Summer Love
by MelleyMello
Summary: Lance a 17 ans. Lance a le coeur brisé. Keith a 17 ans. Keith ne supporte plus d'entendre Lance pleurer pour son chagrin d'amour. Lance et Keith vont passer deux semaines ensemble dans la ville Texane de New Ulm, dans la maison des parents de Keith. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avait prévu que ces deux semaines changeraient leur relation, qui jusque là, se limitait à une amitié compétitive.
1. Prologue : Stop

Lance avait son cœur brisé.

Parce que Nyma l'avait trompé.

Parce que Nyma s'était jouée de lui et de ses sentiments. Lance avait le coeur brisé et ça le rendait invivable. Du point de vue de Keith.

Lance était affalé sur la chaise de la bibliothèque du lycée, la tête sur la table. Keith lui, tentait de lire son livre et accessoirement d'ignorer les gémissements plaintifs de Lance, il s'insultait intérieurement d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs.

"Gnnnnhhhh….

\- OH BORDEL DE MERDE ÇA Y EST JE CRAQUE !"

Keith se leva d'un bond de sa chaise qui elle tomba en provoquant un bruit fracassant en heurtant le sol. Lance releva la tête et lui lança un regard triste.

"Quoi ?

\- NE ME DEMANDE PAS "QUOI" AVEC UNE TOUTE PETITE VOIX.

\- ...Je…

\- ARRÊTE DE CHOUINER TOUT LE TEMPS A PROPOS DE NYMA ÇA M'INSUPPORTE !

\- Humhum. Messieurs j'aimerais que vous fassiez silence c'est un espace de travail. "

Keith se sentit à ce moment précis emplit d'un sentiment d'embarras intense. Il attrapa les deux sacs et Lance par le bras. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de la documentaliste. Il sortit du bâtiment en traînant Lance derrière lui, Lance n'opposa d'ailleurs aucune résistance, de toute façon depuis cette histoire avec Nyma il était un vrai zombie. Keith tira Lance jusqu'à la cour de récréation, qui était vide puisque tous les autres avaient leur dernière heure de cours à ce moment là et que ceux n'ayant plus classe étaient chez eux. Une lumière orangée très douce illuminait l'endroit.

Keith s'arrêta, et reprit son souffle quelque secondes. Puis il se retourna d'un coup, ce qui fit sursauter Lance.

"J'en peux plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi ! Tu es Lance McClain. Tu es censé être un imbécile arrogant avec des blagues de merde et qui passe son temps à m'emmerder ou me mettre au défi...pas une loque. Bordel Lance !

\- Mais Keith...Elle m'a trompé ! Alors que ça faisait six mois qu'on était ensemble...et trois où elle me trompait...avec...avec ...avec un mec que je ne connais même pas…

\- AH NON NE COMMENCE PAS A PLEURER ! ÇA FAIT DEUX JOURS ENTIERS QUE TU CHIALE ÇA M'AGACE !

\- Mais Keith je l'aimais…"

Keith lâcha un profond soupir. Ça le saoulait de voir Lance comme ça, principalement parce qu'il l'avait prévenu au sujet de Nyma, et aussi parce que malgré leurs nombreuses querelles, Lance était tout de même son ami. Il fixa le ciel quelques secondes, les nuages étaient teintés de cette couleur étrange entre le rose et l'orange, et le ciel suivait le mouvement. Keith ferma les yeux, et il eu soudain une sorte d'éclair de génie. Il regarda Lance et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Lance, tu fais quoi cet été ?"


	2. Chapitre 1 : New Ulm

Lance sorti de la voiture sans grande conviction. Keith quant à lui avait l'air étrangement serein. Lance se demanda pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi il avait accepté de se trouver là ? Il commença à le regretter dès le moment où il marcha dans une flaque de boue. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis lança un regard blasé vers Keith. Ce dernier explosa de rire en se dirigeant vers la maison en bois recouverte d'une peinture beige usée. Voyant Keith soulever le paillasson et en sortir des clés il se sentit obligé de demander :

"Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Non. Ils sont partis à San Diego comme chaque année.

\- Donc on est que tout les deux ?

\- Ouais, vas-y rentre."

Lance se demanda ce que Keith avait en tête, le trimballer en plein milieu du Texas pour la moitié des vacances d'été qu'il aurait dû passer avec sa famille sur la plage de Santa Barbara, MAIS NON, il était là, avec Keith aka Mullet aka son rival. Tous les deux, seuls, dans une maison, ou une ferme ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il était à New Ulm, et que le jardin de la famille Takashi était en pente avec un grand arbre dont les branches semblaient assez robustes pour faire tenir trois personnes. Il avait également remarqué la balançoire en bois pour deux personnes qui était accrochée à l'une des branches.

Lance pénétra dans l'entrée, il y avait un escalier sur la gauche et une porte blanche coulissante sur la droite. Keith retira ses converse basses noires et les jeta dans un coin. Lance l'observa s'éloigner vers la pièce du fond qu'il identifia comme la cuisine, avant de s'asseoir dans le couloir et de retirer ses tennis bleues claires qui étaient d'ailleurs devenues marrons avec la boue. Il avait aussi de la boue sur son jean. Il souffla. Ça commençait décidément super bien.

"Hey Keith y'a une machine à laver ? Parce que là mes fringues sont déjà crades !

\- Oui oui t'inquiète. D'ailleurs on va ranger les trucs, prendre une douche et faire des courses parce que-

\- QUOI ?! Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! On peut faire ça demain non ?

\- Mec, y'a rien dans le frigo. Ma mère m'avait prévenue.

\- Putaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiin ! Vas-y tout seul !"

Lance se laissa tomber sur le sol, en étoile de mer et souleva une jambe pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de son action.

"Hors de question. Allez bouge je te fais visiter la drama queen."

Lance poussa un râle de mécontentement en se levant. Il monta l'escalier en bois qui débouchait sur une mezzanine en bois peint avec de la peinture blanche qui donnait sur la salle à manger et le salon au rez de chaussé.

Keith ouvrit une première porte en bois bleu ciel à l'extrême gauche du couloir qui constituait l'étage.

"Alors là c'est les toilettes."

Il se dirigea à l'extrême opposé, et ouvrit une seconde porte identique. Lance se demanda ce qu'étaient ces trois accès devant lesquels Keith passa sans même y jeter un oeil.

"Ça c'est la salle de bain."

Lance s'attarda un peu sur le décor de la pièce, les murs étaient recouverts de carreaux turquoises en alternance avec des carreaux blancs. Il y avait une baignoire face à la porte avec un rideau de douche avec des fleurs violettes ce qui fit sourire Lance. Sur la droite il y avait un lavabo sur avec une surface en bois et un miroir rectangulaire accroché au mur juste au dessus. Keith se racla la gorge, sortant Lance de son observation. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers les trois portes alignés qui avait attiré le regard de Lance plus tôt. Keith ouvrit la porte la plus à gauche.

"Ça c'est mon ancienne chambre, c'est là que tu vas dormir.

\- D'accord..."

La chambre de Keith était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, les posters de groupe de musique punk emo, des écritures au marker sur les murs, avec des photos. Il reconnut Keith et Shiro sur l'une d'elle. Le lit était un lit deux places des plus classiques, il était collé à un mur qui était le bout du toit. Lance se demanda si Keith s'était déjà cogné la tête à cet endroit le matin en se levant... Son ami lui demanda de le suivre. La porte suivante donnait sur la chambre parentale. Keith ne l'ouvrit même pas, expliquant à Lance que de toute façon ses parents n'étaient pas là alors aucune raison d'y entrer. La dernière pièce était une autre chambre.

"C'est la chambre de Shiro, je vais dormir là.

\- Tu veux pas dormir dans la tienne plutôt ? Je veux dire c'est ta chambre.

\- Ma mère m'a fait une scène au téléphone pour que je te laisse ma chambre alors je vais pas la contrarier.

\- ...Je vois le genre...

\- Maintenant. Le règlement. Je te préviens McClain, là c'est important.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je t'écoute.

\- Parfait. Règle n°1, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre à moi, alors interdiction de te branler c'est clair ?"

Lance devint rouge tomate, il n'avait même pas eu la moindre pensée à ce sujet...

"Je...euh...o-okay...

\- Super. Si tu veux c'est dans la salle de bain et tu nettois !

\- Oui oui c'est bon on peut passer a autre chose Keith !

\- Règle n°2, Si tu regarde un porno, pitié met des écouteurs, je tiens pas a savoir ce que tu regarde.

\- Mais c'est logique ça...

\- C'est pas ce que Hunk m'a rapporter.

\- ...L'enfoiré... C'EST ARRIVÉ QU'UNE SEULE FOIS !

\- Je m'en fiche, je te le dit c'est tout. Ensuite, tu prend ce que tu veux dans le frigo quand t'as faim, par contre chacun fait sa vaisselle.

\- Okay ça marche.

\- Pareil pour la lessive et idem pour-

\- J'ai compris Keith.

\- Et aussi-

\- Keith. C'est bon.

\- C'est juste que...je veux que ça se passe bien...j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pendant deux semaines.

\- Disons qu'on signe un pacte de paix temporaire ça te va ?"

Keith fit cet espèce de sourire bizarre, son sourire en coin avec ses yeux qui se ferment qui montre qu'il est amusé par la phrase en face mais qu'il se retient de rire. Lance se demanda comment il pouvait comprendre Keith aussi vite...sûrement le fait d'être dans la même classe depuis la dernière année de collège. Cependant, Lance ne savait pas que la couleurs des yeux de Keith étaient dans un genre de noir violacé bizarre avant cet instant précis. Les battements de paupières de son vis-à-vis le sortirent de ses pensées, ils tournèrent leur têtes vers deux directions opposées.

"Va te doucher ? Et dépose tes fringues devant la salle de bain je les mettraient à laver.

\- ...Oui, oui, okay.

\- Je vais chercher les sacs...

\- Je vais...dans la salle de bain...

\- Oui...

\- Oui...

\- Lance ? T'es devant l'escalier en fait.

\- AH ! Oui, pardon..."

Lance s'écarta et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce et se déshabilla, il posa ses vêtements, devant la porte comme Keith le lui avait indiqué. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de faire de même pour son caleçon, mais se rassura intérieurement en se disant que Keith et lui étaient deux ado du même âge et du même sexe. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il croisa son regard dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Comme tout à l'heure avec le lit, il se demanda combien de fois Keith avait croisé son reflet dans ce même miroir. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa fixation de lui-même. Il entra dans la baignoire et tourna le premier bouton, l'eau jaillit du robinet de la baignoire.

"okay...ça c'est pour le bain...mais la douche ?"

Il referma et essaya le deuxième. L'eau fit exactement la même chose que précédemment mais elle était brûlante et Lance referma le robinet aussitôt en laissant échapper un cri aigu.

"...BIP BIP BIIIP KEITH KOGANE EST DEMANDÉ A L'ACCEUIL !

\- OUI LANCE ?

\- JE COMPREND PAS TA DOUCHE !

\- J'ARRIVE !"

Keith était dans son ancienne chambre et venait de poser le sac de Lance sur le lit quand la voix de son invité traversa les murs. Il roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et vit Lance se recroqueviller d'un coup sûrement par pudeur. Il sentait arriver la phrase sur l'intimité.

"Putain Keith mais frappe au moins ! Respecte mon intimité corporelle ! "

Bingo. Une nouvelle fois Keith leva les yeux au plafond et haussa les épaule.

"Dis Lance, t'es conscient qu'il y a milles raisons pour lesquelles le fait que je te vois à poil n'est pas important ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Raison numéro une, des pénis j'en ai vu pas mal dans ma vie, alors un de plus c'est rien. Raison numéro deux, j'ai la même chose au même endroit je te rappelle. Et raison numéro trois-

\- Keith tu divague là."

Keith poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du robinet.

"Pour utiliser la douche, il faut activer le mécanisme en tirant sur le bouton sur le mur là.

\- Oh...Merci.

\- De rien."

Keith commença sortir de la pièce, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la porte. Il voulu voir si l'esprit compétitif de Lance était encore là, quelque part...

"Et raison numéro trois, t'as pas besoin d'être complexé si tu la trouve trop petite tu sais.

\- SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE MULLET OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS AVALER LA SAVONNETTE !"

Keith retint un rire, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son Lance était encore là...Son...Enfin...Lance quoi. Il descendit les marche et ouvrit la porte coulissante menant au salon. Il fut heureux de constater que ses parents avaient conservés sa vieille console Master System II. Avec de la chance les jeux étaient quelques part dans sa chambre. Il vrai que techniquement c'était celle de Shiro mais...Il y avait joué plus que son aîné. Il regrettait sa Playstation 4 mais on peut pas toujours tout avoir dans la vie. Il s'allongea dans le canapé énumérant mentalement la liste des course. Il ferma les yeux quelques seconde. La sonnette produisit une mélodie métallique, coupant les pensées de l'adolescent.  
Keith se dirigea vers la fenêtre et lorsqu'il vit qui était à la porte son coeur rata un battement. Il avait omit ce détail. Il eu envie de prendre la fuite par la porte de derrière...Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait être responsable et droit, il le savait. Il allait devoir être fort. Il souffla un grand coup et se planta devant la porte principale. Il ouvrit. Laissant apparaître le visage surpris du jeune homme qui avait sonné.

"Keith ! Ouah ! Ça fait longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là !

\- Salut Cale. Ouai ça fait longtemps."

Tout en tentant de rester naturel Keith observait son vis-à-vis. Cale n'avait pas changé du tout...Il avait toujours cette allure d'ado décontracté malgré son physique carré avec sa musculature marquée. Il avait une casquette vissée sur sa tête et la visière en arrière. Keith le regarda de bas en haut, commençant par sa paire de basket noires, remontant vers le jean délavé. Il faillit loucher sur les hanches du jeune homme marquées par la chemise à carreaux rouges enroulée autour de sa taille et il ne pût s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt sur le débardeur noir du garçon, pas a cause du vêtement mais plutôt par rapport ce qu'il laissait entrevoir, à savoir un morceau de chair rosée. Keith avala difficilement sa salive se rappelant à quel point il était gay. Puis il regarda enfin Cale dans les yeux en souriant, voulant cacher son malaise il avait l'impression que ces yeux verts le transperçait. Cale souleva sa casquette rouge et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds miel dont les boucles semblaient parfaites. Keith avait l'impression que son souffle était coupé. Même après deux années Cale était toujours aussi attirant.

"Keith ? T'es dans la lune ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?"

Cale laissa échapper un léger rire.

"T'as pas changé toi.

\- Toi non plus...

\- Alors tu gardes la maison cet été ?

\- Oui.

\- Tes parents sont déjà parti ? Non parce que ma mère a insisté pour que j'emmène des mandarines à la tienne.

\- Ouai. Mais je vais les prendre quand même...Que tu n'ai pas fait le trajet pour rien.

\- Tu es tout seul ou ton frangin est là ?

\- En fait je-

\- Hey Keith j'avais pas vu mais dans ta chambre t'as un poster de My Chemical Romance donc ça confirme ma thèse de l'ado emo...Salut ?

\- Oh ? Un invité ? Salut.

\- Je...hum...Cale je te présente Lance...Lance, Cale. Cale, Lance.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Cale."

Keith jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lance et remarqua que ce dernier humidifia ses lèvres en regardant Cale. Il eu un sentiment de colère aigu qui le traversa. Il se racla la gorge et attrapa la caisse pleine de fruits orangés sur le sol et la donna à Lance.

"Tu peux mettre ça dans la cuisine s'il te plaît ?"

Lance fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête. Keith répondit en regardant Cale du coin de l'oeil et regarda à nouveau Lance.

"S'il te plaît. Lance."

Lance esquissa un sourire complice.

"D'accord."

Et il disparut dans la cuisine.

Cale haussa un sourcil en regardant Keith.

"Alors ? C'est ton petit-ami ?

\- ...Quoi Lance ? Non non non c'est juste un ami...dans ma classe...

\- Il est pas mal...

\- Pas touche.

\- Il t'intéresse ?

\- Non ! Il sort d'une relation difficile, il a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

\- Ça ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- J'ai changé Keith...Tu verras bien cet été.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je dois y aller mais je passerai dans la semaine okay ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Au fait Keith.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es toujours aussi canon.

\- ...J-Je...

\- A plus."

Cale fit un petit clin d'oeil à Keith qui resta immobile quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte en l'observant s'éloigner.

"C'est ton ex c'est ça ?

\- Putain comment tu l'as su ?

\- Langage corporel Keithy boy. J'ai un doctorat en langage corporel.

\- Le seul domaine où tu as un doctorat Lance, c'est en débilité.

\- Et le pacte de paix ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé avec mon ex alors va te faire enculer.

\- Ça peut s'arranger si je discute avec Cale !"

Keith fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à son invité avant de le planter devant la porte d'entrée et de monter les escaliers.

"Tu vas où ?

\- Me laver.

\- Tu vas pleurer sous la douche ? Parce que je veux te piquer ton ex ?

\- Je t'emmerde McClain !"

Keith ne put contenir son sourire en prononçant la dernière phrase. Finalement Lance n'était pas si terrible...

"Lance sort de là.

\- Allez sois pas rabat joie !

\- Je suis pas rabat joie sort de là. Sérieux.

\- T'es pas drôle !

\- C'est ma ville natale Lance, tout le monde me connaît. Sort de là.

\- Allez Keith t'es un sportif ! Pousse !"

Keith leva les yeux vers le ciel pour au moins la millième fois depuis qu'il avait posé un pied à New Ulm. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

" Okay.

\- Oui ! "

Lance passa ses bras derrière sa tête et mit ses jambes sur le bord du cadi dans lequel il était tranquillement installé.

"Mais je te préviens, si tu me fous la honte je te laisse tout seul au milieu du magasin.

\- Ouais ouais pousse.

\- Je rêve. T'as quatre ans putain."

Dans un sens, l'attitude enfantine de Lance rassurait Keith. Lance était Lance. C'est ce qui comptait c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené ici. Mais ce n'était que le premier jour...Qui sait si Lance ne faisait pas en réalité semblant.

"Keith. Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Me dis pas «quoi» c'est la dixième pizza surgelée que tu met dans le cadi. Tu exagère.

\- Pardon ?

\- On peut pas manger que des pizza pendant 2 semaines !

\- Mais non mais je...enfin je sais pas cuisiner donc je...

\- D'accord je comprends le problème. "

Lance bondit hors du chariot de course et commença à retirer une par une les pizzas qu'il contenait.

"Quatre, maximum."

Keith haussa les épaules.

"Okay. On achète quoi alors ? Monsieur le nutritionniste.

\- Des légumes et des Pâtes, des d'autres trucs. Mais faut faire la cuisine mon petit Keith si tu veux grandir.

\- Excuse moi ?!

\- Ah bah oui t'es petit pour un mec de 17 ans.

\- ...C'est pas parce que tu fais 1m80 que tout le monde doit faire la même taille !

\- Keith. T'es petit.

\- ...Mais je-

\- Allez viens on va acheter des légumes c'est plein de vitamines et c'est bon pour toi."

Si Lance afficha son plus beau sourire Keith senti l'énorme foutage de gueule qu'il dissimulait sans vraiment le faire.

"Aloooors ?

\- ...okay c'est délicieux.

\- Ah ah !

\- J'aime pas les légumes d'habitude mais...wow.

\- Toi. Keith Kogane t'aime pas les légumes ? Quelle surprise.

\- Je perçois ton sarcasme mais je choisi de l'ignorer.

\- À la cafet' tu vire toujours les carottes râpées et tu les files à Hunk.

\- Oui, bon...j'ai jamais aimé les carottes en particulier...

\- Je vais t'en faire demain et tu vas tellement kiffer ça que tu vas en redemander trois fois !

\- T'es vachement confiant. Je trouve.

\- Non je sais que je suis le meilleur cuisinier, après Hunk.

\- C'est vrai que lui, c'est un génie.

\- Clairement. Donne ton assiette je vais faire la vaisselle.

\- T'es pas obligé...

\- J'ai rien d'autre à faire autant te rendre service.

\- T'es de bonne humeur...

\- C'est le fait d'avoir vu un méga beau gosse ça galvanise.

\- ...Tu parle de Cale.

\- Qui d'autre ? Toi ? Désolé Keith t'es pas dans ma liste.

\- Ça tombe bien toi non plus."

Keith sauta pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail juste à côté de l'évier.

"Arrête de te mentir Keith, je sais que je te plaît.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Si si, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici, pour me draguer.

\- Encore une fois, n'importe quoi. Désolé pour ton égo mais t'es absolument pas mon type de mec."

Lance regarda Keith en haussant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?

\- Ah bon ? T'as un style de mec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre...les bad boy. Les tatouages, les piercing... J'avoue c'est un peu cliché país putain j'adore...

\- J'ai des piercing !

\- T'as l'oreille droite percée. Avec deux boucles ouuuuh le bad boy !

\- Et a part ça ?

\- J'aime les garçons cool.

\- JE SUIS COOL ! Je suis en danger avec toi ici !

\- Non. Parce que t'as ce truc qui fait que c'est pas possible.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es Lance.

\- oh...C'est presque mignon ce que tu dis Keithy~

\- Et t'as une petite bite aussi."

Et Keith se prit une éponge en pleine figure alors qu'il éclatait de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de son ami. La suite de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Lance fit une tête choquée en découvrant la guitare sèche de Keith et tous deux furent étonnés qu'elle soit encore en état de fonctionnement. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer à Mortal Kombat sur la vieille console de Keith. Puis lorsqu'un bâillement commun fit son apparition ils décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de dormir.

"Bonne nuit Keith.

\- Bonne nuit Lance."

Lance ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

"ET TE BRANLE PAS DANS MON LIT ! RÈGLE N°1 !"

Lance roula des yeux et esquissa un sourire.

"Bonne nuit Keith.

\- Je plaisante pas !

\- Bonne nuit. Keith."

La porte se ferma et Lance poussa un long et profond soupir en se laissant glisser contre celle-ci. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était toute la journée, car il ne voulait plus être "insupportable" Keith avait eu la gentillesse de l'inviter ici, pour l'été. Alors il devait faire bonne figure, même si en réalité il aurait bien versé quelques larmes. Il se sentit terriblement désolé pour Keith...Il devait jouer la carte du naturel. Maintenant qu'il était seul, ses pensées envahirent son esprit et il se sentit vide. Il promena son regard dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur la guitare posée dans un coin. Il la fixa et lui fit un petit sourire comme si elle était une personne.

Keith eu une envie pressante et se leva pour aller au toilettes. Par curiosité ou instinct, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de son ancienne chambre au lieu de retourner dormir, celle-ci était grande ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce, le lit était vide. Il aligna ses neurones actives malgré l'heure tardive pour se demander où pouvait bien être Lance. Il entendit une mélodie venant du toit.

"Lance..."

Il passa la tête par la fenêtre et frissonna quand la voix de Lance arriva à ses oreilles.

 _"I can't keep pushing this down any deeper,  
Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?  
Every move I make,  
Is just another mistake,  
I wonder what it would take,  
Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body,  
Like there's a hole inside my heart.  
It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start.  
Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,  
It's like I'm all gummed up inside,  
It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide..."_

Lance poussa un long soupire en continuant à jouer des accords. Il afficha une mine surprise en voyant Keith sur le toit juste à côté de lui.

"Hey. T'as trouvé ma cachette secrète.

\- Ah ? Donc tu venais là avant ?

\- Ouai, quand j'étais gamin je venais là pour regarder les étoiles.

\- On les vois bien d'ici...

\- Lance...Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

\- Keith, soit honnête avec moi, tu as pitié de moi c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout !

\- T'en a jamais rien a foutre de ce que je ressens d'habitude et là tu deviens tout doux et tout gentil. Alors ? Tu as pitié de moi admet le !

\- Lance tu fais fausse route.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire venir ici ? Pourquoi ? Dis moi !

\- Parce que...Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens."

Le vent se leva sur New Ulm, balayant les cheveux de Keith et entraînant les larmes de Lance avec lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bleh ! Ça vous à plu ? J'espère... Donc comme d'habitude, si vous voulez laissez moi un avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews ça m'aide et m'encourage beaucoup ! :)

La chanson que Lance chante : _**All Gummed Up Inside**_  
Fun fact : **Jeremy Shada** le voice actor de Lance est également celui de Finn dans Adventure Time et chante dans le dessin animé. J'ai donc trouvé ça marrant de reprendre la même chanson pour la scène sur le toit.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hakuna Matata

Keith ouvrit les yeux réveillé par la lumière des rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. Il observa le plafond se rappelant la nuit précédente. Il s'inquiétait pour Lance et pour ce qu'il avait dit...Lance était dans le genre curieux, il allait forcément vouloir comprendre ce que Keith avait voulu dire hier soir. Il finit par en avoir marre de penser à tout ça en se retournant dans le lit comme l'ado emo qu'il était. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il vit son image dans le miroir il se rappela la fin de la nuit passée, comment il avait craché à Lance qu'il le comprenait et puis ce silence pesant entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient juste restés silencieux et pensifs sur ce toit, observant le ciel. Il se souvint aussi avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Lance et être retourné dans la chambre de Shiro avec des pensées envahissantes. Il alluma l'eau de la douche et se mit dessous comme s'il s'agissait d'une pluie.

Keith laissa l'eau couler sur lui et s'allongea dans la baignoire, il écarta légèrement les jambes de chaque côtés. Sa main glissa vers son bas ventre.

"Keith !"

Keith se redressa comme s'il venait de se faire surprendre alors que personne ne le voyait, Lance était derrière la porte.

"Putain….Quoi ?

\- Tu veux manger quoi ?"

Keith soupira tellement fort qu'il crut faire vibrer la baignoire.

"Je m'en fous...Fais ce que tu veux pour toi et fais moi la même chose.

\- Okay."

Keith attendit que les pas s'éloignent dans le couloir, avant de basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. La céramique froide de la baignoire lui donna des frissons et il reprit l'activité que Lance avait interrompu. Il ferma ses yeux laissant son imagination l'envahir. Les minutes passèrent et Keith était au point où il sentait ses orteils se crisper, ce point où sa respiration était saccadée et où il était capable de sentir la moindre gouttelette d'eau chaude l'effleurer. Keith serra les dents au tout dernier moment et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand son corps entier fût pris dans l'ultime spasme. Il resta quelques seconde allongé sans bouger, laissant l'eau évacuer les résidus de son moment solitaire.

"Regardez qui a fini de faire sa branlette matinale."

Keith souffla bruyamment de l'air avec son nez et répondit avec une voix sarcastique en s'asseyant sur la chaise en bois de la salle a manger.

"Perspicace.

\- Attend sérieux ?!

\- Lance. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Effectivement. Et je crois que je préfère pas savoir en réalité..."

Lance posa une assiette devant Keith qui dévisagea le plat.

"Des pancakes ?

\- Oui.

\- Oranges ?

\- Mange. Fais moi confiance.

\- T'as mis quoi là-dedans ?

\- Mange.

\- Des carottes c'est ça ?

\- MANGE JE TE DIS !

\- D'accord."

Keith coupa un morceau et l'avala. Lance mordait ses lèvres, inquiet du verdict du brun.

"Alors ?

\- C'est...Super bon !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! C'est pas des carottes en fait c'est ça ?

\- Si.

\- Mais comment ?!

\- Secret du chef."

Lance ponctua sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil.

"Non sérieux Lance dis-moi !

\- Non.

\- LANCE !!

\- Jamais.

\- LANCE MCCLAIN DIT MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT CE QUE TU AS MIS DANS CES PANCAKES DÉLICIEUX !

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- LAAAAAANCE !!"

Les deux garçons se poursuivaient dans la maison, finalement Lance tomba dans le canapé et Keith lui sauta dessus.

"Y'avait quoi dedans ?"

Lance mit ses mains sur sa bouche, et secoua la tête négativement avec un "hmhm" signifiant "non".

"LANCE ! RÉPOND FAIS PAS TA PUTE !

\- PARDON ?! COMMENT TU M'AS PARLÉ LÀ ?!

\- T'AS QU'À ME RÉPONDRE AUSSI !"

Lance enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Keith en tentant de faire tomber Keith sur le sol. Cependant Keith étant plus fort que Lance, celui-ci ne broncha pas, restant sur les genoux.

"RETIRE ÇA !

\- RÉPOND !

\- RETIRE ÇA !

\- RÉPOND !

\- NON ! DÉGAGE !"

Le brun se pencha sur son ami.

"SI T'ESSAYE DE ME PLIER EN DEUX KOGANE, SACHE QUE JE SUIS SUPER SOUPLE !"

Comme pour accentuer son propos, Lance monta ses jambes au épaules de Keith, probablement en croyant s'en débarasser enfin, celui-ci attrapa sa jambe gauche et la plia vers lui en tenant sa cheville.

"ALORS LANCE ? Y'AVAIT QUOI DANS CE PANCAKE ?!

\- JE NE TE DIRAIS RIEN ! TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR MULLET !

\- Hum, je dérange ?"

Le silence envahit la maison. La situation était la suivante : Lance était a moitié débraillé et Keith était littéralement au dessus de lui, et Cale venait de faire son apparition, adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte entre l'entrée et le salon. Keith gêné lâcha Lance comme s'il avait été brûlé par ce dernier. Lance, la tête entre les jambes était, chose rare, muet.

"C-C-CAle ! Hey ! COmment tu...qu'est-ce que tu...hum…

\- Ma mère voulait savoir si tu étais d'accord pour...putain ! Il est flexible ton pote."

Lance avait les jambes au-dessus de la tête et les orteils collés au canapé.

"Ouai t'as vu ça ? Je montrais justement mon super talent à Keith.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Elle voulait quoi ta mère ?

\- Ah oui, ma mère, elle voudrais que tu viennes manger à la maison mardi soir, avec Lance bien-sûr. Ça pourrait être sympa, en plus il y a le festival d'été. Tu pourrais montrer à Lance comment on s'amusait quand on était gosses ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je pense qu'on va devoir refu-

\- On est partants.

\- MAis-

\- Keith voyons, on a rien de prévu la semaine prochaine ! C'est les vacances on vit au jour le jour. Et puis je suis venu m'amuser avec toi alors amusons nous !"

Keith regarda son ami qui avait sauté du canapé pour se mettre dans son dos et poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

"...D'accord…

\- Super !"

Cale plissa les yeux et lança un sourire vainqueur à Keith.

"Bon. Okay. Je vais vous laisser. A la prochaine !

\- Salut…

\- Bye, bye Cale."

La porte se ferma et Keith fusilla Lance du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu...JE…! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Te regarder faire les yeux doux à mon ex sans rien dire ?

\- Calme toi, je suis juste cool. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre."

Lance commença à masser les épaules de Keith qui le repoussa immédiatement.

"LÂCHE MOI ! Tu comprend rien."

Keith claqua la porte de la maison, il était furieux. Et c'était un euphémisme. Il fonça vers le grand arbre dans le jardin et escalada plusieurs branches. Arrivé dans le dôme de feuilles que formait la cime et sachant qu'ici personne ne viendrait, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla un grand coup. Le bruissement des feuilles avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Seul et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il s'en voulut un peu...Il soupira et entreprit de prendre une douche et d'attendre le retour de son ami pour s'excuser. Keith était partit, sans téléphone et sans chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin pensa Lance toute la matinée pour se rassurer.

Midi, toujours pas de Keith. Lance commençait réellement à avoir peur. Étant conscient de l'impulsivité et de la fureur dont Keith Kogane était capable, il avait milles raisons. Lance au comble du désespoir prit son téléphone portable et chercha dans ses contacts qui pourrait l'aider.

Appel en cours vers 'Shiro Space Sexy Daddy'

"Allo ? Lance ?

\- SHIRO ! OH MON DIEU JE T'EN SUPPLIE AIDE MOI ! J'AI PERDU TON FRÈRE !

\- Tu..quoi ?

\- KEITH ! JE L'AI PERDU !!! IL A CLAQUÉ LA PORTE ET POUF DISPARU !

\- Respire Lance. Et explique moi."

L'adolescent exécuta la demande de Shiro. De toute façon, il ferait n'importe quoi venant de Shiro. Après tout, c'était le grand frère de Keith et la personne la plus responsable et mûre qu'il connaissait. Ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de "Space Dad" de la part de tout leur petit groupe d'ami. Lorsque Lance eu fini de déballer l'histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'une tragédie grecque, le rire de Shiro résonna dans le haut parleur du portable de Lance.

"Je vois, ne t'en fait pas je sais où il est."

Lance escalada le grand chêne du jardin sans grande conviction, certes l'info venait de Shiro mais Keith n'était plus un enfant, ce serait vraiment incroyable qu'il ait gardé ce réflexe de monter dans cet arbre chaque fois qu'il était en colère...Lance se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais critiquer la moindre parole sortant de la bouche du "Space Dad" quand il tomba nez-à-nez, littéralement, avec un Keith endormi. Il était en boule sur le centre de la couronne. Lance bougea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit sur une branche proche de Keith et l'observa, imaginant Keith enfant, à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, peut-être s'était-il réfugié ici lors du divorce de ses parents ? Après tout, sa mère s'était remariée avec le père de Shiro, il était donc possible que la colère de Keith ait été immense. Il pensa que Keith n'avait pas eu une vie simple...Mais comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'il se qu'il se passait présentement dans sa tête à lui, Keith n'avait jamais parlé d'histoires de tromperies jusqu'à hier...En tout cas, jamais à Lance.

"Lance ?"

L'interpellé failli chuter de l'arbre dans un sursaut de surprise. Keith semblait être dans la même émotion, désormais assis en tailleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai utilisé le joker "appel à un ami"

\- Shiro ?

\- Oui…"

Le brun se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

"Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été excessif.

\- Non ! Je suis celui doit s'excuser...J'aurai dû réfléchir avant d'accepter l'offre de Cale. J'aurais dû attendre, respecter ton choix mais j'ai ouvert ma grande bouche...Pardonne moi...

\- C'est pas toi le soucis, c'est lui."

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Laisse tomber…C'était il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler, ou tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi ?"

Keith n'ajouta pas un seul mot, se contentant de fixer Lance dans les yeux.

"Je…

\- Je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tu ne peux pas juste me balancer des trucs en vrac sans m'en donner le sens.

\- Ce n'est pas...je...Juste, méfie toi de lui. Okay ?"

Quelques secondes passèrent et un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Le bruit s'intensifia et avant que les deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient déjà trempés.

"BORDEL DE MERDE ! KEITH TU AS FÂCHÉ MÈRE NATURE !

\- FERME TA GUEULE LANCE ET COURT PUTAIN !

Lance observait les gouttes perler sur la fenêtre, pensif. Qu'est-ce que Keith avait bien voulu dire par "Méfie-toi de lui" ? Cale était un chouette type. Okay, il l'avait vu deux fois dans sa vie et de plus ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, mais il était vraiment beau et il avait l'air très sympa, ceci dit, Nyma aussi… En tournant la tête vers la gauche son attention se porta sur une étagère contenant des DVD. Il esquissa un sourire.

"Hey ! Kei...th…"

Keith était torse nu, tenant un t-shirt noir et venait de descendre de l'escalier. Lance se sentit rougir, non pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu Keith torse nu, mais là c'était différent, il sortait de la douche, il y avait encore de l'eau sur lui qui tombait de ses cheveux noirs corbeau, glissant sur son torse, et plus que cela, Keith était putain d'attirant. Lance devait l'admettre, se l'admettre. Keith d'ailleurs ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi Lance le fixait de la sorte enfila son haut en répondant naturellement.

"Quoi Lance ?"

Ce dernier regarda Keith s'habiller avant de répondre en avalant doucement sa salive.

"On pourrait se mater un dvd ce soir, t'en pense quoi ?

\- D'accord. L'orage est calmé de toute façon alors oui.

\- Super !

\- Lequel ?

\- Un disney.

\- Euh...D'accord ?

\- Tu veux choisir ?

\- Non. Vas-y.

\- Okay, Le Roi Lion.

\- Le Roi Lion ?

\- Le Roi Lion."

Il était presque 21 heures, Keith observait Lance s'agiter comme une fourmie autour de lui, il avait sa joue posée sur son poing et les jambes croisées.

"Voilà ! On a tout ! La pizza, la super couverture et le film !

\- Youpi.

\- Que d'enthousiasme !

\- Mets le film que je ne t'entende plus t'exciter comme une fillette.

\- Tu sais que c'est mon deuxième Disney préféré ?

\- Ah bon ? C'est lequel le premier ?

\- Je te le dirais quand on le regardera. Bon allez c'est parti !"

Lance bondit dans le canapé et pendant plusieurs minutes le son du film fut la seule émanation sonore. Keith ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rendit compte que les lèvres de son ami bougeaient pendant les chansons.

"Tu les connais toutes par coeurs ?

\- Oui…

\- Impressionnant.

\- Merci ? Chuuut ! C'est la scène dans le canyon !"

Keith posa les yeux sur l'écran, il la connaissait per coeur cette scène, autant que Lance connaissait les chansons. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était anxieux car il savait ce qui allait arriver dans quelques secondes...La musique angoissante lui donna la chair de poule et il ne pouvait rien faire sauf fixer la télévision et crisper ses doigts autour de la couverture posée sur ses genoux. La trahison de Scar fit serrer le poing de Keith tellement fort qu'il eu l'impression de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume même à travers le tissu. Son coeur est affolé jusqu'à la dernière seconde des hurlements de Simba et Mufasa. Son coeur reprit un rythme normal et ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il remercia silencieusement l'univers que Lance n'ai rien remarqué.

"Ce moment me donne toujours des frissons pas...toi ? Keith ça ne va pas ?"

Et merde.

"Si si ça va c'est juste...j'ai juste...Ça fait longtemps que j'ai vu ce film et…

\- Arrête de mentir. "

Le film avait été mit sur pause et les deux garçons étaient en plein dans un échange de regard. Lance dans un mouvement hésitant essuya une larme sur la joue de son ami.

"C'est...C'est okay. C'est normal de pleurer Keith.

\- Même pour un Disney ?

\- Oui. Même pour un Disney…"

Lance enroula son bras autour des épaules de Keith, réduisant l'espace entre les deux. Keith frissonna mais trouva les caresses de Lance sur sa tête extrêmement agréable.

"Ça va aller okay..?

\- Oui...Merci Lance."

Keith laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Lance.

"Je met la suite okay ?

\- Oui…"

Ils restèrent dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à la célèbre scène et chanson de Timon et Pumba. Cette fois Lance ne pu s'empêcher de chanter en se levant.

"Hakuna Matata, mais quelle phrase magnifique."

Il fit un geste vers Keith pour l'inciter a chanter la suite.

" Non, Lance, non."

Lance haussa les épaules et continua à chanter en tournant autour du canapé.

"Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta viiiie,

Sans aucuns souciiiis,

Philosophiiiiie,

Hakuna Matataaaaaa !

Allez Keithy boy chante avec moi.

\- Non tu te débrouille très bien.

\- KEEEEEIITH !

\- Non."

Le film continuait à défiler avec la partie où l'on explique les problèmes du phacochère. Lance attrapa les deux mains de Keith, l'obligeant à se lever et danser avec lui. Enfin, il le promenait plus dans la pièce qu'autre chose.

"Hakuna Matata mais quelle phrase magnifique !

Hakuna Matata quel chant fantastiiiique !

\- Ces mots signifie que tu vivras ta vie.

\- Omg tu chantes !"

Keith leva les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. Les deux ado chantaient maintenant en coeur.

"Sans aucun souciiiis

Philosophiiiie

HAkuna Matata."

Le film se poursuivant sur la découverte des insectes par Simba, ils reprirent leurs places sur le canapé.

"Tu chante la suite hein ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De si toi aussi.

\- Tu connais très bien la réponse.

\- Effectivement."

Les voix chantantes des deux garçons résonnaient dans toute la maison, mêlées aux éclats de rire de Keith.

Dans l'esprit de Lance, quelque chose se produisit, il avait occulté Nyma de ses pensées pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ce qui l'importait c'était Keith, voir Keith rire, sourire, chanter et danser le rendait incroyablement heureux. Le film continuait et une nouvelle chanson, la dernière du film, "l'amour brille sous les étoiles".

"Keith on chante ?

\- Désolé McClain mais celle-là ce sera sans moi, les chansons d'amours très peu pour moi.

\- Une autre fois alors.

\- Oui, oui c'est ça."

De toute façon Lance n'avait clairement pas envie de chanter une chanson à l'eau de rose avec Keith.

Pendant plusieurs moments, alors que le film se poursuivait, Keith se surprit à regarder Lance au lieu de l'écran. La lumière de la télévision se reflétant sur son visage était quelque chose d'intéressant à voir. Cela faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Keith ne lui avait jamais dit d'ailleurs, mais il adorait les yeux de Lance.

Ce que Keith ignorait, c'est que Lance aussi faisait de même. Lance était plus captivé par les yeux brillant de Keith fixant l'écran par ce film qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois.

Le lendemain matin, Keith s'étira dans son lit avec un bâillement. Il resta quelques minutes immobile les bras vers le haut et les jambes tendues à contempler un il-ne-savait-quoi sur le plafond. Il commença a sourire bêtement en se rappelant la soirée passée avec Lance et son coeur rata un battement. Il paniqua quelques secondes en essayant de s'auto persuader que ce n'était pas vrai. Malheureusement il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il laissa échapper un murmure en ramenant ses mains sur son visage.

"Oh non c'est pas vrai…"

Keith se rendit compte ce matin là qu'il avait un problème, un énorme problème.

Il avait un crush sur Lance. Et que Lance avait le coeur brisé par une autre et que donc, par conséquent il n'avait aucune chance et que s'il tentait quoi il passerait pour un infâme connard profiteur.

Lance était assit dans la cuisine, mangeant son bol de céréales avec sa cuillère dans la main gauche et tenant son téléphone de la main droite.

(10:32) Hunk : Alors ? Tu t'amuse bien ?

(10:33) Lance : Oui. C'est cool on a maté un Disney hier. J'ai même réussit à faire pousser la chansonnette à Keith !

(10:33) Hunk : Cool cool.

(10:34) Lance : (ヮ)

(10:35) Hunk : Encore tes emojis bizarres !

(10:36) Lance : Soit plus tolérants envers eux ! Je suis sûr que même Keith les apprécie à leur juste valeur !

(10:37) Hunk : Tu sais que tu parle de Keith tout le temps ?

(10:38) Lance : ÉVIDEMENT ! Je cohabite avec lui pendant deux semaine c'est normal !

(10:39) Hunk : Tu sais Lance je te connais par coeur~ Faut me dire si tu crush sur Keith je comprendrai ~

(10:40) Lance : N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Tu délire mon grand !

(10:41) Hunk : Mouai mouai ;)

(10:42) Lance : -_-

(10:43) Hunk : Je dois te laisser Shay veut qu'on sorte. Amuse toi bien ! 3

(10:44) Lance : Amuse toi bien aussi ! 33

Lance mit son écran en veille et posa son portable sur la table. Hunk disait vraiment n'importe quoi parfois et ça avait beau être le meilleur ami de Lance , des fois il disait n'importe quoi ! Lance avoir un crush sur...Keith…

"Oh non c'est pas vrai…"


	4. Chapitre 3 : Feu et fumée

Lance ouvrit la fenêtre du salon, il était de très bonne humeur ce matin. Cela faisait quatres jours qu'ils étaient lui et Keith dans cette maison et étonnamment les choses se passaient bien. Ils se disputaient mais rien de grave, et ils avaient même instauré un rituel entre eux, un soir, un Disney. Dans l'ordre il y avait eu, Le Roi Lion, Le Livre de la Jungle et Les Aristochats. Ce soir Lance avait décidé qu'ils regarderaient Aladdin. Keith descendit les escaliers avec son téléphone portable à la main.

"Pidge veut savoir si on s'est entretué ou si on vit bien notre collocation.

\- Iel serait étonné de voir a quel point nous sommes des colloc' parfaits !

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, t'es quand même vachement chiant comme mec.

\- Là tu vois Keith, tu me brises le coeur. Je croyais qu'on était amis pour la vie et qu'on échangerait des bracelets d'amitié bleus et rouges.

\- Mais oui McClain, continue de rêver.

\- You may say I'm a dreameeer

But I'm not the only one !

\- Oh putain…Ça y est j'ai ma dose !"

Keith commença à rire en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles et Lance souriait en l'observant. Et aussi, Lance avait un crush, un béguin, une attirance, appelez ça comme vous voulez,toujours est-il que Lance ne savait pas quoi faire avec ça...Sa rupture avec Nyma était encore une plaie ouverte qui peinait à se refermer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser. Ça lui était déjà arrivé d'être attiré par un/e ami/e mais à chaque fois il gérait la situation discrètement et directement, cette fois tout était différent…Et puis il y avait Cale. Ce mec en lui même était un mystère. Peut-être qu'en comprenant leur relation il pourrait comprendre Keith ? Mais comment faire ?

Lance faisait quelques accord avec la guitare, assit sur la balançoire du jardin. Keith arriva avec un livre à la main. Il prit place à côté de son ami en remontant ses genoux à sa poitrine, il ouvrit son livre.

"Tu peux pas te passer de moi Kogane ?

\- Disons qu'un des seuls moment où j'apprécie ta présence c'est quand tu joue.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est trop mignon ça !

\- Oui oui joue."

Après avoir fait un sourire à Keith, Lance commença à jouer une mélodie que Keith reconnu plutôt rapidement. Sans même détacher les yeux de son livre il murmura.

"I see fire, de Ed Sheeran.

\- Bravo Keith. Tu veux une médaille ?

\- Non merci.

\- Tu lis quoi ? C'est un pavé ton truc.

\- Les Tommyknockers de Stephen King.

\- Ah...ok…"

Lance joua encore quelques notes.

"Ça parle de quoi ?

\- D'Aliens."

Lance continuait de jouer, Keith ferma son livre et posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, il s'allongea en prenant bien soin que ses pieds ne touchent pas le genoux de Lance, en pliant les jambes. Lance promenait ses doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument. Keith ferma les yeux...pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après en remarquant un changement de musique.

" Yo adivino el parpadeo

De las luces que a lo lejos

Van marcando mi retorno.

Son las mismas que alumbraron

Con su pálidos reflejos,

Hondas horas de dolor.

Y aunque no quise el regreso

Siempre se vuelve

Al primer amor.

La vieja calle

Donde el eco dijo:

"Tuya es su vida,

Tuyo es su querer".

Keith chercha où il avait déjà entendu cette chanson, impossible de se souvenir. Keith ferma à nouveau les yeux. Volver ! Le film de Pedro Almodovar, avec Penelope Cruz ! Voilà !

Il ne se rappelait que très vaguement de la version original, mais il pensa qu'il préférait avec la voix de Lance.

"Bajo el burlon mirar

De las estrellas

Que con indiferencia

Hoy me ven volver.

Volver…"

Le coeur de Keith battait à tout rompre. La voix de Lance fendait l'air et semblait s'envoler vers le ciel.

"Con la frente marchita

La nieve del tiempo

Platearon mi sien.

Sentir…

Que es un soplo la vida

Que veinte años no es nada

Que febril la mirada"

Il se redressa, la vision qu'il eut le rendit légèrement fébrile.

"Errante entre la sombra

Te busca y te nombra.

Vivir...

Con el alma aferrada

A un dulce recuerdo

que lloro otra vez."

Keith observait le visage de son ami, ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le vide. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Lance chantait sauf quelques réminiscences de ses cours d'espagnol.

"Tengo miedo del encuentro

Con el pasado que vuelve

A enfrentarse con mi vida."

Le vent faisait bouger les feuilles du grand arbre.

Les lèvres de Lance laissaient parfois entrevoir une langue. Keith frissonna en voyant perler des larmes sur les coins des yeux de son ami/rival/crush.

"Tengo miedo de las noches

Que poblada de recuerdos

Encadenan mi soñar.

Pero el viajero que huye

Tarde o temprano

Detiene su andar."

Les larmes de Lance commencèrent à couler.

A cet instant Keith aurait voulu l'enlacer, lui dire que si cette chanson lui faisait de la peine il devait arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Lance souriait. Les larmes de Lance témoignait de souvenirs heureux.

"Y aunque el olvido

Que todo lo destruye

Haya matado

Mi vieja ilusión.

Guarda escondida

Una esperanza humilde

Que es toda la fortuna

De mi corazón.

Volver…"

Keith, sans trop comprendre se mit à pleurer lui aussi, les pleurs de Lance éveillant chez lui, une émotion d'empathie si forte, si intense qu'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

"Con la frente marchita

La nieves del tiempo

Platearon mi sien.

Sentir…"

En réfléchissant, Keith se demanda si ce sentiment pour Lance n'existait pas en réalité depuis bien plus longtemps...Quand Lance avait été victime de remarques biphobes de la part de l'un de leur camarade de classe.

"Que es un soplo la vida

Que veinte años no es nada

Que febril la mirada

Errante entre la sombra

Te busca y te nombra."

Ce jour-là Keith avait été tellement énervé qu'il s'était interposé en renversant son assiette de purée sur la tête de l'individu en question, créant un événement dans la cantine de l'établissement.. C'était sa première journée dans ce collège et il s'était fait remarquer d'une magnifique façon.

"Vivir…"

Après ça, Lance avait prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de son aide. Keith s'était sentit extrêmement mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres...C'est juste que, personne ne méritait d'être ainsi harcelé et maltraité, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Il trouva la réaction de Lance complètement justifiée. Lance qui, l'heure suivante s'était assit juste à côté de lui et lui avait glissé un papier dans la trousse avec écrit au crayon à papier un "merci, même si c'est galère d'être reconnaissant envers un mec qui porte une coupe Mullet." Keith avait été vexé et sa réponse fut fulgurante. "Je t'emmerde sale ingrat." Et étrangement, leur amitié avait commencée comme cela.

"Con el alma aferrada

A un dulce recuerdo

Que lloro otra vez…"

Il souvint de ce cours de latin, un après-midi, Keith avait la rage après sa mère, parce qu'il trouvait cette option inutile, mais le deal était que s'il voulait rester chez Shiro, à Chicago, loin de New Ulm il devait conserver une moyenne supérieure à 12 et le latin était l'une des matières où il pouvait facilement gagner des points. Puis il avait vu Lance entrer dans la salle, il avait l'air furieux, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait balancé son sac à côté de Keith, et avait juste posée sa tête sur la table avec un énorme fracas. Au milieu de l'heure Keith fit parvenir un papier à Lance. "Tu t'es encore disputé avec Nyma ? " Lance avait regardé Keith en pleurant. Le professeur ne remarquant rien, Lance avait répondu sur le morceau blanc : "Elle m'a jeté, elle m'a trompé."

"Keith.

\- Hein ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question !

\- Pourquoi tu pleure Keith ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures !

\- Non, toi, dis moi.

\- Non toi.

\- Non toi.

\- Okay. C'est parce que c'est une chanson que ma grand-mère chantait tout le temps. Voilà. Alors, toi ? "

Un bruit de tonnerre retentit et la pluie se mit à tomber. Comme si l'univers voulait sauver Keith.

"Pas encore !?

\- Bouge Lance !!"

Lance avait ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et il se retournait dans le lit, même "La Vie en Rose" de Louis Armstrong ne réussissait pas à couvrir l'orage qui ce soir là durait et semblait interminable. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Keith dormait, enfin dormir, disons qu'il essayait.

"K-Keith...?

\- Hm...Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur de l'orage je peux...dormir...avec toi ?

-Euh Oui...Oui..."

Keith eu envie de se frapper le visage. Il aurait dû dire non. On ne laisse pas son crush dormir dans le même lit que soi, surtout quand on veut essayer d'oublier à quel point il est attirant.

"Keith…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure…?

\- Parce que ta chanson m'a rappelé des moments de ma vie…

\- Oh...Okay."

Lance n'insista pas. Le silence fut interrompu par l'orage, Lance sursauta en accrochant ses ongles dans les draps. Keith souffla un grand coup. Il arrivait à distinguer le bras de son nouveau camarade de lit. Il avança la main lentement vers l'avant bras de ce dernier.

"N'ai pas peur okay ? Tu ne risque rien, je suis là."

Keith commença à caresser doucement bras de Lance avec le bout de ses doigts, en partant de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet.

"Je suis là…"

Les ongles de Keith effleuraient la peau de Lance provoquant chez lui des frissons et un apaisement vis-à-vis du bruit du tonnerre. Keith chuchotait.

"Tout va bien Lance...Je suis là, avec toi…"

Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et il s'endormit avec comme dernière vision le sourire de Keith.

Lance ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond et les referma aussitôt à cause de l'éblouissement que provoquait le soleil.

"Hmmm…

\- Bonjour Lance.

\- 'Jour Keith…T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Réveillé ? Pas totalement... Le soleil est trop fort pour moi.

\- Toi aussi ? Je veux pas me leveeeeer !

\- Pour une fois on est d'accord, j'arrive déjà pas à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Dit tu peux faire ton truc avec les yeux fermés ?

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton truc avec les ongles…

\- Aaaah ça. Mouai.

\- Tu peux le faire ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Okay. Mets toi sur le ventre et soulève ton tee-shirt.

\- C'est fait."

Keith posa sa main sur le dos de Lance et commenca à effectuer une légère caresse en partant de ses omoplates vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

"OOoooooh puuuutaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin…..

\- T'es grave tu le sais ça ?

\- Taaaaaa gueuuuuule."

Keith pouffa parce que Lance répondait exactement comme quand il était dans un état second, et Keith avait déjà vu Lance dans un état second.

"Tu parle comme quand t'es défoncé.

\- C'est pire que la weed ton truc…hmmmmmmmmm"

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Keith n'arrête d'un coup sans prévenir.

"Allez Lance ça suffit. Déjà que t'as squatté mon lit hier soir.

\- Naaaaaaaan revient Keith !

\- Debout."

En signe de protestation Lance enroula la couverture autour de lui et s'y enfouit.

"Sort de ton cocon !

\- Non.

\- Lance !

\- NON !

\- LANCE !

\- NOOOOOOOOOON !"

Keith tirait sur les jambes de son ami.

"Je veux paaaas !

\- Arrête de faire le gamin !

\- Laisse moooiiii !

\- D'accord. Tu l'as cherché."

Keith bondit sur le lit, écrasant Lance de tout son poid.

"AH ! CABRÓN !!

\- Et moi qui me demandait quand tu allais commencer à parler en espagnol.

\- Va te faire foutre Kogane !

\- Lève toi espèce de limace et- AÏE ! Tu m'as mordu ?!"

Lance jouait avec la Master System quand Keith sauta dans le canapé en passant par dessus le dossier.

"Tu joues à Alex Kid ?

\- Ouai.

\- Sans rager ?

\- Ouai.

\- T'es fort.

\- Ouai.

\- Et con.

\- Ouai- Je t'emmerde.

\- Bref, moi je vais faire les courses, tu viens ?

\- Non merci !

\- D'accord, tu veux que j'achète un truc en particulier ?

\- Oui. Du lait ! Et pas n'importe quoi !

\- T'inquiète...Je suis accro à tes sautés de légumes. Et à tes super pancakes secrets. D'ailleurs y'a quoi dedans ?

\- Je ne te le dirais jamais. Ah ! Essaye d'acheter du riz !

\- Ça marche ! Et fait pas de conneries !

\- Je suis pas un gosse.

\- T'es sûr ? Non parce que ce matin tu m'as mordu pour pas te lever.

\- TA GUEULE !

\- HAhaha ! A plus Lance.

\- Hasta La Later."

Lance joua à la console un bon moment et comme quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il dû arrêter pour ouvrir.

"Oh. Salut Lance.

\- Salut Cale !

\- Keith est là ?

\- Non. Mais je prend les messages.

\- Haha, pas la peine. Juste, j'ai des mandarines.

\- Cool ! En plus il nous en faut d'autres.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais les mettre dans la cuisine.

\- Okay, okay."

Y'avait vraiment rien a faire, ce mec était super canon. Lance observa Cale sur tout le long du couloir. Au final ils se mirent à discuter en buvant du coca dans la cuisine.

"Des pancakes aux mandarines et aux carottes ?!

\- Ouaip !

\- Et Keith aime ça ?

\- Il adore.

\- Wahou. Bravo Lance, même en purée il ne supporte pas ça...

\- Tu le connais bien…

\- Je le connais plus que bien.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris oui.

\- Il t'as dit quelque choses sur moi ?

\- Oui, non...Il reste très vague...Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'entre vous deux c'était compliqué…

\- Ça ne l'a pas toujours été."

Lance bu une gorgé de sa canette de soda et Cale fixa le vide quelque seconde avant de regarder dans la direction de Lance en souriant.

"Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? J'aimerais te montrer un truc.

\- Heuuuuu…"

Appel en cours vers 'Shiro'

"Salut Keith ?

\- Salut…

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouai..et toi ? Allura va bien ?

\- Oui, on va bien. Alors Lance est pas trop pénible ?

\- Non ça va...Shiro...J'ai une question…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment...Tu as su que tu aimais Allura ?

\- Toi, tu craques pour Lance.

\- QUOI ?! Comment tu…?!

\- Je suis ton grand-frère, je te connais.

\- Okay, admettons. Je craquerai hypothétiquement sur Lance. Comment je pourrais le savoir avec certitude ?

\- Tu aimes être avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Même quand il est chiant ?

\- Oui, parce qu'il est marrant quand même.

\- Tu aimes qu'il soit très prêt ? Qu'il te touche ?

\- Ou-Oui…

\- Tu aimerais lui faire des câlins et toute ces choses ?

\- Tu parles comme ton père.

\- Répond à la question.

\- Oui…

\- Keith, mon petit frère chéri, tu es raide dingue de lui.

\- Merde…

\- Et Matt me doit 20 dollars.

\- Putain vous êtes sérieux ?!!

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on se doute de quelque chose ! Et moi je dois 10 dollars à Pidge, vu que tu es celui qui a avoué le premier.

\- QUOI ?! Iel aussi...sale traître.

\- Oops…?

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime frangin.

\- Je vais raccrocher.

\- Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi ta mère m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de te dire qu'elle avait mit une boîte de protections sous mon lit…

\- Putain mais vous me haïssez tous dans cette famille ?!

\- Au contraire, on s'inquiète pour toi Keithynounet.

\- Arrête, ça, immédiatement.

\- Keithynounet va bouder ?

\- Va te- Shiro je dois raccrocher.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Aucune trace de Lance nul part dans la maison, et je sais où il est.

\- Où ?

\- Avec Cale.

\- Keith respire et ne fait rien de stu-"

Keith avait raccroché, et Keith allait sûrement faire quelque chose de stupide.

Lance ne savait, ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il était curieux. Et plus que tout, il se répétait en boucle "Comprendre le passé de Cale et Keith m'aidera à comprendre Keith…" Cale avait arrêté la voiture devant une amat d'arbres et indiqua à Lance de le suivre. Les deux garçons se trouvèrent devant un espèce de lac après avoir traversé la forêt. Il y avait un petit ponton, Cale s'assit au bord et intima Lance de l'imiter en tapotant le bois à côté de lui. Lance retira ses chaussures bleues et retroussa son jean gris avant de prendre place près de l'ex petit ami de Keith. Celui-ci sortit un paquet de sa poche et un briquet il attrapa une cigarette et tendit la boîte vers Lance.

"Tu fumes ?

\- Ouai, mais pas des clopes. Et c'est occasionel.

\- T'es comme Keith toi…

\- Haha...Ouai, on est les seuls à fumer dans notre groupe.

\- Hn. La première fois que Keith a touché à un joint, c'était ici même.

\- Ah ?"

Cale tira sur sa cigarette, et laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Et notre premier baiser aussi."

Lance avala sa salive, une étrange sensation de malaise l'envahissait peu à peu.

"La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour aussi…

\- Donc toi et Keith vous...?

\- Oui. C'était sa toute première fois.

\- Mais vous étiez très jeunes non ?

\- Il avait 14 ans j'en avais 15.

\- Pourquoi il te déteste maintenant ?"

Cale affichait un sourire qui donna la chair de poule à Lance. Pourquoi il avait posée cette question ?! Et plus encore, pourquoi il avait accepté de monter dans cette putain de voiture à la base ?! Cale souffla à nouveau laissant la fumée partir dans le vent.

"Parce que j'ai brisé sa confiance, son corps et son coeur."

Quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Lance. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et s'il le devait réellement. Cale continua.

"Keith et moi, on a toujours été amis, nos mères sont amies d'enfances, et ma mère est sa marraine. Le soir de mon anniversaire, on est venus ici. On a fumé, on a bu, et puis, les choses nous ont échappées…On a commencé à s'embrasser, et...on a commencé à sortir ensemble en cachette de nos parents et puis un soir on a...enfin tu vois…

\- Ouais…

\- Le problème, c'est que cette nuit là, j'aurais dû annoncer à Keith que j'avais une copine.

\- Oh merde…

\- Oui. Keith l'a appris et du jour au lendemain il a arrêté de venir en cours et a déménagé avec son frère à Chicago...J'ai joué avec le feu, et je me suis brûlé...Aujourd'hui je regrette tu sais ? Mais je comprend qu'il me déteste. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu dois me haïr aussi je me trompe ?

\- Je-

\- LANCE !

\- Keith ?

\- Viens.

\- Attend j'étais-

\- On rentre."

Keith attrapa le poignet de Lance et le tira vers la forêt. Lance sentit toute la colère de Keith dans sa poigne et il le suivit, en jetant un dernier regard à Cale qui, haussa les épaules avec un sourire dépité en continuant de fumer.

Lance avait suivit Keith sans broncher jusqu'à sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur et sur la route vers la maison, Lance explosa.

"PUTAIN C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!

\- Quoi ?! TOI C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS L'APPROCHER !

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui décide pour moi !

\- Non mais ce sont mes affaires ! Mon passé ne te regarde pas !

\- Arrête ta voiture. Je veux descendre.

\- Lance attend c'est pas ce que-"

Lance actionna le frein à main en plein milieu de la route, et fonça hors de la voiture.

"LANCE !"

Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot. Keith est un idiot ! Keith est un idiot !

Lance arrêta de courir. Il se retourna. La nuit était tombée, la forêt était sombre, il était perdu. Sans téléphone, pied nus, et la nuit.

"Super."

Il rebroussa chemin, en ligne droite, il finirait bien par retrouver la route, et avec de la chance, Keith. Il s'excuserait, et Keith aussi, ensuite ils rentreraient et regarderaient Aladdin sur le canapé et Keith lui caresserait le dos…Mais d'abord, trouver Keith !

Keith était paniqué, il cherchait Lance et il s'insultait. Je suis un idiot. Je suis un idiot ! Je suis un idiot et si Lance me déteste il aura bien raison ! Il aperçu quelqu'un dans l'obscurité il éclaira la direction avec la lampe de son téléphone portable.

"LANCE !

\- Keith…? KEITH !

\- Putain j'étais mort de stresse ! Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais...Désolé pour tout à l'heure…

\- C'est rien, je te dois des explications. Tu as raison. Viens, rentrons…"

Lance esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Keith.

"On rentre, on prend chacun une douche, je nous fait du thé et on en discute tranquillement d'accord Keith ?

\- D'accord Lance."

Cette fois, Keith en était sûr, Shiro avait raison, il était raide dingue de Lance.

Doonc voilà~ Il a été laborieux celui-là... Mais il sort en avance ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu et de lire !

La chanson de chante Lance c'est : Volver de Estrella Morente.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve, la prochaine fois, avec les souvenirs de Keith :3


	5. Chapitre 4 : Keith

**_Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe explicite et particulièrement violente._**  
 ** _Vous êtes responsable de vos lectures, je suis responsable de mes écrits._**

* * *

"Keith ? C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

\- Bien tenté M'man mais je le sais que c'est les vacances.

\- Et si je te dis que Shiro est arrivé tu veux bien te lever ?"

Keith ouvrit un oeil en souriant. Le visage affectueux de sa mère fut la première chose qu'il vit ce matin là. Elle était assise sur son lit et lui caressait la tête.

"Tu sais que je suis plus un gamin maintenant ?

\- Tu seras toujours mon gros bébé Keith ! allez fait moi un câlin mon gros bébé d'amour !

\- AAAAH NAN MAMAN ! M'MAN LÂCHE MOI ! NON ! AU SECOOOUUURS !

\- Crie, dans l'espace personne ne t'entendra hurler !

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns couvrit son fils de bisous sur tout le visages.

"SÉRIEUX MAMAN J'AI PLUS QUATRE ANS !

\- Non, tu en as quatorze. Mais quand même !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Alors c'est ça que tu fais au lieu de venir voir ton grand frère qui a fait un long trajet depuis Chicago exprès pour toi ?

\- Shiro !"

Le jeune adolescent bondit de son lit pour enlacer son grand frère. Keith toisa quelques minutes Shiro du regard, jugeant un peu sa tenue composée d'un pantalon classique et d'un pull col en V avec une chemise blanche.

"Putain t'es habillé comme un vieux.

\- Keith ! Language.

\- Ouais non mais Maman regarde ! Shiro tu as 22 ans pas 40 !

\- Donc Keith, insinuerais-tu que ta mère est vieille ?"

La brune, maintenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et tapotant du pied sembla mettre un coup de pression au garçon.

"Oh oui Keith dis-moi je suis vieille ?

\- Heu- je- non ...

\- En plus Keith, moque toi du style de Shiro, mais tu mets le même Jean noir déchiré tous les jours.

\- Vraiment Keith ?

\- QUOI ?! C'est mon jugement c'est ça ?!

\- Exactement. Et je rend mon verdict : À la douche jeune homme.

\- Mais Mamaaaan !

\- À, la, douche, Keith, Kogane.

\- Argh."

Keith se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il croisa son beau père qui montait l'escalier.

"Bonjour Keith.

\- Salut.

\- Où sont ta mère et ton frère ?

\- Dans le tribunal !"

Devant le sourcil levé de l'homme qui lui faisait face Keith soupira.

"Dans ma chambre, Aki.

\- Ah ! D'accord !

\- Excuse moi je me suis fait réveillé par une mitrailleuses à bisous...Alors je suis un peu de mauvais poil.

\- C'est rien, c'est de ton âge. Tu verras quand tu seras vieux, tu apprécieras que l'on te fasse des câlins et des bisous le matin au réveil.

\- Okay la conversation commence a devenir trop intime pour moi je vais me doucher.

\- Keith tu ne peux pas être emo toute ta vie !

\- Tu veux parier ?"

Un peu plus tard, Keith mangeait des céréales en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée, probablement convaincre Shiro de l'emmener faire des trucs en ville ou juste squatter le magasin de fleurs de sa mère.

"Hey !

\- Hey Shiro.

\- Réveil difficile n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman a un don pour les réveils difficiles...

\- Soit gentil avec Sarah, c'est la meilleure maman du monde.

\- Ooooooh ! On dit du bien de moi par ici !"

Sarah entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une robe noire à pois roses, elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois en riant. Shiro applaudissait et Keith la regardait, il adorait sa mère, il adorait la voir rire et sourire. Sa mère était un vrai soleil, et oui, pour Keith, c'était la meilleure maman du monde. Elle arrêta sa petite danse pour réajuster sa queue de cheval et passer embrasser Keith sur la joue.

"J'y vais, tu me rejoins si tu veux.

\- Okay M'man."

Shiro pouffa devant la démonstration d'amour maternelle, qui, il le savait, gênait Keith. Il se stoppa net lorsque Sarah imita le geste qu'elle avait eu pour Keith pour lui.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là Shiro."

Elle enfila une paire de ballerines noires avec des petits nœuds dessus.

"Amusez vous bien les garçons !"

La porte claqua et Keith et Shiro se fixait. Keith éclata de rire.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu...HAHAHAA T'as du rouge à lèvres sur la joue !

\- Toi aussi je te signale.

\- Ouai mais t'aurais vu ta tête c'était tellement drôle hahaha...ha...tu me passe le jus d'orange ?

\- Non. Je sors.

\- Hein !? Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais voir Katherine.

-...ATTEND JE VIENS !"

Keith se précipita hors de la cuisine avant de revenir sur ses pas en marche arrière.

"Je vais finir mes céréales d'abord...

\- Oui ça me semble judicieux.

\- Tu parles comme un quinquagénaire.

\- Mange tes céréales gamin.

\- Hn, si tu savais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien !"

Keith avait quatorze ans, il était à cet âge où on fait des bêtises et des expériences. De plus Keith était dans le style rebel sur les bords, alors il adorait faire des expériences, comme faire le mur à minuit pour s'amuser avec son meilleur ami, Cale. C'est justement ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte de la maison à laquelle Shiro avait sonné.

"Yo Keith ! Salut Shiro ça fait un bail ! C'est comment Chicago mec ?

\- Super. Et toi Cale ? Comment vas-tu ? Et ta maman ?

\- Ouais ça baigne. Maman est dans le verger si tu veux la voir.

\- Hé Cale t'as pas un...nouveau jeu vidéo ?

\- Ah...Si ! Viens Keith on va y jouer dans ma chambre. A plus Shiro !

\- Bye !"

Keith souffla la fumée de son joint, allongé sur le lit de Cale.

"T'es grave.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton frère vient pour les vacances et toi tu viens juste squatter ma chambre, mon lit et en plus tu fumes mes joints.

\- Hé, ho. Je suis ton meilleur pote ou pas ?

\- Joue pas sur les sentiments. Passe le moi un peu !"

Cale arrache l'objet des lèvres de Keith.

"Et Shiro il va pas le voir que t'es défoncé ?

\- Mais non. En plus j'ai juste a rester dans ton lit le temps que l'effet redescende.

\- Putain mec t'es vraiment le pire pote que j'ai...

\- Non je suis le meilleur justement.

\- Oh mon dieu...il joue sur les mots, ça y est il commence à monter !

\- Passe le moi.

\- Non, non tu vas être arraché !

\- Passe le !

\- Putain, tiens.

\- Merci !

\- Hey Keith.

\- Hm ?

\- Y'a Dana qui veut ton numéro de téléphone je lui donne ?

\- Non.

\- Putain mais tu vas rester célibataire toute ta vie ? Un beau mec comme toi !

\- Non mais les meufs m'intéressent pas !

\- T'es gay ? Tu veux que je te trouve un mec ?

\- MAIS- Argh ! Les mecs non plus okay ? Je m'intéresse à rien ni personne.

\- Okay okay. Tu vas te marier avec la weed et l'alcool toi.

\- Exactement !

\- Et ta main droite aussi.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Hahaha ! Ce soir y'a une fête chez Warren on y va ?

\- Hum...Ouais okay...

\- Cool. Dis Keith tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Non ?

\- ...Tu déconne ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Maintenant, silence monsieur-j'ai-quinze-ans et laisse moi kiffer mon joint.

\- C'est MON joint Keith."

Minuit. Keith était sur le toit, il attendait que Cale vienne le chercher. Il souffla, il avait froid. Il observa sa parfaite panoplie d'ado dans le style punk-emo, les boots noirs, son fidèle jean noir déchiré sur les genoux et la cuisse gauche, et son sweat à capuche rouge avec une tête de mort blanche.

"Psst Keith ! Descend !

\- J'arrive !"

Keith glissa par la gouttière et sauta sur le porte bagage du vélo de son ami, ils se mirent en route vers la fête.

"Keith ! Keith ! Y'a Dana qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Putaaaain...Elle est flippante.

\- Mec tu te rend compte qu'elle est hyper bonne ! Et qu'elle est a fond sur toi !

\- Ouais, mais elle m'intéresse pas.

\- T'es gay ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis gay ?!

\- Parce que tu rejettes toutes les filles qui t'approchent.

\- Ça veut absolument pas dire que je suis gay, Max.

\- Keith a raison, foutez lui la paix.

\- Merci Warren.

\- De rien. Par contre tu me passe le joint.

\- Okay je partage avec toi.

\- Et moi alors ?!

\- Écoute Cale, toi tu fumes ta cigarette toute nulle et moi et Warren on fume un super joint chacun son truc.

\- Vous avez vu cet égoïste. C'est mon anniversaire en plus !

\- Top là Keith !"

Warren et Max était des amis proches de Keith. L'un était un garçon typé mexicain et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds et des tâches de rousseurs. L'ambiance de la soirée était détendu, ça buvait, fumait, dansait et draguait de partout. Mais Keith lui son plaisir c'était juste rester avec ses potes et parler toute la nuit. Problème, la fille brune avec une coupe au carré qui approchait.

"Salut Keith.

\- 'lut Dana.

\- Saluuut Dana !

\- Salut les gars. Hum. Tu veux bien venir avec moi dehors je veux pas fumer toute seule et Emily fume pas.

\- Heu...

\- Vas-y Keith !

\- Allez Keith !

\- Okay...?

\- Super viens !"

Elle attrapa Keith par la main et il fusilla ses amis du regard en leur montrant son majeur.

Dehors, le vent soufflait légèrement, Keith alluma la cigarette de Dana. Il était mal à l'aise. Déjà, il ne fumait pas de tabac, il avait juste choppé une bière au passage et il la sirotait pour oublier que Dana était super près, de plus, cette fille était à fond sur lui depuis quelque chose comme l'année dernière, donc c'était clairement gênant.

"Tu sais Keith, c'est pas un secret mais je...Je t'aime bien.

\- Ouais...j'avais cru comprendre...

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien essayer qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Je...J'ai pas...Envie de sortir avec quelqu'un. Ça m'intéresse pas trop les relations...tout ça...

\- Okay...Mais...T'as déjà, je sais pas, embrassé quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- T'as envie qu'on essaye ?

\- Euh...je...

\- Juste un baiser.

\- Bah je...okay."

Keith avait dit oui pour deux raisons, avoir la paix, et tester l'expérience. Keith, adorait, les expériences. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la fille sans trop de conviction, et il se sentit...vide. Ça ne lui faisait rien. Il ressentit cependant quelque chose au moment où la langue de Dana entra en contact avec la sienne...du dégoût. Il la repoussa doucement.

"Okay hum...Ça suffit.

\- Mais...C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Rien je...

\- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?!

\- Non...Je suis juste...Tu n'es pas mon type.

\- Keith...Tu es gay ?

\- MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER ÇA ! J'en ai marre, j'me casse. Au revoir Dana.

\- Attend Keith ne le prend pas mal c'était juste...

\- Au revoir, Dana."

Il en avait marre. Il avait froid, il était trois heures du matin, il en avait marre. Il voulait juste rentrer et dormir. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers sa maison.

"Hey Keith ! Je te dépose ?

\- Cale ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'ai vu ta petite scène avec Dana. Ça va ?

\- Elle m'a saoulé.

\- Je comprend, mais mets toi à sa place, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a le béguin pour toi.

\- Ouais bah pas moi.

\- On va à l'étang ?

\- Mec il est genre trois heure du mat'.

\- Allez Keith ! C'est mon anniversaire et en plus tu m'as pas fait de cadeau, tu peux bien me faire ce petit plaisir !

\- Comme tu le dis, on dirait que je vais te sucer ou un truc crade comme ça.

\- Oooh Keith...

\- Argh beurk ta gueule. On y va.

\- Aaaah ! En plus il me reste deux joints.

\- Oulà je vais être défoncé avec tes conneries moi...

\- Tu l'es pas là ?

\- Ah non. Je suis encore bon là.

\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Allez monte."

"Tu vois Keith, la vie c'est comme une cigarette, faut la fumer avant qu'elle ne se consume.

\- Tu sais ce qui est chiant avec toi quand tu es déf' c'est que tu sors des phrases philosophique de merde.

\- Ferme ta gueule, toi quand tu es explosé tu fais n'importe quoi !

\- Ouais mais je sors pas des trucs badants comme ça.

\- Oh ta gueule.

\- Toi ta gueule.

\- Non toi.

\- Non toi."

Cale sauta sur Keith, les deux glissèrent du ponton et tombèrent dans l'eau froide de l'étang.

"Putain de merde va te faire voir !

\- Ça aurait pu être pire ! T'aurai pu avoir ton portable sur toi haha !"

Keith lui cracha de l'eau à la figure. Cale l'éclaboussait, ils sortirent finalement de l'eau en riant. Cale enleva son tee-shirt. Keith l'imita.

"Oouuuuh Keith tu me fait un Strip-tease ?"

Keith leva les yeux au ciel et commença à descendre la braguette de son jean, se prêtant à la blague de son meilleur ami. Il retira son pantalon comme un cliché de Stripteaseuse, sous les sifflements de Cale.

"Ouh la la Keith !"

\- Ça t'as plu ? Pervers.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ton show."

Les deux adolescents étaient assis dans l'herbe.

"Alors Keith, ce premier baiser ?

\- De la merde.

\- Tu exagère.

\- Rien à voir avec Dana. J'ai juste pas aimé ça.

\- Peut-être qu'elle embrasse mal ? Essaye avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai pas envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit.

\- Et si...On essayait toi et moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Toi t'es clairement défoncé.

\- Je suis encore assez lucide pour tenter des expériences. Alors ? T'es partant ?

\- Okay. Mais juste...pour voir..."

Keith aimait les expériences, et c'était une expérience comme une autre...  
La bouche de Cale se posa sur la sienne, et il s'écarta immédiatement.

"Alors ?

\- Attend c'était trop court, j'ai pas eu le temps de juger !"

Ils recommencèrent, plus longuement.

"Hum...Encore ?

\- Haha..okay."

Cale embrassa Keith a nouveau.

"Encore ?

\- Encore..."

Cette fois-ci ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer. Keith ne trouva pas ça dégoûtant, au contraire, il trouvait ça...agréable. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour respirer ou prononcer le nom de l'autre.

"Cale...

\- Keith..."

Keith avait l'impression qu'il rêvait. Mais le froid qui parcourait son corps lui rappelait bien que tout était réel. Cale finit par mettre fin à tout ça en enlaçant Keith.

"Putain...C'était intense...

\- Ouais...J'ai...j'ai aimé ça.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Maintenant on peut être sûr à 100% que tu es gay...

\- Il faut croire...Cette fois...Putain Cale qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...?

\- Rien de mal Keith."

Cale caressa la joue de Keith et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

"Rien de mal..."

Le ciel était bleu pâle, il était 5 heures du matin, Keith et Cale était face à la maison du plus jeune.

"On se voit demain aprem ?

\- Tout à l'heure tu veux dire.

\- Tu veux bien oui ou non ?

\- Oui Keith, je veux bien. Repose toi okay ?"

Cale caressa la joue de Keith et l'embrassa rapidement, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Keith escalada la gouttière et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il se déshabilla et glissa sous ses draps. Il s'endormit en souriant. Il se leva au alentours de dix heures, Keith n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, et l'odeur d'oeuf et de bacon provenant de la cuisine lui ôtait toute envie de rester plus longtemps au lit. Il entra dans la pièce et tomba sur sa mère qui mangeait et Shiro qui cuisinait.

"Bonjour Maman, bonjour Shiro !"

Keith donna une tape dans le dos de Shiro et embrassa Sarah sur la joue.

" Hum...Tu veux du bacon et des oeufs Keith ?

\- Ouais je veux bien. M'man t'es pas au magasin ?

\- C'est mercredi, je ne travaille que cet après-midi.

\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! J'avais zappé. Excuse moi Maman.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci Shiro."

Keith s'assit près de Sarah. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.

\- Tu trouve ?

\- Oui, tu es rayonnant ce matin.

\- Ah ? euh...okay ? Si tu le dis. "

La main de sa mère passa dans ses cheveux.

"Et si on les coupait ?

\- Hé ! J'aime bien mes cheveux comme ça !

\- Tu ressemble a un cliché de punk des années 90.

\- J'aime bien les punk des années 90.

\- D'accord."

Sarah rigola en mettant son assiette dans l'évier.

"Hum, laisse M'man je vais faire la vaisselle !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon !

\- Okay...bon..."

Une fois Sarah sortie de la salle, Shiro prit place face à Keith.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien j'te regarde c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes tous hyper bizarre ce matin.

\- Non Keith, c'est toi qui est bizarre ce matin.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'avais penser à glander puis aller voir Cale.

\- Et si à la place on allait jouer au basket ? Ça fait longtemps.

\- Hum...Ouais okay ça me paraît bien aussi. Mais je dois quand même passer voir Cale.

\- Dit lui de venir jouer avec nous.

\- Je...Préfère pas. Il est naze au basket. Mais j'irais le voir après."

Keith avançait vers le lieu du lac, ça tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était prit dans une excitation nerveuse étrange, mais il aimait ça, cette sensation bizarre.

Ne trouvant personne il sortit son portable pour appeler Cale, quand tout à coup son champs de vision fût bouché par deux mains.

"Hey hey hey.

\- Putain t'es con !"

Cale Embrassa Keith.

"T'as eu peur ?

\- Oui."

Encore.

"Vraiment ?

\- Oui."

Et encore.

"Keith ?

\- Hum...?

\- T'as vraiment l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

\- Je suis pas un imbécile.

\- Mais tu es heureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux, parce que moi aussi."

Pendant quelques jours, la routine de Keith était la suivante : Il se levait tard le matin et passait la moitié de l'après-midi avec Shiro et le reste du temps avec Cale à l'étang. La nuit il sortait et il rentrait tard, où plutôt tôt le matin.

Une nuit alors que Cale et lui échangeaient pas mal de baisers, la main de Cale dévia vers ses haches. Keith la remonta une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

"Hn, a-arrête."

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Cale embrassa le cou de Keith en l'allongeant, Keith frissonna en sentant des doigts passer sous son tee-shirt.

"Cale, arrête ça."

Cale continuait. Cette fois-ci Keith s'énerva.

"Arrête putain !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas...envie qu'on aille jusque là...

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui plutôt.

\- Putain...!"

Cale s'allongea à côté de Keith dans l'herbe en soupirant.

"Attend, tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça !?

\- Non bien-sûr que non. Juste que...T'es chiant quoi.

\- Mais mets toi à ma place j'ai jamais...Et puis c'est quelque choses qu'on peut pas faire comme ça, il faut bien se connaître et...

\- Keith, on se connait depuis qu'on est né !

\- On sort pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps.

\- Mais Keith putain...t'as la trouille c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Voilà j'avoue, j'ai peur okay ! Je...J'ai vu des vidéos sur internet et ça à l'air de faire mal...

\- Sûrement au début mais après ça ira mieux.

\- Ouai...

\- On essaye ?

\- Non !

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai peur !

\- T'as aucunes raisons de flipper. Tu me connais non ?

\- Oui mais...Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

\- Keith, hey, bébé. Fais moi confiance, si tu as trop mal on arrête tout. D'accord ?

\- ...hum...okay..."

Keith adorait les expériences, et de plus il n'avait aucune raisons d'avoir peur avec Cale. Cependant il avait dans sa tête une petite voix qui lui criait de ne pas faire ça. Keith avait choisi de l'ignorer. Ils s'embrassaient, et Cale retira leurs tee-shirts. Keith regarda les étoiles en s'allongeant. Le blond enleva son pantalon et tira sur celui de Keith. Keith avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser quand Cale passa sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Il se sentait nerveux et vulnérable. Keith s'était déjà touché, mais jamais il n'avait connu la sensation d'une main étrangère à cet endroit.

"Hn...

\- Ça va ?

\- Ou-oui..."

Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et il commençait à avoir chaud.

"Keith tu deviens dur...Tu veux que je continue un peu ?

\- Hn...oui...

\- D'accord.

\- Hn...Ha.."

Keith ne pouvait pas garder les yeux ouverts et ses idées en place.

"Tu penses être capable de faire la même chose pour moi ?"

La main de Keith tremblait, mais il la dirigea vers le boxer de Cale. Il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il y avait en dessous exactement la même chose que chez lui. Il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et là il sentit le membre gonflé du blond.

"Putain..."

Il ne savait pas trop comment ni quoi faire alors il commença à faire des mouvement de haut en bas comme lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même.

"Keith...tu t'y prend bien."

Comment Cale était capable de parler ?! Keith ne pouvait sortir que des sons et des mots approximatifs. Keith se stoppa net, il sentait quelque chose monter, il savait exactement ce que c'était, c'était bon, intense.

"Hn ! Ha ! Ha ! Cale...vais...je...je..."

Cale arrêta tout mouvement.

"Cale j'allais...Continue !

\- Non. Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Ne t'en fait pas...tu as tout le temps de jouir.

\- Attend attend attend ! Ça va faire mal...

\- Dès que tu as mal j'arrêterai tout ok ?

\- ...ok.

\- Juste, respire et détend toi."

Keith prit une grande inspiration et regarda Cale enlever les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient. Il agrippa ses bras autour des épaules larges de Cale.

"Maintenant si tu as peur, regarde moi dans les yeux et pas en bas. ok ?

\- Ok..

\- J'y vais d'accord."

Keith n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre, il sentit comme une infraction dans son être.

"Cale j'ai mal !

\- C'est hn...Normal. Tu dois te détendre.

\- J'ai mal ! Arrête ! Arrête !"

Keith avait mal a en pleurer. Il retenait ses larmes en fermant les yeux. Soudain Cale se mit a bouger, et les yeux de Keith se rouvrirent laissant échapper ses larmes et il hurla de douleur.

"ARRÊTE ! J'AI MAL ! J'AI MAL !

\- Attend. Ça va passer juste...attend.

\- NON ! NON ! ARRÊTE ! CALE ! ARRÊTE ! JE VEUX...ARRÊTER !"

Keith pleurait...Cale n'arrêtait pas... Il sentait son corps s'ouvrir peu à peu a cause des coups de hanches de son petit-ami.

"ARRÊTE !...Arrête...! Arrête...Pitié...je veux...arrêter...

\- ..Peux.. ...Keith ! Ha...Je...hn..Je viens."

Cale accéléra ses mouvements et Keith avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait que pleurer et attendre. Il avait accepté la douleur et commençait presque à ressentir du plaisir, malgré une brûlure aiguë. Tout à coup, Cale s'immobilisa, Keith écarquilla les yeux, il sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Cale en avait finit, il se laissa tomber à côté de Keith.

"Alors...?"

Keith resta muet, il n'avait pas finit, lui. Ce que son partenaire remarqua.

"Oh merde...J'avais pas vu excuse moi. Je vais arranger ça."

Keith laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Cale contre son sexe, puis sa bouche toute entière. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Keith atteigne l'orgasme à son tour, mais Cale retira vite son visage afin de ne pas être touché par le fluide visqueux.

Ils restèrent ensuite là, tout les deux, allongés nu dans l'herbe, et Keith eu l'impression que quelque chose était cassé en lui, il se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui n'était qu'un épais brouillard. Même les baisers et les mots de Cale n'y faisait rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il entra dans la salle de bain et se mit debout dans la baignoire. L'eau glissait sur lui et sans trop comprendre il se mit à pleurer. Il sentit le sperme de Cale sortir hors de lui et ça lui donna la nausée. Il avait mal au ventre. Il vomit dans la baignoire, il fixa le mur pendant quelques minutes et il se remit à pleurer. Il enfila un pyjama et lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la pièce, il eut à nouveau envie de vomir et mal au ventre.

Keith entra dans la chambre parentale sur la pointe des pieds. Il reconnut sa mère dans le noir et s'agenouilla pour lui secouer l'avant bras.

"Keith ?

\- Dis, Maman...? Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
\- Oui...Mais quelque chose ne va pas ? Keith ?"

Keith ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même sous les couvertures, contre le ventre de sa mère.

"Keith...?  
\- Je me sens mal...c'est tout...j'ai juste...mal au ventre.  
\- Tu es malade ?  
\- Non, j'ai mal au ventre. C'est tout..."

Elle caressa les cheveux de Keith et l'embrassa sur le front.

"D'accord mon coeur."

Elle passa sa main sur le dos de son fils à travers le tee-shirt de ce dernier, faisant des mouvements partant de son cou vers le milieu de son dos. Keith pleura encore, silencieusement, ne voulant pas inquiéter sa mère et la douleur étant trop forte pour qu'il s'endorme tout de suite, malgré la douceur des caresses de sa mère...

"J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'examine !

\- Keith, tu avais mal au ventre hier soir. C'est toi qui l'a dit. L'école va reprendre demain alors s'il te plaît fais ça pour moi."

Keith appréhendait, parce que le médecin c'était son beau père. Et ça l'angoissait, parce qu'il allait sûrement comprendre. Non...Comment le pourrait-il ? On ne peut pas deviner ça en auscultant quelqu'un et ce n'était pas écrit sur sa figure. En plus, peut-être que Keith avait mal au ventre parce qu'il avait attrapé froid ?

"Assied toi.

\- J'ai mal quand je m'assois...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui...J'ai mal...au ventre...

\- Allonge toi sur le dos dans ce cas."

Keith exécuta ce que Akihito lui demandait.

"Tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt.

\- Ou...oui.

\- Tu as mal où exactement ?

\- Je sais pas...au ventre...

\- Tu as mal quand j'appuie là ?

\- Non...

\- Donc ce n'est pas l'estomac. Et ici ?

\- Non.

\- Pas le foie non plus. Là ?

\- Aïe.

\- Là ça fait mal ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu peux te retourner ?"

Le rythme cardiaque de Keith accéléra considérablement.

"Tu as mal là ?

\- AH ! ...Pardon je-

\- C'est normal de crier si tu as mal. Et là c'est douloureux ?

\- Oui...

\- D'accord...Rhabille toi. Il faut qu'on parle Keith.

\- Alors ? Je suis malade ?

\- Keith, il faut que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que ton corps soit dans cet état.

\- Quoi...? Mais rien voyons Aki j'ai juste-

\- Et pitié ne me ment pas, je ne suis pas là pour juger mais je suis inquiet. Tu présente le même type de séquelles physique qu'une personne...ayant subi des violences...sexuelles. Je dois savoir.

\- Je...J'ai un...Un petit-ami...

\- Ok et ?

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? Tu n'as pas...honte de moi ?"

L'homme asiatique esquissa un sourire bienveillant.

"Keith, c'est ta vie, ta mère et moi on t'acceptera toujours comme tu es. Je me fiche complètement du sexe de la personne avec qui tu sors. Mais si ta santé et ton bien-être sont en jeu là, je dois savoir. Et c'est le cas."

Keith sourit à son tour et s'approcha de son beau père.

"On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines...et...Et il a voulu...enfin...tu vois...Sauf que...Je n'était pas prêt et ça faisait mal...

\- Ah là là les adolescents, vous voulez faire des trucs d'adultes mais vous vous y prenez mal. Ce n'est pas si grave Keith. Mais tu risque d'avoir besoin d'un long temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir le refaire.

\- De toute façon j'en ai plus envie.

\- Ça va te passer.

\- J'en doute.

\- En attendant. Tiens."

Akihito sortit un tout petit livre vert d'un tiroir.

"Tu liras ça, et comme ça, tu n'auras plus mal. Normalement tu aurais dû en avoir un au collège lors du cours d'éducation sexuelle.

\- On en a eu un...Mais...Ça ne parlait que des garçons et des filles...

\- Ah...Je vois...Désormais, si tu as une question, regarde dans le livre ou vient me voir. D'accord ?

\- Oui, je te le promet. Et...Ne dit rien à ma mère ou à Shiro...

\- Je ne dirais rien, c'est à toi de leurs annoncer.

\- Merci Aki...

\- De rien Keith. Merci à toi d'avoir été honnête. Et d'ailleurs...?

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux savoir qui c'est ?"

Keith replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

"Non...C'est..Je sais pas si il est okay...

\- Je comprend. Je suis content pour toi."

Keith était soulagé et heureux. Le lendemain en arrivant au collège il voulait juste trouver Cale et lui dire à quel point il était heureux et qu'il l'aimait et...il se stoppa dans un couloir. Cale était là, embrassant à pleine bouche une fille. Keith avança vers Cale, le décollant de la fille et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Keith recula d'un pas. Cale et lui échangèrent un contact visuel. Il commença a courir.

"Keith attend ! Laisse moi juste-

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas me dire que t'as pas fait exprès de l'embrasser ?! Te fous pas me moi Cale. Je...Je me suis donné à toi...Et toi tu...! Argh.

\- Keith attend ! Reviens !

\- Lâche moi ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je veux plus jamais te voir ! Je te déteste !"

Keith prit la fuite, escaladant le portail de l'école. Il courut jusqu'à sa maison et monta dans l'arbre, là, il se mit à pleurer. Il resta sous le feuillage, en boule, toute la journée, pleurant et maudissant Cale et se maudissant lui-même d'avoir été si naïf.

"Keith ! Tout le monde te cherche partout !

\- Laisse moi Shiro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Keith ?

\- Laisse moi !

\- Keith.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

\- Keith, arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?"

Les bras de son frère l'entouraient et Keith avait envie de le frapper et de le rejeter, mais il fondit en larme et enlaça Shiro en retour.

"Keith...

\- Je me sens mal Shiro..."

Keith resta enfermé dans sa chambre plusieurs jours, ne sortant que pour manger et prendre une douche. Un matin, il descendit les escaliers et tomba sur sa mère.

"Keith ! Tu..."

Il passa devant elle sans lui adresser un mot.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait son frère et il prit une place face à lui.

"Shiro. Je veux venir vivre avec toi."

Keith était allongé sur une branche, admirant les vers luisants qui semblaient danser dans les feuilles du vieux chêne. La voix de Shiro le prit par surprise, il regarda vers le bas, et distingua les jambes croisées de sa mère, il savait que c'était elle, parce qu'elle portait ses ballerines noires avec des petits nœuds et un jean bleu marine.

"Tiens tiens tiens regardez la avec sa cigarette quand on a le dos tourné.

\- Ne le dis surtout pas à Keith, depuis le temps que je l'en tient éloigné, s'il savait que moi je fume...il ne raterait pas une occasion de m'embêter.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oh tu sais je ne suis pas bête et je connais mon fils, nous sommes pareil. Je sais qu'il a déjà touché à des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge. Et puis...je sais qu'il est...différent.

\- Ah...Toi aussi tu as remarqué.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'il en soit fier et qu'il me le dise de lui même."

Keith sentit ses larmes monter. La fumée de nicotine de Sarah qui s'élevait jusqu'à lui, lui donnait la sensation qu'elle savait qu'il était là.

"J'ai l'impression... De ne pas avoir été une bonne Mère. Je n'ai pas su donner à Keith une vie de famille convenable, et peut-être que c'est à cause de moi s'il veut partir...

\- N'importe quoi Sarah, tu es la meilleure mère que je connaisse. J'avais l'âge de Keith quand on s'est connu, et pourtant tu t'es occupé de moi comme si j'étais aussi ton fils. Et peut-être que nous sommes une famille recomposé, mais...Mais nous sommes tout de même une famille.

\- C'est vrai Shiro...C'est vrai.

\- Je pense que Keith...a besoin de changement. Et je saurais m'occuper de lui ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais il va finir par te gêner non ? Tu es jeune, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un et avec Keith ce sera difficile pour toi d'avoir des projets.

\- Oh...Pour ça...Crois moi...J'ai du temps.

\- Comment ?! Un bel homme comme toi ! Personne ?

\- Et non. Haha...Je suppose qu'on ne trouve pas si on ne cherche pas...?

\- Shiro l'amour c'est une collision, c'est au moment où on s'y attend le moins qu'il survient.

\- Tu dois avoir raison...

\- Tu peux me laisser ? Je dois parler avec Keith.

\- Bien-sûr. A plus tard."

Shiro repartit vers la maison et la voix de Sarah transperça l'air.

\- Keith Kogane descend de ton perchoir !

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Je suis une sorcière. Il faut qu'on parle assied toi à côté de moi."

Keith obéit.

"Bien, alors tout d'abord, sache que tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux, et même si pour cela tu dois être loin de moi...

\- C'est pas à cause de toi que je pars.

\- Je sais. Tu fuis quelque chose.

\- Je-

\- Je, ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fuis, mais un jour où l'autre tu devras l'affronter en face à face. Keith, on ne peut pas toujours fuir, il faut savoir se montrer droit et responsable. Je suis certaine que le jour venu tu sauras faire front...Mais il faut que tu apprenne à prendre tes responsabilités...A commencer par accepter et...t'accepter.

\- Tu parles comme si tu avais toujours su que je suis...homo...

\- Déjà, n'ai pas honte de le dire. Dis le plus fort allez.

\- J'aime les garçons...?

\- Plus d'assurance. Allez Keith.

\- Je suis...Gay.

\- Encore.

\- Je suis gay ! Je suis gay ! Je suis Gay !

\- Tu vois ? C'est ça. Je veux que tu pense de cette façon, je ne serais pas là pour toi...alors je veux que tu retiennes toujours ce moment là. D'accord.

\- Merci Maman.

\- Merci à toi Keith. Et n'oublie jamais une chose, peu importe ce que tu fais, je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'aime Keith."

Keith ferma les yeux, laissant les bras et la voix de sa mère l'envelopper comme si c'était une couverture protectrice.

"Je t'aime aussi Maman..."

* * *

 _ **Si tu as déjà été dans la situation de Keith, ou dans une situation similaire, ose en parler.**_  
 _ **C'est important.**_

 _ **Si tu as déjà été victime de violences sexuelles ou que vous connaissez des personnes dans ce cas, voici quelques numéros utiles :**_

SOS Viols : 0 . 800 . 05 . 95 . 95  
08 Victimes : 08 . 842 . 846 . 37

 _ **N'oublie pas, que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu n'as pas envie, si tu ne te sens pas prêt.e, tu as le droit de dire non, même si la personne en face insiste, même si tu as confiance en elle : Tu as toujours le choix.**_

 _ **Il y a un temps pour tout. :)**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Jours de pluie

"Keith….! Il pleut…

\- Oooooh merci Captain Obvious.

\- Ouah original comme clash Kogane.

\- Boude pas Lance."

Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans le lit de Keith, ils avaient dormi ensemble suite au long récit de la nuit d'avant. La pluie tapait contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le toit, Lance observait les gouttes d'eau s'éclater et glisser sur la vitre avec sa musique dans les oreilles, allongé sur le dos. Keith lisait toujours "Les Tommyknockers" de Stephen King, allongé sur le ventre.

"Hé Lance ?

\- Humm…?

\- Je peux...écouter aussi ?

\- Okay tiens."

"Fly me to the moon" commença à se jouer dans l'écouteur et Keith posa son livre sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Lance fixa le visage de Keith quelques secondes, repensant à son histoire. Il l'enlaça, surprenant son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que...Tu fais ?

\- Hier j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire parce qu'on s'est endormi...Mais je…

\- Tu…?

\- Rien. Ça m'a fait de la peine pour toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de frapper Cale.

\- Hum...Je... Je vibre ?

\- Huh. Dégueux mec on avait un moment de rapprochement et toi tu sors des phrases hyper chelous !

\- Non Lance sans déconner je vibre ! Y'a un truc qui vibre !

\- Ah ouai merde...C'est quoi ce délire …?

\- Ton putain de téléphone, imbécile.

\- C'est Pidge ! Allo ? Ouai...Non on fait rien, il pleut. Oui bah écoute c'est la seule ville du Texas où y'a de la flotte faut croire !"

Lance se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, les coudes posés sur le lit, Keith l'observa, parlant avec Pidge par le biais de son portable.

Leur conversation était flou pour lui, il regardait juste Lance parler. Il le regardait comme on regarde un bijou précieux, quelque chose de beau, que l'on n'ose pas toucher…"L'amour est une collision." Eh bien Keith avait été frappé de plein fouet, seulement, Keith et l'amour étaient deux choses incompatibles. Keith ne faisait pas dans les relations longues...Il avait des historiques avec quelques mecs un peu plus âgés, soit le temps d'une nuit, soit juste une heure. Keith était effrayé par l'amour, après tout, cette émotion l'avait plus blessé qu'autre chose. Mais en regardant Lance, il se sentait rassuré et peut-être, oui peut-être, qu'il voulait essayer d'y croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Lance raccrocha et se leva du lit pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable dans son sac de voyage.

"Hé hoooo Lance appelle la Lune !

\- Hein…?"

Lance soupira.

"On peut rejoindre Pidge et Hunk sur skype.

\- Oh trop cool.

\- Super l'enthousiasme.

\- C'est marrant t'as déjà dit quelque chose du même genre y'a pas longtemps…

\- Tais-toi et viens on va en bas.

\- Depuis quand tu commandes McClain ?

\- Depuis maintenant. Allez !"

Keith soupira en se levant. Lance descendit l'escalier et se jeta dans le canapé.

"Si mon beau père te voyait faire ça...putain...

\- Quoi, c'est un problème ?

\- Non, mais c'est son obsession : «Keith et Shiro arrêtez de sauter sur ce canapé vous allez finir par le casser !»

\- HAHAHAHA !

\- Je te jure…"

Lance posa son ordinateur sur la table basse en bois entre le canapé et la télévision et il l'alluma. Keith s'installa sur le sol en tailleur, le dos contre le bas du canapé.

Paladin of Voltron

'rejoindre l'appel en cours'

"LAAAAAAAAAAACE ! KEEEEEEEEITH !

\- Hunk !! Pidge !

\- Hello !

\- Salut.

\- Alors, il parait qu'entre vous deux c'est le grand amour.

\- Déjà vous vous êtes pas entre tués. c'est un petit miracle.

\- Non mais je me suis attaché à Keithy baby !

\- Et moi je le supporte. Sinon je te dérange pas ? Tranquille ?

\- Ouai tranquille. Problème ?

\- Non,non…tout va bien. Je m'habitue a ton non respect de l'espace personnel.

\- Tu t'habitue ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Dites si on vous dérange les amoureux faut nous le dire ?"

Lance et Keith tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la caméra de Pidge, qui souriant de façon mesquine, iel était installé dans son lit, en sirotant un quelque chose dans une grande tasse verte, ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés dans une sorte de mini couette. Cependant, Lance qui s'était assis dans le creux des jambes de Keith en passant un bras derrière ses épaules ne bougea pas, cela ne sembla pas gêner Keith.

"OOOOOOOh Pidge ! C'est le tee-shirt que je t'ai offert !

\- Ouai. Il est super agréable à porter.

\- Je te l'avais dit !

\- Ouai ouai.

\- Hé Lance et Keith, j'ai une question !

\- Tout ce que tu veux Hunknounet !

\- Comment vous vous nourrissez ? Parce que ça me stresse, vous connaissant.

\- Merci de ta confiance !

\- En fait, Lance fait la cuisine.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ouai je sais j'ai eu la même réaction interne. Et c'est plutôt bon.

\- De toute façon si je l'avais écouté, on mangerait des pizzas surgelées tous les jours.

\- Keith tout craché.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Arrête ! Ton frère m'a raconté de ces trucs sur toi.

\- Mon frère est un sale traître menteur manipulateur !"

Les discussions allaient et venaient, les sujet changeaient toute les deux minutes, mais peu importe, ils étaient juste contents de passer du temps ensembles, même via un écran.

"Huuuunk ! Tu sais où est mon t-shirt beige ?

\- Non Shay. Tu...Haaaaaa !"

La vidéo de Hunk s'éteignit et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Moi je dis Shay en soutif' !

\- Oh mon dieu...Le cri de Hunk...Il a vraiment flippé !

\- Mais oui ! Mais oui !!! HUNK ! T'es mort ?!

\- Laissez moi tranquille ! En plus Lance t'es censé être comme mon frère, aide moi au lieu de m'enfoncer !

\- Mec t'as entendu ton cri ?! C'était tellement...de la détresse pur !

\- C'est Shay aussi elle sait que j'ai la cam' activée elle se balade dans l'appart genre tout va bien !

\- C'est qu'un soutien gorge. Faut pas stresser comme ça mon grand.

\- Ouai...euh...c'était pas…

\- OOOOH ! Hunk t'as des trucs à me raconter !

\- NON LANCE !

\- Les gars arrêtez, Pidge arrive plus a respirer a force de rire.

\- Hunk remet la vidéo !

\- Oui une seconde. Mais Pidge mais calme toi !!

\- JE….HAHAHAHAAHA...J'PEUX PAAAAAS !!!

\- Non mais c'est bien Hunk, tu profite bien de l'appart que t'as le droit d'occuper je te félicite !

\- MAIS JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS-

\- Dis ce que tu veux j'm'en fous j'le sait !!!!

\- Je te hais Lance.

\- Non tu m'aime et tu le sais."

La caméra de Hunk s'activa à nouveau et derrière lui passa une fille, habillée cette fois, à la peau foncé et qui essayait d'attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon.

"SHAY ! FAIT DEUX PETITS CHIGNONS ! CE SERA MIEUX POUR TES CHEVEUX !

\- Lance tu sais, elle t'entends pas j'ai un casque, t'as pas besoin de crier.

\- Bah dis lui !

\- Shay ! Lance dis que tu devrais faire deux chignons sur les côtés."

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'écran et débrancha la prise du casque de son copain.

"Mais après je ressemble à Mickey…

\- Nooooon ! T'es trop mignonne avec je suis sûr ! Façon dès que je rentre je te fait des tresses.

\- Oh oui !! Je veux bien ! Je sais plus quoi faire avec mes cheveux !

\- En attendant fais moi confiance et fais le !

\- Tu t'y connais en coiffure toi ?

\- Bah oui Keith. D'ailleurs je te promet que dès que je trouve une paire de ciseaux je coupe les tiens.

\- Même pas en rêve McClain.

\- Pidge ! Si je fais une pétition pour qu'il arrête avec cette horrible coupe tu la signe ?

\- Non tu te débrouille Lance.

\- Comment tu parle toi ?! T'as mangé après minuit ou quoi ?!"

Pidge fit un doigt d'honneur. Keith s'empêchait de rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

"Hunk ?

\- Non. Keith est le seul mec sur Terre à qui cette coupe va. Donc on lui laisse.

\- Merci Hunk j'te revaudrais ça !

\- SALE TRAÎTRE ! TOI ?! MON AMI ! MON FRÈRE !?

\- T'avais cas m'aider tout à l'heure.

\- Mes choix ont des conséquences...J'aurais dû me souvenir de Life Is Strange...

\- Mais n'importe quoi Lance...Life Is Strange…

\- C'EST LE MEILLEUR JEU DU MONDE OKAY ?!

\- T'avais pas dit Ratchet et Clank la dernière fois ?

\- OUAI MAIS...oh ta gueule.

\- Voilà. Ça c'est la répartie de Lance McClain, admirez.

\- Bon je vous laisse. Je vais faire des courses. A tout à l'heure Hunk.

\- A plus tard Shay…"

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Shay fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître de l'écran.

"Vous êtes trop chous !

\- Tu le dis à chaque fois. Mais...Merci.

\- Keith, Mec, j'ai soif.

\- Y'a plus de coca au frigo, mais y'a encore une bouteille sous l'évier.

\- Mais y'a des glaçons ?

\- J'crois..

\- T'en veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je reviens !"

Une fois que Lance eut disparut dans la cuisine, Keith fusilla l'image de Pidge.

"Toi, là, dès que je pose un pied à Chicago je t'arrache la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Shiro m'a parlé de vos petits paris sur moi. Parce qu'il te dois 10 dollars.

\- ...Attend...Ça veut dire que...KEITH KOGANE CRUSH SUR LANCE MCCLAIN !?!

\- CHUT TAIS-TOI PIDGE !

\- Vous parlez mal...Tout ça pour un crush.

\- Hunk, pitié, dit rien à Lance. Je...j'ai trop peur...et puis c'est trop tôt et je-

\- Calme toi. Je dirais rien. Et...Peut-être que tu as une chance.

\- N'importe qui a une chance avec Lance.

\- Chuuut s'il vous entend ?!

\- Il entendra pas. C'est Lance.

\- N'empêche. Et...Je suis pas sûr Hunk...Tu sais à cause de...Nyma.

\- Keith. Fais toi confiance mon pote et crois-moi. T'as une chance.

\- Qui a une chance ?"

Keith était rouge. Il le savait parce qu'il avait chaud au visage.

"Je parlais des FAC que je pourrais intégrer plus tard.

\- Sérieux Pidge, t'as quinze ans t'as le temps pour ça."

Lance reprend sa place, faisant rougir davantage et frissonner le brun.

"Tiens, ton verre.

\- Merci…

\- Vous êtes devenus hyper fusionnels...On dirait Lance et Moi…

\- D'ailleurs Hunk, je pense que je vais te remplacer par Keith !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Ouais ouais ouais. Ce mec m'a fait les meilleures caresses de la galaxy !"

Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence. Pidge explosa dans un fou rire faisant trembler sa webcam et Hunk n'osa plus regarder l'écran. Lance regarda Keith sans trop comprendre, celui-ci était rouge tomate.

"Tu...devrais préciser quel type de caresses Lance..."

Lance fronça les sourcils et lorsque l'information atteignit enfin son cerveau il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Il sauta des genoux de Keith.

"NAN, NAN, NAN PAS CE GENRE DE CARESSES !!! Des...mini caresses ..dans le dos...avec ses ongles...ARRÊTE DE RIRE PIDGE !!!"

Il était tard dans la nuit. Le tonnerre résonnait et à chaque coup, les muscles de Lance se crispaient de plus en plus.

"Putain d'orage qui s'arrête pas.

\- Lance ça fait trois soirs d'affilés qu'on dort ensemble, ça fait bizarre.

\- Ça te dérange ? Tu me trouve envahissant ?

\- Non, non, non c'est pas ça...C'est juste que...Il y a quelques jours, si on m'avait dit ça, je n'y aurais pas cru.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas mal rapproché...ouais…"

L'orage frappait et Lance s'enfonçait dans le matelas en serrant les poings.

"Hey Lance...Ça va…?

\- Ouais ouais … Juste je...J'aime pas ça la nuit...Ça m'angoisse.

\- Si je te caresse ça ira ?

\- Faut vraiment trouver un nom pour ce truc…

\- Oui parce que là en le disant je me suis senti un peu sale.

\- On est d'accord.

\- Bref, tu veux ou non ?

\- Hm...ça m'apaise d'une façon ou d'une autre donc...oui…"

Alors très doucement Keith effleura l'épaule de Lance, descendant jusqu'à son poignet, osant même remonter jusqu'au creux de son cou, parce que c'était la seule marque d'affection physique qu'il pouvait lui offrir sans être bizarre ou suspect.

Lance regardait la pluie s'éclater contre la vitre au dessus de lui, elle n'avait pas cessé depuis ce matin, l'orage en revanche avait commencé en début de soirée. Le doux frôlement des ongles de Keith mélangé aux gouttes de pluies le détendait malgré le son du tonnerre. Lance n'avait pas peur de l'orage en général, mais c'était un son stressant pour lui, surtout la nuit. C'était le seul et unique bruit capable de l'empêcher de s'endormir. Mais...Avec Keith à côté c'était différent. Comme s'il était capable de sa seule présence de provoquer chez Lance un apaisement. C'est sûrement son béguin naissant qui faisait ça...Lance et l'amour c'était une grande et longue histoire, d'amour. Lance tombait facilement amoureux, il lui suffisait d'un rien. Un fois il avait même eut le coup de foudre pour une fille qui l'avait juste heurté dans un couloir. De plus Lance était un grand, très grand romantique, pour lui, contrairement à Keith, et c'était l'un des nombreux points sur lesquels ils se disputaient souvent, avoir une relation était une chose importante, c'était une chose inconcevable dans son esprit que les coups d'une nuit. Lance se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Keith, comme il n'avait pas osé lui dire merci dès le début...Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué en classe...Comme il avait eu le coeur battant quand il avait osé s'asseoir près de lui en cours. Et comme il avait été content quand ils avaient commencé à dialoguer. Il n'avait jamais ressentit d'autre sentiment pour Keith que de la compassion et...il devait se l'admettre, une légère attirance physique, mais jamais, il n'avait eu envie d'avoir...des interactions physiques avec lui...Et là c'était le cas, il voulait que Keith le touche, il voulait toucher Keith, l'enlacer, lui caresser ses cheveux noirs pas si horribles finalement, l'embrasser par moment...Ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça, d'un coup. De la même façon qu'une goutte de pluie s'écrase contre la fenêtre. Lance murmura à l'attention de Keith, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui prenait.

"Keith...?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu...Tu te souviens quand tu m'as aidé il y a deux ans ?

\- Oui...

\- A ce moment là...J'ai pas osé te le dire, mais j'étais...Admiratif. Mais j'avais un peu peur...Je suis entré en rivalité avec toi parce que je voulais me rapprocher...J'avais juste peur...que tu...ne me trouve pas assez bien ou ridicule...ou stupide.

\- ...Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas...J'en avais envie...Tu trouves ça bête...hein ?

\- Non. Je trouve ça...courageux. Merci de me l'avoir dit..."

Dans le noir Lance ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Keith arborait un grand sourire. Leurs auriculaires se touchèrent et s'aggripèrent. L'orage s'était arrêté.

"Bonne nuit Lance.

\- Bonne nuit Keith..."

"Keeeeith...Il pleut encore. J'adore les jours de pluies mais là ça me fatigue. On est pas censé être dans le Texas ?!

\- Ouais...A ce propos, une année il y a eu 49 pouces de pluie.

\- MEC ?! C'est énorme !!

\- À New Ulm en Été et en Automne c'est souvent comme ça.

\- Tu viens de la seule ville Texane où il pleut à verse…T'es un phénomène Keith.

\- C'est ça moque toi bien Lance. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui on va manger dehors.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras bien tout à l'heure."

"C'est cliché.

\- Hé. Je venais tout le temps là avant. Tu critique pas McClain.

\- Okay, okay. C'est quand même grave cliché."

Keith avait emmené Lance dans un espèce de petit restaurant qui ressemblait un peu à un dinner. En entrant ce qui choqua Lance fut la présence d'une fillette aux longs cheveux bouclés blonds qui reconnut Keith instantanément.

"KEITH !

\- Wendy ? Ouah comme tu es grande maintenant.

\- Ouais t'as vu ça ! Toi aussi t'es grand !

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Très marrant vraiment. Wendy je te présente Lance, un ami à moi. Lance, Wendy, la soeur de Cale.

\- Salut Wendy."

Wendy était une fillette aux cheveux blonds bouclés, aux yeux verts et avec un visage rond couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle avait un tee-shirt rose sous une robe salopette en jean et des bottes en caoutchouc roses assortie à son haut et aux élastiques qui tenait ses deux couettes.

"J'adore ton t-shirt ! Tu ressemble à une Princesse !"

Lance resta muet et regarda Keith, qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire : C'est une gamine, c'est normal.

"Merci ? C'est parce qu'il est rose ?

\- Non ! Y'a une couronne dessus et tu es beau !

\- Mais, tu sais Wendy, Lance c'est pas une princesse, c'est une reine, c'est la grande Drama Queen.

\- Et ça te fait rire Kogane ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- T'es venue voir Maman ?

\- Oui, et manger aussi.

\- Je vais la chercher !"

Keith esquissa un sourire en fixant un mur au fond de l'établissement. Il était recouvert de photos. Il s'en approcha et Lance suivait machinalement. L'attention de Keith semblait être portée sur l'une d'elle en particulier, on pouvait y voir une femme brune habillée avec un chemisier blanc et une jupe rouge. Elle souriait.

"Regarde, c'est ma mère là. Elle devait avoir mon âge.

\- Elle est belle…

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Ah, tu trouve ?

\- Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on a des traits asiatique ?

\- Non non !!

\- Je plaisante. Tout le monde le dit.

\- Keith Kogane, c'est maintenant que tu te montre ?

\- Salut Katherine… Ça fait longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi...Mais tu n'as pas changé. Toi tu dois être Lance ! Je suis Katherine, la mère de Cale et Wendy.

\- Wendy aussi a beaucoup grandi ! Elle à sept ans non ?

\- Pas tout fait, le mois prochain. Ne restez pas debout, asseyez vous, cette table est libre. Tu pourras montrer les autres photos à ton ami pendant que je m'occupe de vos commandes ?

\- Oui d'accord."

Katherine était grande blonde avec des yeux bleus, et paraissait étrangement jeune. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux et une voix douce.

"Ça c'est toi ?!

\- Ouais, j'avais quatre ans. Vu le nombre de bougies.

\- Mais...Mais t'es adorable !!!

\- Haha tu trouve ?

\- Carrément ! J'ai envie de te faire des câlins et de te pincer les joues ! Il faut que je prenne une photo !

\- Non Lance ! Arrête !

\- Promi, je la garde pour moi.

\- ...Bon...Okay.

\- Merci oooh ! Regarde comme t'étais chou !"

Keith ne regardait pas la photo, Keith regardait juste le visage souriant de Lance.

"Mhm mouai...plutôt mignon."

Katherine arriva, posant les plats que contenait son plateau.

"Voilà, deux burgers frites pour Keith et son ami. C'est la maison qui offre parce que c'est une spéciale retrouvailles."

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

"Merci Kat'. Mais tu sais je peux-

\- Oh non Keith ! Accepte ça sans discuter ordre de ta marraine.

\- Je vois que comme d'habitude j'ai pas le choix...Merci ?

\- Merci Madame.

\- Bon appétit les garçons."

Katherine s'éloigna et ce fut la petite Wendy qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Keith.

"Hey Wendy. Alors tu travailles avec ta maman maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Elle dit que ma présence fait venir les gens !

\- C'est parce que tu es une vraie star ici. Tout le monde t'aime.

\- Hihihi, Cale il m'avait même pas dit que t'étais là…

\- C'est parce que...Euh…

\- Il a dû oublier c'est tout. Il est très occupé ton frère.

\- Tu connais Cale toi ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu l'aime bien ? Keith et lui c'est les meilleurs amis du monde tu sais ?"

Lance et Keith échangèrent un regard. Keith baissa les yeux. Lance eu envie de changer de place, de l'enlacer, de le rassurer, le faire rire...le faire oublier...Au lieu de cela, il avala une frite. Il était un peu irrité par la situation, Wendy ne savait rien, ignorante et innocente…Mais blessante. Il avait l'impression que Keith allait pleurer. C'était plus une crainte qu'un pressentiment, mais ça le stressait.

Wendy murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Keith et ce dernier lança un un regard étrange dans la direction de Lance, puis il se mit à rire et murmura quelque chose à Wendy.

"Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- T'as une énorme trace de ketchup là."

Keith essuya la joue de Lance avec son pouce, et Lance espérait que sa peau mate ne laissait pas entrevoir sa rougeur naissante. Keith porta ensuite son pouce à ses lèvres et lécha la sauce rouge sur son doigt. Lance avait l'impression de transpirer, il avala sa salive et détourna le regard.

"Ça va pas Lance ?

\- Si, si...J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes…"

Wendy se leva d'un bond pour saisir la main de Lance.

"Viens je te montre où c'est !"

Keith mangeait son hamburger en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant l'après-midi avec Lance, et la clochette de la porte tinta. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré entra dans l'établissement, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et balaya la salle du regard. Keith espéra qu'il était invisible.

"Keith ?...Keith Kogane ?! C'est toi ?

\- Salut...Dana. Ça fait...longtemps.

\- Mais oui ! Comme tu vas ? Tu habites à Chicago maintenant c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais...Hum...Je vais bien. Et...Toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu sais je sors avec Cale maintenant !

\- Ah ? Non je savais pas.

\- Quoi vous vous êtes pas vu depuis ?

\- Si mais...Il a pas parlé de toi.

\- Oh je vois."

Dana s'installa à la place que Lance avait quitté quelques minutes avant.

"Tu manges deux burgers tout seul ou il y a quelqu'un ?

\- En fait je-"

Lance passa son visage sous le robinet des toilettes, laissant l'eau mouiller sa tête entièrement, il s'essuya avec une tonne de serviettes en papier, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait deux énormes problèmes, primo, Keith était sexy, dans le genre, brûlant. Secundo, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait exactement dans sa tête chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Keith. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi Lance ?! T'es pas comme ça d'habitude…

"Tu fais quoi ?

\- HA ! C'est toi Wendy...Je...Rien du tout.

\- T'es tout mouillé.

\- Ouai je sais…

\- T'es bizarre Lance...Mais t'es marrant. Je t'aime bien."

Lance fit un sourire amical à l'enfant. Je dois me calmer et attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe après tout...à l'époque ça c'était passé comme ça...

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien Wendy. On devrait aller retrouver Keith.

\- Oui !"

"Oh c'est Dana !

\- ...Ah...Euh...Wendy tu voudrais qu'on aille se balader toi et moi ? Ce serait marrant non ?

\- Oui !"

Lance voulu passer près de la table de Keith l'air de rien mais celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet.

"J'peux savoir où tu crois aller McClain.

\- Nul...Nul part…je voulais juste...enfin...

\- Tu poses tes fesses ici."

Il se décala et tira son ami par le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Keith avait cet espèce de faux sourire forcé accompagné de son horrible regard noir. Lance n'osa pas le contrarier.

"Okay…

\- Salut. Moi c'est Dana, je suis une ancienne amie de Keith.

\- Moi c'est Lance je suis un...ami de Keith. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Pas en mal j'espère haha.

\- Oh…eh bien si tu veux sav-hmpf."

Keith avait collé sa main sur la bouche de Lance.

"Hahaha...Vous nous excusez une petite seconde ?"

Keith plaqua Lance contre le mur des toilettes.

"A quoi tu joues ?

\- Toi, a quoi tu joues ?

\- Dana n'a rien fait. Si quelqu'un est coupable de quoi que ce soit la concernant c'est moi.

\- T'as rien fait.

\- Si, elle m'aimait et moi je...au lieu d'être clair je l'ai juste laissé dans le flou.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté t'avais été plutôt clair.

\- Lance arrête ça, s'il te plaît."

Keith avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Lance qui regardait sur le côté évitant ses yeux.

"Lance.

\- Hm…

\- Lance ? S'il te plaît…Fais le pour moi...

\- ...ok…

\- Merci…"

Lance plongeait dans les yeux noirs violacés de Keith et il avait l'impression de s'y noyer, doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, le nez de Keith frôla le sien. Ils étaient tellement proches. Lance sentait les cheveux de la frange de Keith contre son front. Keith pencha légèrement la tête. Lance sentait les battements de son coeur accélérer, en posant sa main sur le cou de Keith.

"Je…

\- Tu…?

Leurs nez se frôlèrent à nouveau.

" Je ne sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire…

\- Alors ne dis rien…"

Le coeur de Lance battait tellement fort et tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait céder. Keith était si près… Leurs yeux se fermaient et...

"Oups...pardon ?

\- C-Cale ?!

\- Bah ça s'arrange pas vous deux. Je dérange ?"

Keith recula et Lance leva le regard vers le plafond.

"Hum...non, non."

Lance était en colère. Déjà, Cale était face à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et discutant avec Keith comme si de rien n'était. Dana semblait être ailleurs, fixant l'extérieur. Et Keith, Keith avait l'air relax, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Lance, voulant regarder rapidement l'heure sur son portable, jeta un coup d'oeil vers la banquette. Ce qu'il vit fut le poing serré de Keith contre le cuir rouge. Keith souriait, mais c'était juste une façade. Lance, l'air de rien, effleura la main de Keith avec ses doigts, et le força à desserrer le poing. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts entre les siens. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Lance cherchait une issue de secours, une raison de partir, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

"Oh ! Keith ! J'avais zappé mais faut qu'on rentre ! J'ai promit à ma soeur de l'appeler !

\- Ah…?Ah Oui ! Oui oui c'est vrai !"

"Merci pour tout à l'heure."

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, la pluie avait cessé, le ciel était teinté d'orange et de rose, ils étaient assis dans l'escalier devant la maison, Lance jouait de la guitare et Keith lisait.

"De rien...Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de les supporter !

\- J'ai juste...aucune envie de reparler du passé…

\- Si tu ne fais rien tu vas juste souffrir, ça sera de plus en plus pénible...Tu devrais...Affronter le problème de face et dire à Cale ce que tu ressens vis à vis de lui et de ses actes.

\- Hum...T'as raison…"

Keith fixa le ciel, et Lance le fixait lui. Le brun soupira et s'allongea sur la terrasse en bois, Lance restait assis et le regardait.

"Keith. Je suis sérieux.

\- Je sais."

Keith passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ils observèrent le ciel changer de couleur, passant de l'orangé au bleu foncé.

Lance dormait, paisiblement. Il rêvait de l'océan...Il s'y baignait, au beau milieu de la mer. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, quelques nuages...beaucoup de nuages. De plus en plus de nuages. Un coup de tonnerre, il pleuvait, la mer s'aggittait tout à coup, il était prit dans la tempête, il essayait de nager mais il coulait, il sombrait, il n'arrivait pas à remonter. Il n'avait plus d'air, respirer...il devait...respirer...

"HA !...ha...ha…"

Lance s'assit. Il reprit sa respiration, essayant de stopper ses larmes en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Son haut de pyjama était trempé de sueur.

Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur son visage.

"Lance ?

\- Keith ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé ?

\- Bah j'étais aux toilettes et je voulais laver mes...mains…? Ça va Lance ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré…

\- J'ai juste...fait un cauchemar.

\- Mais...ça va ?

\- Oui oui."

Lance repassa de l'eau sur son visage.

"Tu veux...dormir...avec moi ?

\- C'est pas la peine je vais bien."

Il remit de l'eau.

"Lance...vraiment tu devrais…

\- JE VAIS BIEN JE TE DIS !...Je...vais…bien...

\- Lance…

\- Désolé...Je suis juste stressé et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

\- Mhm...okay…

\- Mais d'abord pousse toi, j'aimerais bien me laver les mains. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Ouai...ouai…"

"Et tu rêve souvent que tu te noies ?

\- Non. Seulement quand je suis anxieux…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse Lance ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Okay. Ça m'arrive des fois.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Des fois je stresse et je sais même pas pourquoi et puis...ça passe comme ça pouf !

\- pouf ?

\- Pouf."

Lance posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Keith en s'enfonçant sous la couette jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux dépassent.

"Merci Keith…

\- De rien essaye juste de te rendormir maintenant. okay ?

\- Mhm…"

Lance sentait ses paupières se baisser lentement.

"Keith…? Pour tout à l'heure dans les toilettes du restaurant je…?"

Keith dormait déjà, comme le confirmait sa respiration lente et régulière. Lance esquissa un sourire en se remontant légèrement sur le matelas.

"Bonne nuit Keith."


	7. Chapitre 6 : Après l'orage

"Debout Keith ! Le soleil brille !"

Keith ouvrit un œil avant de le fermer aussitôt. Sa chambre baignait dans la luminosité écrasante du soleil. Lance venait d'ouvrir en grand la double fenêtre.

"Lance tu fais chier…

\- Allez ! Aujourd'hui est une super journée et il ne nous reste qu'une semaine ! On doit sortir !

\- Gnnnnnh.

\- Keith !

\- Vas te balader tout seul. Je dors.

\- KEITH !

\- J'ai dis non Lance.

\- KEIIIITH !

\- Non. Dégage.

\- M'oblige pas a venir te chercher sous tes couvertures.

\- T'osera jamais.

\- Oh que si !"

Mêlant le geste à la parole, Lance souleva le drap qui recouvrait Keith et s'y glissa comme s'il s'agissait d'un tunnel, comme le font les enfants. Keith sentant l'intrusion au sein de son cocon grogna et dû se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux pour chasser le gêneur.

"Vire de là.

\- Hors de question. Allons faire un tour.

\- Non t'es chiant.

\- Allez Keith ça fait quatres jours qu'on est enfermés à rien faire. Y'a du soleil, on sort.

\- Tu m'emmerde…

\- Keith ! S'il te plaît !"

Lance donna un coup dans la couverture et la légèreté de celle-ci la fit descendre très doucement. La lumière passant à travers le tissu blanc fin donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et sécurisante. Les yeux bleus océans de Lance ressortaient plus brillants que d'habitude et Keith se sentit rougir rien qu'en le regardant. Le drap retomba sur eux et Keith soupira un grand coup.

"Okay on va se balader.

\- YES ! J'ai gagné haha !"

Keith roula des yeux mais voir Lance rire était pour lui comme un soulagement, une preuve que toute cette histoire avec Nyma ne le hantait plus.

"LANCE TU DÉCONNE.

\- Quoi ?"

Keith était lavé et habillé, il voulait juste un petit-déjeuner rapide mais il avait vu l'heure.

"Tu m'as réveillé à huit heures du mat'... un jour de vacances…

\- Ouais.

\- Putain de merde.

\- Attend c'est pas toi qui disait que t'étais grave du matin ?

\- Pas en vacances !

\- Ouais bah fait toi une raison, maintenant tu es debout. Pancakes ?

\- Non mer-"

Le ventre de Keith émit un son sourd.

"Tu disais ?

\- Ferme la McClain.

\- Tiens Keith-Pas-Du-Tout-Du-Matin Kogane.

\- Merci Lance-Je-Suis-Du-Matin-Uniquement-Quand-Je-Souhaite-Emmerder-Le-Monde McClain.

\- J'rêve où t'as fait une blague…?

\- Tu m'as changé McClain.

\- Et t'en a refait une ?!"

Keith haussa les épaules. Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"C'est...inhabituel.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un mec super chiant.

\- Bah en fait...Me regarde pas comme ça je déconne !"

Lance riait et Keith essayait de toute ses forces de cacher son sourire.

"On va où ?

\- Tu vas voir.

\- Dis le moi au moins !

\- Non.

\- Keith !

\- Non.

\- Keiiiiith.

\- Non.

\- KEIIIIIITH !

\- Inutile d'insister. Cette fois c'est non. Tu vas voir.

\- T'es pas drôle.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux c'est bon."

Exécutant la demande de Keith, Lance ne pu que rester bouche bée, surpris et émerveillé à la fois. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce dont la totalité des surfaces à l'exception du sol étaient en verre, rendant la salle extrêmement lumineuse, il y avait dans des pots des plantes certaines fleuries d'autres non.

"Wouah…

\- C'est la serre secrète de ma mère.

\- C'est là qu'elle fait pousser ses fleurs pour la boutiques ?

\- Non, elles sont produites ailleurs...Celles-ci, ce sont sont les siennes...

\- C'est...Magnifique.

\- Ouais...J'avais vu que des photos...

\- T'es jamais venu avant !?

\- Pas eu le temps...Elle a commencé cette serre quand je suis parti. Elle dit que c'est parce que je lui manque...Et comme les fois où on se voit on est pas à New Ulm. J'ai pas eu l'occasion"

Keith regardait le vide en souriant. Lance pouvait déceler une infime mélancolie dans son regard. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Keith à ce moment là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Keith baissa le yeux.

"Pardon…

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

\- Je sais pas trop…

\- T'es bizarre Keith.

\- Non. Toi t'es bizarre.

\- Mais nooon ! C'est dans la tête ça mon p'tit Keith.

\- Si, si t'es bizarre.

\- TU, es bizarre. T'es le genre de mec à mettre le lait avant les céréales.

\- N-

\- Dis pas non, j't'ai vu faire !

\- C'est dans la tête Lance.

\- Tu m'as volé ma blague pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! Et il n'est même pas midi !

\- Je serais sûrement bientôt meilleur que toi.

\- N'importe quoi."

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire. Sur le chemin du retour Lance s'amusait à pousser son ami avec son épaule, Keith le lui rendait en coups de coude. Ils riaient, ils se sentaient bien,pourtant leurs têtes étaient pleines de pensées de toutes sortes. Lance en particulier. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, Keith prenait de plus en plus de place dans cette partie de lui, et en réalité c'était ce qui l'angoissait. Ses sentiments envers Keith. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir son jugement. Lance était pleinement conscient de son crush envers lui et il l'avait plus ou moins accepter. Mais...Il y avait autre chose, une sensation plus forte, plus intense, et c'était ça, qui l'angoissait. Il n'était pas juste attiré par Keith, il tombait amoureux, petit à petit. Keith était comme un feu qui le consumait, jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde. Keith le réchauffait, mais Keith le brûlait. Pourtant, il avait envie d'y croire, même juste un peu, parce que Keith lui avait rendu le sourire que Nyma lui avait arraché depuis peu…Même quand Keith avait des idées stupides.

"Mec. C'est pas une bonne idée ! J'ai pas mon permis !

\- T'inquiète personne passe ici. C'est tranquille. Donc, remonte doucement la pédale d'embrayage et...T'as calé. Pas grave, on recommence.

\- Okay...Comme ça ?

\- Oui. Essaye d'accélérer doucement…Okay c'est bien.

\- T'as des idées de merde !

\- Mais non tu gère.

\- Keith le moteur fait un bruit chelou j'ai peur.

\- Passe la seconde ?

\- Euuuh ?!

\- Appuie à fond sur la pédale d'embrayage. Et moi je vais passer la vitesse OK ?"

Lance hocha la tête. Keith ricanait devant le stress omniprésent de son ami, mais il fallait dire que les petits cris de ce dernier était relativement comiques.

"Okay tourne le volant vers la gauche.

\- Comme ça ?

\- NON ÇA C'EST LA DROITE LANCE !"

Keith paniqua et attrapant le volant des mains de Lance il le fit pivoter rapidement vers la direction opposé, évitant l'arbre qu'ils allaient heurter de peu et toujours dans la panique il actionna le frein à main. Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Lance fixait le vide et Keith respirait très fort.

"Putain…

\- oh...merde….ha...haha...

\- Bordel...ha...hahaha

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Les deux adolescents furent pris dans un énorme fou rire. Lance pleurait tellement il riait et Keith enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Ils commencèrent à se calmer peu à peu.

"haha putain j'ai tellement flippé mec hahaha !

\- J'ai ahah...j'ai cru que … j'ai cru qu'on allait défoncer ta caisse ahahhah

\- T'avais raison c'était une mauvaise idée ! Hahahah !...Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

\- De…?

\- Que tu savais pas différencier ta droite et ta gauche ?

\- Je sais le faire ! Juste...Les volants c'est bizarre.

\- Pf...Hahahaha !

\- Pourquoi tu ries ?!

\- Ton argument. Il est...HAHAHAH.

\- Mais...KEITH !

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Je comprend. T'as eu peur.

\- Pourquoi t'as voulu que je conduise aussi…?

\- Je savais que t'allais faire des conneries...et ça me fait marrer de te voir en galère.

\- Connard.

\- Mais non. Pour te prouver ma gentillesse tu vas rouler jusqu'à la maison.

\- NON.

\- HAHAHAHA !"

"Sérieux comment t'as eu ton permis …? C'est super dur la conduite…

\- J'ai sucé le moniteur.

\- Quoi…?

\- Je te jure.

\- Mais-

\- Non je plaisante. J'ai appris à conduire avec Shiro et quand j'ai eu 16 ans j'ai fait quelques cours pour la forme et après j'ai eu mon permis.

\- T'es vraiment trop con.

\- T'y a vraiment cru ?

\- Tu es bon acteur.

\- Non t'es juste naïf.

\- Tu te venge pour ce matin, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais...Disons ça.

\- On est quitte là non ?

\- OOOOh non.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire faire ?!

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Univers, rend moi mon Keith habituel ! Celui là est sadique et flippant !

\- Tu m'as cherché. C'est mérité.

\- TU EXAGÈRE !

\- Non, l'exagération c'est ton truc à toi.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Oh que si.

\- NON !

\- Arrête de râler Lance, tu as tord et tu le sais.

\- Tu m'énerve j'te parle plus !

\- Mais bien-sûr...Lance ?...Lance…Boude pas."

En s'arrêtant à un stop Keith était un peu gêné, Lance était tourné vers sa portière, les bras croisés.

"Je...Je suis désolé...

\- Tu t'excuse beaucoup aujourd'hui."

Lance esquissa un sourire en regardant Keith qui se sentait rougir, comme à chaque fois qu'il savait que Lance posait les yeux sur lui.

"C'est parce que j'ai cru que je t'avais vexé.

\- Il en faut un petit plus pour me vexer. Et ouais, j'avoue parfois être un petit peu drama queen…

\- Un peu..?

\- Attention Keith. Ne dépasse pas la ligne."

Keith fit passer de l'air entre ses dents en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois ce fut Lance qui sentait ses joues virer au rouge. Keith était sexy…Lance se pencha vers lui.

"Lance…? Qu'est-ce que...Tu fais…?"

Keith frissonna quand les lèvres de Lance touchèrent sa joue.

"Une petite vengeance

Trop envoûté par le clin d'oeil et l'expression du visage de son ami qui était désormais pour lui, bien plus, Keith sursauta en entendant le bruit du klaxon de la voiture derrière eux.

"HEY ! Vous avancez ou bien je vous pousse ?!

\- Ah ouai, on est vraiment dans le Texas.

\- Tous les Texan ne sont pas...comme ça.

\- Comme ça…? Tu veux dire homophobe, intolérant et stupide ?

\- Ouai. Regarde...Cale ?

\- Ça en fait un sur les trois.

\- Lance…

\- Il est stupide."

Keith soupira.

"Ouai…"

"C'est là que tu vois que John Smith c'est pas un prince Disney.

\- Euh...okay ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir comme connerie.

\- Quand il embrasse Pocahontas, on voit bien que c'est pas un prince Disney.

\- Oui, évidemment, mais on le savait depuis le début, t'as pas spécifiquement besoin de la scène où il l'embrasse pour le savoir."

Lance secoua la tête. Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans le canapé. La nuit était tombée et ils regardaient leurs film Disney habituel. Keith avait ses bras croisés sur ses genoux ramené à sa poitrine et Lance était assis en tailleur avec les deux bras sur le dossier.

"Keith. Keith. Keith...Tu me désespère. Un prince Disney ça n'embrasse pas comme n'importe quel perso masculin. Il y a une différence.

\- Ah vraiment ? Excuse moi mais j'ai jamais vu de «différence».

\- Un prince, il t'attrape la joue comme ça et il penche la tête comme ça...et...après...

\- Et...après...?

\- Après...il ferme les yeux et...

\- Et...?

\- Je crois qu'ils...s'embrassent... ?

\- Ah...? Alors...Ils s'embrassent...

\- Ouais..."

Lance pencha la tête tout doucement en fermant les yeux, Keith ne bougea pas, les paupières closes...leurs nez se frôlèrent, le coeur de Keith accélérait sa cadence de battement. Lance enroulait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Keith, il hésitait à l'embrasser, si ça se trouve il pourrait tout gâcher en une action, mais...Keith était immobile, comme s'il attendait que Lance agisse. Alors Lance ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Keith. Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se recula rapidement de Keith un peu effrayé de sa réaction.

Le téléphone de Lance sonna. L'écran affichait "Hermana "

"Keith je…

\- Tu devrais répondre."

Keith souriait.

 _N'espère pas Keith, c'était juste un baiser. Il a juste voulu me montrer un truc. N'espère rien Keith._

"Allo ?...Oui ? Carla ! Tu as volé le téléphone de Maman ? Petite chipie. Tu me passe ta maman ?...Salut Nora. Ouai...haha non t'inquiète."

Keith observait le sourire de Lance, il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer sa soeur. Il se leva et fit signe à Keith qu'il allait à l'étage. Keith hocha la tête. Quand il fut seul il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

 _Oh_ _merde…_

Il avait une étrange sensation de mal-être au fond de lui. Son coeur était comme serré et il avait mal au ventre.

 _Ce n'est rien Keith._

Lance l'avait embrassé.

 _J'ai juste profiter de la_ _situation…_

Lance l'avait embrassé.

 _Je suis horrible._

Lance l'avait embrassé.

 _Je suis_ _horrible…_

"KEITH !"

Keith releva la tête.

"Ça ne va pas Keith ?

\- Si.

\- On dirait que tu as pleuré.

\- On passe notre temps à pleurer…

\- C'est parce qu'on exprime nos émotions, c'est pas une mauvaise chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…?

\- C'est le...le...le baiser.

\- ...Ouah.

\- Je...C'est juste que je-

\- Relax Keith. C'était juste un bisou. C'est rien du tout, ok ? Je voulais juste te montrer un truc pour déconner, c'est pas sérieux. No stress."

Lance avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Keith.

"Ok. Ça...me rassure.

\- Super. C'est important qu'il n'y ai pas de quiproquo."

Keith hocha la tête silencieusement en souriant.

 _Tu vois Keith. Ce n'est rien, ça ne signifie rien. Calme toi._

"Sinon ma soeur veut faire un skype, ça lui prend comme l'envie de pisser, faut pas chercher.

\- Tu veux...que je parte ?

\- Quoi ? Non...Je veux bien que tu reste, mais si tu veux pas je comprendrai..Mais ma soeur aimerait bien...Te voir.

\- C'est vrai que je ne connais pas ta soeur...Pourquoi pas ?

\- Cool.

\- Cool."

Un peu plus tard, Keith et Lance était assit sur le sol, côte à côte.

Appel en cours vers Nora McClain

"Holà fréro !

\- Coucou !"

Pendant que Lance agitait les mains pour saluer sa soeur à travers la web-cam, Keith fixait la jeune femme sur l'écran. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lance, cheveux brun caramel, peau mate et yeux bleus.

 _Elle est_ _jeune…et_ _elle est maman ?_

"Keith, ma soeur Nora, Nora, Keith...mon...camarade de classe."

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés et avec un grand sourire elle capta l'attention de Keith.

"Donc, le fameux Keith. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Ah bon ?"

Keith regardait Lance avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

"Alors Lance…? Tu parle de moi ?"

Lance détourna le regard.

"Non…"

Keith rapprocha son visage de celui de Lance.

"Menteur. Ta soeur vient de le dire.

\- Je- OH CARLA !

\- Chérie, dis bonjour à Lance.

\- Tonton Lance !

\- Ouuuaaaaah elle est grande !

\- Elle a quatre ans maintenant.

\- Quatre ans ?! Ouuuah je me sens vieux…

\- Arrête t'as dix-sept ans ! Imagine moi !

\- Ouai vingt-et-un ans c'est vieux. Tu entend Carla ? Ta maman est vieille !

\- Attention à ce que tu dis devant ma petite princesse."

La "petite princesse" était un véritable copié collé miniature de sa mère. Keith remarqua que la petite fille avait deux grains de beauté étrangement symétrique de chaque côté de la bouche.

"C'est qui ?

\- C'est Keith. Mais tu peux l'appeler Mullet.

\- LANCE !

\- Ok, ok. Appelle le juste Keith.

\- Queef."

Il y eu un blanc, que Lance interrompit d'un fou rire en chutant vers le sol.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA QUEEF !

\- C'EST PAS DRÔLE !

\- OH QUE SI ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Keith lança un regard blasé vers l'écran et voyant Nora sourire à pleine dents, il posa la paume de sa main sur son front.

 _C'est une enfant. C'est rien._

"Bon. Lance Charles McClain. Tu arrête de te moquer de ton ami."

Le rire de Lance se stoppa net. Il se releva et fixa sa soeur quelques secondes pui son regard croisa celui de Keith. Les joues du brun se gonflaient petit à petit.

"Lance…

\- Keith non.

\- Charles….

\- Keith !

\- McClain…

\- KEITH !

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- JE TE DÉTESTE NORA ! ET TOI AUSSI KEITH !

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi Carla je t'adore de tout mon coeur. KEITH ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! TU VERRAS QUAND JE TROUVERAIS TON DEUXIÈME PRÉNOM !

\- Tu trouveras jamais...Charles.

\- HAHAHAHAHA !

\- NORA ARRÊTE DE RIRE AUSSI. Sinon je dis le tiens.

\- T'oserai pas.

\- Tu crois ? Nora Soledad McClain.

\- Petit- Carla ma puce bouche toi les oreilles.

\- Ok.

\- Gilipollas.

\- ...Mujerzuela.

\- Cabrón !

\- Zorra !

\- Te amo mierdecilla.

\- Yo también estúpida hermana."

Keith n'avait pas tout compris, seulement "Connard" "Je t'aime" "moi aussi" et "Soeur".

Nora esquissa un sourire.

"Comprende español ?

\- Un poco, a continuación, prestar atención a lo que dices !

\- Ok Está bien.

\- Euh ouai je comprend un peu...mais j'ai pas compris les mots avant.

\- Des insultes, je t'expliquerais.

\- Oh...ok."

La conversation durait, et Keith commençait à comprendre à quel point Lance et Nora étaient proches. Carla poussa un petit bâillement.

"Ouuuuh elle est fatiguée...regarde elle frotte ses yeux...Au lit !

\- Ouai. C'est l'heure. Allez dit bonne nuit chérie.

\- 'Nuit Tonton…'Nuit Queef.

\- Bonne nuit Carla !"

Keith fit un signe de main.

"Et moi je pense que je vais aller dormir aussi. Du coup bonne soirée les garçons. Et Keith, te laisse pas faire par mon frère. Parfoi il est agaçant mais au fond il est juste un peu sensible.

\- T'en fais pas, je le sais déjà.

\- Je suis là j'vous signale.

\- Et toi Lance soit plus cool avec Keith. Il est genre adorable.

\- Toi par contre, t'es genre casse-pied. Bye. Bye.

\- Pfff. Bye frangin."

Keith et Lance étaient allongés, dos à dos. Par réflexe un peu bizarre, ils étaient dans la même chambre, la chambre de Keith. Cette "petite pause" leur avait fait occulté le baiser mais c'était encore là, dans leurs têtes.

"Keith...je...J'ai un peu menti.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Ah…?

\- Ouai...Le baiser bah je...J'ai...plutôt aimé."

 _Oh putain pourquoi j'ai dis ça..._

"Ah…"

 _J'ai envie de mourir._

"En fait...moi aussi."

 _ET VOILÀ IL ME_ _DÉTESTE-_ _Attend, quoi..?_

"C-comment ?

\- J'ai aimé ça aussi. J'veux dire, hé...hum...J'ai un petit truc pour toi…

\- ...Un petit...truc ?

\- Ouai...un genre de...tu sais...d'attirance.

\- Je...moi aussi...C'est bizarre.

\- Ça doit être parce qu'on se…"redécouvre" l'un et l'autre. Je veux dire...On a jamais passé autant de temps juste...tous les deux...et...Ça doit jouer sur notre perception de l'autre.

\- Ça doit être ça…

\- Je pense qu'on devrait...attendre et voir. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Je suis d'accord...Du coup je vais dans l'autre chambre ?

\- Non. Reste. C'est...On fait comme si de rien et on attend."

Lance s'était retourné et son regard bleu transperçait Keith. La lumière de la lune qui passait par la vitre juste au dessus de lui les faisaient ressortir dans le noir de la chambre. Dans un murmure Keith répondit un rapide "Ok…"

Lance sourit et fermant les yeux murmura aussi en se retournant.

"Bonne nuit Keith."

Quelques minutes passèrent. Keith fixa le plafond.

"Dis moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis moi un truc sur toi McClain.

\- ...T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui. Raconte moi une histoire... Un fait sur toi que j'ignore je sais pas moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir. Raconte moi une histoire.

\- Quel gamin...

\- Alors ? Tu racontes ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon. Je vais te raconter ma première histoire d'amour ça te va ?

\- Quoi ? Comment t'as prit la main d'une fille dans le bac à sable en maternelle ?

\- Non. Ma première VRAIE histoire. Maintenant chut. Je raconte.

\- Tu me raconte pas ta première fois au lit hein ?! J'veux pas savoir !"

Keith prit un oreiller dans la figure mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il avait quand même entendu le rire de Lance résonner dans la pièce obscure.

"Ok. Alors…j'avais quatorze ans et on était partit en vacance avec mes parents, mon frère et sa copine à l'époque, les jumeaux...ma soeur et Carla…

\- Elle l'a eu tôt.

\- Oui...elle avait mon âge…C'est un imprévu. Mais elle a absolument voulu la garder, et l'élever...malgré ses dix sept ans. Mes parents ont accepté ça en plus de...hum...sa bisexualité.

\- Et moi qui me disait que vous étiez proches…

\- Ouai...mes parents ont eu deux coming out en même temps. J'ignorais qu'elle et moi avions ça en commun mais quand je l'ai su j'étais soulagé...que quelqu'un puisse me comprendre…

\- Je...sais ce que ça fait."

Lance se mit sur le dos et se mit à fixer la fenêtre.

"Donc je disais, on était en vacance avec ma famille et celle de Hunk…Nos parents et mon frère avaient loués une maison sur le bord d'une plage…"

* * *

 **Lance avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et observait le paysage depuis le hublot de l'avion. Ça faisait déjà deux heures et pourtant il ne s'en lassait pas. Hunk dormait la tête posé sur son épaule. Lance ferma les yeux à son tour et les rouvrit immédiatement en sentant qu'on tapait dans son siège. Il se mit sur les genoux pour se retourner vers les deux sièges arrières.**

 **"Cassandra ça suffit.**

 **\- C'est pas moi c'est Esteban !**

 **\- Même pas vrai ! T'es qu'une sale menteuse !**

 **\- On se calme vous deux ou je vais me mettre en colère. Soyez sage, il reste juste quelques heures de vol.**

 **\- Mais on s'ennuie…**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Okay. Je vous prête mon téléphone pour jouer, mais vous laissez le mode avion et vous faites très attention d'accord ?**

 **\- Promi !**

 **\- Vous alternez chaque quart d'heure, je vous surveille.**

 **\- Oui oui !"**

 **Lance se rassit et redressa Hunk qui était plié dans une position qu'il jugea inconfortable. Puis il l'enjamba et chercha sa soeur du regard. Il passa devant son frère.**

 **"Lance. Viens là !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau avec les hôtesses steuplait ?**

 **\- T'as des jambes non ?**

 **\- Lance, Naomi dort sur moi, si je bouge ça va la réveiller. Allez fais ça pour ton grand frère.**

 **\- Tu te rappelle quand j'avais 6 ans et que tu m'as pendu par les pieds au dessus du puit dans la cour de Abuelita ?**

 **\- Oui mais j'étais ado et j'étais un peu con…et c'était juste pour rire.**

 **\- Moi aussi j'suis ado. Et je vais être con. Salut, meurs de soif pour rigoler. LOL.**

 **\- Putain...J'me vengerai Lance !**

 **\- Ouai, ouai c'est ça."**

 **Lance avançait dans l'appareil en balayant l'espace du regard. Il s'arrêta, sa soeur était là, assise près du hublot et donnant le sein à sa petite fille. L'adolescent s'assit sur le siège libre, puisque la petite Carla était sur les genoux de sa mère.**

 **Lance posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa grande soeur.**

 **"J'ai filé mon téléphone aux jumeaux et Hunk dort.**

 **\- Et tu t'ennui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Donc tu viens me gluer..?**

 **\- Exact.**

 **\- 'Ini.**

 **\- Tu as fini ? Lance tiens Carla une minute s'il te plaît.**

 **\- OK. Ça te gêne pas le regard des gens des fois ? Tu sais quand tu lui donne du lait en public...**

 **\- Lance, je suis une fille de 18 ans avec un bébé, à la peau mate et bisexuelle. Alors un bout de sein ne changera pas mon cas.**

 **\- Vrai…"**

 **Carla posa une main sur nez de Lance qui sourit.**

 **" 'Ance !**

 **\- Oui c'est moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Ash ?**

 **\- Ashton est stupide.**

 **\- Dit pas ça.**

 **\- Si. Il croit que depuis qu'il a une vie d'adulte j'ai tout oublié mais je me souviens de tout les sales coups qu'il m'a fait.**

 **\- C'est normal, c'est lui le plus grand.**

 **\- Désolé, mais moi je suis cool avec les jumeaux.**

 **\- Un jour tu t'en voudra. Parce qu'un jour il ne sera plus là, il faut profiter des gens qu'on aime Lance.**

 **\- Même si c'est Ash ?**

 **\- Même si c'est Ash."**

 **"Tiens. Le voilà ton verre d'eau.**

 **\- Dios Santa Maria ! Tu as été touché par la grâce divine ?**

 **\- Ouai ça doit être ça.**

 **\- Merci Lance.**

 **\- De rien."**

 **Lance retrouva sa place et quel ne fut pas son soulagement de découvrir les jumeaux endormis, leur deux têtes collées. Il attrappa son portable et enjamba à nouveau Hunk.**

 **"OUAH !**

 **\- Et ouai mon pote. Ouai.**

 **\- Lance. Tu penses à ce que je penses ?"**

 **Lance hocha la tête.**

 **"Ooooh oui."**

 **Les deux ados se jetèrent sur le lit deux place.**

 **"J'crois que j'avais m'endormir là, tout de suite.**

 **\- Hunk t'as dormi 6h non stop.**

 **\- C'est faux. Je me suis réveillé mon manger.**

 **\- T'es le seul mec capable d'avaler la bouffe de l'avion.**

 **\- Écoute. Je pense qu'il faut toouut goûter.**

 **\- Tu es fou. Mais hé, c'est pour ça que t'es mon meilleur pote.**

 **\- Ooooh Lance c'est trop mignon !"**

 **Hunk saisit Lance et le tira sur lui pour l'enlacer. Lance répondit au câlin en riant.**

 **"LANCE ET HUNK ! ON MANGE !**

 **\- OH OUIIII !**

 **\- HA ! HUNK FAUX FRÈRE !**

 **\- Désolé Lance. Mais quand ta mère dit "A table", je sais que ça va être bon.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'disais…**

 **\- Toi quand tu vois une fille ou un gars qui t'attire tu me lâche pareil alors t'es mal placé pour critiquer.**

 **\- N'importe quoi."**

 **En milieux d'après midi, Lance faisait le tour des chambres, il y en avait cinq. Chaque couple avait sa propre chambre et Hunk et Lance partageait la quatrième chambre double. Les jumeaux dormaient dans le matelas tiroir de la cinquième chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Nora et la petite Carla.**

 **"Hé les jumeaux, elle est où Nora ?**

 **\- Dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu la cherche ?**

 **\- Pour voir si elle veut venir à la plage.**

 **\- NOUS AUSSI ON VEUT !**

 **\- Mettez vos maillots je préviens Maman et Papa et on y va.**

 **\- Ouiiiii ! Pousse toi Cassie c'est mon d'abord !**

 **\- Non ! Moi !**

 **\- Les dames d'abord Esti'.**

 **\- C'est trop nul.**

 **\- Non c'est la galanterie.**

 **\- Bah c'est nul.**

 **\- Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand...tu diras plus ça."**

 **Lance descendit les escaliers en colimaçons.**

 **"M'man, Papa j'emmène les jumeaux à la plage avec Hunk c'est bon ?**

 **\- Seulement vous deux ?**

 **\- Non...Nora aussi vient.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, oui. Mais je serais plus rassurée si ton frère vous accompagnait.**

 **\- Mamaaaan. J'ai quatorze ans.**

 **\- Justement."**

 **La mère de Lance était une femme de taille moyenne, un peu ronde, et avec de larges hanches. Ses yeux marrons clairs et ses cheveux châtains contrastait avec sa peau dorée claire. Son père lui, avait la peau mate et les yeux bleus, une barbe mal rasée et des cheveux bruns foncés sur un corps fin mais plutôt musclé.**

 **"Ta mère à raison.**

 **\- Raaaaaah. OK. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...Ash, tu viens à la plage avec Hunk, les jumeaux, Nora et Moi ?**

 **\- Oui okay, ça à l'air cool.**

 **\- Super ! Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? Vous voulez pas venir ?**

 **\- Crois moi fiston, on est bien Ici.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu comprendra bien assez tôt mon chéri."**

 **La plage était bondé de monde. Comme Ash, Naomi, Nora et les jumeaux ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde, Lance attrapa Hunk par le bras en quête d'un coin tranquille.**

 **"Laaance ça fait longtemps qu'on marche ça sert à rien ce que tu faais…**

 **\- J'ai une intuition. Là on va être tranquille.**

 **\- Pfffff…**

 **\- Là ! Personne !"**

 **Lance regarda son meilleur ami e clignant des yeux rapidement et avec un grand sourire.**

 **"Alooors qui avait raison ? En plus c'est cool y'a de l'ombre avec l'arbre là.**

 **\- C'est vrai que...C'est sympa...OH LANCE ! UN GLACIER !**

 **\- Tu veux une glace ?"**

 **Au vu du regard de chien battu que lui lançait Hunk, Lance devina la réponse.**

 **Alors qu'il sortait du magasin, une glace dans une main et un milk-shake dans l'autre, Lance heurta un garçon par inadvertance. Sa glace s'étalant sur le tee-shirt du garçon.**

 **"Oups...Désolé. Je-**

 **\- Putain t'es sérieux toi ?!**

 **\- Je...Je suis désolé...vraiment…**

 **\- Tu vas voir comment tu vas être désolé dans quelques secondes quand je t'aurais péter ta petite gueule.**

 **\- Hééééé ! Mais, dis donc toi ! Je t'avais perdu de vu ! Alalala désolé pour mon pote hein il est un peu maladroit."**

 **Lance ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait de passer son bras autour de son cou. C'était un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause d'une mèche qui dissimulait tout son côté gauche.**

 **"C'est un pote à toi ?**

 **\- Ouai, c'est mon correspondant. Il est désolé. Et ton tee-shirt tu passe de l'eau dessus et y'aura plus rien t'inquiète. Allez à plus."**

 **Le garçon entraina Lance vers l'arrière d'un bâtiment proche. Un magasin de vêtements. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna. Et Lance découvrit le visage de son sauveur, il avait des cheveux châtains foncés rasés sur le côté droit et mi-long bouclés sur la gauche. Il portait un bonnet bleu et ses yeux étaient dans les tons ambrés.**

 **"Ça va ?**

 **\- Euh...oui...je...Merci ! Tu...Tu m'as sorti d'une sacré situation...**

 **\- T'as l'air doué pour te mettre dans la merde toi.**

 **\- Ouai…**

 **\- T'es pas de Californie toi j'me trompe ?**

 **\- Non, je suis de Chicago…**

 **\- Okay, Chicago, t'es en vacance ici ?**

 **\- Oui...avec mes parents et- HA ! Merde ! J'ai oublié Hunk !**

 **\- Hunk ?**

 **\- C'est mon pote...Le milk-shake est pour lui ! Ooooh…**

 **\- Hé. Du calme. On va le retrouver ton pote."**

 **"Putain il est plus là !**

 **\- Il est peut-être rentré ?**

 **\- Il m'a laissé au dix texto aïe !**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu habites ?**

 **\- La maison en bois près de la plage, celle qui…**

 **\- HA ! Je sais où c'est, calme toi, vient."**

 **Il attrapa la main de Lance et le conduisit vers la maison.**

 **"Comment tu-**

 **\- Je connais la proprio.**

 **\- Merci...Pour tout.**

 **\- La prochaine fois, fais gaffe où tu marche. A plus Chicago.**

 **\- Attend ! Comment tu t'appelle ?**

 **\- Evan.**

 **\- ...Evan…**

 **\- Et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

 **\- Lance…**

 **\- Tu sais quoi Lance, je pense qu'on va se revoir."**

 **Il retira son bonnet et le posa sur la tête de l'adolescent.**

 **"Le bleu, c'est ta couleur."**

 **Lance ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Evan avait l'oreille droite percée de deux boucles dorées.**

 **"Bye.**

 **\- Attend comment on va...Se Revoir ?**

 **\- Tout est dans la tête Chicago."**

 **"Désolé Hunk…**

 **\- C'est pas grave ! Mais j'étais hyper inquiet ! Heureusement que ce mec t'as aidé. D'ailleurs… il t'as filé son bonnet ?**

 **\- Ouais...Je sais pas pourquoi.**

 **\- En tout cas ça te va bien.**

 **\- Ouais...Il a dit un truc genre…"La bleu c'est ta couleur." Oh Huuunk il est tellement beau...et tellement cool...J'suis sûr qu'il est plus vieux.**

 **\- Fais gaffe…**

 **\- T'inquiète, il est gentil...J'ai envie de le revoir...Mais…**

 **\- Mais tu sais pas comment ?**

 **\- Oui…"**

 **La nuit était tombée, Hunk dormait et Lance s'éclairait avec la lumière de son téléphone, il sentait le bonnet d'Evan. Puis il vit l'étiquette et une inscription au stylo attira son attention.**

 **Evan Miller, 805 - 126 - 7890**

 **Lance ne réfléchit pas, il tapa le numéro sur son portable.**

 **(23:30) Lance : Evan ?**

 **Lance était stressé. Il fixa son écran de longues minutes. Espérant recevoir une notification.**

 **(23:35) Evan : Lance ?**

 **(23:36) Lance : PUTAIN !**

 **(23:36) Lance : PUTAIN C'EST TOI !**

 **(23:38) Evan : Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser filer ? ;)**

 **(23:40) Lance : J'ai eu peur...qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais...et je voulais te rendre ton bonnet…**

 **(23:41) Evan : Tu mens très mal. Même par texto.**

 **(23:42) Lance : Ouais…**

 **(23:43) Lance : Tu vas peut-être trouver ça débile mais…**

 **(23:44) Lance : J'ai très envie de te revoir...Et...j'espérais qu'on pourrait se voir demain ?**

 **Le coeur de Lance battait la chamade. Il avait osé.**

 **(23:48) Evan : Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ?**

 **(23:48) Lance : ?**

 **(23:49) Evan : Dans 10min regarde par ta fenêtre ;)**

 **(23:49) Lance : QUOI ?!**

 **(23:50) Evan : Tic. Tac.**

 **(23:50) Lance : ATTEND !**

 **(23:51) Evan : Non. Toi dépêche toi. Plus que neuf minutes.**

 **Lance bondit du lit. Essayant de ne pas réveiller Hunk, il se dirigea sur la pointe des pied vers la grande armoire dans laquelle était rangées leurs affaires. Il attrapa un jean, un tee-shirt au hasard et ses converses basses grises. Il faisait ses lacets quand Hunk ouvrit les yeux à cause de la lumière de la lampe de chevet.**

 **"Lance...Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Je...Regarde mes texto.**

 **\- Hum...HO !**

 **\- Chut !**

 **\- Mais t'es inconscient ! Tu le connais même pas !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- T'es un taré.**

 **\- Je sais ! Mais je...Je sens un truc entre lui et moi...Je sais pas...Un truc.**

 **\- Ouais bah fais gaffe quand même… Je sens que j'arriverai pas à me rendormir tellement je vais me stresser…**

 **\- Mais non. Y'a pas de raison. Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Minuit pile, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Putain !"**

 **Lance se rua sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.**

 **"Pst.**

 **\- ...Putain mais t'es complètement fou…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'on se voit demain, on est demain. Allez viens.**

 **\- Attend je vais descendre…**

 **\- Saute, j'te rattraperai.**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Fait moi confiance."**

 **Lance lança un regard à Hunk qui avala sa salive.**

 **"Lance fais pas le con. Lance...Non ! Non non non ! Lance !"**

 **Lance tomba sur Evan.**

 **"J'te l'avais dit.**

 **\- T'es un malade.**

 **\- Et c'est encore qu'un début.**

 **\- Hunk, laisse la fenêtre ouverte.**

 **\- Prend ton portable au cas où je serais plus rassuré !**

 **\- T'inquiète Hunk c'est pas la peine.**

 **\- S'il te plaît Lance !**

 **\- Okay okay. Balance le.**

 **\- Sois prudent. Olala je sens que je vais pas fermer l'oeil avec tout ça moi.**

 **\- T'en fais pas je suis pas tout seul."**

 **"C'est super la nuit.**

 **\- Ouais. Je sais...C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené."**

 **Evan avait conduit Lance sur un long pont de bois où des lampadaires éclairaient des deux côtés. Les deux garçons étaient assis sur l'une des barrières qui encadrait l'endroit, face à la mer.**

 **"Dis moi Chicago, t'as quel âge ?**

 **\- J'ai...quatorze ans.**

 **\- Putain t'es jeune !**

 **\- Oh merde j'le savais, t'es plus vieux.**

 **\- J'ai seize ans.**

 **\- Raaah…Deux ans d'écart...**

 **\- C'est rien. Ça n'empêche pas que je te trouve intéressant.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Tu crois que que je t'aurais laissé mon numéro autrement ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Voilà.**

 **\- Et tu t'intéresse à moi genre...devenir potes ou…plus ?**

 **\- Ouah. T'es direct toi. C'est un truc des gens qui vienne de L'Illinois ?**

 **\- Non...Je voulais juste savoir.**

 **\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir. T'es clairement mon type. Mais peut-être que tu joues pas dans cette catégorie.**

 **\- En fait...Disons que je joues dans les deux camp.**

 **\- Oh. Cool on est pareil.**

 **\- V-Vraiment ?!**

 **\- T'as l'air étonné.**

 **\- Un peu…**

 **\- Tu croyais quoi ?**

 **\- Rien ! Mais je suis...enfin tu vois…**

 **\- Du coup, toi...Tu voudrais qu'on soit potes ?**

 **\- Euh...honnêtement…? Non.**

 **\- T'es vraiment direct toi. Ça me plait. Allez viens j'te paye un soda."**

 **"Donc, c'est ton tour de poser une question.**

 **\- OK...euh...c'est quoi ta couleur préféré ?**

 **\- Le vert. Et toi ?**

 **\- Le bleu.**

 **\- Ha ! J'le savais que le bleu c'était ta couleur !**

 **\- C'est ton tour…?**

 **\- J'ai plus trop d'idée je t'avoue. Enfin si, mais maintenant que je connais ton âge, je doute que tu puisse répondre.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- T'es un gamin. Désolé de te le dire. Haha.**

 **\- Je suis pas un gamin !**

 **\- Vraiment ? T'es sûr de ça ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Je vais te prouver le contraire. Admire."**

 **Evan embrassa Lance, sans prévenir, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche venant titiller celle du plus jeune. Lance ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque Evan recula son visage, en riant.**

 **"Tu vois t'as jamais embrassé avec la langue. T'es un gamin Lance ! Hahaha !**

 **\- J'ai...Jamais embrassé tout court.**

 **\- Quoi ? Oh merde. Putain je...Je suis désolé ! C'était ton premier baiser ? Oh merde merde merde Je-"**

 **Prit dans un espèce d'élan de fougue et d'envie de découverte. Lance s'empara des lèvres d'Evan. Ce dernier répondit aisément avec des petits smacks en répétitions et profitant d'un moment de respiration chuchota à l'encontre de Lance.**

 **"Et à Chicago vous coupez souvent la parole aux gens ?"**

 **Lance poussa un léger rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau le plus âgé.**

 **"Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Bonne nuit…**

 **\- Tombe pas en escaladant l'arbre.**

 **\- Non...T'en fait pas.**

 **\- Je m'en fais pas. Je te donne juste l'illusion pour te motiver à faire attention.**

 **\- On se revoit quand ?**

 **\- Demain, même heure ?**

 **\- J'ai hâte.**

 **\- Moi aussi."**

 **Lance et Evan passaient toutes leurs nuits ensembles. Lance ne pensait qu'à lui, tout le temps et partout…**

 **Un soir, le dernier des vacances alors que Lance était sur son dos et qu'Evan marchait d'un pas lent vers la maison où Lance vivait, il lâcha cette phrase qui fit à Lance l'effet d'une bombe.**

 **"C'était mon dernier été.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je...C'est mon dernier été, Lance.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- J'aurais dû te le dire avant, je sais...j'avais juste peur que tu me rejette. À cause de ça.**

 **\- Evan ne me dis pas que…**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Mes parents ont tout tenté. Tout. Mais tu sais Lance, je suis content d'avoir passé mon dernier été avec toi à mes côtés."**

 **Lance resserra l'emprise de ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.**

 **"Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi…**

 **\- Rentrons pas chez moi."**

 **Evan poussa un soupir mêler à un petite rire.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?**

 **\- Tes parents sont là ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je veux dormir avec toi.**

 **\- Je suis ok, mais juste dormir. C'est clair ?**

 **\- Oui."**

 **Dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'Evan, Lance se déshabilla, une fois en sous-vêtements il se glissa sous les draps et dans les bras du garçon dont il était amoureux. Posant sa tête contre le torse nu de ce dernier en l'enlaçant.**

 **"C'est pas juste.**

 **\- La vie n'est pas juste. La mort non plus.**

 **\- C'est pas juste…Tu n'as vécu assez longtemps...**

 **\- Lance. J'ai peut-être eu une courte vie, mais elle a été riche. J'veux dire je t'ai rencontré, ça aurait pu être pire. Mon seul regret c'est ton âge.**

 **\- Je suis trop jeune...hein…?**

 **\- Oui. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes. Je le devine à travers tes mots, tes caresses et tes baisers.**

 **\- Mais...Je voudrais plus...tellement plus qu'un amour d'été…**

 **\- Malheureusement la vie est injuste, tu l'a dit toi même."**

 **Lance enfouit sa tête entre les bras d'Evan.**

 **"Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime…"**

 **Il sentait ses larmes couler, entendant ce coeur battre et sachant au fond de lui que bientôt il ne battrait plus. Il redressa la tête. Embrassant Evan, encore, encore et encore.**

 **"Pleure Pas Lance...**

 **\- Mais c'est tellement injuste…**

 **\- C'est comme ça. Y'a rien à faire."**

 **Lance toucha les boucles d'oreilles dorées d'Evan du bout des doigts et l'embrassa, il le savait, pour la dernière fois.**

* * *

"Voilà…

\- C'est pour ça tes piercings…?

\- Ouais…C'est pour ça...

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Moi aussi…Je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne. Pas même à ma soeur ou à Hunk.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie...Après toi tu m'as parlé de toi. Il est légitime que j'en fasse de même."

Keith n'osa pas répondre. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire c'était poser sa main sur celle de Lance qui la serra. Cette nuit là, Keith appris une chose, Lance était un océan d'émotion, et il était entrain de s'y noyer.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le temps du pardon

Attention ce chapitre contient des scènes suggestives et l'une d'elle décrit une masturbation masculine.

* * *

"Keith..."

Lance était devant Keith, assit sur ses genoux, les joues roses, nu sur un lit.

"Keith..!"

Lance se cambrai, toujours les genoux pliés.

"Keith vient..."

Lance suppliait avec une voix fiévreuse.

"Keith touche moi..."

Les mains de Lance glissaient sur son torse, descendant vers son bassin. Il gémissait.

"Keith...Keith...Keith...Oh...Keith..."

Keith ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant dans le lit. Il souleva légèrement la couverture, et poussa un râle de lassitude. Il sauta du lit, remerciant le ciel que Lance soit déjà levé. Il retira les draps et descendit les escaliers en espérant que Lance n'était pas dans le salon. Il fallait laver ces stupides draps.

Keith avait dix-sept ans et il avait le béguin pour Lance, c'était une chose normale que de fantasmer sur ce dernier. Mais...c'était quand même relativement gênant.

"Hey Keith !"

 _Putain...Allez Keith sois naturel..._

"Bonjour Lance.

\- Tu vas faire une lessive ?

\- Ouai ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on les utilise faut les laver.

\- Donne les je vais-

\- NON !...euh...je...J'veux dire c'est bon j'vais le faire.

\- ...okay. Tu les as...tâché ? Avoue le.

\- Non !

\- Écoute Keith, on a le même âge, c'est des choses normales, j'veux dire ça m'arrive aussi des fois.

\- Ouai mais c'est gênant.

\- Pff, y'a personne ici sauf moi.

\- C'est gênant parce que c'est toi justement."

Lance trouva ça adorable. Il avait presque oublié que Keith avait un crush réciproque sur lui...Normal qu'il soit si gêné.

"Dis...t'as rêvé de quoi ?

\- Okay Lance, la ligne rouge. Tu sais celle qui faut pas dépasser ? Tu marche dessus.

\- T'aurais pas rêvé de moi ? Par hasard comme ça ?

\- La ligne rouge Lance.

\- Non mais juste pour savoir !

\- Laisse tomber Lance.

\- Dis le moi, je me moquerai pas promis !

\- Lâche l'affaire j'ai dis."

Lance voulait savoir, peut-être dans un besoin de flatter son égo, de se rassurer. Il s'adossa dans l'embrasure de la porte en observant Keith mettre les draps dans la machine à laver.

"Non, laisse moi deviner, t'as rêvé que tu te faisais violer par des tentacules !

\- ...Putain tu veux pas lâcher hein ? En plus c'est crade ton truc là.

\- Faut pas avoir honte tu sais. Et puis ça m'est déjà arrivé...une fois...

\- Sale.

\- Pas ma faute, j'ai une imagination débordante.

\- Ouai bah épargne moi les détails.

\- OH ! Je sais t'as rêvé que tu baisais le mothman et-

\- Tu sais quoi, comme ça t'intéresse, je vais te le dire."

La voix de Keith avait changé du tout au tout. Il avait une assurance étrange, un air dominateur qui donna des frissons à Lance, surtout lorsque Keith s'approcha de lui.

"J'ai rêvé de toi oui."

Keith le plaqua contre le mur.

"Et j'ai rêvé que tu me suppliait de te baiser tellement fort...

Lance sentait ses joues virer au rouge. Keith était trop près et son regard était plein de quelque chose qui effrayait Lance,mais cette même chose l'excitait également.

"...Que tu en oublierais ton deuxième prénom, Charles."

Keith recula en riant.

"Connard de merde...! T'es pas drôle putain !

\- Ça t'apprendra à être trop curieux.

\- J'ai retenu la leçon c'est bon...tu m'excuse, je vais aux toilettes.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai excité ?"

La voix de Lance résonna depuis l'escalier.

"LA LIGNE ROUGE, TU MARCHE DESSUS !"

Milieu d'après-midi, Keith et Lance étaient assis sur la balançoire de l'arbre.

"Le magasin de ta mère il est fermé pendant les vacances ?

\- Non, c'est quelqu'un qui s'en occupe, un genre de job d'été.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Tu voudrais..qu'on y aille ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? En plus ce serait bien d'acheter un bouquet de fleur pour Katherine.

\- Putain c'est ce soir ? J'avais oublié...

\- Hey. Ça va aller okay ? Je serais là avec toi, tu n'es pas seul Keith.

\- Merci Lance...

\- C'est normal. Mais Keith...Tu sais..."

Lance effleura le visage de Keith avec ses doigts.

"Tu n'avanceras pas tant que tu n'auras pas éclairci les choses avec Cale. Tu...Tu vas finir par étouffer sous le poids de votre histoire et souffrir...Et...Et tu ne mérites pas de souffrir...Personne ne le mérite.

\- Toi non plus tu ne le mérite pas. J'en veux à Nyma...Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- Laisse Nyma où elle est.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien...

\- Comme toi ?

\- Non...Quelqu'un de bien...pas un espèce de bordel comme moi.

\- Keith...Tais-toi.

\- Pourquoi..? C'est la vérité.

\- C'est faux."

Lance prit la main de Keith.

"Comment tu peux ressentir quelque chose pour moi...?

\- Je pourrais poser la même question."

Keith pressa son front contre celui de Lance.

"Peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas...

\- Peut-être."

Il restèrent ainsi, fixant un point inexistant sur le bois. Avant que Keith n'interrompt cet étrange moment d'intimité.

"Désolé...

\- Non, ça va. C'est bon.

\- Hum...On devrait y aller...?

\- Oui. Ouais ! Tu as raison."

La boutique de fleurs de la mère de Keith avait une devanture rose bonbon où trônait une pancarte où les mots «Rose Rouge» étaient inscrit en lettres blanches dans une police d'écriture douce et ronde.

"Ta mère aime le français ?

\- Oui. J'ai jamais su pourquoi...

\- C'est une belle langue ceci-dit. Je la comprend.

\- Hm, c'est vrai..."

Keith poussa la porte de la boutique et le son d'une clochette résonna dans la pièce. Pièce remplit de fleur en tout genre, il y avait même des plantes en pot.

"Oh j'aime beaucoup celle-ci !

\- Oui elle est jolie...Je sais plus le nom par contre...

\- C'est une orchidée Vanda. Elle est originaire d'Asie."

Une voix attira l'attention des deux adolescents, Cale était là, derrière le comptoir du magasin. Toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

Keith resta immobile et muet. Combien de fois il allait devoir croiser Cale ? Combien de temps encore son coeur allait pouvoir supporter tout ça...?

Keith attrapa Lance par le bras, il n'allait plus fuir, c'était fini.

"Lance, tu peux...m'attendre dehors ? S'il te plait ?

\- J'te laisse pas seul avec lui.

\- Lance. Laisse moi gérer ça. Seul. Fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance...j'ai juste...

\- Ça va aller okay ? Je peux gérer ça, je dois gérer ça.

\- Si dans quinze minutes t'es pas dehors je rentre à l'intérieur."

Keith esquissa un sourire, qui disparut dès le moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Cale.

"Faut qu'on parle.

\- T'es sûr ? Je me souviens vaguement d'un «Je ne veux plus jamais te voir»

\- Arrête ça.

\- "Ça" quoi ?

\- Ton jeu. Faire semblant que tu n'es pas touché par ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis certain qu'au fond tu souffre autant que moi Cale.

\- C'est facile de dire des trucs comme ça quand on prend la fuite sans essayer de comprendre. Keith.

\- Si je me tiens en face de toi à l'instant, c'est parce que je veux comprendre, et peut-être tenter de sauver les morceaux de nos quatorze années d'amitié.

\- Et t'as pas peur que je te fasse du mal ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de toi. Cale."

Le blond resta interdit quelques secondes avant de s'accouder à la surface en bois du comptoir.

"OK...Parlons, je pense que je devrais clarifier une chose, dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas toi que je trompais mais elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une copine...?

\- Parce que...J'étais amoureux de toi, mais j'étais juste ton meilleur pote. Alors quand cette nuit où j'aurais dû tout te dire j'ai compris que j'avais une chance...Je n'ai pas réfléchis...Keith...je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal...ni psychologiquement, ni physiquement. J'étais juste un gamin, un lâche, incapable d'être honnête avec lui même...Ou avec les autres, par peur de blesser. J'ai voulu jouer au double jeu, j'ai perdu. Et surtout j'ai fait du mal à tout le monde. J'ai fini par m'en faire à moi..."

Keith remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos, des entailles partout sur l'avant bras de Cale.

"Dis moi...Les marques sur tes bras...

\- Ha...Tu as remarqué.

\- C'est...à cause de tout ça ?

\- Je m'en voulais tellement... Keith...Mes excuses n'ont peut-être aucune valeur, mais elles sont sincères...Je suis désolé Keith.

\- Je...Je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite. J'aimerais accepter tes excuses mais c'est trop tôt. Je suis désolé d'avoir fuit...Tu sais je suis du genre, impulsif.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Mais je pense qu'on doit se laisser du temps toi et moi et peut-être... redevenir amis ? Comme ça on pourra avancer, toi avec Dana, et moi...

\- Et toi avec Lance."

Cale baissa légèrement le regard.

"Ce mec...il est fou de toi. Keith...crois-moi...Il tient à toi. Je pense...Ouais non, je suis certain à cent pour cent qu'il t'aime vraiment. Et je sais que toi tu l'aime.

\- Comme si ça se voyait tant que ça...

\- Il suffit de voir la façon dont vous vous regardez l'un, l'autre. Vous avez...une connexion. On dirait que vous partagez une bulle, quand vous êtes ensemble, plus rien n'existe.

\- Je...

\- Keith vraiment, ne te freine pas. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais je te connais, tu ne le fera pas spontanément si personne ne te pousse un peu."

Keith regarda l'extérieur, Lance était assis sur un banc, même s'il était de dos, Keith devina qu'il faisait quelque chose sur son téléphone portable.

"Merci Cale...Et...On va se voir ce soir.

\- Exact.

\- Du coup je vais acheter des fleurs pour ta mère. Tu me conseille quelque chose ?

\- T'es le fils de la patronne, sers toi.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait tu sois là ?

\- Elle voulait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la boutique l'été j'ai saisi l'occasion pour avoir la paix avec mes parents. Et puis...C'est devenu un job à mi-temps. Et un job d'été aussi, je suppose...

\- Je vois. Je pense que je vais prendre les fleurs blanches et roses...?

\- Bon choix. Je fais le paquet, bouge pas. Et pour info, ce sont des Azalées.

\- Fait pas genre, c'est ma mère qui t'as tout appris.

\- Haha non. Elle m'a embauché pour mes connaissances en la matière justement."

C'est vrai. Cale avait changé.

Lance sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule. Il détourna les yeux de son écran pour regarder Keith.

"Alors ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Keith...?"

Keith se rapprocha plus de Lance, son front était désormais dans le creux de son cou. Lance ne bougea pas. Quelques chose de liquide glissa le long de son cou.

"Pardon...j'ai juste...je veux pas qu'il voit que je pleure...

\- T'en fais pas. C'est normal de pleurer."

Lance enlaça Keith. Puis il vit, cette chose, ce fameux regard que lançait parfois les gens. C'était exactement celui que lui lançait ce couple depuis l'autre côté de la route.

"On devrait bouger..."

Keith releva la tête. Il réalisa qu'il était dans la rue, et qu'il pleurait, sur l'épaule de Lance...Et qu'ils étaient deux garçons, et qu'au Texas l'homophobie c'était la norme. Il se leva, le visage mouillé de ses larmes, le bouquet à la main.

"Ouai on bouge."

Ils étaient entre deux bâtiments. Keith s'appuya contre un mur et Lance contre celui opposé. Les murs étaient assez proches pour que Keith puisse appuyer ses pieds contre celui d'en face.

"Désolé...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?"

Lance souriait.

"Je...Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu t'excuse souvent pour rien tu le sais ça ?

\- Ouai je sais.

\- Tu peux m'excuser d'un truc que je vais faire ?

\- Ça dépend qu'est-ce... c'est...?"

Lance enlaça Keith par les épaules, murmurant des mots près de son oreilles.

"Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, on dirait que tu t'excuse d'exister."

Keith resta muet. Lorsqu'il répondit à l'étreinte de Lance, ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Il leva la tête vers le avait encore cette teinte rose et orange, il resta là, fixant le ciel. Sentant la chaleur corporelle de Lance se mêler à la sienne et dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot.

Lance savait que les larmes de Keith étaient des larmes de soulagement, mais ça lui faisait quand même mal de le voir pleurer. Et ce pour une raison simple, il le savait désormais avec certitude, il aimait Keith. Il aimait chaque partie de lui, de sa personnalité, il était amoureux de Keith.

"Euh..Keith ? Ça, c'est à moi."

Keith lui lança un regard circonspect.

"T'es sûr ?

\- Ah oui. C'est du L. Tu fais du M. Et plus encore, c'est une veste que j'ai acheté avec Hunk alors je m'en souviens parfaitement.

\- Désolé... C'est juste que...Je dois être dans la lune.

\- Tu sais quoi...? J'te la prête pour ce soir, elle te va super bien.

\- C'est pas la peine je-

\- C'était pas une question."

Keith leva les yeux au plafond et se baissa sur ses genoux pour nouer les lacets de ses converses basses noires.

Il frissonna quand Lance lui mit la capuche blanche de la veste sur la tête en passant derrière lui.

"Tu t'amuse McClain ?

\- Plutôt oui."

Lance s'installa à côté de Keith pour lui aussi nouer ses lacets. Keith lui donna un coup d'épaule. Lance le lui rendit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et puis Lance se jeta sur lui. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de Keith.

"T'es jamais fatigué Kogane ?

\- De t'emmerder ? Non.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'aime bien jouer aux emmerdeurs moi aussi.

\- Cool je joue pas tout seul."

Lance mordilla ses lèvres, puis il s'écarta.

"Lance...Peut-être que c'est risqué mais...On en est où toi et moi ?"

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda Keith dans les yeux et s'allongea sur le plancher en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

"Je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes dans une phase de flirt.

\- D'accord."

Keith s'allongea aussi, les bras le long du corps.

"Elle te va vraiment bien. La veste.

\- ...Elle est un peu trop grande.

\- Retrousse les manches."

Keith retroussa les manches de manière désordonnée.

"Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi...regarde."

Lance plia le tissus kaki des bras en prenant bien soin qu'elles soient de la même longueur.

"Merci...

\- De rien. Keithy Baby.

\- Pourquoi ce surnom ridicule ?

\- Parce que t'es un bébé dans le fond.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, ouais."

Keith regarda Lance en haussant un sourcil.

"Quoi ?

\- Rien...J'te regarde c'est tout.

\- Bah t'as pas le droit.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais c'est pour les adultes.

\- T'es même pas adulte !

\- Et ? Ça n'empêche pas !"

Les deux garçons riaient et Keith posa une main sur la joue de Lance.

"Tu sais bien que je respecte rarement les règles.

\- Et alors ?"

Lance rapprocha son visage.

"Alors je te regarde si je veux."

Keith fit de même.

"Ah vraiment ?

\- Vraiment."

Ils étaient assez proches pour se faire des "bisous esquimaux", ce que Lance fit déclenchant un rire chez Keith.

Lance observait le paysage nocturne qui défilait derrière la vitre de la voiture. Il chantonnait la chanson qui passait à la radio.

 _ **"Esta idea recurrente**_  
 _ **Quiere jugar con mi mente**_  
 _ **Pa' volverme a engatusar**_  
 _ **Una historia repetida**_  
 _ **Solamente un déjà vu**_  
 _ **Que nunca llega a su final"**_

Keith ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, quand Lance chantait, il trouvait que c'était relaxant. Mais il était inconcevable qu'il le lui dise. Jamais.

 _ **"Mejor me quedo sola**_  
 _ **Y me olvido de tus cosas**_  
 _ **De tus ojos.**_

\- Toi t'aime Shakira hein ?

\- Ma soeur aime Shakira. Et par extension j'ai fini par aimer aussi.

\- Et...j'peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- ...On dirait les blagues de Shiro.

\- Ah ouais...Je m'excuse.

\- Tu fais bien.

\- Bref, ta question ?

\- C'est quoi ton Disney préféré ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce qu'il reste très peu de jours et si jamais on ne le vois pas, je ne le saurais pas.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de te le dire ?

\- Lance s'il te plaît.

\- Okay okay. Je vais te le dire...Vu que c'est tellement vital pour toi.

\- Oh merci.

\- Ouais j'suis un mec grave sympas je sais.

\- Et modeste aussi.

\- Évidemment."

Rire partagé.

"Et au final c'est quoi ton Disney préféré ?

\- Frère des Ours.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour les chansons.

\- C'est tout ?

 _ **\- Dîtes à mes amis que je m'en vaaaaiiis !**_

\- Oh putain ta gueule."

"KEEEEITH ! LAAAAANCE !

\- Salut Wendy !

\- Coucou Wendy.

\- T'as vu ma robe Lance ? Elle est jolie hein ?

\- Elle est super ! J'adore cette couleur en plus."

Wendy poussa un petit rire en faisant tourner la jupette de sa robe mauve.

"Venez on fait des grillades dans le jardins ! Elles sont trop bonnes !"

La fillette saisit les mains des adolescents et les tira, leur faisant faire le tours de la grande maison beige.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvait Cale, Dana et Katherine, ainsi qu'un homme dont Lance ignorait l'identité.

"Keith !

\- Bonsoir Frank.

\- Ça fait longtemps !

\- Oui."

Pendant que Keith discutait, Lance s'approcha de Katherine avec le bouquet de fleurs.

"Tenez madame.

\- Oh ! Comme c'est gentil, merci les garçons. Et Lance, s'il te plaît, arrête avec Tes «Madames» appelle moi juste Katherine. Et pitié ne me vouvoie pas, ça me rend vieille.

\- Vieille ? Mais j'ai cru que tu étais la soeur de Cale au début.

\- Quel flatteur !

\- Ouais Lance doucement avec les compliments sur ma mère. Elle croit que c'est vrai après."

Cale arriva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

"Je plaisante Maman."

Lance avait encore du mal avec la présence de Cale, mais il faisait des efforts, pour Keith.

"Euh Frank je te présente Lance, un ami de Chicago. Lance, Frank, le père de Cale.

\- Enchanté monsieur.

\- Ah non. Pas de monsieur. Frank.

\- D'accord Frank. Vous-

\- Et pas de vouvoiement. Tu es ici chez toi.

\- Haha Merci.

\- Attention Frank, si tu lui dis ça il va venir se servir dans ton frigo.

\- Traite moi de parasite aussi Kogane !

\- Ah ? J'étais pas assez clair ? Zut.

\- Mais t'es vraiment un comique toi.

\- Ouais j'ai fait l'école du rire.

\- Super ! J'aimerais voir ton diplôme.

\- Ah merde ! Je l'ai pas sur moi navré McClain.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre."

Keith regarda Lance en souriant.

"On peut dire ça oui."

Lance était assit sur la nappe qui était étalée sur l'herbe avec Wendy. Elle jouait à faire des bouquet avec des fleurs en plastiques. Lance observait autour de lui, Keith discutait avec Dana, buvant un verre de coca et elle fumant une cigarette. Cale et son père restaient près du grill, surveillant la cuisson de la viande. Katherine était assise sur la terrasse.

"Dis Wendy tu sais faire des couronnes de fleurs ?

\- Non.

\- Avec ma soeur on en faisait tout le temps avec des fleurs en plastiques comme ça...Regarde c'est simple."

Keith discutait avec Dana, un peu de tout et de rien. Cale les rejoignit, un verre à la main. Il tira sur la cigarette de Dana.

"Alors avec Lance ça avance ?"

Keith ne répondit pas, il poussa un petit rire avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de coca en fixant Lance. Le voir avec Wendy était pour Keith une scène attendrissante, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"Hého Keith !

\- Hein ?

\- J'prend ça pour un oui.

\- Le Petit Keith Kogane est amoureux !

\- Chut !

\- Quoi ? Au moins il le saura.

\- Écoutez, vous allez arrêter tout de suite votre truc. Lance est...pas dans le meilleur moment pour avoir une relation. Surtout...avec quelqu'un comme moi...

\- Tu te rend compte que t'es entrain de dire ça à deux personnes qui ont déjà été amoureuses de toi ?

\- C'est différent...J'étais différent.

\- Non. Tu es toujours le même.

\- Je suis pas d'accord Dana. Il est différent. Il a prit quelque centimètres.

\- Je t'emmerde putain ! Vous tous vous êtes des girafe alors quand vous voyez quelqu'un de taille normale vous vous sentez plus !

\- Keith. Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours été bien plus grand que toi.

\- C'est parce que t'as un an de plus.

\- Non, t'es juste petit.

\- Je suis pas si petit que ça !

\- Hey Keith ! Viens voir !

\- Oui Wendy ?

\- Lance et moi on t'as fait une couronne."

Lance posa une couronne de fleurs rouges sur la tête de Keith.

"Ouaaaah ! Ça lui va trop bien !  
\- Wendy à raison.  
\- Tu sais quoi Lance..."

Keith fit de même pour Lance mais avec celle couvertes de fleurs bleues qui avait servi d'exemple.

"Toi aussi ça te va bien."

Lance sentait ses joues virer vers la couleur de la couronne de Keith.

"Tu trouves ?

\- Hm,hm.

\- D'accord. Je vais en mettre tout les jours alors.

\- Pfff...T'es trop con.

\- Non, non. Je suis sérieux.

\- N'empêche elles sont bien faites.

\- Oui ! En plus c'est super simple ! Lance m'a tout expliqué ! C'est trop marrant.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, regarde. On va en faire une pour Wendy. Quelle couleur tu veux ?

\- Rose !

\- Okay. Alors c'est Keith qui va la faire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je sais pas faire ça moi !

\- Je vais le faire avec toi tu vas voir."

Keith n'était pas spécialement bon en travaux manuel mais pour Wendy et pour passer du temps près de Lance il allait faire des efforts. Il resta attentif aux conseils de Lance et lorsqu'il était en difficulté celui-ci se plaçait près de lui pour poser ses mains sur les siennes et le guider pas à pas. Au bout de quelques minutes la couronne de fleur était prête.

"Ta daaaam !

\- Ouah ! Elle est trop belle.

\- Princesse Wendy voici votre couronne.

\- Hihihi.

\- Attend je veux faire une photo.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne Lance ?

\- Hors de question, je veux que tu sois dessus.

\- Mais je-

\- Pas de mais. Tiens l'autre côté de mon téléphone.

\- Ok. Puisqu'on me laisse le choix...

\- Attention. Trois. Deux. Un..."

"Et donc vous êtes dans la même classe ?

\- Oui, depuis la troisième.

\- Parce qu'évidemment même s'il y avait quelque chose comme dix classes de Seconde, c'est vrai que Kogane et McClain c'est pas assez espacé.

\- C'est vrai que c'est marrant comme coïncidence.

\- En plus comme par hasard on a la même spécialité. Mathématiques et physiques renforcées.

\- Quoi ? Keith en maths renforcées !? Je suis sous le choc !

\- Les gens changent Cale.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non rien Lance c'est pas...

\- Quand on était gosses, il détestait les maths, il séchait une fois sur deux. Mais on sait pas trop comment il avait toujours des notes excellentes.

\- Tu m'avais caché ça Keith !

\- Et oui j'ai mes petits secrets.

\- Et je suis certaine que Lance à aussi les siens.

\- Dis moi Lance, ton nom c'est McClain ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais t'es clairement typé latino tu le sais ça ?

\- Ouais, en fait c'est bête mais mon grand-père paternel est Irlandais et tous les autres sont de Cuba et voilà pourquoi j'ai un nom de famille Irlandais mais pas le physique accordé.

\- Depuis quand il faut un "physique raccord" ?

\- Non mais je veux dire qu'il y a des profs ils ont lu "McClain" il ont vu ma tête ils étaient genre "Y'a une erreur vous c'est Sanchez non ?"

\- HAHAHAHA oui ! OUi ! C'est une vraie histoire ça. Le professeur d'histoire en Seconde. Et vous connaissez pas Lance mais il est rancunier.

\- Oooooooh oui.

\- Du coup il a décidé de faire le clown à chaque cours...Il avait emmené des maracas et pour participer il les secouait. Et puis au bout du premier trimestre le prof à craqué et on a été collé. Oui, ON, parce que Monsieur McClain me faisait rire avec ses conneries et j'ai pris aussi.

\- N'empêche c'était marrant.

\- Bah oui deux heures de colles tout les samedi pendant 2 mois, c'est vrai que c'est marrant. Imbécile !

\- Arrête on rigolait bien.

\- Oui m'enfin bon...y'a pas de quoi être fier Lance !

\- Vous faites bien la paire quand même."

Keith et Lance se lancèrent un regard et ils esquissèrent un sourire.

"Ouais c'est vrai.

\- Au fait Lance, j'ai entendu dire par Keith tout à l'heure que tu jouais super bien de la guitare.

\- Ah bon Keith ? Tu parle de moi aux gens ?

\- Prend pas la grosse tête non plus. Sinon ta couronne de fleurs va plus tenir.

\- Hinhinhin t'as vraiment beaucoup d'humour ce soir toi.

\- Tu veux pas nous jouer un truc ? J'ai pris ma guitare.

\- Pourquoi pas ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lance était assis en tailleur sur la nappe et sentait un léger stress monter, il l'évacua avec sa technique habituelle : l'humour.

"Oh tout ce monde pour moi. Je suis une super star appelez Charlie Puth j'ai pris sa place."

Réussite. Tout le monde avait rit, sauf Frank.

"Charlie Puth ?

\- C'est un chanteur Papa.

\- Ah.

\- C'est celui qui chante "Attention"

\- Aaaaaah ! Ce truc qui passe tout le temps à la radio.

\- Lance chante nous "Attention" !

\- J'connais pas les accords... Désolé Wendy.

\- Joue nous ce que tu veux.

\- Hum..."

Lance réfléchissait et ses yeux se posèrent sur Keith qui était assis juste en face de lui.

"Ah je sais."

Lance promena doucement ses doigts sur les cordes. Une mélodie apaisante et répétitive résonna dans le silence dans lequel le jardin était plongé.

 _ **"Why do birds suddenly appear**_  
 _ **Every time you are near?**_  
 _ **Just like me, they long to be**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Le coeur de Keith fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Lance le regardait.  
Keith plongeait dans les yeux de Lance.

 _ **"Why do stars fall down from the sky**_  
 _ **Every time you walk by ?**_  
 _ **Just like me, they long to be**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Lance ne le lâchait pas du regard.  
Comme s'il ne jouait que pour Keith.

 _ **"On the day that you were born the angels got together**_  
 _ **And decided to create a dream come true**_  
 _ **So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**_  
 _ **Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue"**_

Keith avait l'impression que la réalité se déchirait.

Autour de lui tout devenait flou.

 _ **"That is why all the girls in town**_  
 _ **Follow you all around**_  
 _ **Just like me, they long to be**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Plus rien n'existait.  
La voix de Lance était littéralement le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles.  
Il ne voyait que Lance.

 _ **"On the day that you were born the angels got together**_  
 _ **And decided to create a dream come true**_  
 _ **So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**_  
 _ **Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue"**_

Lance et sa couronne de fleurs bleues.  
Lance et le vent qui soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux.

 _ **"That is why all the girls in town**_  
 _ **Follow you all around**_  
 _ **Just like me, they long to be**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Lance et sa voix mélodieuse.  
Lance et son sourire charmeur.  
Lance et ses battements de cils.

 _ **"Just like me, they long to be**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Lance, Lance, Lance.

 _ **"Hm Hm Hm**_  
 _ **Close to you**_  
 _ **La La La La**_  
 _ **Close to you"**_

Lance arrêta de jouer et la réalité sembla frapper Keith en pleine figure.

Lance était gêné par les applaudissements qu'il recevait. En jouant il avait oublié, oublié qu'il n'était pas seul avec Keith. Dans le but de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante il tendit l'instrument à Dana.

"Tu devrais jouer quelque chose toi aussi.

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Je vais me sentir ridicule en comparaison.

\- Mais non ! Allez.

\- Oui, allez chérie tu joues super bien. Tu le sais en plus.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on sort ensemble Cale.

\- Non pas seulement."

Keith observa brièvement Cale et Dana. Il était évident qu'entre eux il y avait une alchimie, un lien très fort.

 _Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais avoir la même chose avec Lance...?_

La soirée avançait et Dana eut la brillante idée de mettre de la musique. Wendy voulant danser avec Lance, démarra malgré elle une soirée dansante.

Keith restait assis sur la terrasse, observant Lance et Wendy. Katherine arriva à côté de lui. Elle regarda Keith de longues secondes, puis Lance et Wendy, puis à nouveau Keith. Elle avait compris.

" Keith, tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour moi ?

\- Oui Kat' tu le disais tout le temps avant.

\- Alors sois honnête avec moi. Tu l'aime ce garçon ?

\- ...Je...

\- Keith.

\- Oui...Comment tu l'as su ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est Frank qui a deviné le premier.

\- Ah...Super...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as honte. Toi, Keith Kogane ?

\- J'ai pas honte...si un peu.

\- Je vais te dire une chose, et je sais que ta mère dirait la même chose. Fonce.

\- Mais Kat' et si il...S'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime ?

\- Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux.

\- Je sais pas Kat'. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

\- HEY LANCE ! FAIS DANSER KEITH UN PEU, JE VAIS COUCHER WENDY."

Keith recracha la gorgée de coca qu'il venait de prendre dans son verre.

"KAT !?

\- Tu me remerciera plus tard. Allez Wendy, une douche et au lit. Dis bonne nuit.

\- Bonne Nuit !

\- Attend, reprend tes fleurs.

\- Non je vous les donnes, ça va vous va trop bien."

Katherine pris la petite fille par la main et elles entrèrent la maison.

Lance s'avança vers Keith.

"Tu veux danser ? Toi ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- J'aime pas trop cette chanson en plus.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ah ? Ça change...?

\- C'est laquelle celle-là ?"

 _ **You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name**_  
 _ **'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up.**_

Attention. Putain...

Lance attrapa la main de Keith.

 _ **You've been going round, going round, going round every party in LA**_  
 _ **'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one**_

"Allez Cowboy, danse avec moi."

 _ **I know that dress is karma, perfume regret**_  
 _ **You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine**_

"Lance je sais pas danser...!"

 _ **And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect**_  
 _ **But you're not coming home with me tonight**_

"Suis juste mes pas et ça va aller."

 _ **You just want attention**_  
 _ **You don't want my heart**_  
 _ **Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new**_  
 _ **Yeah, you just want attention**_  
 _ **I knew from the start**_  
 _ **You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you**_

Keith dansa avec Lance. Le coeur battant et incapable de lâcher les yeux bleus brillants de celui qui chaque seconde le changeait un peu plus.

Keith entendit Cale dire à son père quelque chose comme "Tu vois P'pa c'est ça Charlie Puth."

Puis il vit Dana lui attrapper la main.

 _ **You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name**_  
 _ **'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up**_

"Danse avec moi Cale !

\- Attend attend je pose mon verre haha !"

 _ **Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face to face**_  
 _ **You already know, already know, already know that you won**_  
 _ **Ohh**_

Dana et Cale dansaient les mains sur les hanches de l'autre, se balançant au rythme de la basse.

 _ **I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret**_  
 _ **You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine**_  
 _ **(you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)**_  
 _ **And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect**_  
 _ **(oh baby)**_  
 _ **But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)**_

Keith et Lance eux, avaient une sorte de distance de sécurité, Lance tenait les mains de Keith dans les siennes. Et plus la chanson avançait. plus le brun tentait d'avoir le moins d'interactions visuelles possible avec l'autre.

 _ **You just want attention**_  
 _ **You don't want my heart**_  
 _ **Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new**_  
 _ **Yeah, you just want attention**_  
 _ **I knew from the start**_  
 _ **You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you**_  
 _ **Ohh**_

"Keith c'est quoi le titre de la chanson ?

\- Attention ?

\- Tu peux me donner la tienne s'il te plaît ?"

 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_

 _ **What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh?**_

Keith écarquilla les yeux. Lance lui avait fait pivoter la tête vers lui en donnant une petite impulsion au niveau du menton avec ses doigts.

 _ **I know that dress is karma, perfume regret**_  
 _ **You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine**_  
 _ **And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect**_  
 _ **But you're not coming home with me tonight**_

"Oui...je...Je crois que je peux...

\- Super, dans ce cas..."

La main droite de Lance se posa doucement sur la hanche de Keith. La seconde descendit du menton et resta sur l'épaule.

 _ **You just want attention**_  
 _ **You don't want my heart**_  
 _ **Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new**_  
 _ **Yeah, you just want attention**_  
 _ **I knew from the start**_  
 _ **You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you**_  
 _ **(over you)**_

Sans trop comprendre, Keith posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lance. Et il eut à nouveau l'impression que plus rien n'existait, sauf Lance.

 _ **What are you doin' to me? (heyy)**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin', what?)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh? (Yeah, you just want attention)**_

Cette sensation d'être dans la même bulle que Lance. De partager un espace invisible et intime.

La chose étrange que Cale avait décrit dans la boutique...

«Quand vous êtes ensemble, plus rien n'existe.»

 _ **What are you doin' to me? (I knew from the start)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' huh?**_  
 _ **(You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you)**_  
 _ **What are you doin' to me?**_  
 _ **What are you doin', huh?**_

La musique s'arrêta. Lance ne bougea pas, Keith non plus. Ils se regardaient.

À ce moment précis, Keith en était sûr, Lance et lui étaient connectés.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Lance.

Lance était immobile, contemplant Keith. Il avait l'impression d'être collé à lui avec du ciment. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Keith, il ne pouvait pas.

"Keith je...

\- Tu...?

\- Heu...Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire...

\- T'as vu...?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi aussi ça t'arrive."

Lance poussa un petit rire.

"Bon les enfants, c'était sympa mais moi je vais aller dormir, je travaille demain."

Keith se sépara de Lance. Un pincement au coeur.

"On va rentrer. Merci de nous avoir inviter Kat'.

\- Merci d'être venus. C'était très amusant."

Lance était assit sur le sol de la chambre, cherchant son pyjama dans son sac de voyage. Il sortit celui avec le haut débardeur blanc où il y avait un lion bleu et le bas semi sarouel, son pyjama préféré. Keith entra dans la pièce, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille. Lance sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, et pas qu'aux joues. Il regardait la peau encore humide de Keith, et rien que le fait de savoir que sous cette serviette, il n'y avait rien, le faisait transpirer.

"Lance si tu veux y aller, c'est...bon ?"

Il se leva d'un coup et se rua dans la salle de bain, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clés il se déshabilla rapidement et s'assit dans la baignoire.

 _Putain c'était juste..._

Lance avait dix-sept ans. Et Lance en pinçait pour Keith. Ça devait bien arriver.

 _C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui... putain..._

Lance ferma les yeux et commença l'exploration de son imaginaire érotique, tout en caressant son bas ventre lentement, avant de descendre vers son sexe et de le prendre dans sa main. Il engagea des mouvement de va et vient, en prenant soin de s'arrêter quelque millisecondes pour effectuer une rotation sur le haut de son gland.

 _Keith...Keith...Keith...Keith..._

Le liquide préséminal lui glissant entre les doigts il comprit qu'il était proche. Il accéléra ses mouvements en changeant de main. Il écarta les jambes et pressa ses doigts mouillés contre l'anneau de chair qui se trouvait plus bas. Il caressa juste l'entrée dans le but de créer plus de sensations.

 _Keith...Keith...Keith...Keith...Keith..._

Il était proche. Il le sentait. C'était là. Il mordait ses lèvres.  
Il imaginait que ses mains étaient celles de Keith.

 _Keith..._

Il tremblait. Il y était. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'ultime spasme corporel que lui donna son orgasme.

Lance regarda le plafond avant de se relever et d'ouvrir enfin l'eau de la douche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il espéra, un peu naïvement, que Keith dormait déjà. Il glissa sous les draps.

"Lance. Tu saoules...j'étais presque endormi...

\- Désolé...

\- Lance..."

 _Ne prononce pas mon nom...pitié..._

"Merci. Pour ce soir."

\- Merci à toi...J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- Oui...C'était cool. On devrait dormir maintenant.

\- Oui..."

Lance voulais fermer les yeux il ne pouvait pas. Parce que Keith était face à lui, et que lui non plus il ne fermait pas. Sans réfléchir il appuya sa jambe contre celle de Keith sous la couverture. Voyant que Keith n'opposait aucune résistance, il l'agrippa en pliant son genou, faisait fléchir légèrement celui du brun. Keith tira Lance vers lui. Leurs visages maintenant très proches. Il murmura doucement un "Bonne nuit Lance." Et il s'endormir comme cela, leurs jambes emmêlées dans une tresses blanche et bronzée.

"Bonne nuit Keith."

* * *

Les chansons utilisées dans l'ordre :

Déjà vu - Prince Royce ft. Shakira  
Close to you - Version d'Olivia Ong  
Attention - Charlie Puth

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre le prochain risque de prendre du temps à sortir à cause de mon emploi du temps chargé. En espérant que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine.  
N'oubliez pas la petite review si vous avez quelques choses à me dire~ :D


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lance

**"Encore…."**

 **Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine des insultes étaient inscrites sur le casier de Lance. On le traitait, entre-autre, de «Pute masculine.», de «PD» et d'autres mots qu'il préféra ne pas lire. Lance prit les clefs dans son sac pour. tenter d'effacer ces mots écrits au blanco. Il grattait. Rien n'y faisait.**

 **"** **Putain ça part pas cette merde…**

 **\- Hé Lance ! Oh...Ils ont recommencé.**

 **\- Salut Hunk. Ouais.**

 **\- Tu devrais le dire à un prof.**

 **\- De quoi ? «Madame j'ai des insultes homophobes sur mon casiers ?» Qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à foutre eux ? Putain ça part pas !**

 **\- Faudrait du dissolvant ?**

 **\- J'en emmènerai demain. Tant pis pour l'instant.**

 **\- Lance vraiment tu devrais…**

 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est rien, juste des mots."**

 **Lance souriait. Lance souriait toujours. Du hauts de ses quinzes ans, il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre des insultes sur lui. Depuis que sa bisexualité avait été découverte par une personne de son collège. Tout le monde le savait. Certains l'acceptaient en silence mais d'autres...non. Lance ne disait rien, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui arriver bien pire que quelques phrases désagréables balancées à la figures de temps en temps ou des écritures sur son casier.**

 **Il arriva devant la salle de maths, et il capta la conversation d'un petit groupe de fille.**

 **"** **Oh là là le nouveau est trop mignon !**

 **\- Oui ! Il est adorable.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il est timide ?**

 **\- Je sais pas il dis rien…**

 **\- Y'a un nouveau ?**

 **\- Oui, Lance tu le savais pas ?**

 **\- Non. C'est qui ?**

 **\- Le gars là bas."**

 **Lance regarda dans la direction indiquée par sa camarade. Elle montrait un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait ses mains enfoncés dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il fixait le sol. Il avait l'air triste, et Lance se demanda s'il allait bien...**

 **Le garçon releva la tête et sembla regarder Lance dans les yeux. Celui-ci tourna la tête rapidement.**

 **Lance observait le nouvel élève depuis sa place au troisième rang. Lance le trouvait vraiment bizarre. Ses cheveux noirs lui donnait un air emo ridicule. Il releva la tête de son cahier sur sa table et regarda Lance. Le jeune adolescent frissonna et se tourna vers le le tableau.**

"Dis moi Keith, pourquoi tu me regardais bizarrement le premier jour où on s'est rencontré ?"

Assis, en pyjama dans la cuisine/salle à manger, Keith et Lance prenaient un petit déjeuner.

"J'en sais rien...t'arrêtais pas de me fixer tout le temps.

\- Normal, je te trouvais un peu..étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air triste...perdu...Tu me faisais penser à…

\- Toi ?"

Lance regarda Keith dans les yeux avant de sourire.

"Oui."

 **"** **Alors le nouveau ?**

 **\- Quoi le nouveau ?**

 **\- Bah il est dans ta classe.**

 **\- Oui et ?**

 **\- Quoi tu lui as pas parlé ? Ça te ressemble pas Lance…**

 **\- J'ai pas la tête à copiner avec un emo.**

 **\- Un emo ?**

 **\- Ouais…Oh putain elle a l'air vivante la purée…**

 **\- Grave.**

 **\- Ew…"**

 **Lance rit en regardant Hunk, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un le poussa au sol. Son plateau tomba. Il releva la tête et son coeur rata un battement. Un garçon se tenait face à lui, debout, riant.**

 **"** **Alors on marche plus droit p'tite pute ?"**

 **Lance était muet, terrorisé. Hunk avança d'un pas pour tenter d'aider son ami mais Lance lui lança un regard qui voulais lui faire comprendre de ne rien faire.**

 **"** **T'as perdu ta langue ? Tu flippe ? T'as bien raison. Les gens comme toi sont dégoûtants. Tu mériterais d'être…"**

 **Lance était sur le cul, littéralement. Le garçon lui, avait de la purée dégoulinant de sa tête et le nouvel élève était là, ramenant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait impassible.**

 **"Maintenant tu vas peut-être apprendre le respect.**  
 **\- Putain mais je vais te démolir toi !**  
 **\- T'es sûr de ça ?"**

 **Le garçon observa autour de lui, plusieurs élèves étaient en cercle, et certains commençaient à reculer sans doute pour prévenir quelqu'un. Il finit par se résigner et partit en donnant un coup dans l'épaule du brun.**

 **"Toi, je te promet qu'un jour tu vas prendre.**  
 **\- J'aimerais bien voir ça."**

 **Une fois l'agitation retombée, le nouveau tendit une main vers Lance.**

 **"Est-ce que ça va ?"**

 **Sans réfléchir, Lance fut prit d'un élan d'orgueil et se releva en donnant un coup explicit dans la main du brun.**

 **"Tu te prend pour un héros ? J'avais pas besoin d'aide. En plus d'avoir gâché de la nourriture et d'avoir perdu ton temps tu t'es juste fait remarqué un premier jour. Bravo. Salut."**

 **"** **Je m'en suis voulu.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De t'avoir rejeté.**

 **\- Ta réaction était normale…**

 **\- Non, justement. J'avais besoin d'aide…"**

 **Classe d'anglais, Lance arriva légèrement en retard et prit place à côté du nouvel élevé dont tout le monde parlait maintenant. Il déchira un morceau de papier de son cahier et le glissa dans la trousse de son voisin.**

 **«Merci, même si c'est galère d'être reconnaissant envers un mec qui porte une coupe Mullet.»**

 **Le garçon ouvrit le papier et fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.**

 **«Je t'emmerde sale ingrat.»**

 **«Allez le prend pas mal, je vais t'appeler comme ça, Mullet.»**

 **« Même pas en rêve !»**

 **«Okay Mullet boy, c'est quoi ton nom ?»**

 **«Keith Kogane et toi ?»**

 **«Lance McClain.»**

"Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai présenté Hunk ?

\- Comment oublier ma rencontre avec la plus belle personne de l'univers.

\- Ouais ! Je suis trop fier d'être son meilleur ami.

\- Et je te comprend."

 **"** **Hunk je te présente le nouveau, Keith, aka Mullet boy. Keith, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, l'amour de ma vie, Hunk.**

 **\- Enchanté…?**

 **\- Merci d'avoir aidé Lance ce midi.**

 **\- J'ai pas fait grand chose…**

 **\- Tu plaisante ?! Ce mec aurait démoli Lance…**

 **\- Hé ho j'suis là hein ?**

 **\- Bref, merci vraiment.**

 **\- Bon, comme je m'en veut je vais acheter un frappucino à Keith.**

 **\- Un...quoi ?**

 **\- ...Keith…**

 **\- Lance ne commence pas.**

 **\- T'es jamais allé au Starbucks ?!**

 **\- Y'avait pas de Starbucks dans ma ville.**

 **\- Quoi...?**

 **\- Lance non.**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Lance ne t'excite pas !**

 **\- QUOI ?! MAIS- Kogane. Viens avec moi il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu goûte au frappucino chocolat ! Non le caramel ! Non le chocolat...? MERDE. TU DOIS TOUT GOÛTER !**

 **\- Aïe Aïe aïe...Pauvre Keith t'as rien demandé...**

 **\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il...WOH !"**

 **Lance attrappa la main de Keith.**

 **"** **Hunk tu viens ?**

 **\- J'aurais adoré mais Pidge a besoin de moi cet aprem. On ira tous ensemble une autre fois ?**

 **\- Dommage, bien, au revoir Hunk je vais lui faire son éducation !**

 **\- Amusez vous bien !**

 **\- Attend je-"**

 **Keith buvait le contenu du gobelet en plastique sur lequel était imprimé le logo de la sirène verte.**

 **"** **Alors ? C'est bon hein ?**

 **\- Mhm, c'est pas mal oui. Merci…**

 **\- De rien...Merci encore pour...ce midi.**

 **\- Je me suis senti obligé. Après tout..je suis un peu concerné.**

 **\- Tu...T'es…?**

 **\- Gay ? Ouais.**

 **\- Put- ...OK...je…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien je…**

 **\- Tu ?**

 **\- Je...Je comprend mieux. Mais fais gaffe, quand ils l'apprendront tu risques d'avoir des problèmes…"**

 **Keith esquissa un sourire en prenant une gorgée avec sa paille. Cette phrase que Lance n'oublia jamais.**

 **"** **Même pas peur."**

"Keith…? T'as vraiment pas peur…?

\- De ?

\- L'homophobie…?

\- Ils ont plus peur de toi que toi tu n'as peur d'eux.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est des gens pas des insectes.

\- Ils ont la même masse cérébrale, et encore, une fourmi c'est trop intelligent pour eux.

\- PUNCHLINE ! OUUUH KOGAAANE !

\- Merci, merci, j'avais jamais fait ça avant hahaha.

\- Ah parce que toi Keith Kogane y'a des trucs que t'as jamais fait ?

\- Et oui. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas osé faire.

\- Comme être passif.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu me l'as dit une fois.

\- Hein ?!

\- Un jour, On était en Seconde. T'étais à la bourre parce que t'avais pas dormi chez toi."

 **"** **Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Kogane.**

 **\- Oui pardon j'étais...Y'a eu du retard avec les tram.**

 **\- Hm. Allez vous asseoir."**

 **Keith s'exécuta. Lance lui tendit discrètement la feuille d'exercice pour qu'il rattrape le retard.**

 **"Putain j'suis à la bourre à ce point.**

 **\- Quinze minutes pile, t'es juste.**

 **\- C'est moi qui ai le nouveau record.**

 **\- Difficile de faire mieux. Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Alors t'as dormi où cette fois ?**

 **\- Tu vois Chris ?**

 **\- Chris le terminal super canon que toutes les meufs veulent péchos mais personne y arrive ?!**

 **\- Ouais. Celui là.**

 **\- Non ...?**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Mais comment ?! Kogane ?!**

 **\- Bah il aime pas les filles, c'est tout.**

 **\- Mais tu...il t'a...?**

 **\- Non. Je suis toujours l'actif.**

 **\- QUOI ?! MAIS ATTEND C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !**

 **\- Monsieur McClain, c'est le tableau des éléments qui vous émeut à ce point ?**

 **\- Hein...? Non...Je...Désolé."**

 **Keith pouffa devant sa réaction, mais Lance lui, avait le sentiment d'avoir appris quelque chose d'important.**

"C'est qui sur la photo ?

\- Shiro quand il avait un truc comme...dix-huit…? Dix-neuf ans ?

\- Toujours aussi beau.

\- Lance.

\- Shiro...aaaaah...Shiro…

\- Recommence pas.

\- Il est si beau….Si…

\- Lance.

\- Sexy…!

\- LANCE !"

 **"** **Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler des trous noirs ?**

 **\- Le seul trou noir que tu connais, c'est celui qui est dans ta tête.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde ! Moi au moins je cherche des idées.**

 **\- Putain sujet libre, c'est de la merde !**

 **\- Grave. En plus, comme par hasard on est ensemble ! J'aurais voulu être avec Adèle...Aaaah Adèle…Belle et intelligente...**

 **\- Ouais bah désolé pour toi. Tirage au sort oblige. Et puis c'est un exposé pas une animation de club de rencontre.**

 **\- Ouais ouais. Mais n'empêche qu'on a pas d'idées."**

 **Lance et Keith étaient chez Keith. Keith assit à son bureau et Lance sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme adulte, plutôt jeune. Il avait une carrure musclé et ses cheveux noirs étaient semi rasés sur les côtés laissant juste une mèche tomber sur son front. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre Lance lui sauta au cou.**

 **"** **Aaaaah Shiro ! Aide nous !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?**

 **\- On trouve pas de sujet pour l'exposé de physique.**

 **\- Ah…C'est un sujet libre c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui…!**

 **\- Peut-être que vous devriez prendre un thème que vous aimez tout les deux…? Par exemple, je ne sais pas…**

 **\- La théorie comme quoi l'homme n'a pas marché sur la lune !**

 **\- Hors de question Kogane ! Toi et tes théories du complot vous allez vous calmer !**

 **\- J'avais plutôt pensé aux exoplanètes...Je sais que vous pouvez en parler pendant des heures.**

 **\- C'est pas bête ça. Merci Space Dad !**

 **\- Merci Shiro.**

 **\- De rien. Et je voulais juste te dire que je dormais chez Allura ce soir Keith donc...tu peux te débrouiller ?**

 **\- Ouais t'inquiète.**

 **\- Super...À demain, salut.**

 **\- Bye."**

 **À peine la porte refermée, Lance roula sur le sol vers Keith.**

 **"** **Il est sexy ton frère...**

 **\- Calme tes hormones Lance. C'est mon frère quand même.**

 **\- Ouais ouais. Je disais juste ça comme ça.**

 **\- Ouais bah dis rien c'est mieux. Et concentre toi sur l'exposé.**

 **\- On pourrait faire un exposé sur Shiro...**

 **\- LANCE !"**

 **L'exposé était bouclé. Keith ouvrit une boîte qu'il cachait sous son lit.**

 **"** **Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Après l'effort, le réconfort.**

 **\- Putain tu fumes ?!**

 **\- Bah ouais.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas illégal dans l'Illinois ?**

 **\- Et ? Au Texas c'était pas légal non plus et j'en fumais parfois trois.**

 **\- Mais tu l'as acheté ?**

 **\- Non, on me l'a donné.**

 **\- T'es sérieux ?**

 **\- Non, je l'ai acheté. "**

 **Keith alluma son joint et tira dessus, laissant la fumée envahir la pièce.**

 **"** **Je peux...essayer…?**

 **\- T'es sûr ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- OK tiens."**

 **Lance prit une bouffé et se mit à tousser.**

 **"** **C'est...trop...fort…mais c'est...pas mal.**

 **\- Okay, ouvre un peu la bouche."**

 **Lance exécuta. Keith s'approcha très près et souffla de la fumée entre ses lèvres.**

 **"** **Respire."**

 **Lance trouva cela agréable et moins puissant que de fumer directement.**

 **"** **Encore…?**

 **\- Oui s'il te plaît."**

"Tu te rends compte que c'est ta faute si je fume.

\- Tu fumes pas Lance, tu prend une bouffée de fumée de cannabis de temps en temps, c'est rien.

\- Ouais mais même !

\- Bah arrête alors.

\- Bah non !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- MAIS PARCE QUE TU M'AS FAIT AIMER ÇA !

\- Tu dramatise.

\- JE DRAMATISE SI JE VEUX !

\- Haha...Et puis, toi aussi tu m'as mis dans de sacrées merdes.

\- Quoi ?

\- La fête de Rollo, celle où tu m'as obligé à t'accompagner. Parce que t'avais peur d'y aller seul.

\- OUAIS ! Bah tu m'as lâché pour aller baiser dans les chiottes.

\- Peut-être mais quand je suis revenu tu avais disparu parce que t'avais suivit Nyma.

\- Ah oui...c'est vrai, c'était cette fête là..."

 **Une musique électro et rythmée envahissait l'appartement. Beaucoup de personnes dansaient, pas mal de gens buvaient et d'autres fumaient. Keith et Lance, eux, étaient assis dans un canapé observant les autres et buvant leur verre.**

 **"** **Lui là. Il l'est.**

 **\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

 **\- Admire l'artiste."**

 **Keith se leva et s'approcha du garçon qu'il avait indiqué à Lance. Ils discutèrent un peu, et Keith posa un doigt sur l'épaule de l'autre, le faisant glisser vers son nombril de manière suggestive. Lance regardait le petit manège de son ami avec un peu de mépris et d'admiration. Keith ne draguait pas souvent, mais il était efficace à chacune de ses rares tentatives. La preuve, le voilà embrassant l'autre garçon à pleine bouche. Il s'approcha de Lance.**

 **"** **Bon je reviens. J'en ai pour euh…"**

 **Il regarda l'autre gars.**

 **"** **Quinze, vingt minutes. Maximum.**

 **\- Putain vas te faire foutre.**

 **\- Ouais, j'y vais justement."**

 **Lance leva son majeur vers Keith qui lui fit un grand sourire en disparaissant dans la foule.**

 **Lance attendait, assis dans le canapé, fulminant contre Keith intérieurement. Soudain, une fille s'installa près de lui.**

 **"** **Salut.**

 **\- S...Salut.**

 **\- Tu t'ennuie pas un peu ?**

 **\- Si...Mais j'attends un sale lâcheur.**

 **\- Alors t'as le temps de danser avec moi ?**

 **\- Danser...avec toi ?**

 **\- J'ai envie de danser. Et tu me plais.**

 **\- Ouah tu es...franche.**

 **\- On danse ?**

 **\- OK."**

 **Lance suivit la jolie blonde aux tresses africaines sans réfléchir. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle lui plaisait, et s'il lui plaisait, pourquoi se priver ?**

 **"** **C'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **\- Lance. Et toi ?**

 **\- Nyma.**

 **\- Joli prénom.**

 **\- Merci, j'aime beaucoup tes piercings."**

 **La jeune fille toucha l'oreille de Lance. Ce dernier rougit. Elle se rapprocha, ils dansaient presque collés, Lance avait oublié Keith. Et puis Nyma posa sa bouche sur la sienne. À ce moment tout devînt un peu flou, Lance se rappelait que Nyma lui avait murmuré de la suivre. Ils étaient allés chez elle, dans sa chambre et il se souvint avoir fait l'amour avec elle.**

 **Le lendemain il avait ouvert les yeux avec cette fille dans les bras. Ils s'étaient revu une ou deux fois, dans d'autres circonstances, un cinéma ou deux, quelques balades dans la ville. Et puis un jour, au lycée, Nyma lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et Lance répondit que lui aussi. Parce que Lance était fou d'amour pour Nyma. Ce qui inquiétait Keith.**

 **"** **Salut les garçons !**

 **\- Salut Nyma.**

 **\- Salut mon ange.**

 **\- oooh "mon ange" c'est mignon…"**

 **Nyma s'assit sur les genoux de Lance.**

 **"** **C'est toujours bon pour le ciné ce soir ?**

 **\- Ouais. Tu veux voir quel film ?**

 **\- Je sais pas...Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri.**

 **\- Je t'aime…**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime…"**

 **Keith regarda Hunk qui était aussi assit sur le banc avec eux et leva les yeux vers le ciel.**

 **"** **Je dois y aller j'ai un cours de sport. Mais on se voit après.**

 **\- Pas possible j'ai latin.**

 **\- Oh tu peux bien sécher un pauvre cours d'option pour moi non ?**

 **\- Euh je-**

 **\- Non on a un contrôle hyper décisif.**

 **\- Oh...dommage. J'y vais. A plus tard."**

 **Nyma embrassa Lance avant de repartir avec ses amies.**

 **"** **Je t'ai trouvé un peu froid avec elle.**

 **\- Lance à raison...T'aime pas Nyma ?**

 **\- Si vous voulez la vérité, non je ne l'apprécie pas, mais comme c'est ta copine je fais un effort.**

 **\- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je la sent pas c'est tout. Me prend pas la tête."**

 **Keith se leva du banc et partit vers les salles de classes.**

 **"** **Plus ça va, moins j'le comprend…**

 **\- Il doit avoir ses raisons.**

 **\- Ouais bah il pourrait au moins m'expliquer. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça.**

 **\- C'est Keith.**

 **\- Oui, c'est Keith."**

"Maintenant tu peux me le dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- La raison pour laquelle tu n'aime pas Nyma.

\- Disons que je la savait très...nomade.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire pas forcément faite pour être avec quelqu'un exclusivement. C'est pas une critique, je suis aussi un peu comme ça...Mais j'avais juste peur de te voir souffrir au final…

\- Mais tu la connaissait ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré une fois...Pendant la soirée…"

 **Keith se dirigeait vers les toilettes avec le garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer plus tôt. Il tomba nez à nez avec une fille qui en sortait avec un mec. La fille était blonde avec des tresses africaines attachés dans une queue de cheval.**

 **"** **Oups, désolée on vient d'y faire des trucs pas très...enfin vous voyez. Essayez la salle de bain peut-être ?"**

 **Keith haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris. Évidemment ce genre de choses arrivait fréquemment en soirée, mais qu'on le lui dise comme ça, ça le surprenait légèrement. Il prit la main de son futur partenaire et entra dans la pièce.**

 **"** **T'inquiète ça nous dérange pas."**

"Et puis quelques jours plus tard, c'était devenue ta copine.

\- Ah…

\- J'aurais pas dû te le dire hein ?

\- Si, t'as bien fait.

\- J'aurais dû le dire avant…?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru. Ou alors j'aurais dit un truc genre "Ouai mais les gens changent ! "...Le problème c'était pas Elle, c'était moi. Moi j'étais sérieux, elle voulait juste jouer...En soi ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal...On avait juste pas la même vision d'une relation…

\- Et ...nous ?"

Lance regarda l'horizon, avant de diriger le regard vers Keith.

"Quoi nous ?

\- Nous, on a...une relation ?"

Les yeux bleus de Lance semblaient scanner le visage de Keith, peut-être cherchait-il un signe quelconque pouvant l'aider à répondre.

"J'en sais rien...C'est peut-être...Trop tôt…pour répondre.

\- J'aurais pas dû demander. Excuse moi."

Lance embrassa Keith sur la joue et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

"Tu as très bien fait de demander. Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à être un peu perdu dans les événements.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

\- Hm…

\- Et Cale va arriver avec Dana et Wendy…

\- Ouai…

\- On va aller au festival d'été…

\- C'est quoi au juste ?

\- Une sorte de fête foraine.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Dans mes souvenirs, c'était très sympa.

\- Avec toi, c'est toujours sympa."

Keith passa un bras autour des épaules de Lance. Le ciel était rose et orange, à cet instant précis, il pensa que quand le ciel prenait cette couleur c'est que c'était un moment important qui se transformerait en souvenir, et il se surprit à espérer que qu'il pourrait observer d'autres couchers de soleil avec Lance contre son épaule.

Lance se sentait en sécurité, la couleur chaude que prenait le ciel lui faisait penser à cette personne qui l'é réalisa que la présence de Keith près de lui le rassurait et l'apaisait. Keith était un feu ardent et Lance n'avait plus peur de se brûler.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Ce chapitre est un peu court je l'avoue ;; Mais le prochain risque d'être très...TRÈS long. Bref~ En espérant que vous avez aimé... Bisous 3**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Perte de contrôle

Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.

* * *

"Alors ? Comment tu me trouve ?"

Keith resta muet, Lance se tenait devant lui habillé d'un jean bleu marine retroussé et d'un croq top gris chiné avec le logo de la NASA imprimé en gros dessus. Keith se sentait presque baver en regardant le "V" du bas du corps de Lance se dessiner.

"Tu fais une tête bizarre…c'est trop court ? On voit trop mon ventre ?

\- Quoi ? Non t'es beau- C'EST beau.

\- Tu...me trouve beau ?

\- Ouais...Sérieux, habille toi comme tu en as envie, tout te va à toi… Mais prend un pull, il risque de faire froid cette nuit."

Il disparût quelques minutes et réapparu, un plaid à carreaux bleus autour des hanches.

"Voilà.

\- Mon dieu, tellement Tumblr.

\- Tu trouve aussi ? J'assume.

\- OK Tumblr Boy, si t'es prêt on va juste attendre dehors.

\- Toi aussi t'es beau.

\- Quoi-...QUOI ?

\- Bah ouais."

Keith regarda sa tenue composé d'un pantalon jean gris un peu déchiré sur les genoux et d'un tee-shirt long à manches courtes noir avec le logo ACDC en rouge.

"Toi aussi t'es un peu Tumblr Boy.

\- N'importe quoi."

Keith s'assit dans l'escalier pour nouer ses lacets.

"Oh des boots ! Très Tumblr.

\- Bon Lance, t'as fini ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Tu te crois mieux avec tes Vans bleues ?...Personne n'a des Vans bleues.

\- Parfaitement monsieur.

\- T'es un mystère parfois.

\- Tu veux faire une théorie du complot sur moi ?

\- Ha. Ha. Ha ! Très drôle McClain.

\- Oui je sais je suis hilarant. C'est pour ça que tu m'aime bien.

\- ...Et oui…Il faut croire."

La nuit était tombée. Lance était excitée comme une puce. Keith était juste...comme d'habitude, calme et cool.

"Ils arrivent quand ?

\- J'en sais rien, il me semble vers…? Ah, ça c'est sa voiture."

Cale conduisait, Dana était côté passager et dans l'ordre à l'arrière se trouvaient Wendy, Keith et Lance. L'ambiance était détendue, Wendy s'agitait comme une petite folle, demandant toutes les dix secondes s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Mais il y avait plus d'une heure de route alors Cale finit par la menacer en riant de l'abandonner dans la forêt avec les loups, si elle demandait ça encore une fois.

"Cale tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Ça va Dana, Wendy sait bien qu'il n'y a pas de loup dans le Texas.

\- Oui mais quand même.

\- C'était juste une blague Dana…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Caaaale !

\- Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

\- CALE !"

Wendy riait à cause de la mini dispute de son grand frère avec sa copine. Lance souriait en l'écoutant distraitement, observant le paysage nocturne défiler à l'extérieur. Pour le moment il ne voyait que des arbres et quelques habitations au loin. Keith était étrangement silencieux, fixant la route droit devant. Il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Lance se poser sur son genou. Il regarda alors dans sa direction. Lance lui fit un de ses sourires doux et rassurants et Keith prit alors la main de Lance dans la sienne. Lance chuchotait.

"Ça va…?

\- Oui. Oui, ça va."

Keith avait envie de l'embrasser.

"OH ! Les lumières !"

Les deux adolescents lancèrent un regard à la petite Wendy qui commençait à s'aggiter.

"Wendy si tu continue de crier je t'abandonne dans la rue et-

\- CALE !

\- Hum. J'ai faim, pas vous ?

\- Ouai, c'est ça, change de sujet !"

Lance pouffa légèrement.

"Si j'ai faim.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim !

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons il doit y avoir un MacDo' vers la fête non ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai, bonne mémoire Keith.

\- Et boum, dix point pour Serpentard.

\- NON ! Keith t'es Serpentard ?

\- Ouais.

\- Moi aussi ! Et toi Lance ?

\- Gryffondor.

\- Gryffondor c'est surcoté.

\- C'est toi qui est surcoté Kogane.

\- T'es jaloux parce que j'ai trouvé une Serpentard comme moi.

\- Cale il est quoi ?"

Keith étouffa un ricanement, et Dana éclata de rire.

" Pourquoi vous riez ?

\- Franchement vous êtes pas marrants ! J'ai pas envie de le dire.

\- Vas-y Cale assume, dit le ! HAHA !

\- Faut pas avoir honte ! HAHAHA !

\- HAHAHA Keeeeiiiiiith ! Arrête j'respire plus là ! HAHAHA

\- HAHAHAHA ! Moi...HAHAHA...Moi non plus !"

Lance regarda Wendy, perplexe. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

"Alors ? C'est quoi ta maison ?

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Ah.

\- Oui. Je sais. Dis rien, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Et pourquoi ils se marrent ?

\- Mais Lance ! Cale, Poufsouffle, y'a aucun rapport entre les deux ! HAHAHA

\- Moi je trouve pas."

Les rires cessèrent.

"Enfin je- On se connait pas beaucoup, mais je pense que t'es un mec bien. T'as un bon fond. Du coup t'es taillé pour Poufsouffle. "

Dana regarda Cale, celui-ci étant silencieux. Puis elle lança un regard Lance en souriant et elle hocha la tête. Keith voyait via le rétroviseur intérieur que Cale avait les yeux rouges. Comme si les mots de Lance étaient exactement ce qu'il avait eût besoin d'entendre. Il effleura la main de Lance avec son auriculaire et Lance l'agrippa avec le sien. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Wendy brisa le silence ambiant en demandant de sa petite voix.

"Y'a des grand immeubles comme ça aussi à Chicago ?

\- Ouai y'en a pas mal.

\- Mais ils sont plus grands !

\- Ooooooh !"

"Lance ! Donne moi ma boisson t'es pas drôle !

\- Je te l'avais dit ou pas ?

\- LANCE !

\- Je te l'avais dit, ou pas ?

\- Oui tu me l'avais dit ! DONNE ! Merci.

\- Quelle idée de prendre ça...Tu supporte la bouffe épicée.

\- Je pensais pas que ce serait si épicé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans "Hot Spicy chicken" ?

\- JE PENSAIS PAS QUE CE SERAIT À CE POINT !

\- Y'avait un dessin de flamme à côté du nom.

\- Lance à raison.

\- Merci pour ce commentaire Cale.

\- De rien, de rien.

\- T'en fais pas Keith, moi non plus je supporte pas la bouffe épicée.

\- Ça brûle !...AH !

\- Donne je vais le manger. Prend mes nuggets.

\- Merci Lance.

\- De rien Mullet boy, la prochaine fois tu liras bien le menu."

Des rires résonnaient depuis le premier étage du MacDonald.

"Y'a du monde…

\- Normal, regarde la taille de la fête. Chaque été plein de gens viennent à Houston pour le festival.

\- Au fait c'est quoi comme festival ?

\- La fête du rodéo.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Lance.

\- Putain…

\- Lance.

\- Putain de Texans.

\- LANCE !

\- Oui on sait, c'est un peu cliché mais bon, au Texas le rodéo fait parti de notre culture.

\- Plutôt oui. Mais que ce serait les Texans s'ils n'étaient pas clichés ? Franchement ? Vous seriez juste racistes et homophobes.

\- Oh putain...HAHAHAHA !

\- Keith, j'adore ton pote."

Dana riait à en avoir mal au ventre et Cale ricanait aussi pendant que Keith se massait l'arête nasale.

"Tous les Texans ne sont pas comme ça Lance !

\- Comment ? Comme ça ?"

Lance se leva et prit une démarche clichée de Cowboy avec un lourd accent.

"Alors mate moi comment j'l'ai dompté c'taureau ça c'est pas du taf de PD j'te l'dis.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAA ! STOP ! STOOOOOOP !

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- PUTAIN NAN NAN J'PEUX PAS !"

Lance amusait la galerie comme toujours, Keith avait beau se retenir il se mit à rire aux éclats lui aussi. Cette nuit s'annonçait géniale.

"Oh Cale regarde les peluches !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux ça ?

\- Allez gagnes-en une pour moi mon amour !

\- Ok. de toute façon je suis plutôt doué au grappin."

Le petit groupe s'approcha d'une longue ligne de machines à attrapper des peluches, Wendy qui semblait peu intéressée tira sur le t-shirt de Cale, voulant attirer son attention.

"Cale ! Cale...Cale !

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux faire un tour de manège avec les chevaux !

\- Juste après, Wendy. Promis.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle votre truc là !

\- Je t'y emmène moi. Pendant que ton frère me gagne la peluche panda."

Cale inséra une pièce dans la machine et tenta de saisir la peluche en forme de Panda, sans succès. Il soupira et réessaya. Encore, et encore.

"Jeux de merde…"

Lance le regardait, sans bruit.

"Tu veux...que j'essaye ?

\- Nan. Si c'est pas moi qui l'attrape c'est pas pareil."

Lance esquissa un sourire. C'était une pensée plutôt mignonne, Cale était vraiment amoureux de sa copine.

 _Même une si petite chose prend toujours autant d'ampleur lorsqu'on aime…_

Lance chercha Keith du regard.

 _Mais où il est passé encore ? Il est pas si petit… Ah ! Je reconnaîtrai ce mullet n'importe où._

"Hé Keith qu'est-ce...tu fais ?"

Keith lui tendit une peluche blanche, c'était la mascotte du film Disney Big Hero 6 : BayMax. La peluche du robot était plutôt mignonne avec son gros corps et sa petite tête.

"Je sais que tu aime ce film vu qu'on est allé le voir au ciné avec Pidge et Hunk alors j'ai pensé...que ça te plairait...

\- Oh ! Je- Merci ! C'est trop adorable !"

Lance attrapa la peluche dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Keith, qui ne pouvait pas aligner plus de deux mots cohérents.

 _J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser…_

Keith ne révéla pas à Lance qu'il avait dû dépenser plus de vingt dollars dans la machine à grappin pour attraper BayMax mais, au fond, vu le sourire de Lance, ça en valait la peine...Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Cale, Dana et Wendy l'avaient rejoint. La jeune femme tenait un panda en peluche par le bras.

"Ah t'as fini par y arriver.

\- Ouais…"

Cale roula des yeux comme pour imager son calvaire, puis il marqua un arrêt sur le BayMax.

"T'as gagné ça Lance ?

\- Non. Keith me l'a donné."

Cale leva un sourcil puis regarda son ancien meilleur ami en souriant.

"Ah ouai ?"

Keith connaissait trop bien ce regard que Cale lui lançait, cette pointe visible de sournoiserie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

 _Il mijote un truc…_

Comme pour confirmer le questionnement interne de Keith, le blond murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite soeur.

"OH ! LA PÊCHE AUX CANARDS !"

La fillette courut vers un petit stand avec des bassin et des canards en plastiques.

"Pendant que la petite à des occupations de son âge. Je propose de faire un tour de maison hantée."

Keith fronça les sourcils. Cale avait quelque chose à l'esprit. Dana avait l'air ravie et Lance fit celui qui s'en fichait. Keith accepta en se demandant ce que Cale avait comme idée derrière la tête.

Au début, les quatres riaient, ce n'était pas trop effrayant. Puis ils furent plongé dans le noir complet. Keith frissona quand il vit le mur du fond s'allumer pour afficher une gigantesque main. Dana poussa un petit cri avant de rire et Cale sursauta. Lance lui, fut prit par surprise à cause du bruit qui avait accompagné les lumières alors il avait crié. Ils avancèrent et ça devenait un peu plus effrayant. Dana criait et riait en alternance, Cale et Keith n'avaient pas trop peur, et au bout d'un moment, dans un autre couloir très sombre, Keith sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et une autre lui tenir le tissus du dos de son t-shirt. Il devina que c'était Lance.

"T'as peur ?

\- Non.

\- Sois honnête.

\- Un peu…

\- T'en fait pas c'est presque fini."

Keith avait raison quelques légères frayeurs plus tard c'était terminé. Wendy les attendaient, avec un pistolet à bulle, qu'elle avait dû gagner à la pêche aux canards.

Keith se tourna vers Lance qui le lâcha.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit...HAAAAAAAAAA !"

Keith n'avait pas peur de grand chose, sauf des araignées. Alors quand l'araignée en plastique descendit pile devant son nez il hurla avant de courir vers Wendy qui braqua son pistolet sur l'arachnide.

"T'approche pas de Keith, horrible chose !"

Lance s'approcha de Keith et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ça va allez ?

\- Ouais...c'est juste une fausse après tout...je m'y attendais juste pas… Ouf…

\- Toi qui flippe même quand elles sont toutes petites...Enfin, tout aura eu peur au moins une fois, haha.

\- Oh non pas moi.

\- Pardon Cale ? T'as les poils des bras hérissés.

\- Ouais...Mais...c'est parce que j'ai froid.

\- Menteur.

\- Dana chut.

\- Non, non ! Justice doit être faite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…?

\- Rien. Faisons un tour de grande roue !

\- Oh ouiii ! J'adore la grande roue, tu vas voir Lance, on voit toutes les tours allumées.

\- Ça à l'air cool ! En plus si Wendy le conseille ça doit être génial."

La grande roue tournait, la tête de Keith aussi, parce que Lance était juste face à lui dans ce petit espace. Leurs genoux se touchaient, et Keith n'avait qu'une envie...embrasser Lance. Soudain la roue se bloqua.

"Putain de merde...

\- C'est normal ça ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fout !

\- Oulà...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as le vertige ?

\- Non c'est pas ça ! J'ai juste...

\- Juste...?

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser et...NON PARDON JE VOULAIS PAS LE DIRE J'AI-

\- Bah vas-y."

Keith resta muet.

"Embrasse moi Keith."

Keith regarda Lance dans les yeux.

"Je…

\- Ok, il faut tout faire soi-même ici."

Lance se releva légèrement et se pencha sur Keith qui au début ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lance l'embrassait, Lance putain de McClain avait sa bouche contre la sienne. Keith sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de Lance, l'attirant plus contre lui. Lance s'assit sur les genoux de Keith, interrompant leur baiser quelques secondes, juste le temps d'un échange visuel. Keith se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs échanges étaient désordonnés, chaotiques. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'était une espèce de libération. Soudain Lance sursauta, la roue avait reprit son mouvement. Lance réalisa dans quelle position il était et ça le fit rougir instantanément, il fut rassuré de voir que Keith été aussi rouge que lui. Ils descendirent, le responsable de l'attraction s'excusa pour ce soucis technique et il offrit à toutes les personnes qui avaient été bloquées un tour gratuit, Keith et Lance refusèrent. À la surprise générale.

"Non mais j'ai faim…

\- Moi aussi...On va acheter un truc et on va vous attendre sur le parking.

\- Ouais."

Keith vit au sourire de Cale qu'il avait comprit.

"Ah...ouais…?"

Comme Lance commençait à partir, le blond saisit Keith par le poignet.

"Pst, tiens. J'te file les clefs. Par contre...pas de choses sales dans ma caisse.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Je suis sérieux Keith.

\- Moi aussi."

Keith glissa les clefs dans sa poche.

"Tu m'en dois une !

\- Ouais, ouais !"

Lance avait mit son plaid car il commençait à avoir froid.

"Barbe à papa ou pomme d'amour ?

\- Barbe à papa. On partage ? C'est trop de sucre pour moi.

\- Ok. Quel parfum ?

\- Y'a quoi ? J'vois rien à cause des gens…

\- C'est parce que t'es petit Kogane.

\- Je suis pas petit !

\- OH MON DIEU ! MAX ! MAX !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'EST KEITH ! KEIIIIITH !"

Keith se retourna et plissa le yeux devant les deux garçons qui approchaient de Lance et lui. Un blond avec et des tâches de rousseurs et un brun à la peau matte et des lunettes. Le blond tirait l'autre par la main.

"Tu les connais ?

\- J'ai l'impression que oui…?...Max…?...Max et Warren !

\- Keeeiiiiith !"

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur lui en l'enlaçant.

"Mec tu m'as manqué !

\- Hé. Vous aussi. Je vous présente Lance mon...mon...

\- Camarade de classe."

Lance avait finit la phrase. Keith le remercia silencieusement, après tout même si Max et Warren étaient d'anciens amis, qui sait ce qu'ils pensaient des...enfin de deux garçons ensembles. Et puis même, qu'est-ce que Keith et Lance étaient l'un pour l'autre ?

"Enchanté Lance, moi c'est Warren et lui c'est Max.

\- Salut.

\- Content de vous rencontrer.

\- Vous êtes toujours autant inséparables vous deux. Max et Warren, le super duo.

\- C'est même pire maintenant qu'on sort ensemble.

\- QUOI ? Non ! Sérieux ?"

Max souffla en enfonçant un main dans sa poche et en posant l'autre sur l'épaule de Warren qui l'enlaçait par la taille.

"Ouais...Max et Warren les deux meilleurs potes...plus potes.

\- Ça fait trois ans maintenant !

\- C'est super ! Sans mentir, je crois que je l'ai toujours senti.

\- A vrai dire nous aussi, on avait juste peur...Maintenant on assume.

\- A toujours te dire que t'étais gay c'est nous qui l'étions haha.

\- A propos de ça...vous aviez...raison.

\- Non…?

\- Si...haha…

\- Pour un État homophobe, y'a plein de gay au Texas."

Les trois Texans ouvrirent des yeux ronds vers Lance. Max se mit à rire.

"Il a raison en plus.

\- Les mentalités changent ceci dit…

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, avant si je marchais dans la rue en tenant Warren par la main on avait quelques insultes homophobes. Depuis quelques temps on en reçoit presque plus et il y a même des personnes qui nous défendent.

\- Tu vois Lance, tout les Texans ne sont pas-

\- Oui, oui je saaais.

\- Sinon comment ? Quand ?

\- Le dernier jour de collège, on avait personne avec qui aller au bal alors j'ai ragé et j'ai dit à Max qu'on y allait pas, du coup, on est resté chez moi et j'ai avoué que si j'avait pas de cavalière c'est parce que j'aurais voulu...un cavalier...et lui comme cavalier.

\- C'est mignon !

\- Merci Lance. Oui c'est mignon.

\- Ah, Warren, si tu veux faire les montages russes c'est maintenant. Il n'y a presque plus de queue.

\- On va vous laisser Keith, mec re-donne moi ton numéro faut pas qu'on se re-perde de vue !

\- Ouais attend je te le donne."

Keith et Lance étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Cale. Lance avait BayMax sur les genoux et la barbe à papa, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, dans la main, il attendait que Keith lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais celui-ci était silencieux. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, Lance perdit patience.

"Keith ?"

Keith se tourna vers lui mais détournait le regard en rougissant.

"Oui...Lance ?"

 _Il est...juste gêné…? C'est trop mignon ! Je craque…_

"Tu veux de la barbe à papa ?

\- Euh...oui. J'en…"

 _T'inquiète Mullet Boy, je t'envois une stimulation._

"...veut…"

 _Ça à l'air de marcher._

Lance mit la moitié de ce qu'il restait de la sucrerie rose dans sa bouche, laissant l'autre moitié dépasser de ses lèvres.

"Viens chercher."

 _Je suis ridicule putain._

Keith mordit sa lèvre inférieur et tourna la tête de tous les côtés, avant de foncer sur les lèvres de Lance, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Lance était allongé sur les sièges et Keith était au dessus de lui ses genoux encadrant le corps de celui qu'il embrassait. Lance sentit le côté dominant de Keith ressortir lorsque sa langue entra dans sa bouche. Le sucre de la barbe à papa fondait et coulait entre leurs lèvres. Mais ils s'en moquaient...La main de Keith sur la cuisse de Lance le fit frissonner. Leurs langues se liaient, nageant dans le sucre rose. Keith s'écarta pour respirer et avaler le liquide sucré dans sa bouche, mais son souffle était coupé par les halètements de Lance. Il glissa, se retrouvant assis. Il avait un petit problème.

 _Il m'excite cet idiot._

Lance ne semblait pas le remarquer puisqu'il s'avançait pour embrasser Keith a nouveau.

 _N'approche pas…_

Keith le savait. Il le désirait...Il le voulait. Et pas seulement ses lèvres, il le voulait en entier.

 _N'approche pas…_

"Keith…Tu connais le french kiss ?"

Lance était sur ses genoux et il se pencha sur Keith, une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son genou. Keith avait chaud, surtout là où Lance le touchait.

 _Reste calme Keith. Reste calme…_

Lance effleura son nez avec le bout du sien.

 _Merde._

Keith passa ses deux bras sur les hanches de Lance, le collant à lui.

"Oui je connais, je maîtrise même."

Mêlant geste et parole, Keith joignit leurs bouches à nouveau. Lance ferma les yeux, c'était volcanique. Oui c'est ça, Keith était de la lave en fusion. Le coeur de Lance battait tellement fort qu'il se demandait si Keith l'entendait. Il ne pensait qu'à Keith, Keith l'envahissait, l'avalait entièrement. Lance se rendit compte de quelque chose, il voulait plus que des baisers. Il voulait Keith en entier. Les doigts de Keith étaient encore serré contre la peau de ses hanches. Lance descendit ses mains contre le torse du brun. Soudain, Keith le poussa Lance se retrouva bloqué contre la portière.

"Faut qu'on arrête sinon je vais...J'ai promis à Cale...pour la voiture."

Lance poussa un rire en embrassant encore Keith, mais doucement cette fois.

"Okay…"

Wendy dormait, Dana aussi. Cale conduisait, il était presque une heure du matin. Lance somnolait tentant de garder les yeux sur la route. Le calme et le silence régnait dans la voiture. La chanson Sugar de Maroon V passait à la radio. Keith posa par inadvertance sa main sur la cuisse de Lance, il voulut la retirer rapidement quand ce dernier la bloqua avec sa propre main. Sous-entendant qu'il voulait qu'il la laisse là où elle était. Lance s'était endormi contre la portière, BayMax dans les bras et la main de Keith contre sa jambe. Keith ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait bien.

"Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors, toi et Lance ?"

Keith vérifia si Lance dormait bien avant de répondre à Cale.

"Je sais pas. On s'est embrassé et tout mais je...Je suis pas encore sûr de moi…

\- T'as vraiment pas changé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber Keith. Fait comme tu le sent.

\- J'ai vu Max et Warren et-

\- Le couple de rêve ? Ils sont mignons hein ?

\- Ouais. Je pensais pas...qu'entre-eux…

\- Ça avait toujours été plutôt évident.

\- Et toi et Dana ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Cale resta un instant interdit.

"Si tu veux pas me le dire t'es pas obligé.

\- Non ça va...J'ai juste…Hum. Quand j'ai réalisé que je t'avais perdu...Que j'avais perdu beaucoup de choses. J'ai fait...pas mal de conneries...Avec mon corps. Et un jour au lycée, Dana a vu mes marques et...Et elle m'a aidé. Elle m'a écouté, elle a prit soin de moi et au fil du temps, on est tombés amoureux...Voilà. Classique...

\- C'est...Je...Je suis désolé que tu ais souffert à cause moi.

\- Je suis responsable de tout ça Keith. C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour me regarder sans vomir...ça m'a prit tellement de temps pour accepter mon reflet..."

Keith demeura silencieux, il posa juste une main sur l'épaule de Cale.

"Je t'ai déjà pardonné."

Lance bailla, il avait fait une petite sieste et ça avait été plutôt bénéfique. Il avait son super pyjama confortable sur lui et il descendit l'escalier. Keith était dehors, assis sur la terrasse. Il semblait fixer les lucioles dansaient au dessus de la pelouse. Lance s'installa près de lui et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Keith.

"Il reste trois jours et trois nuits.

\- T'as compté ?

\- Oui…"

Silence. Le souvenir encore frais de leurs échanges brûlant était là. Entre-eux. Quelque part dans un coin de leurs esprits. Silence. Lance leva la tête. Le vent fit bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre. Silence. Keith baissa la tête. Leurs nez se frolèrent. Leurs lèvres aussi...Keith tourna la tête et se mit debout, éclatant la bulle autour d'eux.

"Hum, bonne nuit Lance."

Keith monta l'escalier et disparut à l'étage. Lance resta seul. Et quelque chose explosa dans sa tête : Sa raison.

Keith était dans la chambre de Shiro. Dormir avec Lance était dangereux. Trop dangereux. Keith devait se contrôler, rester calme. Repousser ce désir dans lequel il se noyait. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lance entra dans la pièce comme une bombe qu'on venait de lâcher. Ils se fixèrent. Keith osa prononcer le premier mot.

"L-Lance…? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Toi."

Ce fut le dernier dialogue cohérent de cette nuit là. Lance embrassa Keith, c'était le retour de ces baisers chaotiques et bordéliques, à l'image de leur relation. Keith ne le repoussa pas, lui aussi avait perdu le sens de la raison. Il tira Lance sur lui, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, les choses s'accélèraient, Keith embrassa la bouche de Lance, puis son cou, puis ses épaules, il se leva sur ses genoux et retira son t-shirt de pyjama noir. Il releva celui de Lance afin de pouvoir embrasser son torse. Lorsqu'il atteignit le morceau de chair brune qu'était le mamelon il laissa sa langue le rencontrer, faisait échapper un bruit venant du fond de la gorge à Lance. Keith enleva le débardeur de Lance sur lequel il était assit à califourchon. Sa main glissa sur l'entrejambe de Lance qui cette fois-ci gémit. Alors Keith baissa son pantalon en toile et glissa ses doigts contre la bosse semi dissimulée sous le boxer bleu.

"Hn...Ha..!"

Lance retira le bas de Keith. Laissant apparaître son sous-vêtement noir qui lui aussi dissimulait à peine son sexe dressé.

Keith amorça un mouvement pour retirer le dessous bleu et s'immobilisa. Lance prit la main de Keith, l'incitant à continuer. Lance écartait les jambes en même temps que Keith lui retirait le dernier vêtement qui le couvrait, en reculant et s'asseyant désormais sur ses tibias. Lance était nu face à Keith, il avait milles raisons d'être gêné et stressé mais il ne l'était pas. Il voulait sentir la peau de Keith contre la sienne, il voulait que Keith le touche, que Keith le prenne, il voulait Keith. La lumière bleu de la nuit se reflétant sur le corps de Lance le sublimait, Keith n'osait plus bouger, il voulait juste le regarder, imprimer cette image dans son esprit. Lance souffla en gémissant. Keith décida qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Le brun glissa son index et son majeure dans la bouche de Lance, celui-ci comprenant presque immédiatement où son partenaire voulait en venir lécha et couvrit de salive les deux doigts. Keith descendit ensuite ses doigts vers le bas du corps de Lance et les posa contre l'entrée du fondement de Lance le faisant se cambrer.

"Ha...Ha….Hn…"

Keith savait comment s'y prendre, il avait l'habitude de préparer. Il fit quelques mouvement de caresses tout en exerçant une légère pression afin que son majeur s'enfonce de lui même. Comme Lance gémissait et bougeait, Keith se mit à lui toucher la verge en complément. Lance était fou, c'était à la fois doux et sauvage, c'était totalement à l'image de Keith. L'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il voyait que Keith le préparait et trouva cela injuste d'être le seul à bénéficier de préliminaires. Lance avança sa main lentement vers l'élastique du boxer de Keith, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre dans sa position actuelle, parce que lorsqu'il se redressait, il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids qui le ramenait contre le matelas.

"Keith...Keith…"

Keith releva la tête.

"Keith, laisse moi...te toucher…"

Keith enfonça son index en plus de son majeur et stoppa sa stimulation du sexe de Lance.

"Pas la peine.

\- Je veux te toucher…sinon c'est pas...juste."

Keith était un peu surpris. Quand il couchait avec quelqu'un on ne lui disait jamais ce genre de choses. Son coeur battait très fort. Il poussa un soupir et se pencha pour embrasser Lance.

"C'est pas...la peine…"

Lance en profita pour passer sa main dans son boxer, et agripper, littéralement, le pénis de Keith, qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Lance commença une masturbation du brun.

"H..Ha...L-Lance...Lance…"

Lance sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses doigts, le liquide préséminal. Keith se recula. Il retira ses doigts de Lance et passa sa main sous le lit pour chercher quelque chose. Il en sortit une boîte de préservatifs.

 _Merci Maman...c'est pas le moment de penser à ma mère._

Une fois la protection enfilée. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Lance et lui lança un regard pour demander la permission de démarrer la pénétration. Lance pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Keith interpréta ce geste comme le signal. Alors il entra, tout doucement.

"Ha….HA….HA."

Lance s'accrochait aux draps et son visage...son visage c'était la définition même de la luxure.

"Keith...Ha...Ha...Keith…"

Keith ne pouvait plus se contrôler il s'enfonça entièrement.

"HAAAAAAAAA !"

C'était le plus beau gémissement qu'il avait entendu dans sa vie, et il en avait entendu beaucoup.

"Putain Lance…

\- HHn...Ha...Bouge...Bouge !"

Keith sortit et entra à nouveau, plusieurs fois, lentement, pour que son partenaire s'habitue.

"Plus...plus vite…"

Lance le rendait complètement fou. Il se cambrait, il bougeait la tête. Il était déjà dans un autre monde.

 _Putain de merde…Je peux jouir juste en le regardant._

Keith se ressaisit et accéléra ses coup de bassin. Cette fois il ne sortait plus, il restait à l'intérieur heurtant la prostate de Lance. Celui-ci réussit à ouvrir les yeux brièvement pour regarder Keith, qui fermait les yeux à son tour. Lance enroula ses bras autour du cou de Keith. Lance le savait il était proche de l'orgasme et comme Keith accélérait de plus en plus il devina que lui aussi, était proche. Les coups de Keith était de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus violent. Lance était au bout, hurlant le nom de Keith et poussant des gémissements. Keith, lui, sentait Lance se resserrer autour de son membre, signe qu'il allait avoir le spasme final.

"Keith ! Keith ! Ha...Keith !

\- Hn...Lance je…

\- Keith je jouis ! Je jouis !"

Le dos de Lance s'arca une dernière fois dans l'ultime contraction des muscles de son corps sous le plaisir que Keith lui avait procuré. Keith s'immobilisa au dernier moment laissant son sperme jaillir de son sexe dans le préservatif. Il souffla en se retirant et en enlevant la protection. Il fit un noeud et le jeta dans la poubelle près du lit, se laissant ensuite tomber près de Lance en remontant la couverture sur eux. Les paupières de Lance se fermaient toutes seules, sa tête se posa sur le torse de Keith.

"Keith...je...Je...je…"

Keith pouffa en passant une main dans les cheveux de Lance.

"Bonne nuit Lance…"

Il s'endormit à son tour.

Keith ouvrit les yeux. Lance était debout, de dos.

"Lance ?"

Lance ne répondit pas.

"Lance ?"

Lance se retourna, son visage imprimé d'une colère.

"Comment t'as pu me faire ça…?

\- Quoi…?

\- Tu as profité de ma faiblesse…

\- Non…

\- Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi !

\- Lance…

\- T'es qu'un monstre !"

"AH !...ha...ha...ha…"

Keith ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Le soleil imprégnait la pièce de sa lumière. Il se tourna vers Lance qui dormait sur le ventre, les deux bras croisés sous son oreiller.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Merde...Lance…_

Keith se leva et prit un bain. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Lance, repensant à son horrible cauchemar.

 _Et s'il me détestais dès qu'il se rendra compte qu'on a…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et si je n'étais que le remplaçant...Le remplaçant de Nyma…_

Lance se réveilla et découvrit un lit vide. Il regarda rapidement l'heure.

 _Déjà onze heures…_

Lance prit une douche et s'habilla, il descendit ensuite l'escalier.

"Hé ! T'aurais pu me...réveiller ? Keith…? Youhou ? Mullet ?"

 _Où il est passé encore ?_

Lance sortit dans le jardin.

"KEITH !...MULLET !"

Lance eut l'impression de voir du noir entre les branches du grand arbre.

 _Bon, c'est partit pour une phase d'escalade._

Keith était là, la tête entre les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

"Tu joues à cache-cache au lieu de rester au lit et me faire des câlins ? C'est mal poli ça Mullet."

Keith leva la tête et détourna le regard.

"Je fais pas ce genre de choses…

\- Va falloir apprendre. Je t'apprend si tu veux…

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- J'aurais dû rester calme. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- Keith…?

-C'est allé trop vite. C'est moi...C'est ma faute. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation.

\- Keith.

\- T'as voulu coucher avec moi parce que tu étais triste…

\- Keith.

\- Parce que tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te rassure…

\- Keith. Arrête.

\- Tu voulais juste quelqu'un pour remplacer Nyma…

\- Keith !

\- Tu veux juste de l'attention...C'est pas moi que tu veux !

\- Hé !

\- C'est plutôt évident...

\- Keith.

\- Je suis juste...ton rebond...

\- KEITH ! FERME TA GUEULE."

Lance attrapa les joues de Keith en larme.

"Ferme...ta gueule.

\- Excuse moi...

\- Et pitié arrête de t'excuser… Et écoute moi. Tu n'es pas...Tu n'es pas le remplacement de Nyma, tu ne remplace personne. Et si quelqu'un est responsable de quoi que ce soit concernant la nuit dernière, c'est moi. Moi et moi seul. Je suis celui qui est venu dans la chambre, je suis celui qui a amorcé tout ça. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je...Parce que je t'aime, Je t'aime toi, Keith Kogane, Mullet Emo Boy, je t'aime...Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, parce que je t'ai vu tel que tu es vraiment, je suis tombé amoureux de toi jour après jour, minute après minute. Je t'aime parce que toute l'attention dont j'avais besoin tu me l'a donnait déjà...Tu me l'a toujours donné, et j'avais pas besoin qu'on couche ensemble pour ça. J'aime le Keith qui vole mes blagues, j'aime le Keith qui pleure devant le Roi Lion. Je t'aime Keith...Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Keith pleurait encore.

"Moi aussi je...Je t'aime Lance….Mais j'ai peur…Peur de te faire du mal...Peur qu'on se blesse l'un, l'autre...J'ai peur Lance.

\- Hey…"

Lance caressa la joue de Keith.

"Keith, tu n'as pas avoir peur…

\- Comment tu peux être aussi sûr qu'aucun de nous ne souffrira ?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je sais que toi comme moi avons souffert en amour. On sait ce que ça fait que d'avoir son coeur brisé…Et aucun de nous deux ne veut voir souffrir l'autre. Je me trompe ?

\- Non...Tu as raison…

\- Sèche tes larmes Mullet Boy, parce que sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer.

\- Okay...okay…

\- Bien…"

Lance posa son front contre celui de Keith.

"Et...Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Maintenant on va sur la conversation Skype et on écrit en majuscule 'le Klance est réel'.

\- Pfff...Drama Queen.

\- Ouais un peu. Mais tu m'aimes non ?

\- Faut croire."

Lance embrassa Keith, ils s'étreignirent.

"Je suis le mec le plus heureux de l'univers !

\- Drama Queen.

\- Laisse moi être heureux.

\- Moi aussi je suis content Lance…

\- Je t'aime Keith.

\- T'es trop niais.

\- Tu rougis.

\- Ferme-la, et embrasse moi."

Lance esquissa un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Keith.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant les derniers jours…?

\- Manger, dormir et baiser.

\- Lance.

\- J'en suis capable.

\- Lance tu ruine le moment.

\- Déjà, tu vas descendre de cet arbre et on va manger et prévenir les autres pour nous. Et...cet aprem'...

\- Cet aprem'...?

\- Je vais te donner un cours de câlin.

\- Hum...d'accord. Ça me va bien…Mais pas tout de suite.

\- Non, pas tout de suite."

Lance voulait partager chaques secondes des trois journées qui lui restait à New Ulm avec Keith, il voulait encore embrasser Keith, le câliner, que Keith lui caresse le dos.

"Hé Keith…?

\- Oui Lance ?

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de me le demander maintenant.

\- C'est vrai...Je voulais juste être sûr."

Keith souriait, parce qu'il était amoureux, parce qu'il aimait et qu'on l'aimait en retour. Il était heureux parce qu'il avait encore trois jours et trois nuits, avec celui qu'il appelait désormais son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassaient sous le feuillage du grand arbre, et Keith se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas les yeux ouverts...Cependant la chaleure des mains de Lance qui avait entrecroisé leurs doigts lui rappelait que tout cela était vrai. Les vacances étaient peut-être presques finies, mais Keith avait encore plein de couchers de soleil à regarder avec Lance. Et il avait hâte de prendre son cours de câlins.

 _Paladin of Voltron_

 _(1:30pm) Blue Bi : Messieurs, Pidge et Allura. Le Klance est réel~_

 _(1:31pm) Space Dad : Non…?_

 _(1:31pm) Blue Bi : Si ! :D_

 _(1:32pm) Space Dad : Félicitations ! Allura vous dit félicitation aussi._

 _(1:33pm) Green Gremlin a renommé la conversation 'Klance is love, Klance is life.'_

 _(1:34pm) Blue Bi : PIDGE JE T'AIME !_

 _(1:35pm) Red Emo : Putain...Lance t'aurais pu m'attendre._

 _(1:35pm) Blue Bi : Pas pu résister désoléééé ! 333_

 _(1:36pm) Red Emo : 3_

 _(1:37pm) Green Gremlin : J'ai screen._

 _(1:37pm) Space Dad : Tu n'étais pas avec Lance ?_

 _(1:38pm) Red Emo : Non je rangeais ta chambre_

 _(1:39pm) Space Dad : Comment ça ma chambre…?_

 _(1:40pm) Space Dad : Vous avez fait quoi dans ma chambre ?!_

 _(1:41pm) Sapce Dad : KEITH ! LANCE !_

 _(1:42pm) Green Gremlin : Tu me dois 30$ Shiro. Jte l'avais dit qu'ils baiseraient dans ta chambre._

 _(1:43pm) Space Dad : KEITH DIS MOI QUE VOUS AVEZ PAS FAIT ÇA !_

 _(1:44pm) Red Emo : J'aime pas mentir. 33_

 _(1:45pm) Space Dad : KEITH !_

Lance jeta son téléphone en explosant dans un fou rire.

"Je crois que t'as tué Shiro.

\- Ça lui apprendra à parier sur ma vie privée.

\- Rancunier le Keithy baby.

\- Ouais un peu. Dis donc t'avais pas un cours de câlin à me donner toi ?"

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lance.

"Si, mais dans ta chambre cette fois-ci."

* * *

Bon...Bon...Bon...? L'histoire n'est pas encore finie :') Il reste un chapitre~ Ce sera un chapitre moyen et plutôt avec des trucs fluff (et un petit lemon J'pense~) En espérant que même s'ils sont enfin ensemble vous serez quand même au rendez-vous bye~


	11. Chapitre 10 : New Ulm - Chicago

Attention ce chapitre comporte plusieurs scènes de sexe.

* * *

Une douce lumière envahissait la chambre d'enfance de Keith. Ce dernier se réveilla et sentit le poids du corps de Lance contre lui. Quand il releva la tête et ouvrit un œil, Keith lança un "Bonjour". Lance se remonta un peu pour déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.

"Bonjour.

\- L'heure ?

\- Neuf heures...

\- Ouah, plus tôt qu'hier.

\- Normal, dernier jour...

\- Demain retour à Chicago.

\- Hum...Je veux paaas.

\- Moi non plus."

Lance se déplaça afin de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Keith. Ils restèrent ainsi, Keith lui effleurant le dos avec ses ongles. Jusqu'à ce que Lance ne disparaisse sous les couverture sans prévenir.

"Lance qu'est-ce que tu- Hn...Putain...C'est le matin...Arrête...Lance...Lance !"

Lance sortit la tête de sous les draps pour poser son menton sur le ventre de Keith.

"OK J'arrête."

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes.

"Mais n'empêche que tu bandes, je le sais, je le sens."

Keith ferma les yeux.

"RAAAAAH ok t'as gagné.

\- Je continue ?

\- Oui !"

Lance repassa à nouveau sous les tissus pour reprendre sa tâche. À savoir titiller le sexe de Keith avec sa langue. Lance prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à faire tourner sa langue autour du gland de Keith pour le rendre fou. Et...ça fontionnait.

"hn Lance...hn...arrête de...tourner...Ha."

Lance avait prit Keith dans sa bouche.

"L-Lance..."

Entendre Keith gémir...c'était quelque chose...Lance sentait que son sang se dirigeait droit vers le bas de son corps. La main de Keith passa dans les cheveux de Lance.

"Lance...Ha...hn...Ha...Lance...!"

Lance accéléra ses mouvements, tout en exerçant une rotation de langue. Il était plutôt satisfait de sa technique. Il fut surpris lorsque Keith le poussa et échangea leurs positions.

"Alors toi..."

Lanche tira la langue.

"Oui...?

\- Je t'aime..."

Lance embrassa Keith, puis esquissa un sourire en reculant.

" _Moi non plus._

\- Ça veut dire...quoi ?

\- C'est une blague. Une blague française.

\- Tu parles français toi maintenant ?

\- C'est pour impressionner ma belle-mère.

\- ...Pff. Elle va t'adorer. On peut arrêter de parler de ma mère là ?

\- Oui. On peut.

\- Super...

\- Hn...Ha..."

Allongés dans le lit, les couvertures remontées sur les hanches, Keith et Lance se regardaient.

"Manger, dormir et baiser...T'étais vraiment sérieux.

\- Ouais, ouais. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim."

Devant le regard de Keith, Lance l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever.

"Faim, de nourriture.

\- J'avais compris...?

\- Menteur."

Keith sourit.

"Encore tes pancakes bizarres.

\- Oui mais tu les aimes.

\- Maintenant tu peux me dire ce que tu mets dedans.

\- Des carottes et la pulpe des mandarines.

\- ...Mais-

\- Oui.

\- MAIS ?!

\- Oui."

Keith regarda son assiette, puis Lance, puis son assiette, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Oui.

\- Comment t'as eu une idée pareille ?"

Lance haussa les épaules.

"Je dois être un génie.

\- T'es pas un génie. Mais t'es génial.

\- Hum...

\- Quoi...?"

Lance enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

"Keith.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est trop chou...je-

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es niais.

\- C'est toi qui es trop mignon. Et aussi...C'est mon tee-shirt...Que tu porte...

\- Ah.

\- Ouais...

\- Je l'enlève si tu veux ?

\- Pas maintenant. Tout à l'heure.

\- Encore ...?

\- Ouais.

\- Insupportable.

\- Qui, moi ?

\- Non mon nouveau petit ami.

\- Ah déjà ?

\- Ouais, il s'appelle Pancake Carotte-Mandarine."

Lance leva un sourcil avant de rire.

Assit dans le canapé Keith jouait avec la console rétro, Lance descendit l'escalier et prit place près de lui, lassement.

"Il reste ce soir et...demain on rentre...

\- Oui.

\- C'est nul...

\- Les vacances sont pas finies. On va se voir à Chicago.

\- C'est pas pareil à Chicago.

\- T'aimes le Texas finalement ?

\- Ha. Ha. Ha.

\- Allez..."

Keith mit son jeu en pause.

"C'est la dernière soirée, boude pas.

\- J'boude pas...j'suis triste...

\- Hey, Lance...Tu...Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus jamais été passif ?

\- Le rapport ?

\- Y'en a pas...Enfin...Si...Je...hum. C'est le dernier soir alors je me suis dit que...Tu pourrais...enfin...tu vois."

Lance lança un regard d'incompréhension avant d'écarquiller les yeux en rougissant.

"Oh.

\- Ouais...

\- Oh.

\- Ouais...

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me fais...confiance à ce point ?

\- Je crois...ouais."

Lance sentit son coeur battre, c'était une énorme preuve de confiance que Keith lui montrait.

Dans la chambre de Keith, la seule source de lumière était celle de la lune dehors. Lance était au dessus de Keith et effectuait la préparation d'usage. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Keith soit autant sensible. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier et de ses mordre les lèvres.

"Putain Keith...t'es tellement...

\- Q-Quoi...?

\- Intéressant à regarder.

\- C'est marrant j'avais pensé la même chose...

\- Haha..."

Lance se rendit compte que c'était seulement la deuxième fois pour Keith.

 _Du coup c'est...sa "vraie" première fois..._

"Laaaance..."

Lance se rendit compte que son index et son majeur étaient à présent complètement entrés en Keith.

 _Putain..._

Lance retira ses doigts et embrassa Keith.

"Je pense que c'est bon..."

Keith hocha la tête, un peu nerveusement. Il le devint encore plus lorsque Lance se pencha pour saisir la boîte de préservatifs.

Lance s'avança légèrement pour entrer en lui.

"Attend...Attend...

\- D'accord j'attends.

\- J'ai peur que tu sois déçu...Je suis peut-être un très mauvais passif...

\- Hé, y'a pas de mauvais passif. Comment on peut être mauvais dans ce genre de chose ? C'est impossible okay ? Okay.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Répondre à ma place...

\- Ça t'agace beaucoup ?

\- Non..."

Lance posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Keith, et il le pénétra en douceur. Keith se crispa et agrippa les cheveux de Lance. Lance eut mal, mais il ne le fit pas savoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à Keith. Lance attendait, quand la prise que Keith avait sur ses cheveux se relâcha il comprit que c'était le bon moment pour bouger. Au début, lentement, très lentement. Parce que Keith n'était pas habitué, parce que Lance voulait que ce soit la meilleure expérience pour Keith...

"Lance...plus...vite..."

Lance regarda Keith. Il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils arqués, et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Lance hésita quelques secondes et lorsque que la main de Keith passa de son crâne à sa nuque, il accéléra. Keith commença à gémir, prononçant le nom de Lance entre deux cris. Lance était rapide, mais doux. Ça plaisait à Keith, mais il lui en fallait plus, bien plus.

"Lance ! Ha...Ha...Lance...Inverse...

\- Hn...Quoi...?

\- Laisse moi...Passer dessus."

Lance se retira de Keith. Reprenant un peu leurs souffles.

"Quoi ?

\- Allonge toi.

\- Euh...ok ?

\- Maintenant, laisse moi...faire. Haaaaa..."

Lance était immobile, Keith était sur les genoux et s'était littéralement assis sur son sexe.

 _Je rêve ? C'est ça. Je rêve et mes draps seront crades demain._

Keith donna un coup de reins.

 _Je ne rêve pas. C'est putain de réel. Keith est...ce genre de passif...Il est...sauvage._

Keith semblait dans une autre dimension. Lance ne voyait que son menton et il ferma vite les yeux, emporté dans son propre plaisir. Les mains aggripées sur les hanches de Keith.

"Ha ! Lance ! Lance ! Hn...Ha !

\- Hn...Ha...Hn...Keith...

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !"

Keith était rapide. Keith était volcanique. Keith était entrain de tuer Lance.

 _S'il continue avec ce rythme je vais...Oh merde ! Je vais..._

"Keith...Keith ! Je...Hn...Je vais...Je...Haaaaa..."

Keith baissa la tête et regarda Lance droit dans les yeux. Lance n'oublia jamais l'expression de son visage. Il était plein d'érotisme et de désir, et aussi emplit d'une déception du genre "oh non c'est déjà fini ?". Keith n'avait pas joui, et Lance venait de le faire. Malgré son orgasme récent, Lance sentit une excitation nouvelle monter en lui. Keith ne bougeait pas, pensant que c'était déjà fini...Lance serra sa prise sur ses hanches, le forçant à bouger.

"Ha !

\- Vas-y Keith..."

Keith esquissa un espèce de sourire étrange, un éclat étrange passa dans son regard et il reprit ses coups de reins. Lance n'en revenait pas...Il venait juste d'éjaculer et pourtant il avait encore envie de faire l'amour...

 _C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive..._

Il regarda Keith, impressionné et fasciné par son petit-ami. Il connaissait pas cette facette de Keith, personne ne la connaissait...Le Keith "passif sauvage"...Même Cale ne le connaissait pas. Keith faisait des mouvement du haut vers le bas avec son bassin. Lance sentait que ça montait à nouveau.

 _C'est possible de jouir deux fois d'affilé !?_

Lance se souvint du préservatif qui devait déjà être plein.

 _Rip les cours d'éducation sexuelle...Désolé Madame Molly. Ew...C'est bizarre..._

"Lance ! Lance ! Lance ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !"

 _Woh !_

Keith bougeait dans tous les sens. Il y était. Lance n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait que regarder Keith.

"Lance je...Laaaaaaance !

\- Keith...HA !"

Keith s'écroula près de Lance.

"J'ai joui...deux fois...

\- Oui...?

\- Comment t'as fais ça ?!

\- Fait quoi ?

\- ME FAIRE JOUIR DEUX FOIS ?!

\- T'es mignon Lance.

\- Comment ?! KEITH !?"

Keith embrassa Lance.

"J'aime bien être passif quand c'est toi...

\- Je sais pas si je pourrais y survivre une autre fois..."

Ils échangèrent un rire, et Lance caressa la joue de Keith.

"Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi Lance...Tellement..."

Keith avait la sensation d'avoir trouvé le bonheur en quelques jours. C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux...Qu'il était vraiment amoureux.

Lance se lavait les dents et faillit s'étouffer avec la mousse dans sa bouche quand Keith entra dans la pièce et commença à se déshabiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prend une douche ?

\- Devant moi ?

\- J'espérais plutôt avec toi..."

Lance ouvrit des yeux ronds et arbora un sourire coquin.

"Bien sûr ! Une douche.

\- Une douche, douche. Calme immédiatement tes hormones !...Tu bandes hein...?

\- Tu te souviens ? "Manger, dormir et baiser"

\- Ouais bah on baise beaucoup...Beaucoup...

\- Keith, tu es excité...

\- La ferme Lance et vient là !"

"Keith, je pensais à quelque chose...

\- Attention le ciel va tomber Lance McClain a réfléchit.

\- Arrête c'est sérieux..."

Keith stoppa sa tâche, à savoir ranger la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lance...?

\- Quand on sera de retour à Chicago...Mes parents ne seront pas encore rentrés...Alors je me disais...Peut-être que tu pourrais venir à la maison quelques jours...

\- Lance...J'adorerais.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Bien sûr."

Lance se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Keith.

"Vraiment...?"

Keith sauta pour s'assoir sur le plan de travail derrière lui et attira Lance plus près en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"Vraiment."

Lance prit le visage de Keith entre ses mains, et posa son front contre celui du brun.

"Keith faut que tu sache, il y a ce mec avec une coupe mullet...Je l'aime tu comprend ?...Je ne veux pas le quitter même une minute.

\- Oui je comprend. Et moi...j'ai ce gars dans ma vie, cette drama queen. Je suis fou de lui...Et chaque jour c'est de pire en pire...

\- Je vois...Nous sommes dans la même situation."

Keith rit un peu avant d'embrasser Lance. Ils avaient dix-sept longues heures de routes avant d'arriver à Chicago. Il était déjà neuf heures, le matin et c'était l'heure de partir. Mais il fallait d'abord dire au revoir. Keith poussa la porte du restaurant avec sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Lance. Cale et Dana étaient assit à une table.

"Salut vous deux !

\- Alors, on vous a pas vu ces derniers jours. On vous as cru parti.

\- Non, c'est aujourd'hui le départ.

\- Vous en avez pour...dix...douze ?

\- Dix sept heures.

\- Oh putain...Bon courage les gars.

\- Wendy n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle est à la maison, elle dort.

\- Dommage...J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir."

Dana donna un coup de coude à Cale, ce dernier la regarda dans une incompréhension non dissimulé. Dana fit un geste de tête vers les mains de Keith et Lance, qui furent pris d'une envie de rire.

"Ah ça y est ?

\- Ouais...Ça y est.

\- C'est cool ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux !

\- Merci Dana.

\- Bonne chance pour la suite."

Dana souriait de manière douce et chaleureuse, puis elle enlaça Keith, il hésita un peu avant de répondre à son étreinte.

Lance croisa le regard de Cale et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Content de t'avoir rencontré mec.

\- Plaisir partagé."

Cale passa un bras autour des épaules de Lance.

"Merci.

\- De quoi ?"

Le blond sourit en regardant le sol.

"Je crois que ces deux semaines ont été synonymes de guérison pour beaucoup d'entre nous."

Lance recula et frappa amicalement Cale dans le bras en guise d'acquiescement.

Dana discutait un peu avec Lance, elle était accoudée à la portière et Lance était déjà assis dans la voiture côté passager.

"Keith...Je...je suis content qu'entre toi et moi...enfin...tu vois.

\- Cale, c'est du passé. Je ne dis pas que j'oublierais...Mais...J'avance, tu avances. Ce n'est plus une blessure, c'est une cicatrice. On doit vivre avec. C'est comme ça. On se revoit les prochaines vacances, et on se fait un basket !"

Cale sourit en levant un sourcil.

"Ouais. Et j'te préviens j'ai fait des progrès en basket, j'vais t'exploser.

\- J'aimerais voir ça !"

Keith se retourna pour aller à la voiture puis, il fit demi-tour vers Cale et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai pardonné, maintenant pardonne toi."

Le trajet se passait dans une espèce de bonne humeur. Lance chantait, Keith conduisait en l'écoutant. Ils faisaient quelques arrêts pour que Keith puisse dormir un peu. Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison où Lance vivait avec sa famille. Keith était encore éveillé mais il sentait les heures de conduites derrière lui. Ils s'endormirent directement dans le lit de Lance, sans même avoir enfilé un pyjama.

Le lendemain matin Keith se réveilla, seul. Il appela Lance, comme il n'avait aucune réponse, il se leva et trouva son chemin vers la cuisine. Une note était posé sur la table. C'était un papier plié en deux sur lequel _Keithy Baby_ était écrit au stylo bleu. Keith déplia le mot pour lire.

 _Je suis sortit faire des courses, panique pas._

 _Ne disparais pas. S'il te plaît.  
Je t'aime.  
Lance_

"Comme si j'allais disparaître, imbécile..."

 _Imbécile..._

Keith souriait en rangeant la note. Il regarda l'heure.

 _Déjà Midi..._

Il chercha la salle de bain afin de se doucher et pensa qu'il devrait peut-être passer chez Shiro pour récupérer quelques vêtements. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche Lance entrait dans la maison.

"Je- Je me suis dit que je pouvais...

\- Bien-sûr que tu peux ! Bonjour Cariño."

Lance déposa un baiser sur la joue de Keith.

"Cariño ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Hum...C'est une marque d'affection...On peut le traduire par "Chéri"...T'aime pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Lance et Keith étaient inséparables, ils passaient leurs temps l'un avec l'autre. Leurs vies avaient été changé en seulement deux semaines. Il avait suffit d'un été pour transformer leur relation et leurs sentiments. Keith le savait en lui même, il n'oublierait jamais cet été.

Keith et Lance marchaient dans les couloirs du lycée, main dans la main.

"Keith ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On pourrais aller au cinéma ce soir non ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Et on a un exposé en histoire McClain.

\- On peut le faire au cinéma ?

\- Lance.

\- OK, OK, OK."

Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

"On ira ce week end. D'accord ?"

Lance se posta devant Keith et lui prit ses deux mains.

"Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit ?"

Keith se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

"Et si tu m'embrassais ?

\- Me ferais-tu cet honneur ?

\- Toi depuis le cours d'anglais t'as un problème.

\- Toute cette poésie m'a inspiré.

\- Huhun.

\- Tu veux toujours que je t'embrasse ?

\- Je te laisse chercher la réponse.

\- Je t'embrasse alors."

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein baiser, une voix les fit sursauter.

"Dé-gou-tant.

\- PIDGE !

\- Vous voulez me traumatiser ? Moi, jeune et innocente créature.

\- La bonne blague ! Toi et l'innocence sont deux choses incompatibles !"

Iel redressa ses lunettes rondes. Lance caressa amicalement les cheveux châtains de Pidge, les ébouriffants.

"Ça s'est bien passé tes exams ?

\- Trop facile.

\- Maths ou Physique ?

\- Biologie.

\- Ah ouais...merde j'ai dû confondre avec...euh...

\- C'est Hunk qui avait des exams de Maths.

\- Et c'est nous qui avons de la physique Lance. C'est prévu depuis deux semaines.

\- Oui bon ça va ! Tu m'aideras pour réviser hein Keithyyy ?!

\- Oui. Tu viendra chez moi demain.

\- Chouette !

\- Réviser hein.

\- Évidemment, quoi d'autre ?"

Alors que Keith allait répondre, Hunk arriva en baillant. Le garçon avec un bandana orange s'écroula à moitié en voulant enlacer Lance.

"Oulà oulà doucement mon grand ne te fais pas mal.

\- J'ai juste envie de mon lit...

\- Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes...ça va aller ?

\- Je...suis...fatigué...

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Keithy, je ramène Hunk et on se rejoint chez toi ce soir pour l'exposé.

\- Ne sois pas en retard.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement."

Lance embrassa rapidement Keith avant de s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous avec Hunk en lui faisant la morale sur l'importance du sommeil la veille d'examens.

"Dis moi Keith.

\- Oui Pidge ?

\- Par "exposé" vous sous entendez faire des choses de type sexuelles ou je me trompe ? C'est pour un pari avec mon frangin.

\- Pidge, si tu n'était pas mon meilleur partenaire de cryptozoologie, je te tuerais.

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu as vu les nouveaux dossiers sur le Mothman ?"

"T'es sûr que tout le travail est fini ?

\- Chut...

\- Le terme travail te dérange ?

\- Ferme la Kogane.

\- Hm...Lance...

\- Hn...Keith..."

Sur le lit de Keith, allongé l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassaient. Les langues des deux adolescents dansaient ensemble. Le travail avait été mit de côté, il venait à peine d'être achevé. La porte s'ouvrit et Keith poussa Lance qui chuta sur le sol emportant la couverture avec lui.

"Aïe...

\- Keith ?

\- Shiro.

\- Ça va ? J'ai entendu du bruit.

\- Oui. Je me suis juste cogné dans un meuble.

\- Lance n'est pas là ? Vous aviez un exposé non ?

\- Oui mais il est parti.

\- Oh...D'accord. Je vais chez Allura ce soir donc...

\- Oui oui, part tranquille chez ta copine. je me débrouille."

Keith poussa un soupir et souffla sur sa frange, la faisait se soulever un peu. Il se retourna vers son lit.

"Lance ? Ça va ?"

Le majeur de Lance qui se leva depuis l'arrière du lit confirma à Keith que oui, Lance allait bien.

"T'es vraiment un connard.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'ai paniqué.

\- Shiro sait qu'on sort ensemble.

\- Oui mais j'ai pas forcément envie que mon frère nous voit.

\- On s'embrassait juste ?!

\- Oui...Pour l'instant.

\- ...Hein ?...Oh ! Oh..."

Keith aimait bien aller chez Lance. Parce qu'ils pouvaient s'allonger sur le toit la nuit et admirer les lumières de la ville.

"Ça me manque les étoiles...

\- Faut aller dans des endroits où il n'y pas trop de pollution lumineuse.

\- Genre dans le Texas ?

\- Ouais par exemple.

\- Keith...

\- Hum ?

\- Parle moi en coréen.

\- Putain...non.

\- Quoi ? Tes grands parents maternelle sont coréens non ? Et tu avais dit que tu parlais couramment.

\- Oui mais j'ai un accent...

\- Et ? Je le remarquerai pas moi alleeeez !

\- OK...Hum... 대양 [daeyang]

\- Ça veut dire..?

\- Océan.

\- Oh...Encore !

\- Pf...별 [byeol]

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Étoile.

\- Un dernier !

\- D'accord...사랑해 [salanghae]

\- Et la traduction ?

\- Ça veut dire "je t'aime"."

Un matin Lance arriva au lycée avec un grand sourire. Keith ne comprit pas pourquoi et lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qu'il avait il ne lui répondait pas. Et puis au beau milieu d'un cours de mathématiques, un mot atterrit dans sa trousse.

 _«Keith, Akira, Kogane.»_

Keith leva la tête et fixa Lance, toujours son sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

"Mais...comment tu l'as trouvé ?

\- J'ai demandé à Shiro et il me l'a dit tout de suite.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je veux un bisou...

\- En plein cours ?

\- Le prof nous voit même pas.

\- Lance McClain, tu es insupportable.

\- Et ? Tu m'aimes non ?

\- Oui. Moi non plus je ne comprend pas."

Keith ne comprenais pas. Mais qui sur Terre, ou même dans l'univers pouvait se targuer de pouvoir comprendre l'amour ? Keith avait trouvé la réponse à tout ses problèmes dans les yeux de Lance.

Lance avait trouvé tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin dans les mains de Keith.

Ils se suffisaient l'un l'autre, ils se complétaient. Ils s'aimaient.

"Après le lycée, on va...faire quoi ?

\- Rentrer chez nous ?

\- Non je veux dire...Après la dernière année...

\- La Fac ?

\- Ouais...Tu vas aller en internat non ?

 _-_ Dans la mesure où Hunk va aller vivre avec Shay oui.

\- On pourrait peut-être... Vivre ensemble... Toi et moi..."

Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui...

\- Mais je...Oui. Oui je veux qu'on vive ensemble toi et moi !

\- Vraiment ?

\- MAIS OUI ! J'espère qu'on sera prit dans la Fac qu'on vise..."

"OK...Tu l'ouvre en premier ?

\- Non, non en même temps.

\- OK...Trois...Deux...Un...Monsieur McClain...nin nin nin...AH ! AAAAAAAH !

\- T'es accepté ?

\- OUIIIIIIIIII !

\- Moi aussi.

\- OH MON DIEU !

\- Calme toi Lance.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH !...Ah...

\- Ah non ne pleure pas !

\- Désolé...Je suis tellement heureux Keith...

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi...Et...Lance...Je t'aime."

Lance embrassa Keith en pleurant, puis il l'enlaça.

"Moi aussi Keith."

Alors que la tête de Lance reposait contre son torse, et que Keith passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le dos,

il tourna la tête vers sa la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Il avait à nouveau cette si belle teinte rose, orangé. Keith esquissa un sourire.

"Hey Lance, tu veux faire quelque chose cet été ?"

* * *

Voilà...c'était Summer Love. J'espère que ça vous as plu. Cette histoire a été très importante pour moi pour pas mal de raisons. Avant de faire les remerciements j'aimerais vous poser une question : J'ai quelques épilogues en tête qui sont une sorte de prolongement de l'histoire de la fic ça vous intéresserait ? Il n'y a en aura pas énormément (trois ou quatre maximum).

Je dédie cette histoire à mon 'Evan' à moi. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Je remercie mes amis qui ont dû supporter mes crises de stress et de manque d'inspiration, en particulier Naomi qui n'en peux plus j'en suis sûre.

Noah et Hugo qui m'ont poussé à poster cette fic, les gars, je vous aime...

Vénus et Agathe évidemment mes soeurs chéries

Élodie bien-sûr

Susie et Louis que j'embrasse fort sur les deux joues

À Jorys qui ne lit plus mais qui sait...?

Et la meilleure pour la fin, à ma Cécile qui est ma Hunk à moi.

À tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité par pudeur...

À vous qui lisez ces lignes...Merci.

J'ai hâte de vous faire parvenir plus de Klance, n'hésitez pas à me suivre pour voir les nouveautés.


	12. Épilogue 1 : Couleurs

J'ai besoin de préciser que ce texte contient une scène sexe ? Bon...Eh bien il y en a une, longue.

"Rouge.

\- Bleu.

\- Rouge.

\- Bleu !

\- Lance.

\- Keith.

\- Lance. Rouge.

\- Non Keith. Bleu."

Keith passa sa main sur son visage. Il jeta un regard consterné vers son petit ami en croisant les bras.

"Lance. Écoute. Je t'aime. Mais là, t'es le prince des emmerdeurs.

\- Mais Keith du rouge ?! Dans la chambre ?!

\- Du bleu c'est mieux peut-être ?!

\- Bah oui !

\- On a déjà fait la salle de bain en bleu.

\- Oui. Mais la chambre doit avoir une couleur douce ! Pas du rouge.

\- Ah parce que le bleu électrique est une couleur douce maintenant ?!

\- EXACTEMENT !

\- J'ai dis non.

\- Et moi j'ai dis non pour le rouge.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin !

\- Oh, je suis un gamin ?!

\- Parfaitement !

\- Tu sais quoi..."

Lance se pencha pour saisir le pinceau plein de peinture bleu qui trempait dans l'un des nombreux pots.

"Lance, je te jure que si tu mets la moindre trace de peinture bleue sur ce mur je..."

Keith arrêta sa phrase car Lance lui avait collé le pinceau en plein milieu du visage, laissant une long trait bleu.

"Là, tu peux dire que je suis un gamin.

\- McClain. Je vais te- !"

Keith se jeta sur Lance et plongea ses mains dans le pot de peinture rouge avant de couvrir son copain de rouge.

"Putain...Keith t'es vraiment trop con !

\- Tu as commencé."

Ils commencèrent à se rouler l'un sur l'autre dans l'appartement qui était recouvert de papiers journal pour protéger le sol en bois.

"Lance lâche l'affaire !

\- Toi lâche l'affaire !"

Ils se disputaient en se recouvrant de peinture. Au bout d'un moment Keith se retrouva assit sur Lance, il posa une main sur sa joue, main pleine de peinture rouge, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Lance rit et répondit au baiser.

"Hmm...Keith ? Tu abandonnes ?

\- Non, on fait une petite pause.

\- Haha...OK..."

Lance comprenait très bien où il voulait en venir. Keith commençait à avoir les main baladeuses, contre ses hanches et à embrasser Lance dans le cou.

"Keith...Pas ici...pas maintenant...hn."

Lance sentit les dents de Keith contre son lobe gauche, lui arrachant un petit cri.

"K-Keith, j'suis sérieux c'est pas...Ha..."

Keith avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Lance. Il sentait la peinture s'étaler contre sa peau.

"Moi j'ai envie ici et maintenant.

\- Égoïste de merde...En plus on a pas de capotes...

\- Arrête tu sais très bien qu'on en a plus besoin...Et «mini-Lance» aussi à l'air d'en avoir envie.

\- Hn...OK t'as gagné..."

Lance caressa à son tour le torse de Keith en passant ses mains sous son haut. Les vêtements furent rapidement mis de côté et ils étaient bientôt recouvert de rouge et de bleu de partout...de vraiment partout.

"Tu crois qu'on va être irrité ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux te taire ?

\- Hn...Ha...

\- J'aime mieux quand tu dis ce genre de choses.

\- Haa..Keith...

\- Retourne toi..."

Lance se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Tout ce que tu veux."

Il se mit dos à Keith sur ses genoux et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de poser ses mains sur le sol Keith saisit son tee-shirt et l'utilisa pour attacher les deux mains de Lance ensemble.

"KEITH ?!

\- Du calme...Ai confiance."

Keith replaça Lance face à lui, l'allongeant par terre. Il essuya ses mains sur une des feuilles de journal et se mit sur les genoux, encadrant les hanches de Lance avec ses jambes.

"Bien."

Keith mit son index et son majeur dans sa bouche. Il léchait ses doigts devant un Lance qui était hypnotisé.

"Tu...Tu compte faire quoi...?"

Un sourire étrange passa sur le visage de Keith.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ?

\- T'asseoir ?

\- Oh ? Tu veux que je m'assois ?

\- Ouais..."

Keith passa ses mains derrière son dos et Lance comprit qu'il venait de s'insérer un doigts et qu'il commençait à se préparer.

"Lance...

\- Ou-Oui ?

\- Admet que le bleu électrique n'est pas une couleur apaisante.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- Mais Keith ?!

\- Tu ne veux pas coopérer ? Je vais me débrouiller seul alors."

Lance devina que Keith avait insérer son deuxième doigts et qu'il était entrain de se toucher.

 _L'enfoiré._

"Toujours rien McClain ?

\- J'men tape.

\- D'accord. Ha !...Hn...Oh...Laaaance...

\- NON ! NON ÇA, T'AS PAS L'DROIT !

\- Je suis celui qui fixe les règles, je fais ce que je veux...Haaa...Haaaa...Lance ! Oh Lance...Oh Lance...Oh putain oui ! Ha ! Hn.

\- ...putain...

\- Ah ! Ah ! Aaaah...Lance...Laaaance...Oh Lance !

\- OK ! OK ! LE BLEU ÉLECTRIQUE N'EST PAS UNE COULEUR APPAISANTE ! OK !

\- Super."

Keith descendit son bassin et Lance sentit sa chaleur effleurer son érection. Keith s'arrêta là.

"Lance. Répète après moi : Pas de bleu dans la chambre.

\- T'es sérieux là...?!

\- Totalement.

\- Keith c'est de la torture !

\- Précisément. Alors ? Non ? D'accord."

Keith soupira et se redressa sur ses genoux et reprit son activité précédente.

"Oooh...Oh...hn...Ha...Lance...Oh...Lance...Lance...Hum...

\- Oh putain de merde...

\- Mais. Dis moi Lance, c'est pas du liquide pré' qui sort là ? Lance..? Tu pourrais venir en me regardant ?

\- Va. Te. Faire. Voir.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?...Lance.

\- Hn...Arrête. Je t'en supplie arrête.

\- Lance ? Le bleu...?

\- OK pas de bleu dans la chambre."

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Keith.

"Bon garçon."

Il donna finalement à Lance ce qui lui fallait. Il détacha son petit-ami et l'embrassa doucement.

"Haaaa...Keith...Merde...

\- Dis moi à quelle vitesse je dois aller Lance... mon Lance, dis moi...

\- Plus...vite...

\- D'accord."

Keith était devenu doux, Lance caressa sa joue, la couvrant de peinture bleu.

"Lance...Mon Lance...

\- Keith...Keith...Keith...

\- Ça va là ? Tu veux que j'accélère ?

\- Non...Non...Ha...Keith je- Je vais...Oh putain Keith ...

\- Vas-y Lance...J'y suis...Oh Lance ! Lance !"

Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes puis Keith s'allongea près de Lance. Il reprit son souffle et se tourna vers son petit-ami qui tentait de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

"Ça va...?

\- Oui...Ah...Putain de merde...Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu es passif j'ai l'impression de mourir ?

\- Je suis un mauvais passif n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non...C'est pire ça.

\- Hm ?

\- T'es un putain de monstre d'érotisme.

\- ...Pf...ha...Hahaahahah.

\- Pourquoi tu rigole ?

\- Ha...Lance. Je t'aime..."

Lance embrassa Keith.

"Moi aussi, même quand tu m'attache avec un tee-shirt.

\- Arrête, t'as aimé ça."

Lance détourna le regard.

"La ligne rouge, Keith. Tu marche dessus.

\- HAHAHAHAHA !"

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour se rhabiller, il regardèrent le sol plein de peinture et par endroit le rouge et le bleu avait laissé place à un mauve, sur leurs peaux la même chose était visible. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Sans prendre la peine de se doucher ils sortirent de leur appartement et coururent presque pour prendre le tram, enfin, Lance courrait tirant Keith par la main.

"Bonjour madame.

\- Bonjour...Donc trois pots de peintures lila ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça fera cinquante dollars s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Je paye ?

\- Attend j'ai ma carte.

\- T'as pensé à tout.

\- Toujours."

Lance haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive en payant avec sa carte bancaire.

"Tu m'aimes hein ?"

Keith sourit en retour et puis en croisant le regard de la caissière il se sentit rougir.

"Vous êtes mignons tout les deux.

\- M-Merci...

\- Merci !

\- Au revoir et bonne chance pour votre peinture.

\- Au revoir !"

"Voilà.

\- Voilà.

\- C'est...

\- J'aime.

\- Ouais. Moi aussi. Je t'aime Keith !"

Lance sauta au cou de Keith qui le souleva un peu, Lance agrippant ses jambes autour de sa taille il tourna sur lui même dans une espèce d'euphorie.

"Moi aussi Lance ! C'est super qu'on vive ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'il n'existe pas un mec plus heureux que moi dans tout l'univers.

\- C'est déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- A peu près. Tu veux peut-être te doucher non ? Lance ?

\- Ouaaaai..."

Keith le posa et lorsque Lance se retourna pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain, Keith laissa échapper un léger rire. Lance avait deux empreintes de mains rouge sur son jean au niveau des fesses.

"Quoi ?

\- Rien. Rien."

Lance haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Keith attendit, se retenant de hurler de rire.

 _Trois._

Lance entra dans la salle de bain.

 _Deux._

La lumière s'alluma.

 _Un..._

"KEITH !"

Keith se mit à rire si fort qu'il en eu mal au ventre.

Keith regardait Lance dormir, la lumière du petit matin envahissait la pièce. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il sourit et lui caressa la joue.

"Bonjour mon Lance...

\- C'est quoi ton nouveau truc de rajouter "mon" devant mon prénom ?

\- Je ne sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça. Tu...n'aime pas ?

\- J'adore ça...Je trouve que c'est mignon."

Lance embrassa Keith et lui murmura un "je t'aime" avant de s'asseoir dans le lit.

"Bon."

Il frappa dans ses mains en se levant.

"Il reste le salon à peindre !

\- Ouais...

\- En bleu.

\- LANCE !

\- Je plaisante Keith...En violet ?"

Keith attrapa Lance par les hanches et le tira sur lui dans le lit.

"Violet plus foncé ?

\- Non plus clair.

\- Mais Lance..."

Lance soupira et posa un doigt sur la bouche de son petit ami en haussant un sourcil. Il fit ensuite glisser son doigt contre son menton, son cou, et son torse s'arrêtant juste en dessus du nombril.

"Discutons-en ? Keith."

Keith sentit la chaleur monter en lui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Pas sûr que ça fonctionne sur moi."

Lance embrassa Keith, faisant glisser sa langue dans la bouche du brun et lui titillant le palais.

"Keith...Keithy...Mon emo."

Keith posa ses mains sur les fesses de Lance qui lui sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Lance...Mon Lance...Ma drama queen...Je t'aime.

\- Alors le violet clair ?"

Keith leva les yeux au plafond et embrassa la joue de Lance, pour ensuite s'affaler à nouveau dans le lit.

"Oui.

\- Chouette ! Maintenant fais moi des papouilles.

\- Des...quoi ?

\- Des papouilles.

\- Hein ?

\- Caresse moi le dos.

\- Ah.

\- Papouilles c'est le terme exact.

\- Oh.

\- C'est français comme mot.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- _French Papouilles..._ Hahahaha

 _\- ..._ Insupportable. Lance Charles McClain, tu es insupportable."

Keith embrassa Lance sur le front, en se levant.

"Bien. Peindre le salon !

\- MES PAPOUILLES ?!

\- Tout à l'heure. Promis."

"On devrait mettre un grand miroir ici !"

Lance regarda Keith qui croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

"Ou pas...?

\- Pas de miroir.

\- Ok..."

Lance se résigna en souriant.

"Et pourquoi pas...Un aquarium ?

\- Non.

\- Un tableau ?

\- Huhun.

\- Un poster ? Comme un de ceux de Naruto que j'avais dans ma chambre ?

\- Lance.

\- Mais c'est vide si y'a rien à cet endroit.

\- On pourrait mettre une photo. Celle-ci par exemple..."

C'était la photo prise avec Wendy et les couronnes de fleurs.

"Ensuite on pourrait en mettre d'autres...On pourrait avoir un mur plein de photos ?"

Lance écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

"Quoi ?

\- C'est...Actuellement une bonne idée.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis choqué que tu l'ai eu..."

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher, l'air toujours aussi ahuri.

"Lance tu es ridicule.

\- Laisse moi...Il faut que je digère la chose..."

Keith leva les yeux au ciel, tourna en rond quelques secondes et s'assit près de Lance.

"Tu me...Je..."

Il poussa un long soupir, et caressa la joue de son copain.

"Je t'aime."

Il lui tira sur la joue.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'agace."

Malgré sa joue pincée, Lance souriait. Il aggripa la joue de Keith.

 _ **"Je te tiens, tu me tiens lalalala ! Le premier de nous deux qui rira..."**_

Keith se mit à rire.

 _ **"Aura un baiser..."**_

Lance se pencha pour embrasser Keith.

"Je sais que je suis agaçant...Je sais que je suis parfois désagréable à vivre...Et que je peux être très immature. Mais...Merci de m'aimer malgré mes défauts...

\- Tu sais quoi ?...On peindra le salon demain. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie qu'on sorte, toi et moi. On pourrait...Aller à Grant Park.

\- ...wow.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas...

\- C'est génial !"

Lance se jeta sur lui, ils roulèrent sur le parquet avant de le couvrir de baisers.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

\- Hahahahaha...Arrête...Hahahaha...Moi aussi, du calme Lance. Hahaha...Du calme...Rend moi mon visage."

Lance s'assit sur les genoux de Keith.

"Je veux qu'on reste ici pour peindre cette pièce, et qu'on passe la journée ensemble. Toi, moi et les pots de peintures.

\- On les as bien vus hier les pots de peintures.

\- C'est plutôt eux qui nous ont vu.

\- Hahaha ouais..."

Lance s'allongea avec Keith en posant sa tête contre son torse.

"Keith, Akira, Kogane. Un jour je t'épouserais, et tu sais quoi...? La pièce montée aura un glaçage bleu, juste pour t'emmerder."

Keith esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux de Lance.

"On en rediscutera dans quelques années, et crois moi, jamais, on aura une pièce montée bleue électrique..."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- On verra.

\- On verra."

Lance roula pour être à côté de Keith et regarda ses yeux, ces magnifiques yeux violacés dont il était incapable de se lasser.

"J'aime tes yeux.

\- Merci ? J'aime les tiens aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont bleus.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas le bleu.

\- Pas celui de tes yeux, celui-ci je pourrais...peindre l'appartement complet avec.

\- Wow.

\- J'aime le bleu de tes yeux, le caramel de ta peau, le brun de tes cheveux...Et plus que tout, j'aime Lance McClain.

\- Arrête, je vais pleurer et c'est pas le moment !

\- Non, non...Ne pleure pas mon Lance !

\- Arrête avec ce petit "mon" sinon je vais m'y habituer.

\- Et si tu t'y habituais ?

\- Et si on s'occupait de ce mur ?

\- Et si tu m'embrassais ?

\- Ça je peux faire."

Lance embrassa Keith.

"Le mur.

\- Le mur.

\- Sinon...On devrait aussi prendre des photos de Hunk, Pidge, Shay, Allura, Shiro, Coran, nos parents et aussi des endroits qu'on aimes..."

La voix de Lance devenait flou, Keith le contemplait, Lance dans toute sa splendeur : enthousiaste et excité par la moindre petite chose. C'était ça qu'il aimait chez Lance...Lance était...Bleu électrique.


	13. Épilogue 2 : Winter loves

Attention scènes suggestives blablablaaaaa vous savez.

"Il neige."

Lance observait l'extérieur par la grande vitre du café de Hunk et Shay, où il travaillait désormais à mi-temps en complément avec ses études. Hunk hocha rapidement la tête en voyant qu'il avait raison.

"Ouais...je vais me faire un chocolat chaud moi. T'en veux ?

\- Non merci."

Je veux mon appart, une couverture et me mettre dans les bras de mon Keithy baby.

Il souriait bêtement, imaginant la scène.

"Heu...Bonjour...Excusez moi ?

\- Oh. Hum, bonjour mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

La fille était plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns en deux petits chignons de chaque côté de sa tête et ses yeux marrons chocolats.

"Je voudrais commander…"

Elle semblait timide, ses mains jointes contre son écharpe.

"Bien-sûr. Allez-y je vous écoute.

\- Je voudrais un mocha latte...et.. Hum...un muffin s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Chocolat, Vanille, Myrtille, Framboise, Cannelle ou Caramel ?

\- Heu...Je…je ne sais pas vraiment...

\- Je vous conseille la Cannelle. Ils sont excellents.

\- Je vais suivre vos conseils."

Elle sourit à Lance qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle se mit à rire. Ça y est il l'avais mise en confiance, c'était le truc de Lance, la raison pour laquelle les clients -et surtout les clientes- l'aimaient bien.

"Votre prénom ?

\- Julia…

\- Joli prénom, ça vous va très bien.

\- Vous êtes gentil…

\- Non, non je le pense mademoiselle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est pour consommer sur place ou à emporter ?

\- À emporter.

\- Allez vous asseoir et je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt.

\- D'accord. Merci.."

Lance prit un gobelet sur lequel il nota : Cutie Girl, avec une étoile. Il prépara la commande de la jeune fille, qui devait avoir a peu près seize ou dix-sept ans. Il regarda à nouveau la fenêtre. Presque quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce merveilleux été où Keith et lui étaient tombés amoureux et ils étaient toujours ensembles, ils étaient retournés plusieurs fois à New Ulm mais Lance n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer les parents de Keith. Bien qu'ils avait prévu de le faire il y a un an...les événements avaient empêché la rencontre. Lance soupira, c'était bientôt Noël, Keith allait retrouver sa famille dans le Texas.

Encore un Noël séparés...

La clochette de la porte tinta lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et Lance fit un très grand sourire en voyant la personne qui entrait.

Keith avait changé physiquement. C'en était fini de sa coupe mullet. Il avait une coupe au carré, qui s'arrêtaient juste au dessus des épaules, sa frange était également différente, maintenant ses cheveux encadrait son visage et une mèche lui tombait sur le front. Il avait grandit mais était toujours légèrement plus petit que Lance. Il entra dans le café, en replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, il s'installa au comptoir.

"Salut Beau Gosse.

\- Pff...hé ! C'est mon style de phrases ça !"

Keith sourit en posant son menton dans sa main.

"Ouais mais j'ai décidé de te la voler.

\- Et a part ça. Tu es venu prendre un truc ?

\- Oui ! Du café, noir.

\- Sur place ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu compte rester au comptoir ?

\- J'aime te regarder travailler.

\- Tu aimes me regarder tout court.

\- C'est vrai."

Lance écrit "Amor Keithy baby" sur le gobelet de Keith. Puis il appela Julia pour lui remettre sa commande, elle sourit en le remerciant, il fit de même. Keith fronça les sourcils.

"Cutie Girl ?

\- Elle est mimi.

\- Et la petite étoile ? Pourquoi moi j'ai pas d'étoile ?

\- Chéri, t'es jaloux ?

\- Non...Non !

\- T'es jaloux d'une ado ? Keith Akira Kogane, jaloux d'une adolescente…

\- Oui bon c'est bon.

\- C'est toi le plus mimi.

\- Chut. C'est bon j'ai rien dit.

\- Tiens ton café. Avec amour.

\- Merci mon Lance.

\- Oulà. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça. Qué pasa ?

\- Je… J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

\- Oui..?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir fêter Noël chez moi au Texas ? Avec ma famille…"

Lance cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était à la fois heureux et surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

"Hé ! Salut Keith.

\- Salut Hunk.

\- Alors ? Pas trop pénible la matinée ?

\- Non ça va, la boutique est bien chauffé.

\- C'est dingue toute cette neige.

\- Oui."

Lorsque Hunk retourna vaquer à ses occupations, Keith regarda Lance, il attendait sa réponse. Lance ouvrit la bouche et la clochette tinta. Shay débarqua dans la salle attachant ses cheveux et enfilant un tablier.

"Lance, c'est l'heure de pointe !

\- Oh merde !"

Keith resta calme devant l'agitation, comme il le faisait toujours. Il observa Lance. Il adorait observer Lance, c'était son passe-temps favoris. Il constata à quel point le Lance de dix-sept ans et le Lance de vingt ans étaient semblables. Lance avait toujours la même carrure, sa coupe de cheveux avait évolué, l'arrière de son crâne et les côtés étaient semi rasés. Keith était un peu jaloux du bouc naissant sur le menton de son petit-ami. Lance et Shay bougeaient dans tout le café, l'agitation était à son maximum, il faut dire qu'il était seize heures, heure à laquelle les gens affluaient le plus. Keith assistait à tout cela, silencieusement et sirotant son café, un peu angoissé par la réponse qu'allait lui donner Lance. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait l'idée en tête, et il savait que Lance mourait d'envie de rencontrer ses parents, il était juste inquiet...Ce fut le fait que Shiro ramenait Allura cette année qui aida Keith à faire un choix.

Comme Lance semblait trop occupé, Keith décida de rentrer, il laissa l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit de l'établissement, non sans avoir échangé un contact visuel avec Lance qui lui sourit de façon désolé. Keith secoua la tête et lui fit un signe de main.

Lance poussa la porte de l'appartement, et s'écroula sur le canapé. Keith qui était assit au bar de la cuisine sourit en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

"Bonsoir Lance.

\- Hnnnnnnn.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Hnnnnnnn.

\- Tu as faim ? J'ai commandé une pizza."

Lance se leva du canapé et passa derrière Keith pour poser son front contre son épaule.

"J'ai faaaim…

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je fais mon devoir de dynamique des systèmes gravitationnels .

\- Hn.

\- Mais j'ai fini.

\- J'ai complètement zappé c'truc.

\- Faudrait peut-être, éventuellement, que tu le fasse non ?

\- C'est à rendre dans une semaine nan ? J'ai le temps.

\- C'est à rendre dans trois jour dernier délais.

\- Au pire c'est pas très grave si je bacle ce devoir...Y'en aura d'autre.

\- Dit-il alors que monsieur veut devenir maître de conférence sur le sujet des exoplanètes.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à le faire ?

\- Je t'aiderais mais tu n'as pas le droit de voir mon devoir.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement."

Keith retira l'élastique qui tenait sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux retombèrent dans un mouvement fluide, il glissa une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux derrière son oreille droite qui était percée avec un point rouge simple. Lance s'était également fait un nouveau trou, à l'oreille gauche cette fois-ci avec un point bleu. Lance passa ses doigts dans la chevelure fine de Keith, lui murmurant un «je t'aime».

"Et donc pour reprendre notre conversation ?

\- De ?

\- Noël Lance. Noël, dans le Texas ?

\- Ah ! Ça ! Il me semblait que c'était logique que c'était non."

Keith regarda Lance, choqué.

"Mais…

\- JE DÉCONNE ! Évidemment que je veux ! Oui, oui, et mille fois oui !"

Lance embrassa Keith dans le cou avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret juste à côté. Keith passa sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de Lance.

"Mon Lance…"

Lance souriait en posant sa tête sur le bois du comptoir puis il souffla un grand coup.

"Shiro sera là…?

\- Oui.

\- Et...Ça ira ?

\- Allura sera là aussi.

\- T'as pas répondu.

\- Si tu parle de...l'accident, oui Shiro ira bien."

Lance prit la main de Keith.

"Ce n'est pas pour Shiro que je m'inquiète."

Keith baissa la tête. Il se souvint de l'an dernier où son téléphone portable avait sonné en pleine nuit. De la voix paniquée d'Allura. D'avoir été incapable de conduire. De la voix rassurante de Lance qui était resté étrangement calme. D'avoir fermé les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'en arrivant à l'hôpital.

"Keith...Keith...On y est."

Keith ouvrit les yeux, la main de Lance était si froide contre sa joue...Ou peut-être était-ce ses larmes qui étaient froides ? Lance était si calme...La neige tombait. Keith a suivit Lance avec quelques pas de retard sur lui. La neige tombait dans ses cheveux noirs. Il traversa la cours de l'hôpital en avalant sa salive jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit presque trop sèche. Allura se tenait debout, les mains contre sa poitrine, un peu comme si elle avait mal. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Lance prononcer son nom et lui tomba dans les bras, en larmes. Keith a fixé le sol. Il avait l'impression que la Terre tremblait et allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Minuit.

Allura ne pleurait plus, elle tenait la main de Lance en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé.

"J'étais encore au travail...On devait se rejoindre en face du Muséum...et...et...quand je suis arrivée j'ai juste vu le camion et..."

Keith avait mal au ventre. Il avait parfaitement les images en tête. Il se leva.

"Lance ?"

Lance le fixait en silence, tenant toujours la main d'Allura qui avait recommencé à pleurer.

"Je sors. File moi ton briquet.

-Pour ?

\- Fumer."

Lance fronça les sourcils.

"Mais tu fumes pas de-

\- T'en a une ou pas ?

\- Non j'ai laissé mon paquet à la maison. Keith-

\- J'y vais. Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Keith ne fumait pas de tabac. Mais là c'était trop pour lui. Il s'imaginait la scène, le camion, son frère à moto. Shiro n'était pas le genre à rouler vite. Le fautif c'était ce putain de camion. Il sortit de l'hôpital. En face il y avait un night shop, il acheta le paquet le moins cher, il se foutait royalement de ce qu'il allait fumer, il voulait juste fumer. Il s'appuya contre un mur de la cours de l'hôpital et alluma la première cigarette. Au fur et à mesure que la taille de celle-ci se réduisait il sentait ses larmes monter. Le camion, la moto, son frère. Le camion. La moto. Son frère. Son frère. Il jeta le mégot et écrasa ce qu'il restait. Il fixa le résidu au sol et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'accroupir. Il posa ses mains contre ses yeux et pinça ses lèvres entres-elles. Il pleurait, le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait. Plus rien n'existait, juste lui, et cette pensée décousue : Le camion, la moto, Shiro.

Une heure du matin.

Allura tentait de joindre le père de Shiro, Lance tapotait quelque chose sur le clavier de son téléphone, il leva la tête et remarqua que Keith arrivait.

"Keith. Je commençait à m'inquiéter. Ils ont dit que son état était plus stable mais qu'il était encore en soins intensifs pour une heure ou deux...On pourra le voir plus tard. La police a appelé Allura, ils vont passer pour lui poser des questions. Ils ont retrouvé le conducteur du camion.

\- C'est bien vide, pour un service d'urgences."

'Un peu comme si le malheur n'avait frappé que nous ce soir.' C'est ce qu'il pensa. Lance se leva pour faire face à Keith.

"Combien ?

\- Deux.

\- Montre moi le paquet."

Keith toisa son petit-ami du regard. Comme Lance semblait décidé, il soupira en fouillant sa poche.

"Tiens."

Lance souleva l'ouverture, fixant le contenu, il sembla vérifier les dires de Keith. Il tourna la tête vers Allura. Cette dernière acquiesça simplement, Keith devina qu'il s'agissait d'un accord silencieux.

"Viens."

Lance attrapa sa main, ils sortirent sur les coursives donnant sur la ville. Keith s'accouda à la rambarde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...veux…"

Son petit-ami l'avait enlacé par le dos. Son coeur se serra.

"Lâche moi...S'il te plaît.

\- Parce que tu vas pleurer ?"

Keith ne répondit pas. Les lumières de la ville devenaient floues, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Il posa sa main contre le bras de Lance qui le tenait au niveau des épaules.

"Eh bien pleure."

Il se retourna collant son visage au torse de Lance. Il pleura, pour de vrai, sans obliger sa voix à rester muette. Ses gémissements se mélants aux sons de l'environnement urbain. Lance passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sa main était toujours aussi froide. Les larmes de Keith et les petits cris qui les accompagnaient était un mélange de colère, de frustration et d'inquiétudes. Lance ne parla pas. Keith se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras qui le serrait.

Deux heures du matin.

Lance laissa la fumée sortir de sa bouche.

"T'avais pas dit que tu arrêterais de fumer ?

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui m'a menti, c'est mignon. Et j'ai déjà vachement réduit ma conso.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Deux et quatres c'est différent Keith."

Lance souffla à nouveau.

"Allura a fini avec les flics ?

\- On ne dirait pas…"

Keith observa son petit-copain.

"Excuse moi d'avoir menti...

\- T'inquiète. C'est pas si grave.

\- Toi aussi tu mens.

\- Sur ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi. Comment tu peux être aussi calme…?

\- J'vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Lance éteins moi cette cigarette. La première était largement suffisante.

\- Laisse-moi au moins la finir. Je l'ai commencé.

\- Faut qu'on discute tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pas la priorité Keith.

\- Détrompe toi.

\- Et tu es si mal placé pour les leçons de morales.

\- Lance c'est pas une leçon de morale...je m'inquiète.

\- Inquiète toi pour ton frère d'abord."

Keith attrapa la cigarette de la main de Lance et l'écrasa contre le sol. Lance s'approcha et caressa ses cheveux.

"Excuse moi…

\- Si je risquais de te perdre je…

\- J'ai compris."

Lance le tira à lui contre son épaule.

"Excuse moi Keith…"

Trois heures du matin.

"Lance tu devrais rentrer...tu as cours demain…

\- Bien tenté Keith.

\- Je ne-

\- Je reste ici. Pas la peine d'ouvrir un débat."

Keith prit la main de Lance dans la sienne.

"Merci de rester…

\- On aura qu'à dire qu'on était malade.

\- Pff. Si ça marche je te paye un Starbuck.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien."

Quatre heures du matin.

"Vous êtes là pour Monsieur Takashi Shirogane ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais vous demander vos liens avec le patient s'il vous plaît…

\- Je suis son demi-frère.

\- Je suis sa petite amie…

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis juste-

\- C'est mon petit-ami."

L'infirmière regarda Lance un peu interloquée avant de reprendre.

"Son état s'est stabilisé vous pouvez lui rendre visite mais... seulement un à la fois…"

Keith a regardé Allura.

"Je pense que tu devrais y aller la première.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui."

Allura a hoché la tête et a suivit l'infirmière. Lorsqu'elles eurent disparues au détour du couloir Keith se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Lance resta debout, silencieux. La main de Keith se glissa dans celle de Lance.

"Tu as peur…?"

Keith avait resserré son emprise et Lance ne parla pas. Quelques minutes passèrent.

"Je suis terrifié."

Lance s'installa sur le siège à côté de Keith.

"C'est normal. Mais il est hors de danger maintenant…"

Keith posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

"Merci…

\- De... ?"

Keith esquissa un sourire, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Lance était le meilleur petit-ami de l'univers. Il passa un bras autour de lui et l'enlaça. Lance lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Il lui murmurait des choses rassurantes.

"Ça va aller ok ? Shiro est fort.

\- Oui…Oui il est fort.

\- Il faut que tu sois fort aussi ok ? Pour lui, pour Allura aussi.

\- Oui...Merci à toi d'être fort pour moi."

"Keith...Vas-y…"

Allura se tenait debout, les mains jointent. Keith se leva l'observant un peu, elle semblait plus calme. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ça va aller Keith. Il ira bien."

Lorsque Keith entra dans la chambre de Shiro, il comprit. Il comprit que la vie de son grand frère serait différente à partir de ce jour, à cause des marques indélébiles qu'il allait devoir porter toute sa vie. L'une au bras droit, l'autre en plein milieu du visage et toutes-celles qui étaient invisibles pour le regard extérieur.

"Salut fréro…"

La voix de Shiro était calme et posée, comme si c'était une situation banale.

Keith s'approcha du lit et tomba sur les genoux, pleurant contre le matelas.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je vais bien."

Keith n'arrivait pas à parler. Il était inquiet pour l'avenir même s'il était heureux que son frère soit en vie. Shiro posa sa main gauche sur la tête de son petit frère.

"T'en fais pas, ils font des super prothèses de nos jours. Tu verras, je serais presque pareil qu'avant. Heureusement que je suis ambidextre."

Keith releva la tête et essuya ses yeux.

"T'es même pas ambidextre.

\- Mais si ! Je sais écrire oui et non de la main gauche."

Keith se mit à rire, Shiro aussi. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, se souriant. Shiro se tourna vers la fenêtre.

"Le soleil se lève…

\- Ouai…

\- Lance est venu aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez fait une nuit blanche à cause de moi...désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Wahou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon petit frère est devenu grand."

Keith avait sourit.

"La vie va changer Keith, mais tu seras toujours mon petit frère. N'oublie jamais ça."

Et Keith avait encore pleuré. Mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de soulagement.

Keith observait la neige tomber à l'extérieur, Lance se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Il neige. On sort.

\- Quoi ?

\- ON SORT !"

Se laissant entraîner par son petit ami Keith se retrouva dans un parc où plusieurs enfants jouaient dans la neige, bataille de boules de neiges et construction de bonhommes de neige étaient leur seul et unique programme.

"Haaa...la chance. J'aimerais avoir encore six ans pour faire ce genre de choses…j'aimais surtout les anges de neige.

\- Hum…

\- Pas toi ?"

Keith fixait les enfants.

"J'ai jamais fait d'ange de neige…

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je ne te l'avais jamais dit…? Et puis tu ne sais pas qu'il ne neige pas dans le Texas.

\- ON DOIT RÉPARER ÇA !"

Lance attrapa Keith par le poignet et le força à le suivre vers un endroit où le sol était relativement plat. Il s'allongea dans la neige.

"...Lance... Arrête tes conneries tu-

\- Admire."

Lance faisait des mouvements de haut en bas avec ses jambes et ses bras, et effectivement cela faisait penser à un ange.

"Allez Keith essaye !"

Keith regarda autour de lui et soupira.

"Bon... d'accord"

Après avoir expérimenté l'ange de neige ils restèrent immobiles, allongés dans l'épaisse couche blanche, en étoile de mer.

"Keith…

\- Hum ?"

Keith releva la tête vers Lance.

"Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, la preuve, j'men roule dans la neige à cause de toi.

\- Grâce à moi tu veux dire."

"Huuuum...hnhn.

\- Qu...quoi...hé...on parle pas la bouche pleine…

\- Hn. Je disais : Ferme la fenêtre.

\- Argh mais Keith il fait nuit c'est bon.

\- C'est l'hiver, Lance.

\- Et alors on fait une activité qui fait chauffer le corps ça va.

\- T'es pas croyable.

\- Oui je suis incroyable !

\- Pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Hé mais tu- haaaa…"

Keith fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés bien qu'il émergeait doucement du sommeil.

C'est...chaud…?

Keith sentait quelque chose de chaud l'entourer.

On dirait des bras…LANCE !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Lance l'enlaçait en étant collé à son dos. Il posa la paume de sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Lance avait de la fièvre.

"Hum...Keith...je suis une sirène…ici c'est chaud et en sécurité."

Et la fièvre le faisait délirer, il transpirait. Keith essaya de le réveiller en douceur avec des murmures.

"Lance…Lance…"

Il caressait ses cheveux et sa joue.

"Lance c'est un rêve. Réveille toi."

Lance ouvrit les yeux.

"Keith...je me sens pas très bien…"

"Trente-neuf deux, tu ne vas nul part aujourd'hui.

\- Mais non je dois avoir moins que ça les thermomètres frontales c'est pas super, super fiable.

\- Lance, ne me force pas a aller chercher l'autre thermomètre qu'on a.

\- D'accord j'ai compris...Il faut que j'appelle Hunk pour lui dire que je ne vais pas venir au café.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Donc, tu vas jouer les infirmière Keithy baby ?"

Comme Lance commençait à glisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Keith, celui-ci dû le faire reculer doucement.

"Lance, mon Lance, je vais travailler.

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?!

\- Non je vais demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de toi.

\- Qui ?"

"Salut frangin alors où est le grand malade ?

\- Dans le canapé. Merci d'être venu.

\- T'inquiète pas c'est normal. Alors LanceyLance ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Suis-je seulement obligé de te répondre ?

\- Non je vois bien.

\- Je dois aller au travail je peux te le laisser ?

\- Tu sais que je suis un adulte alors arrête de parler comme si j'étais un bébé !

\- Oui Keith.

\- Si jamais tu dois acheter des truc j'ai mit de l'argent sur-

\- Oui Keith c'est bon…

\- Et-

\- Va travailler Keith."

Keith serra les lèvres et finit par acquiescer et partir.

Tout ira bien…

"Bonjour Coran excuse moi je suis en retard…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce matin ?

\- Lance est malade.

\- Oh. Je vois. Le pauvre.

\- Tu le verrais, c'est une pauvre petite grippe et on dirait qu'il est à l'article de la mort.

\- Hahaha. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

\- Ah, j'ai fini la comptabilité à la maison, je l'ai imprimé. Tiens.

\- Merci. Je redoute le moment où tu vas arrêter de travailler avec moi…je souhaiterai que tes études durent éternellement.

\- Haha pas moi ! Même si j'aime beaucoup travailler ici."

Keith attacha ses cheveux dans un espèce de mini chignon.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu pourrais ranger les livres qui viennent d'arriver ? Ah si tu veux un exemplaire tu peux le prendre, c'est une oeuvre qui peut t'intéresser, et par t'intéresser je sous-entend : intéresser Lance."

Devant le clin d'œil de Coran, Keith haussa un sourcil. C'est vrai que c'était bientôt Noël et qu'il ne savait pas quoi offrir à Lance. Il avait pensé à de la lingerie...il avait fini par abandonner puisque qu'au final ce serait plus un cadeau pour lui que pour Lance. Il ouvrit le carton remplit de livres et comprit ce que Coran avait voulu dire plus tôt.

"hn. Un livre sur les exoplanètes."

"Tu vas lui dire quand au juste ?

\- Hum…Pas tout de suite.

\- Écoute Shiro vaut mieux que tu lui dise plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne si tu vois où je veux en venir…

\- C'est juste que...Ça me rend nerveux. Il ne se doute de rien ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais je ne supporte pas de lui mentir Shiro…

\- Je sais Lance.

\- Ça me rend malade.

\- Nan c'est le froid Lance.

\- Shiro. On t'as déjà dit que ton humour était déplorable ?

\- Oui...Keith me le dit souvent."

Shiro prit place sur le sol près de la tête de Lance qui lui était allongé sur le canapé.

"Comment va Allura ?

\- Bien, elle est...rayonnante.

\- Elle doit être fatiguée hein ?

\- Étrangement...c'est une vraie pile éléctrique.

\- Ouais. Ma soeur était pareille, passé les quatres mois...Pouf ! Ça retombe.

\- Elle en est à...euh...à peu près trois mois.

\- La bonne période pour le dire à Keith.

\- Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire ?

\- Nan. Shiro passe moi les mouchoirs steuplait…

\- Oh. Oui.

\- Merci…N'empêche va falloir lui dire avant que Allura ne devienne une montgolfière.

\- Je lui dirait à Noël en même temps qu'à nos parents. Tu penses tenir encore un peu ?

\- Oui. Je penses.

\- Désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça.

\- C'est pas ta faute...c'est un pur hasard."

"Salut Lance.

\- Salut Allura comment ça va ma belle ?"

Il avait posé ses affaires dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Shiro et Allura.

"Super...juste quelques nausées, je penses que j'ai mangé un truc pas top. J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe !

\- Moi aussi je l'adore, j'espère que Keith l'aimera aussi.

\- Mais oui mais oui."

Souvent Allura invitait Lance lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. Depuis l'accident de Shiro cela arrivait fréquemment. Souvent ils buvaient du café en discutant. Lance aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle.

"Hm...excuse moi...Je...J'ai la nausée…

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Je crois que je- Hum.

\- Ola ola ola viens !"

Au moment où Lance eu les cheveux d'Allura dans ses mains en la regardant vomir il comprit.

"Allura. Tu...T'as des test de grossesses ?

\- ...Mais voyons Lance je ne peux pas...Tu...Tu crois que…?

\- Tu devrais...Faire un test.

\- Tu veux bien...Rester dans le salon ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne te laisse pas."

Assit dans le canapé bougeant les jambes frénétiquement Lance sentait bien que son intuition était bonne. Allura sortit, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

"Lance…

\- C'est positif ? C'est ça ?

\- Comment je vais faire ? Comment on va faire ? Shiro et moi...on...on est pas prêt Lance…

\- Allura calme toi. Respire."

Lance enlaça son amie.

"C'est à toi de voir si tu…enfin vous devez y réfléchir tout les deux.

\- Oh...Lance...Shiro vient à peine de se remettre…

\- Un bébé n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Vous devez y réfléchir...Je serais là et Keith aussi...Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Tu n'es pas seule."

Allura serra très fort Lance.

"Merci…"

"Vous avez déjà réfléchi aux prénoms ?

\- On pense à l'appeler Jun…C'est mixte. Comme ça, peut importe s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

\- C'est Japonnais ?

\- Allura veut que le bébé ai un nom de mon origine haha…Ça signifie obéissant.

\- Vous espérez que parce qu'iel s'appelle "obeissant" iel le sera ?

\- C'est un peu naif.

\- C'est carrément naif."

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

"T'as arrêté de fumer ?

\- Je réduis ma consommation. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Deux par jour, max.

\- Pas mal. Je me souviens quand vous étiez ados et que vous pensiez que je ne me rendais pas compte de l'odeur d'herbe dans la chambre de Keith.

\- Hé ! C'était SON idée.

\- Mais tu suivais.

\- Oui mais...ouai."

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit laissant Keith entrer.

"Salut.

\- Aaaah Keeeiith.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux."

Lance se leva pour enlacer Keith, qui posa une main sur son front.

"Ta fièvre est tombée. C'est cool.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de moi Shiro.

\- Haha. Un plaisir. Bye Frangin.

\- A plus. Merci !"

La porte se referma et Lance recula.

"C'est quoi dans le sac ?

\- ...oh...rien...juste des...hum...c'est rien.

\- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum. Ça sent le cadeau de Noël !

\- Non pas du tout.

\- HUuuuuuuuuuuuum. Tu sais pas mentir Keithy.

\- Lance pas touche ! Nan ! Nooon !"

Après un combat acharné, que Keith remporta haut la main, Lance dû se résoudre à attendre Noël.

Keith observait son frère conduire silencieusement pendant qu'Allura et Lance chantaient les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Shiro avait toujours été de nature calme mais depuis l'accident c'était...un calme différent. Cette histoire avait fait quelque chose à Shiro, après tout, il avait frôlé la mort. Keith laissa son regard s'égarer sur la prothèse métallique du bras droit de son demi-frère, elle était très avancée technologiquement et c'était comme si Shiro avait toujours son bras. Mais…"comme si" était spécifiquement le mot clé.

La nuit était tombée, Allura dormait sur Shiro à l'arrière et Keith conduisait, Lance était à côté de lui regardant le paysage nocture défiler à l'extérieur.

"Tout à l'heure on fera une pause, je prendrais un peu le volant okay ?

\- T'es sûr que tu veux conduire ? Je me souviens encore de cet arbre.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Super marrant Kogane.

\- Humhumhum. Je plaisante...Hé Lance...T'es nerveux ?

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- S'il te plaît. Je le vois que tu es stressé.

\- J'ai un peu peur…

\- De quoi ? Dis moi."

Lance se retourna afin de vérifier que le second couple dormait bien.

"J'ai peur de rencontrer tes parents…

\- Huhun. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas...Imagine je fais une mauvaise impression ? Avec ma coupe de cheveux et mes piercing et mon style en général.

\- Lance. Je te rappelle que mes parents ont eu un fils "emo à mullet" alors quelques piercing et une undercut ne seront pas un problème. Et puis...qui ne t'aimerais pas mon LanceyLance ?"

Lance regarda Keith un instant sans répondre.

"Je te hais.

\- Ravi d'entendre ça.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je te hais ?

\- Hum...non éclaire donc ma lanterne ?

\- Tu es trop parfait. Tu n'es qu'une illusion et je vais juste me réveiller quatre ans en arrière dans ton lit avec mon stupide petit crush.

\- Je me dis la même chose tout les matins Lance.

\- Finalement, je t'aime.

\- Vous changez vite d'avis, Monsieur McClain.

\- Et quant à vous Monsieur Kogane futur McClain vous m'êtes purement insupportable car je vous aime. Beaucoup. Trop.

\- Hors de question que je prenne ton nom si on se marie.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?"

Et Lance, en bonne Dramaqueen, croisa les bras et prit un air faussement choqué.

"Parce que Keith McClain ça sonne moins bien que Lance Kogane.

\- On en rediscutera.

\- Probablement de la même façon qu'on a discuter de la peinture de l'appartement."

Lance se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Possible."

Lance sortit de la voiture avec peu de conviction et putain de merde il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

"Keith...euh…"

Keith prit sa main.

"Lance, qui ne t'aimerais pas...Mon coeur.

\- Déjà si tu dis mon coeur c'est que toi même tu-"

Keith l'embrassa.

"Ferme-la et fais moi confiance...Et fais toi confiance aussi.

\- Tu tiens bien ma main. Hein ? Tu me lâche pas.

\- Promis. Gros bébé."

Au moment où Shiro allait frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs sortit en trombe de la maison et sauta directement au cou de Keith.

"MON BÉBÉ D'AMOOOUUUUR !

\- MAMAN ! FAIT ATTENTION !"

Lance essayait de contenir son fou rire devant un Keith assit dans l'herbe avec sa mère l'enlaçant et le couvrant d'embarras.

"Maman...Je te présente Lance, Lance...Ma mère Sarah.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame TakashiiIIIIII."

Et voilà Lance prit dans un calin entre Keith et sa mère.

"Appelle moi Sarah, Lance. Et si tu me dis encore une fois "vous" je te fais dormir dans l'arbre."

Lance regarda Keith en haussant les sourcils.

"Bienvenue dans ma famille, t'es piégé maintenant.

\- Si c'est pour toi j'accepte mon sort.

\- Dramaqueen."

Sarah semblait déjà adorer Lance et Akihito était également très gentil. La première soirée ne dura pas longtemps, fatigués par le long trajet tous avait souhaité se coucher tôt.

"Je veux pas faire celui qui te l'avais dit mais-

\- Tu me l'avais dit gnagnagna épargne ta salive Kogane."

Lance s'allongea près de Keith en se glissant dans ses bras et éteignit la lumière à côté de lui, il fixa la fenêtre au dessus de lui.

"Rien n'a changé en quatre ans…

\- J'ai l'impression dix sept ans à nouveau. Pas toi ?

\- Tellement...Tu te rends compte que c'est dans cette maison qu'on a fait plein de choses...pour la première fois…notre premier baiser, notre première fois...

\- Ouaip. Ouaip. Ouaip. Tu parles si je m'en rapelle...

\- Sale pervers. Et dans la chambre de ton frère en plus !

\- Moi ? Le pervers ? Tu es venu me chercher.

\- Touché.

\- En parlant de toucher…

\- Même pas en rêve Keith. Y'a tes parents dans la chambre d'à côté !

\- Et ? J'ai vingt et un ans, on est ensemble depuis quatres ans et ma mère n'est pas idiote.

\- Tu n'auras rien de moi qui se termine en "tion".

\- ...Et la sod-

\- Les synonymes sont interdit."

Keith haussa un sourcil il sembla réfléchir et pendant une minute, Lance cru qu'il avait gagné.

"Frottage.

\- Et putain de merde.

\- T'y avais pas pensé à celle là, hein McClain ?

\- J'oubli parfois ta graaande expérience en la matière. Si tu me fais crier je te tue.

\- Retiens toi.

\- Si c'est toi qui fini par hurler je me fous de toi pendant toute l'année.

\- Rêve toujours.

\- On fait le pari ?

\- Pfff. Ok.

\- Le premier qui cri doit un p'tit déj au lit à l'autre .

\- T'es un gamin, et je vais gagner.

\- Que tu crois mon chéri."

Une demi heure après cette discussion, Lance était allongé en étoile de mer, la couverture sur les hanches et Keith était à côté de lui, dans la même position.

"Je. Te. Hais. Si. Fort.

\- Hahaha. Allez je ne suis pas un monstre, on le partagera ce petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi tes parents maintenant…?

\- Hum...Quel veinard ?

\- Efface moi tout de suite ton sourire suffisant.

\- … "Haaaaan Keeeiith Haaaaaaa" haahahahaha !"

Lance attrapa son oreiller et l'écrasa contre le visage de Keith.

"Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

\- Va te faire voir putain. Et bouge, je suis dans la transpiration...

\- C'est TA transpiration.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'être dedans.

\- Tu m'en veut vraiment ?"

Lance s'allongea sur Keith en emmêlant leurs jambes.

"J'me vengerai tu verras. Mon deuxième prénom c'est Karma.

\- C'était pas Charles ?

\- Ferme ta gueule. Je dors.

\- Bonne nuit Karma.

\- Ouai ouai bonne nuit. "

"Bonjour vous deux."

Le sourire angélique de Sarah et l'odeur de pancake dans la cuisine avait réussit à faire oublier à Lance à quel point il en voulait à Keith.

"Bonjour Maman...Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, malgrès quelques bruits.

\- Ha oui...hum…"

Lance fusilla Keith du regard. Keith leva ses yeux au plafond et murmura à l'attention de Lance.

"Oh Lance tu ne vas pas bouder ?

\- Et pourquoi pas tiens ?

\- Parce que tu ne tiendrais pas.

\- Hum. Vrai."

Lance embrassa Keith sur la joue.

"Vous...hum...Tu veux de l'aide Sarah ?

\- Volontier ! Lance c'est très gentil à toi de demander ! Prend les assiettes pour moi.

\- Pas de soucis. Voilà.

\- Merci merci."

Keith prit une place à côté de Shiro.

"Bah alors Shiro c'est quoi ces cernes ?

\- J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir...

\- Ah ?

\- J'arrête pas de penser à ce que vous avez fait dans cette chambre il y a quatre ans et ça me file des insomnies.

\- Rho ça va. Toi aussi t'as fait des trucs dans cette chambre.

\- Oui, mais c'est MA chambre."

Beaucoup de bonne humeur. Beaucoup de rire. Lance se sentait bien. Même s'il savait que d'ici quelques jours Keith allait sûrement imploser.

"J'ai hâte de voir ton cadeau.

\- Hé, peut-être que t'en a pas. T'as pas été super sage.

\- Moi ? Pas sage ?

\- Bah ouai.

\- Tu plaisante ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui. Peut-être bien que non.

\- Tu te crois drôle en plus. Viens là !

\- Hahahaha. Nan. Haha. HAAAA MAIS J'AI RATÉ MON COMBO À CAUSE DE TOI !

\- Karma.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton karma ?

\- J'ai gagné un combat de Mortal Combat ça arrive à tout le monde sauf si on s'appelle Lance je sais…

\- MAIS-

\- Lance ? Excuse moi de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin d'aide avec le repas et je sais que mon fils n'est pas...hum... compétant.

\- HÉ !

\- Avec plaisir Sarah.

\- Je suis pas si…"

Keith coupa sa phrase net suite aux regards que lui lancèrent son petit-ami et sa mère.

"... D'accord j'ai compris."

"Alors Lance.

\- ...Hum...oui ?

\- Keith et toi c'est le grand amour.

\- Eh bien…je...nous...oui, c'est vrai que...entre lui et moi c'est spécial mais spécial dans le bon sens je suppose que spécial à plusieurs sens."

Sarah eut un petit rire qui stoppa Lance dans sa phrase bien trop longue.

"Keith a déjà dû te dire que j'étais une maman très protectrice…

\- J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça, oui...

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Lance. McClain. Quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils ? Et à quel point est-ce sérieux ?"

Le regard de Sarah avait changé. Elle était passé de la gentillesse pure à la menace complète. Lance avala sa salive et fixa successivement Sarah, le plafond et le sol.

Au secours...Keith…

"Yo.

\- Salut.

\- Allura n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle se repose.

\- Okay, okay. En ce moment elle est pas en forme n'empêche…

\- Hem...elle est un peu fatiguée à cause du travail. Où est Lance ?

\- Dans la cuisine avec Maman…

\- Tu crois qu'elle…

\- Je suis sûr et certain à deux cents pourcents qu'elle est entrain de lui faire vivre l'enfer. Le pauvre…

\- Tu veux aller écouter derrière la fenêtre ?"

Keith et Shiro échangèrent un regard complice, et les voilà assis sous la fenêtre de la cuisine.

"Alors Lance ? J'attends ta réponse.

\- Ça va être mémorable.

\- Je vais l'enregistrer avec mon téléphone.

\- Hahahahaha ça s'fait pas.

\- Chuut.

\- Mes intentions envers Keith ? Hum...Je…Keith est...quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…"

Keith arrêta de rire.

"Il est...je crois que depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, il a toujours attiré mon attention. Il est beau, il est intelligent, il est drôle s'il fait un effort, il ressent tellement de choses...Et je crois que c'est ce qui l'embellit encore plus, il a du mal à exprimer ses émotions parfois...par peur de gêner je pense. Il est très fort même dans ses moments de plus grande faiblesse. Je l'aime tellement. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui...Même si je le montre peu, j'ai peur que ça lui monte à la tête. Mais Sarah, j'aime ton fils, depuis quatre années, je l'aime toujours. Et je ne sais pas mais...j'ai l'impression que...oui. Même si c'est cliché, c'est mon grand amour. Mes intentions...c'est rester auprès de lui le plus longtemps qu'il me le permettra et que la vie me le permettra…"

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

J'en ai trop fait ? J'ai juste dis ce que je pensais.

"Je comprends pourquoi il t'aime. Tu es tout son contraire, Keith serait incapable de me faire un tel discours parce que comme tu viens de le dire...il exprime très peu ses émotions. Lance, tu es parfait pour lui.

\- J'ai passé l'exam ?

\- Mention très bien. Maintenant aide moi avec la purée.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Ça m'étonne pas de Lance. Ça va Keith ?"

Keith resta immobile et muet, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Shiro claqua des doigts devant lui.

"Keith arrête de bloquer."

Keith se leva d'un coup, se prenant le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Aïe ! Put- humpf.

\- Keith !"

Lance et Sarah échangèrent un regard, Lance montra la fenêtre avec sa main en ouvrant la bouche puis il la referma.

"Oui c'est trop tard pour retirer tout ce que tu as dis sur lui.

\- Tu savais qu'il écoutait ?

\- Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait.

\- Il est insupportable.

\- Effectivement."

Keith fit son entrée dans la pièce l'air de rien et ouvrit le frigo. Sarah souriait, continuant le découpage de ses légumes et Lance se retenait de rire. Keith attrapa une canette de Dr Pepper et la colla sur sa tête.

"Tu t'es fait mal mon chéri ?"

Lance se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Sarah était la meilleure.

"Je...hum...Non...J'ai chaud.

\- En décembre ?

\- Hum...Ouai.

\- Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête par pur hasard ?

\- NON !..."

Il soupira.

"T'as entendu c'est ça ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- HÉ LANCE T'ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOUT DE SUITE !

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! "Non maman j'me suis pas cogné contre le rebord de la fenêtre hyper bruyamment en écoutant non non" HAHAHA ! HA- "

Lance se stoppa net quand Keith lui donna un petit coup sur les fesses avant de quitter la pièce.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai TOUT entendu. Lance. Ha oui, j'ai enregistrer ta petite tirade dans mon téléphone."

Lance fixa le vide avec des yeux grand ouverts, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il se tourna vers Sarah.

"Je...Je reviens...KEITH AKIRA KOGANE FILE MOI TON PUTAIN DE PORTABLE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! "

Shiro entra dans la cuisine juste après le départ de Lance.

"T'exagère avec eux.

\- Ils me font rire, ils sont mignons. J'ai jamais vu ton frère aussi...

\- Heureux ?

\- Épanoui.

\- Ça marche aussi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- T'as pas un truc à me dire ?

\- Heu...hum...Non.

\- Sûr ?

\- J'attend Noël pour le dire à tout le monde.

\- Sage décision. Mais tu devrais peut-être parler un peu à Keith. Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas…"

Keith sentait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Pourtant le repas se déroulait tout à fait normalement. Shiro se leva.

"Papa, Sarah, Keith et Lance. J'ai...hum...Allura et Moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Nous allons…"

Allura prit la main de Shiro et il la serra. Et Keith devina.

"Allura attend un bébé, on va être parents.

\- Félicitations !

\- C'est génial !"

Keith souriait silencieusement à son frère, sans trop savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Il était assit sur la balançoire. Lance le rejoignit, il chercha dans sa poche et lui tendit son briquet bleu.

"T'allume ma cigarette ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es doué pour allumer les trucs,comme mon cœur par exemple."

Keith pouffa et Lance se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à le faire rire.

"T'es trop con parfois.

\- Non je suis un grand génie."

Keith laissa la flamme jaillir du briquet et alluma la cigarette de son copain. Lance inhala et souffla la première bouffée, il rangea ensuite son briquet dans sa poche.

"Tu veux en parler ?

\- Les choses changent...

\- Le monde change Keith. C'est dans la nature de changer...tu change, tout change.

\- Merci de m'apprendre la vie."

Lance exhala à nouveau.

"La question c'est comment tu vis le changement, Toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suppose que je le vis normalement. Je m'y attendais plus ou moins…je crois que j'aurais aimé le savoir avant tout le monde...j'ai la sensation que l'on m'a menti.

\- Personne ne t'as menti.Peut-être moi parce que Shiro et Allura voulaient attendre. Si t'as envie de m'en vouloir tu peux...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas."

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux, les étoiles étaient visibles malgré la guirlande brillante dans les branches de l'arbres. Keith regardait le ciel, Lance fumait sans bruit.

"J'étais si proche de Shiro avant. Je crois j'envie ça à Allura...

\- Vous serez toujours frères, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu changeras et tu me laisseras ?

\- Jamais. Tu te souviens pas de ce que j'ai dis ce matin ?

\- Que j'étais beau et intelligent ?"

Keith fit son sourire suffisant et Lance éteignit sa cigarette en levant ses yeux au ciel avec une expression amusée.

"Non, que toi, Keith Kogane, tu étais mon grand amour."

"On ouvre les cadeaux !

\- Tiens, Lance.

\- On dirait que c'est un livre ?

\- J'espère que ça va te plaire...Coran m'a un peu aidé.

\- Ah ouai ? Un livre sur les exoplanètes...J'm'y attendais pas à celle-là…Merci.

\- Surprise. Alors ?

\- Alors ouvre le tiens.

\- ...Hum...C'est…Un livre aussi ?

\- Exact. Perspicace.

\- Tsss. hum… "Différentes Saisons"...C'est le recueil de nouvelles de Stephen King que je cherchait partout ! Même sur internet c'était introuvable. Comment tu as fait ?

\- Secret défense.

\- Je finirais bien par le savoir. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Huhun.

\- Merci Lance, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et j'adore ton cadeau Keith…"

Et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser, Sarah les prit en photo par surprise.

"MAMAN !!

\- Désolée je n'ai pas pu résister. Hihi. J'aime beaucoup votre cadeau commun au fait.

\- Oh tu sais Sarah ce n'est pas grand chose.

\- De nouveaux outils de jardinage ?! Pas grand chose ?! Tu plaisante ?

\- Haha c'est une idée de Keith tu sais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- D'ailleurs Maman c'est énorme ce chèque que tu nous as fais... vraiment…

\- Vous en avez besoin, deux jeunes étudiants comme vous."

Sarah leur fit un clin d'œil.

"Ha Lance tient le cadeau de notre part à Shiro et moi…

\- Oooh ? Hum... voyons voir.

\- Hé p'tit frère, joyeux noël. J'aime beaucoup ton cadeau en passant.

\- C'était pas extraordinaire, je sais qu'Allura et toi vous aimez ces chansons...Oh c'est…

\- Ouai, Lance dit que tu baves dessus depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Un appareil photo instantané. C'est super...je...Merci.

\- Shiroooooooo !"

Lance sauta sur Shiro.

"L'INTÉGRALE DE FRANK SINATRA ! MEC JE VAIS PLEURER ! J'TE JURE JE VAIS PLEURER !

\- Va plutôt pleurer sur Allura, c'était son idée haha. Mais j'ai apprécié ton calin. Mais je ne mettrait jamais le tee-shirt 'Super Space Dad'.

\- Rhoooo t'es pas drôle Allura m'a promis de mettre le tee-shirt 'Beautiful Space Princess'. Elle !

\- Quoi ?! Allura tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Mais regarde Shiro il y a des paillettes dessus ! Franchement il est super beau !

\- Ouaip ! Le tiens j'ai fait mettre beaucoup de paillette !

\- Et dire que c'est la futur mère de mon enfant…

\- Et dire que c'est mon petit ami depuis quatre ans…"

Shiro et Keith se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en même temps en riant.

"Bon. Allura c'est le moment.

\- Ok !"

Une musique démarra. Coupant net les rires des deux frères. Keith ferma les yeux et posa sa main contre son visage.

"Oh putain je vais le tuer…

\- C'est pas…All I Want for Christmas is you ? Non ? Keith ?

\- Si c'est ça. Mais c'est la version de Justin Bieber en duo avec Mariah Carey. Tu sais la version… "Super festive"

\- Tu crois que c'est une surprise…?

\- Je crois qu'elle est pour moi…

\- Ah…Karma ?

\- Super Karma de la part Lance Drama Queen McClain."

Lance avait un un micro et fit une superbe glissade pour se mettre face à Keith et le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il se mit à chanter et danser autour de lui. Keith l'observait en souriant et devinant déjà le regard moqueur de sa mère.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day"

Keith se retourna, Allura dansait avec Shiro, Sarah et Akihito se balançaient sur place en tapant dans leurs mains.

"Oh Non…"

Il fixa Lance à nouveau.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

You, baby"

Lance le désigna du doigt avec son plus grand sourire.

"Je vais te tuer tu le sais ça ?

\- Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

\- Oh non ! Je ne danserais pas !"

Lance l'avait fait se lever. Il resta droit fixant toujours Lance lui tourner autour en continuant de chanter.

"I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

\- Non.

\- 'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you

You ! Babyyy"

Lance passa un bras autour de la taille de Keith et se colla à lui, l'obligeant un peu à se balancer.

"J'te déteste.

\- Oh-ho, all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Yeah

\- Et puis merde."

Keith éclata de rire et se mit finalement à danser avec Lance, le tenant par la taille.

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You"

La musique continuait et ils dansaient encore. Parce que quand Keith et Lance étaient ensemble, le monde s'arrêtait de tourner.

"T'es complètement débile.

\- Nan, juste fou de toi.

\- Je vais tellement te tuer.

\- Nan, je te manquerais trop après.

\- Alors je vais juste arracher tes cordes vocales.

\- Nan, t'aime trop m'entendre chanter."

Keith l'embrassa, pour le faire taire et parce qu'il en avait très envie.

"Joyeux Noël Keith.

\- Joyeux Noël Lance."

C'était leur premier Noël ensemble et c'était leur plus beau Noël. Les choses changeaient autour d'eux, mais entre-eux c'était toujours aussi intense.

Hey ! Long time no Klance...CE CHAPITRE A FAILLIT NE JAMAIS SORTIR ! Il devait sortir le 25 mais j'ai eu des problèmes de sauvegarde en boucle et j'ai dû réécrire cette fin encore, et encore, et encoooore ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Des bisous sur vous !


	14. Épilogue 3 : Le bonheur, toi et moi

Ce chapitre contient des scènes de sexes et des scènes suggestives

"Oui, je le veux.

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser."

Une larme glissa contre la joue de Lance.

"Je croyais que tu ne pleurerais pas ?

\- J'y peux rien. C'est émouvant."

Keith devait l'avouer : c'était émouvant de voir les larmes d'Allura et Shiro alors qu'ils venaient de se passer les anneaux. Il avait la petite Jun dans les bras et elle tapait dans ses mains en riant. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule, elle pleurait aussi. Si elle pleurait déjà autant pour le mariage de Shiro, il avait du mal à se figurer l'état dans lequel elle se mettrait lorsqu'il épouserait Lance...En pensant à ça, il avait déjà acheté la bague...Il attendait simplement le bon moment...Il avait déjà essayé de faire une demande à plusieurs reprises, mais…

 **La première fois c'était le soir de la Saint-Valentin : ils étaient allés dans un restaurant.**

" **Lance...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce-"**

 **Sur la table d'à côté une jeune femme cria : "Oui !" et elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui venait à peine de se relever sous les applaudissements des autres personnes présentes. Lance avait rit.**

" **C'est mignon...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ringard, tu ne trouve pas ?**

 **\- Hahaha...Ouai."**

 **Keith avait rangé la bague qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.**

 **La deuxième fois, c'était le jour de leur anniversaire : Ils étaient à New Ulm, il faisait nuit, ils étaient seuls, allongés dans l'herbe du jardin de la maison des parents de Keith.**

" **Lance…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu-"**

 **Sarah avait hurlé en sortant de la maison.**

" **KEITH ! LANCE ! Allura et Shiro vont se marier !**

 **\- C'est super !**

 **\- Formidable…"**

 **La troisième fois, c'était un soir banale où ils étaient assis dans leur canapé, enroulés dans une couverture devant un film.**

" **Lance…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que- AAAAAH !"**

 **Une araignée lui avait grimpé dessus.**

 **Sa dernière tentative en date était le soir du vingt-quatrième anniversaire de Lance.**

" **Lance…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu-"**

 **Les plombs avaient sautés.**

Le destin semblait être contre Keith et ça le désespérait. Ça faisait presque un an qu'il avait cette bague dans la poche et cette idée dans la tête.

"Ça ne va pas mon chéri ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs."

Sarah lui souriait avec toute la bienveillance du monde dans le regard. C'était la réception après le mariage. Les invités étaient assis à leurs tables ou alors debout près des buffets. Lance était entrain de discuter avec Hunk et Shay, Aki était avec son fils, laissant Keith et sa mère seuls à table.

"Maman...Comment il t'a demandé en mariage Aki ?

\- C'était classique, ça s'est passé le jour de la Saint-Valentin, on était allés au restaurant et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Mais tu connais déjà cette histoire Keith.

\- C'est un peu ringard le truc du restaurant pour la Saint-Valentin non ?

\- Un peu...Attend ? Tu veux faire une demande à Lance ?

\- Oh Maman...C'est pire ! J'ai déjà essayé !

\- Il a dit non ?

\- PIRE ! À chaque fois que je veux le faire soit quelqu'un d'autre fait sa demande, soit il y a une panne de courant, soit une araignée me tombe dessus...L'univers me déteste c'est sûr. J'ai un mauvais karma.

\- Keith...voyons. Tu exagère.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu as tout ton temps.

\- Je sais…

\- L'important c'est que vous vous aimiez.

\- Je sais...

\- Alors, si tu le sais, arrête de faire la gueule et amuse toi un peu ! C'est le mariage de ton frère quand même. Et qui sait...Peut-être que c'est Lance qui te fera une demande ?

\- Alors là, crois-moi...C'est pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il a beaucoup de travail avec son job d'assistant professeur...Il n'a clairement pas le temps d'y penser.

\- Mais toi oui ?

\- Je suis fleuriste ! Je vois des couples passer toute la journée pour des mariages. Bien-sûr que j'y pense !

\- D'ailleurs tes compositions sont magnifiques. J'aime particulièrement le bouquet d'Allura.

\- Merci…

\- Keith. Tu sais ce que je dis sur l'amour. Ne presse pas les choses, votre tour viendra. Tu verras."

Il poussa un long soupir. Elle avait raison. Lance arriva avec Jun dans les bras, il reprit sa place à côté de Keith.

"C'est le moment où les mariés vont ouvrir les danses. Allura veut qu'on garde Jun avec nous. Tu veux aller avec Keith ou tu reste avec moi ?

\- Je veux Tonton Keith !

\- Ok. Va avec Tonton Keith."

La fillette à la peau foncé et aux cheveux noirs bouclés s'installa sur les genoux de Keith. La lumière se fit plus basse. Allura dans sa grande robe blanche s'avança en tenant Shiro par la main. La chanson Thinking out loud de Ed Sheeran venait de se lancer.

"Ils sont si beaux…

\- Maman tu vas pas pleurer encore ?!

\- Si… Ils sont si beaux…tout les deux !

\- Maman."

Keith était heureux, mais pas au point de pleurer, quand il se rendit compte que Lance pleurait également il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"Jun, je t'adore tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Parce que toi tu ne pleure pas."

Un peu plus tard Shiro s'installa près de Keith en souriant.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air un peu...comment dire…énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé.

\- Keith ?

\- Désolé...Je suis très heureux pour vous, vraiment ! Félicitations.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais...Voilà. ."

Keith sorti l'anneau argenté incrusté d'une petite pierre bleu en soupirant.

"C'est pour Lance ?

\- Bah non, pour mon amant. Mais évidemment que c'est pour Lance parle moins fort s'il te plaît.

\- Tu vas lui faire une proposition ?

\- Ouais...non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'univers est contre moi sur ce coup là. J'te jure ! Chaque fois que je vais le faire il se passe quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûr que ce ne sont que des coïncidences.

\- Tu parle. L'univers ne veut pas que j'épouse Lance, c'est tout. Pourtant y'a pas de raison...c'est le bon.

\- Ah ça, j'en connais très peu qui peuvent te supporter ou supporter Lance.

\- Hé !

\- Je plaisante. Un jour ce sera ton tour, tu verras.

\- Ouais. J'y crois plus. Je laisse tomber, c'est fini, j'en peux plus. J'abandonne. L'univers ne veut pas, tant pis. S'il me fait un signe positif, je ferais ma demande dans la seconde, sinon tant pis ! J'attendrai que ce soit lui qui se propose.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est ça Keith. Arrête de boire.

\- Je ne suis pas bourré Shiro, pas encore.

\- Mais tu m'as l'air en bonne voie, allez Keith ça suffit pour l'instant.

\- Ok...T'as raison."

Au même moment, l'univers allait envoyer un signe à Keith. Allura était debout sur une estrade dos aux invités.

"Attention...je le jette dans...trois. Deux. Un !"

Lance discutait avec Shay en riant. Le bouquet lui tomba littéralement dans les mains.

"Oh…

\- WOW ! Bon eh bien Lance t'es le prochain ! Hahaha !

\- Haha...Ouai ? Hé Keith regarde !"

Keith encore en pleine discussion avec son frère se tourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Il...a attrapé le bouquet ?

\- Keith. Vas-y.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- C'est le moment là.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- L'univers t'envois un signe : Bouge toi !"

Shiro le poussa légèrement. Keith arriva face à Lance qui riait en agitant le bouquet.

"Ça tombe bien que tu ais attrapé ce bouquet, parce que...hum…

\- Haha ! Quoi ?

\- Lance... Est-ce qu-"

Keith leva légèrement les yeux vers Allura, derrière Lance, qui lui faisait signe de se mettre à genoux. Il soupira nerveusement, et il posa un genoux à terre.

"Dios Mios ! Keith tu-

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Lance McClain ?"

Lance resta muet et ouvrit la bouche pour en laisser échapper un léger rire, en même temps que ses larmes se mettaient à couler sur son visage.

"Et moi qui voulais attendre qu'on soit seuls pour pas faire ma drama queen.

\- Qu-quoi ?"

Il se mit également à genoux et sortit de sa poche un anneau cuivré incrusté d'une pierre rouge.

"Alors...Alors c'est oui ?!

\- Bien-sûr que c'est oui."

Lance l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements, et cette fois, Keith pleura.

Huit mois avant le mariage.

Le soleil se levait et Keith enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, il avait un mal de crâne de lendemain de soirée assez classique.

"On dirait que quelqu'un a trop forcé sur le champagne.

\- Un peu…Ferme les rideaux, je t'en supplie.

\- Attends...Voilà.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas la gueule de bois, toi ?

\- Parce que je ne bois pas une flûte entière à chaque fois que quelqu'un trinque avec moi pour me souhaiter félicitations. Et je suis sûr que Shiro est dans le même état...Ça confirme bien le cliché sur-

\- Dis que les asiatiques ne tiennent pas l'alcool et je te jure que je t'envoie la lampe de chevet dans la tête."

Lance éclata de rire.

"Je ne le dirait pas. Mais je le pense.

\- Donne moi de l'aspirine, par pitié.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Hahaha !

\- Je boirais plus jamais.

\- Oui, oui. Bien-sûr."

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone fixe résonna.

"Mais bordel c'est pas possible !

\- Du calme. Je m'en occupe. Oui ? Bonjour Sarah ! Keithy c'est ta mère, elle veut savoir si tu as la gueule de bois ? Il a fait un doigt d'honneur. Mais non tu ne l'as pas mal élevé, il s'est mal élevé tout seul. Haha. J'te jure. Irrécupérable. Oh ? Demain ? Ce serait mieux vu son état actuel, oui. Bien-sûr. D'accord. Reposez vous aussi. Haha...Merci. Bisous.

\- Elle veut quoi demain ?

\- Elle veut te parler avant de retourner dans le Texas. J'en sais pas plus. Tiens ton aspirine mon cœur.

\- Les "mon cœur" alors que tu te fous de ma gueule avec ma mère au téléphone et devant moi...C'est non. Pourquoi je veux t'épouser déjà ?

\- Parce que je t'aime assez pour supporter ton sale caractère pendant que tu te tape une gueule de bois de l'espace."

Le lendemain après-midi alors que Akihito discutait avec Lance au sujet de son idée de faire construire une dépendance à la maison pour accueillir la famille qui s'agrandissait et s'aggrandirait, Sarah demanda à son fils s'ils pouvaient sortir un moment. Ils étaient donc assis sur le toit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

\- Keith...Écoute. Maintenant, tu es un adulte et… Tu vas te marier… Donc, il est temps qu'on parle.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De ton père.

\- Maman...tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je sais. On en a jamais parlé...parce que tu ne l'a pas connu. Parce que tu ne m'a jamais rien demandé à son sujet. Mais maintenant, tu as, au moins, le droit de connaître son nom.

\- Je t'écoute…"

Keith lui prit la main en souriant, Sarah lui caressa la joue et une larme lui échappa.

"Il s'appelle Aaron Olson. Il vit à Nashville, dans le Tennessee. Je te donnerai son adresse..si tu veux le rencontrer."

Sarah avait pleuré pendant plusieurs longues minutes, en serrant la main de son fils, Keith avait écouté attentivement, ne sachant pas quelle réaction il devait avoir.

Il ne le savait toujours pas, alors qu'il était désormais seul avec Lance. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit.

"Ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'ils sont partis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu...Tu sais, on a jamais parlé de mon père.

\- J'étais persuadé que tu l'avais connu.

\- Non. Il est parti avant ma naissance. J'ai toujours vécu seul avec ma mère. Et puis, à partir de mes six ans, quand ils se sont mariés, j'ai commencé à considérer Aki comme mon père...Alors je...j'ai oublié...Que ce n'était pas mon père biologique…

\- Oh...Keith…

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il... accepterait de me rencontrer ?

\- J'en sais rien. Essaye ?

\- Je vais pas me lancer dans un road trip vers le Tennessee sans être sûr qu'il...veuille me voir. J'ai vécu vingt quatre ans sans lui, et il n'a pas cherché à me connaître non plus...Mais...Un jour. Peut-être...

\- Je viendrais avec toi. C'est juste sept heures de route, j'ai connu pire.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Trop drôle Lance...Merci. Mais je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait prêt.

\- Dis le moi quelques jours avant quand même. Que je puisse demander à Lola de me remplacer.

\- Huhun. Gngngn ma collègue Lola gngngn Lola, gngngn. Elle est super sympa, Lola. Gngngn. Lola.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aime pas elle est vraiment-

\- Gngngn elle est gentille Lola. Gngngn moi je l'aime bien Lola. Gngngn."

Lance soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Keith n'appréciait pas sa collègue, Lola. Elle avait pourtant tout pour plaire.

Keith n'aimait pas Lola. Parce qu'elle était trop jeune, trop intelligente, trop séduisante, trop...le type de Lance.

"Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Oh, c'est vous. Laissez moi deviner...Il a encore oublié un dossier ?

\- Vous avez tout juste Robin."

Keith soupira et adressa un sourire désolée à la réceptionniste de l'université qui se mit à rire.

"Normalement il doit être à son département.

\- Je vais lui donner ses dossiers…

\- Il a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Je devrais lui dire plus souvent.

\- D'ailleurs c'est pour quand le mariage ?

\- Haha on y a pas encore réfléchit…On est fiancé c'est un début.

\- Comment vos familles ont réagi ?

\- Mes parents étaient là quand je lui ai fait ma demande, et on a prévu de l'annoncer aux parents de Lance pendant un repas de famille, ce week-end.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste."

Il haussa les épaules.

"J'angoisse un peu.

\- Il ne faut pas ! Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine. Je ne connais pas sa famille mais je pense que s'ils n'ont rien dit tout ce temps où vous étiez ensemble, ils seront ok avec un mariage.

\- Robin, vous êtes une perle.

\- N'oubliez pas de m'inviter !

\- Vous êtes déjà sur la liste !"

Keith avança dans les couloirs, les dossiers de Lance sous le bras, parce que Lance était toujours aussi tête en l'air. En ouvrant la porte du bureau, il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver en train de fouiller dans tous les tiroirs.

"Humhum. Tu cherche quelque chose ?

\- KEITH !? Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Lance fit une chute sur le sol en glissant sur une feuille.

"Si les élèves te voyait…

\- Aïe...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu as oublié ça à la maison.

\- OH MON DIEU TU ME SAUVE ! Je t'aime ! En ce moment c'est la folie, ils me stressent tous ces gosses ! Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'ils réussissent et puis c'est super dur parce qu'il y en a qui ont mon âge, voire même qui sont plus âgés ! C'est horrible Keeeith ! Être assistant c'est déjà hyper dur ! Quand je serais prof je vais mourir !

\- Ça va Lance, du calme."

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme rousse, plantureuse entra dans la pièce.

"Lance je viens de terminer tes photocopies.

\- Oh ! Lola qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Pas grand chose à mon avis...Bonjour Keith.

\- Bonjour. Lola.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, désolée. Au fait, Lance il faut que tu m'aide avec ce dossier. Les pages sont dans le désordre…On pourrait s'en occuper à la pause déjeuner ?

\- D'accord. Pas de soucis Lola.

\- Mon amour."

Le ton de Keith était devenu doux et... sensuel. Lance fut assez surpris de ce changement soudain. Keith agrippa son bras.

"Et si on mangeait ensemble ? Après tout il faut qu'on choisisse une bonne date pour le mariage.

\- Je…

\- Un mariage ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit à Lola qu'on allait se marier ?

\- J'allais le faire à la pause déjeuner, mais puisque que c'est déjà fait.

\- Félicitations ! Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

\- Merci Lola."

Keith avait sa voix faussement mielleuse. Lance leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de comprendre.

"Au fait, Lola. Tu veux venir à notre mariage ? Je serais ravi que tu sois parmi nous.

\- Bien-sûr ! Je serais très contente d'assister à votre union.

\- Génial !

\- Lola, tu nous excuse ?

\- Oui. Je vais commencer à ranger les dossiers en t'attendant.

\- Au revoir Lola !

\- Au revoir Keith.

\- Viens là toi."

Il fit sortir Keith dans le couloir.

"C'est bon. J'ai compris. T'es jaloux et t'es ridicule.

\- Mais non. J'aime bien Lola, cette si gentille et serviable petite Lola. Avec son décolleté plongeant et son grain de beauté sur le sein gauche.

\- ...Elle a un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche ?

\- Oui. Fais pas comme si tu l'avais pas vu.

\- Keith. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Parce que je ne la regarde pas vraiment. Lola c'est juste une collègue.

\- Une collègue sexy.

\- Et alors ? Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai une bague sur l'annulaire, assortie à la tienne. Donc si je dois regarder les grains de beauté de quelqu'un, ce sera les tiens. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, "mon amour". J'ai du travail. On se voit ce midi ok ? Je t'aime."

Keith resta immobile quelques secondes : Là, il se sentait bête.  
Il se sentit toujours aussi bête quand il se retrouva face à Lance au moment du déjeuner.

"Alors…"Mon amour". Le mariage tu le vois plutôt dans quel mois ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu peux arrêter de te moquer de moi.

\- Franchement, de nous deux, je pensais être le plus apte à ce genre de petit spectacle. Tu m'as bien fait rire.

\- Arrête, j'ai assez honte comme ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé ça assez...mignon. Stupide et excessif, mais mignon.

\- Excuse moi d'être jaloux.

\- T'excuse pas, c'est mignon j'te dis. Sinon pour la date. On devrait se marier en Mai prochain.

\- Pourquoi en Mai ?

\- Parce que c'est le printemps. Et le printemps est une excellente saison pour un mariage.

\- Wow. T'es...renseigné.

\- Ouais. Je sais. T'en pense quoi ?

\- On est en Octobre...Donc ça nous laisse de la marge. Ça me va…

\- Super. Maintenant... l'annoncer à mes parents.

\- À ta famille de manière générale…ça me stresse.

\- Arrête, ma famille t'adore.

\- Sauf Ash'.

\- Mais non...il t'aime bien.

\- Tu plaisante ? Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi.

\- Crois moi, c'est une preuve d'affection."

Keith leva un sourcil, très peu convaincu.

"J'te jure ! Arrête de faire ta tête sarcastique. Et ne fronce pas non plus tes sourcils comme ça ! De toute façon il n'est pas là ce week-end."

Le week-end était arrivé assez vite. Keith tenait la main de Lance dans la rue.

"T'as les mains moites.

\- Ta gueule.

\- T'es nerveux à ce point ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Du calme. Ma mère nous fera juste une scène de le lui annoncer après une semaine mais c'est tout.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, toute ma famille t'adore.

\- Queeeeeeeeef !

\- Carla !

\- Salut Tio Lance.

\- Comment tu vas ma puce ?

\- Super ! En plus ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Queef.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'était drôle quand tu étais petite mais t'es une ado maintenant.

\- J'ai que treize ans ça va !

\- Où est Nora ?

\- Elle arrive avec son nouveau mec.

\- C'est récent comment ?

\- À peu près six mois.

\- Il est sympa ?

\- Il est gentil.

\- Décris le moi un peu physiquement.

\- Hum, il est beau gosse. Il ressemble à Tom Cruz, mais avec de la barbe et en mexicain.

\- Mexicain ? Oh. Intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il fait les meilleurs tacos du monde.

\- Et est-ce qu'il-

\- La vrai question, que Lance veut te poser, je pense, c'est : est-ce que tu l'aime bien Carla ?"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Il rend Mama heureuse donc...Oui.

\- Je suppose que c'est suffisant.

\- Elle est jolie ta robe Carla.

\- Merci, Queef."

Keith leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

"J'abandonne."

Il ne pouvait pas lutter face au visage angélique de Carla. Nora arriva au bras d'un homme qui collait à la description de Carla.

"Holà.

\- Nora ! Como està ?

\- Bien, bien. Et vous ?

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- C'est gentil Keith, moi aussi. Tes cheveux sont encore plus longs, c'est joli.

\- Merci. Toi tu as raccourci les tiens. Ça te va bien.

\- C'est pas ce que dit Carla.

\- Ouais Queef, t'es loco, elle est mieux avec les cheveux longs.

\- Les cheveux, ça repousse, mi hija.

\- Dis donc Nora, Tu nous présente pas ?

\- Si. Donc, Diego, je te présente mon petit frère Lance, et son novio Keith.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer tout les deux. Je suis rassuré que tu t'appelle Keith et pas Queef comme le disait Carla.

\- HAHAHAHA !

\- C'est pas drôle ! Lance arrête de rire.

\- Carla t'es la meilleure ! HAHAHAHA !

\- Gracias ! HAHAHAHA !"

Keith soupira en regardant Nora.

"J'en peux plus.

\- C'est déjà un miracle que tu le supporte après huit ans de relation.

\- J'te jure."

Nora posa une main sur l'épaule de Keith en lui faisant un petit sourire.

"On devrait y aller avant qu'ils ne s'étouffent de rire, et que Mamà ne fasse une crise parce qu'on est en retard."

Esteban ouvrit la porte en décrochant à peine les yeux de son téléphone portable, suivit rapidement de Cassandra qui sauta au cou de Lance.

"J'suis trop contente de vous voir !

\- Salut Cassie. Nous aussi !

\- 'lut.

\- Esteban est...super occupé avec sa copine mystérieuse qu'il a rencontré sur internet.

\- Hihihi, ça m'étonne pas de lui.

\- Coucou Carla ! J'ai pleeeiiin de robes pour toi qui ne me vont plus !

\- TROP BIEN !

\- Allons faire des essayage !

\- Oh ouiiii !

\- Doucement les filles. Calmez vous.

\- Oh ça va Nora. Techniquement Carla est ma nièce, je ne fais que mon travail de tata."

Nora poussa un long soupir et Lance eut un petit rire. Les deux adolescentes montèrent à l'étage. Esteban marcha de manière lente jusqu'au canapé et s'y assit de façon lasse.

"Mi hijos ! Vous êtes…

\- En retard, sabemos Mama."

Nora et Lance avaient répondu en même temps et sur le même ton, ce qui avait fait sourire Keith.

"¡ay ay ay ! ¿ Qué hice para merecer estos niños ? Keith comment fais-tu pour le supporter au quotidien ?

\- Je me pose la même question Maria.

\- Hé !

\- Mais, je crois, que c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

\- Bien rattrapé, Kogane.

\- Mamà, je te présente mon...novio, Diego. Diego, voici ma mère, Maria.

\- Encantado de conocerte.

\- ¿ Mexicano ?

\- Si. ¿ Cómo lo adivinaste ?

\- Tu acento. Enchantée de vous rencontrer également. Soyez le bienvenue, Diego. Maintenant allez vous asseoir à table, le repas est presque prêt. Sauf vous, Lance et Nora, allez aider votre père dans la cuisine.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ?!"

Maria fit son regard le plus noir et en moins de quelques secondes, Nora et Lance avaient détalé vers la cuisine sous les rires de Keith et Diego.

"Je peux aider aussi, Maria ?

\- Ah, Keith. Tu serais un amour si tu allais chercher Cassie et Carlita.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Esteban. Suficiente con este teléfono ahora. En la mesa, comemos.

\- Mais-

\- À table.

\- Pfff...Ok."

Keith frappa à la porte de la chambre de Cassandra.

"Les filles ?

\- Tu peux rentrer !

\- J'ai une idée ! Queef, assied toi, je vais te coiffer.

\- Maria, dit que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

\- Ce sera rapide, promis ! On mange quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Et toi tu le sais Cassie ?

\- Ropa Vieja de Papà.

\- J'adore ça ! T'as déjà mangé ce plat là de Abuelito, Queef ?

\- Euh...C'est le truc avec du poulet ?

\- Mais nan, ça c'est le Arroz con Pollo. _Ayayaya_ ! Keith, Keith, Keith.

\- J'y peux rien si je retiens pas les noms des plats.

\- "Ropa Vieja" c'est du boeuf mijoté dans du bouillon, avec des poivrons et des olives.

\- Et celui d'Abuelito est le meilleur de l'univers.

\- Ça c'est vrai.

\- C'est épicé ?

\- Un peu. Mais tu devrais supporter normalement.

\- Bon. T'as fini Carla ?

\- Tu es...Parfait. Admire toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que-"

Carla lui avait attaché les cheveux dans une petite couette, un peu ridicule, juste au sommet du front.

"Super.

\- Allez, fais moi plaisir Queeeef !

\- T'es trop beau Keith.

\- Si ça vous amuse. Maintenant on y va.

\- D'accord !

\- Okay !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! QU'EST CE QUE- HAHAHAHA MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE TÊTE KEITH ?! HAHAHA !...hahaha...ha...ha. Ouuuuuh...Haha...ha...

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

\- Oui. Haha...Non...HAHAHAHAHA ! Qui a fait ça ?

\- Moi !

\- Carla je t'adore de tout mon coeur ! HAHAHAHA !"

Keith roulait des yeux mais il souriait. Cassandra n'avait pas menti au sujet du repas, ce n'était pas trop épicé. Alors que le dessert, à savoir, un gâteau au chocolat préparé par Cassandra avec de la crème anglaise, était servi, Lance murmura à Keith :

" C'est le bon moment là, non ?"

Keith hocha la tête et il le prit par la main.

"Mamà, Papà, et vous tous. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Keith et moi on-

\- Va se marier ? Ouais on avait vu.

\- Nora. T'as osé !?

\- Les gars, vous avez deux bagues assorties c'était tellement prévisible.

\- Mais t'es chiante je voulais faire une grande annonce !

\- Félicitations quand même p'tit frère.

\- Félicitations !"

Maria se leva pour embrasser son fils sur les deux joues et fit la même chose avec Keith avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement heureuse !

\- Gracias Mamà.

\- Keith, tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Merci Papà ça fait toujours plaisir…

\- Non mais je lui demande, on ne sait jamais.

\- Oui, Ignacio, je suis sûr de moi. Je l'aime.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Dans mes bras. Et il va falloir apprendre l'espagnol très sérieusement.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Ça j'l'avais prévenu.

\- Mon bébé est devenu si grand…

\- Ugh...Mamà.

\- Lance j'peux être ta demoiselle d'honneur !?

\- Bien-sûr Cassie.

\- Moi j'veux être celle de Queef !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est MOI ton Oncle !

\- Ouais mais Queef sera bientôt mon oncle par alliance.

\- Ok Carla, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Ouaaais ! Trop bien !

\- ...Mais quand on y réfléchit...Lance est le premier à se marier !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Techniquement, Ash' n'est pas marié. Naomi et lui Ils ont des enfants, mais ils ne se sont pas mariés ! Nora a eu Carla mais elle est pas mariée. Et Cassie et moi on est encore ados donc...Lance est le premier à se marier.

\- OH MON DIEU ESTEBAN A FAIT PLUS D'UNE PHRASE COMPLÈTE !

\- Trop drôle Cassandra.

\- Je rigole, hermano."

Cassandra embrassa son frère sur la joue pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

"Mouais. En tout cas, félicitations. Et comptez pas sur moi pour être garçon d'honneur.

\- Mais Estiiiiii !

\- Non Lance. C'est mort.

\- Tu aurais été si beau avec un noeud de papillon.

\- Non.

\- Dommage.

\- Et si on buvait un verre de rhum pour fêter ça.

\- Keith tient pas l'alcool Papà, si tu le fais boire je vais devoir le porter.

\- Ça va Lance, n'exagère pas. C'est juste un verre de rhum.

\- T'es sûr de toi ?"

Keith fronça les sourcils et ignora l'avertissement lancé par son fiancé.

Et le lendemain matin, évidemment…:

"Aaarrgh...Putain…

\- "Oh mais Lance c'est bon c'est qu'un verre" _gnagnagna_ tu sais ce que c'est le rhum Cubain ?

\- La ferme...C'est bon j'ai pigé."

Lance soupira et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"Aspirine et eau pour toi mi amor.

\- Hn...Je t'aime tellement…

\- Aujourd'hui on traîne au lit, vu ton état."

Keith hocha simplement la tête. Il le savait, il avait le meilleur fiancé de l'univers. Il était heureux. Pourtant il repensait à cette discussion avec sa mère, peut-être que finalement il voulait savoir…

Six mois avant le mariage

Un soir où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, à cause de ses pensées il se leva et s'installa dans le salon. Il fut surpris d'être rejoint par Lance.

"Hey…

\- Hey. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, j'avais soif. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu as du mal à dormir…

\- Je crois que...Il faut que je le fasse...Rencontrer mon père...

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux je te soutiens à cent pour cent.

\- Tu seras disponible la semaine prochaine..?

\- Je vais appeler Lola dès demain. Et toi...Tu devrais appeler ta mère demain matin. Maintenant vient dormir.

\- D'accord...Merci.

\- On va se marier, ne me remercie pas de faire quelque chose de normal. Je t'aime Keith…"

Une semaine plus tard.

"Keith...Réveille toi. On y est…

\- C'est vraiment là…

\- Selon l'adresse oui...Tu es prêt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir y aller quand même."

Keith prit une grande inspiration et marcha vers la grande maison blanche. Il approcha son doigt de la sonnette puis recula. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme brune qui semblait quitter les lieux.

"J'y vais Papa, à plus-...Oh…Bonjour.

\- Bonjour...Je suis…

\- Je sais qui tu es."

Elle avait eu l'air très surprise au premier abord puis afficha un beau sourire.

"Je suis Annie, la fille de Aaron, techniquement, ta demie-soeur. Keith. Tu dois être un peu confus...Entre. Tu es venu avec un ami ! Entre aussi !

\- Je m'appelle Lance, je suis son fiancé.

\- Oh ! Enchantée Lance. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Papa ! Keith est ici !"

Pour Keith, c'était surréaliste, Annie semblait si à l'aise avec la situation...Il sentit la main de Lance glisser dans la sienne. Il avança vers la pièce qu'Annie indiquait : Le salon. Là, il vit un homme debout, les cheveux grisonnants, une barbe peu épaisse et une carrure assez imposante. Il souriait et s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi…Keith."

Keith était muet. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire.

"On va vous laisser seuls. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Viens Lance.

\- Oui."

Lance serra fort la main de Keith avant de la lâcher pour suivre Annie.

"Assied toi, tu dois avoir des tonnes de questions…

\- Quel âge a Annie ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-ci...Elle a vingt cinq ans, comme toi…

\- Pourquoi tu es si tranquille à l'idée que je sois là ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je vienne ?

\- Sarah m'a prévenu que tu viendrais bientôt.

\- Je vois. Donc tu as des contacts avec Maman. Alors pourquoi on ne se rencontre que maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est un accord que j'ai passé avec Sarah il y a longtemps. Elle t'a raconté comment on s'est rencontré ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Je suis venu pour savoir...Donc je suppose que oui."

Aaron esquissa un sourire et croisa ses doigts en les posant sur ses genoux.

"Bien...La première fois que j'ai vu Sarah…"

 **J'étais dans un dinner avec des amis, on faisait un road-trip et on s'était arrêté pour se reposer et manger. J'ai remarqué une des serveuse que je trouvais magnifique.**

" **Aaron. Tu louche !**

 **\- N'importe quoi. Elle est mignonne c'est tout.**

 **\- Hé ! Mademoiselle !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Mon pote te trouve mignonne.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? C'est gentil.**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Assied toi avec nous un moment.**

 **\- Je termine mon service dans quelques minutes. J'arrive. Au fait, moi c'est Sarah. Et toi ?**

 **\- Il s'appelle Aaron.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure Aaron."**

 **J'avais perdu mes mots, elle était sublime et avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas m'envoyer balader devant mes amis. Amis, qui trouvèrent un faux prétexte pour que je me retrouve seul avec Sarah.**

" **Tu viens du Tennessee ? J'ai donc à faire à un authentique Cowboy.**

 **\- C'est la Texane qui parle là ?**

 **\- Finalement tu parle un peu plus sans tes copains.**

 **\- Excuse les...Ils sont pas méchants, juste un peu…**

 **\- Ils ont bien fait. Tu me plait bien Cowboy. Tu repars demain à dix heures c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il nous reste donc...dix heures ensemble. Viens je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré ici !**

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

 **\- Chez moi !"**

 **Elle était impulsive, spontanée et insouciante. Elle était tout ce que moi je n'étais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle, mais elle m'intriguais. Elle m'a fait monté dans un arbre dans son jardin et elle m'a montré les vers luisants entre les feuilles.**

" **On est en été, ils sont partout c'est génial ! J'adore les vers luisants.**

 **\- T'es pas banale comme fille.**

 **\- Ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Non, non. Je trouve ça intéressant.**

 **\- Chouette ! Ferme les yeux Cowboy.**

 **\- Tu vas me faire manger un vers luisant ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien...Allez ferme les yeux."**

 **J'ai fermé les yeux et elle m'a embrassé.**

 **Tu devine sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite cette nuit là. C'est peut-être un peu idiot, un peu cliché aussi...Mais j'étais tombé amoureux. Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de rester à New Ulm, jusqu'à la fin de l'été. J'ai aimé Sarah tout cet été. Mais j'avais vingt ans et des études à poursuivre...On s'est quitté. C'était un amour d'été que l'on finit par oublier.**

 **Et j'avais fini par oublier.**

 **Cinq ans plus tard, peut-être à cause du destin, le pneu de ma voiture creva juste en face d'un fleuriste, en plein milieu du Texas, alors que je me rendais vers Houston.**

" **Putain c'est pas vrai !"**

 **À l'époque je n'avais pas de portable et je suis entré dans le premier bâtiment que j'ai vu : Le fleuriste. Une jeune femme semblait occupée derrière le comptoir, je n'avais pas vu son visage.**

" **Bonjour ? Excusez moi ? Mademoiselle est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone s'il vous...plaît…**

 **\- Aaron ?**

 **\- Sa...rah ?"**

 **En quelques secondes, je m'étais souvenu de tout.**

" **Je suis...Ma voiture a un pneu crevé…**

 **\- Tu veux appeler le garage ? Il est fermé aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Merde. Mon hôtel est à Houston. Je peux appeler un taxi ?**

 **\- Si tu veux. Le téléphone est dans l'arrière boutique, viens.**

 **\- Merci."**

 **Elle semblait identique à la Sarah que j'avais connu, il y avait cinq ans.**

" **Tu es toujours aussi jolie.**

 **\- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé, Cowboy.**

 **\- C'est un compliment ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien…"**

 **Pendant que je cherchais le numéro d'un taxi elle me racontant comment elle était devenue fleuriste, à quel point elle se sentait épanouie et heureuse. Étrangement, j'avais le sentiment d'être très content pour elle. Et puis elle m'a demandé de parler de moi.**

" **Je me suis fiancé à une fille que j'ai rencontré à la FAC.**

 **\- Félicitation.**

 **\- J'ai trouvé un numéro !**

 **\- Je vais te le dicter si tu veux.**

 **\- Super. Merci !**

 **\- Huit, trois, deux…"**

 **J'ai commencé à taper les chiffres et...Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand j'ai croisé le regard de Sarah j'ai arrêté.**

" **T'appelle pas un taxi ?**

 **\- Je peux dormir chez toi ?**

 **\- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?**

 **\- Es-tu raisonnable ?"**

 **Elle a sourit et on s'est embrassé. J'avais agi de façon impulsive pour la seconde fois de ma vie, Sarah Kogane me rendait impulsif. La vérité, c'est que je l'aimais encore.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Sarah me tendit le téléphone fixe.**

" **Il faut que tu rentre.**

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais Aaron, tu as une fiancée, il a une femme qui t'aime et qui doit être morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Appelle la...Rassure la. Et... Rentre. J'aimerais que tu reste ici, mais tu as déjà une vie ailleurs.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je sais…"**

 **Elle avait pleuré, je m'en voulais.**

 **Je suis parti pour la seconde fois.**

 **Je n'ai pas oublié, mais j'ai tout fait pour. Je me suis marié, ma femme est tombé enceinte et un jour…Cinq mois après...j'ai reçu un appel, c'était Sarah, et elle était enceinte.**

 **J'ai dit à ma femme que j'avais un voyage d'affaire et je suis retourné à New Ulm, j'étais heureux à vrai dire. Je voulais tout plaquer, je voulais être elle, avec ce bébé, avec vous deux. Mais...Sarah avait pris une décision.**

" **Je vais le garder Aaron, mais...Tu ne peux pas tout quitter. Toi et moi c'est fini. Je t'aime. Mais soyons lucides, ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Depuis quand tu es lucide toi ?"**

 **Elle a rit et a touché son ventre**

" **Depuis qu'il me donne des coup de pieds.**

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- C'est un garçon. J'ai envie de l'appeler Akira.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'adore le film d'animation.**

 **\- Sarah…!**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée ?**

 **\- J'aime bien...Keith.**

 **\- Keith ?**

 **\- Keith.**

 **\- Keith...Keith… Ça te plaît bébé ? Aïe. Je prend ce coup de pied comme un oui.**

 **\- Je pourrais le voir de temps en temps ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr. C'est ton fils."**

"Tu n'es jamais venu.

\- Je suis venu, une fois. Tu avais un an. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas, parce qu'à un an on ne se souvient pas des choses. Mais je suis venu. Et quand je te prenais dans mes bras tu pleurais. Je me suis dit...Il ne m'aime pas, je l'ai bien mérité après tout. Alors avec Sarah on s'est accordés sur un point : Les visites étaient terminées."

Keith resta bouche bée.

"J'ai versé de l'argent à Sarah chaque année pour tes anniversaires et Noël. Parce que je voulais au moins faire ça pour toi.

\- Pourquoi Annie est aussi...à l'aise avec toute cette situation ?

\- Parce que j'ai dit la vérité à sa mère il y a deux ans, elle m'a quitté et Annie, Annie est une fille formidable qui n'a pas cessé d'aimer son idiot de père...Maintenant que tu sais tout, je suppose que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir.

\- Non. Je..Tu vas trouver ça impulsif mais..Tu veux venir à mon mariage ?

\- Tu vas te marier ?

\- Oui, avec Lance.

\- C'est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

\- Ça te...dérange ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me rend compte à quel point je n'ai pas été là…pour toi.

\- Maman l'a été. C'est du passé...On devrait se concentrer sur le présent. Je ne te promet pas de t'appeler Papa, je ne te promet pas non plus de te dire un jour que je t'aime, mais...Viens à ce mariage, et entre dans ma vie, maintenant. Il n'est jamais vraiment trop tard pour être un père je suppose…

\- Tu ressemble à ta mère.

\- On me le dit souvent...Mais maintenant que je connais ton visage, je trouve que c'est à toi que je ressemble.

\- C'est vrai, on a des traits en communs...Et si tu me parlais de Lance. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Raconte la moi, tu as du temps non ?

\- D'accord."

Depuis, Keith appelait son père biologique une fois par semaine.

Quatre mois avant le mariage.

"Madame, puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas d'orchidée de cette couleur ! MAIS PARCE ÇA N'EXISTE PAS ! C'est ça ! Adieu."

Keith appuya sur la touche raccrocher.

"Connasse."

Il soupira et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon. Lance rentrait à l'instant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Salut toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Hmpf.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien énervé.

\- C'est pas ma faute si une espèce de folle furieuse veut des orchidées bleues alors que ça n'existe pas au naturel. Et je suis contre les plantes modifiées par esthétisme. Donc je n'en vend pas. C'est quand même pas compliqué non ?

\- Non. Tu as raison. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le menu pour le mariage. L'agence veut savoir ce qu'on en pense. Et il faut qu'on fasse le plan de tables. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire j'ai mille commandes avec le magasin.

\- Je m'en occupe si tu veux.

\- Tu n'as pas une montagne de travail ?

\- Non, avec Lola on a pas mal avancé donc je peux le faire plus tard.

\- Gngngngn Lola.

\- Ne commence pas."

Trois mois avant le mariage.

Keith sorti de la salle de bain avec une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

"Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Après, j'ai une tonne de travail pour demain.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

\- J'ai envie aussi mais j'ai vraiment trop de...boulot…ta..serviette...

\- Oups ! Elle est tombée.

\- Arrête, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès. Ce truc là je l'ai inventé.

\- Allez Laaaance !"

Keith l'enlaça par le dos et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque.

"Non, non. Je dois...bosser...je dois...boss-...er...hn...T'es vraiment insupportable.

\- Regardez qui parle…

\- Toi, moi, salle de bain, maintenant.

\- Là, pas de doute c'est mon Lance."

Deux mois avant le mariage.

Lance monta dans le lit à quatre pattes, Keith était allongé sur le ventre, il regardait quelque chose sur l'ordinateur portable. Lance s'allongea sur lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Paris ?

\- Quoi "Paris" ?

\- Pour notre lune de miel.

\- Non pas Paris. Trop cliché.

\- Bon, hum...Hawaii.

\- Pareil.

\- Venise ?

\- Pas mal...Mais non.

\- D'accord. Heu...Londre ?

\- Ah, non."

Lance roula sur le côté et passa ses bras sous sa tête. Keith soupira, Lance "le difficile" était de sortie.

"Australie ?

\- Trop de bestioles mortelles.

\- Bali ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux pas quitter les États-Unis c'est ça ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, on plante une tente dans le parc de Yellowstone et on fait l'amour dans la nature pendant une semaine.

\- Même pas en rêve _"Brokeback Mountain_ ". J'ai compris j'arrête de faire le difficile.

\- Bien.

\- Regarde j'aime bien l'idée de faire l'amour pendant une semaine.

\- Ça m'étonne même pas. Singapour ?

\- C'est cher non ?

\- Un peu...Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu pense du Sri Lanka ?

\- Oh ? Montre moi un peu.

\- C'est la capitale...Colombo.

\- Ça à l'air cool ! Les hotels sont pas chers et même les cinqs étoiles.

\- Celui là. Regarde, chambres spacieuses, piscine, jacuzzi d'intérieur. Ça me semble bien. Ça te va ?

\- D'accord !

\- Génial. Je réserve demain. Hé, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je commence à m'entrainer pour ma lune de miel.

\- Haha. Non...On ne fait plus rien jusqu'au mariage.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Nora pense que ce serait bien si on...Se réserve jusqu'à la lune de miel.

\- Primero : QUOI ?! Segundo : Depuis quand tu discute de notre vie sexuelle avec ma soeur ?! Tercio : Tu craqueras avant moi.

\- J'en doute.

\- Arrête, la dernière fois qu'on a passé une semaine sans rien faire tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai été à fond le mois dernier.

\- QUOI ?!"

Keith l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je vais prendre un bain. Et je vais fermer la porte à clé. Je t'aime.

\- JE TE DÉTESTE KEITH !"

Un mois avant le mariage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

\- J'applique les conseils de ton père.

\- T'apprends sérieusement l'espagnol…?

\- Ouais...Demande moi un truc tu vas voir !

\- Ok. ¿ Como te llamas ?

\- Keith.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorita ?

\- Rojo.

\- ¿ Cuantos años tienes ?

\- Veinte y...cinco.

\- Pas mal.

\- Je sais.

\- Te amo a la locura, eres el amor de mi vida. Mi sol, mi luna, toda mi estrellas, mi vida.

\- Euh…

\- Pfff, va falloir bosser encore un peu.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Mon soleil, ma lune, toutes mes étoiles et ma vie.

\- Qu-

\- Surpris ?

\- Un peu. Mais ton accent est terrible. Tu roule pas assez les "r" et sérieusement on dit "Rojo" pas "roro" et aussi…"

Keith leva les yeux au ciel. Lance était partit dans son délire et donc, inarrêtable.

Une semaine avant le mariage.

"Tu es nerveux ?

\- Non, surexcité.

\- Ça m'étonne pas…

\- Dans une semaine on sera marié...Wow...

\- C'est dingue hein ?

\- Il y a dix ans si on m'avait dit que je me marierais avec l'emo de la classe...J'aurais rit.

\- Et moi si on m'avait dit que je serais fou amoureux de l'imbécile de service j'aurais eu la même réaction.

\- Tu te rend compte, là, on est encore Keith Kogane et Lance McClain et bientôt on sera...Keith et Lance Kogane-McClain...wow…

\- Comme tu dis...Wow."

Le soir de la veille du mariage.  
Côté Keith.

"Tonton Keith ! Lit moi une histoire !

\- Une histoire…?

\- Tu ne dors pas encore toi ?

\- Pardon Papa !

\- C'est pas très grave. Keith si tu veux je peux le faire, il faut que tu te repose pour demain.

\- C'est si épuisant un mariage ?"

Shiro esquissa un long sourire.

"Ça, ça veut dire oui.

\- Repose toi p'tit frère."

Côté Lance.

"Tu vas mettre un noeud de papillon du coup ?

\- Pour la énième fois Carla, non ! Je vais mettre une cravate.

\- Elle est de quelle couleur ?

\- Elle est bleue. Comme la carapace que je viens de te lancer !

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! HA ! Es una tramposa !

\- Si está en juego es para ser utilizado !

\- MAIS LA CARAPACE BLEUE SUR TA PROPRE NIÈCE ! T'as pas honte ?!

\- Hahaha ! Pas le moins du monde !

\- Lance ! Il est dix heures va dormir !

\- Mais je-

\- DEMAIN EST UNE GROSSE JOURNÉE ! DORMIRÁ INMEDIATAMENTE ! Y Carla a también !

\- Calme toi Mamà...

\- Nora je pense que tu-

\- AU LIT !"

Le jour du mariage.

8 : 30 a.m.

Keith.

"Allez debout Keith !

\- Non...Encore dix minutes…

\- Hahaha. Tu dois te marier aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle.

\- C'est cette après-midi...J'peux bien me lever à midi…

\- Keith Kogane. Bouge toi de là.

\- MAMAN ?! NON !"

Sarah sauta sur son fils.

"Mon fils chéri se mari et il a déjà la paresse de se lever. Tu ne mérite pas un amour comme Lance !

\- Sérieusement ?! J'suis sûr et certain qu'il est pas mieux que moi actuellement !

\- Va te laver et te raser ! Vite ! Et LAVE TOI LES DENTS !

\- Oui, oui c'est bon ! C'est bon !"

8 : 30 a.m  
Lance.

"TIO LANCE ! ES LA MAÑANA ! Bouge tes fesses du lit.

\- Encore deux...toutes...petites...minutes…

\- ABUELITA IL SE LÈVE PAS !

\- LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN, DESPERTARES INMEDIATAMENTE !

\- Mamà ?!

\- VA TE RASER ET TE LAVER ! Y rápido ! Aya ! Este niño es imposible.

\- Si ! C'est bon ! He entendido !"

2 : 15 p.m

Keith.

Sarah caressa doucement la joue de son fils. La coiffeuse venait de terminer la coiffure de Keith : Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue basse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule et avait posé sa frange d'un seul côté pour que son visage soit dégagé.

"Tu es beau...Je sens que je vais pleurer…

\- Maman, pas maintenant !  
\- C'est pas le moment tu as raison...Tu es si beau mon bébé !

\- Maman !"

2 : 35 p.m  
Lance.

Nora poussa une mèche qui glissait sur le front de son petit frère.

"Tu es...Magnifique.

\- Gracias. Je suis…

\- Un peu stressé ?

\- Excité. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir…

\- Vous n'avez été séparé que vingt quatres heures et il te manque déjà...Tu vas réussir à mettre ta cravate tout seul ?

\- Je sais pas...Je tremble…

\- C'est normal, c'est le bonheur, ça fait ce genre d'effets secondaires...mais ça vaut le coup. Tu verras.

\- Ne me fait pas pleurer maintenant. Imagine si Keith me vois plein de morve et de larmes en arrivant.

\- Oh non ! Haha. C'est pas trop serré ça va ?

\- Oui ça va. Merci Nora.

\- Je suis fière de toi.

\- Là c'est sûr, tu veux que je pleure.

3 : 10 p.m

Keith.

"Aki ? Tu peux m'aider avec ma cravate ?

\- Keith, tu as vingt-cinq ans, il est temps que réussir à la mettre tout seul.

\- Je sais le faire. Je veux juste que tu le fasse.

"

Akihito fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où Keith voulait en venir, et de lui rendre le petit sourire qu'il avait sur le visage.

"D'accord."

Alors que son beau père nouait sa cravate rouge pourpre autour de son cou, Keith commença à parler à voix basse.

"Aki...je peux te dire un truc ?

\- Bien-sûr Keith.

\- Tu es...un père pour moi. Ne crois pas que la présence de mon père biologique y change quelque chose.

\- Ça me rassure que tu me le dise. Je t'aime autant que Shiro. J'imagine que tu le sais.

\- Je sais. Mais moi je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais.

\- C'est pas ton genre.

\- C'est vrai...Mais je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout.

\- Maintenant je le sais."

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Keith.

"Sarah a raison...Tu es très beau Keith. Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne serais pas Emo toute ta vie."

Keith éclata de rire.

3 : 45 p.m

Lance.

"Keith va pas tarder. Tout le monde est ok ? Lance ça va ?"

Lance soupira.

"Je vais bien Nora. C'est bon…Allura !

\- J'ai les alliances. Respire.

\- Ouf…Jun, ma princesse, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Je dois les tenir pour que toi et Tonton Keith vous les mettez après quand Papy Coran le dit !

\- C'est bien ma belle.

\- Keith est un peu plus loin avec sa mère. Tu es prêt ?

\- Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ? J'EN SAIS RIEN !

\- Qui t'emmène jusqu'à l'arche ?

\- Papà il me semble.

\- DONDE ESTA ?!

\- COMMENT ÇA DONDE ESTA ?! ÇA COMMENCE DANS QUINZE MINUTES ET TU SAIS PAS OÙ IL EST ?!

\- Lance. Tu te calme.

\- Oui, pardon…

\- Il doit être... MAIS ILS SE MOQUENT DE MOI !? Diego, tiens mon bouquet.

\- Euh Cariña... Peut-être que tu devrais…

\- Tiens. Mon. Bouquet.

\- D'accord."

Nora s'avança vers le kiosque rempli de fleurs qui ferait office d'autel. Coran et Ignacio y avaient une longue discussion l'air de rien.

"DIS DONC VOUS DEUX. Y'A UN MARIAGE DANS DIX MINUTES JE VOUS SIGNALE ! CORAN Y'A INTÉRÊT À CE QUE VOUS NE RATIEZ PAS LE MARIAGE DE MON PETIT FRÈRE ! ET TOI PAPA T'AS PAS HONTE DE NE PAS RESTER AVEC LANCE ALORS QUE TU SAIS PERTINEMMENT QUE C'EST UN STRESSÉ PROFOND ?!

\- Pardon…ne t'en fais pas je suis opérationnel à cent pour cent.

\- ...Désolé Chérie…Tu as raison.

\- Bien. Maintenant vamos, parce qu'il va pleurer.

\- Elle a du caractère.

\- Elle tient ça de sa mère."

3 : 45 p.m.

Keith.

Keith tenait la main de sa mère. Ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout du parc où avait lieu la cérémonie.

"Ça y est je stresse.

\- Je te trouvais bien détendu depuis ce matin.

\- C'est pas drôle Maman.

\- Chéri. Tu n'as pas à être stressé. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie. Profite.

\- Pourquoi on dit que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie ? C'est surtout le plus angoissant.

\- Tu comprendras quand Lance sera juste en face de toi."

3 : 50 p.m.

Lance.

Hunk prit Lance dans ses bras, Pidge suivait avec une certaine distance.

"Lance je te promet de pas pleurer au moins pendant la cérémonie mais ça va être difficile !

\- Merci mon vieux. Où est Shay ?

\- Elle est déjà assise avec les autres.

\- Matt est avec elle.

\- Sympa ton costume Pidge.

\- J'étais sûr.e que tu aimerais.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Je me suis pomponné.e pour vous les garçons. J'ai croisé Keith, il est au bord des larmes. Un peu comme toi.

\- J'espère que ça t'arrivera pour que tu comprennes."

Iel haussa simplement les épaules en redressant ses lunettes sur nez. Hunk lâcha Lance et passa un bras autour des épaules de Pidge.

"On va rejoindre les autres.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- Pleure pas tout de suite, Lance.

\- J'essaye."

3 : 55 p.m

Keith.

Carla donna un léger coup de main dans la hanche de Keith.

"Décrispe toi Queef.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir Carla."

Elle avait réussi à le faire rire.

"On devrait se rapprocher un peu. Lance va pas tarder à aller sous le kiosque.

\- D'accord."

4 : 00 p.m

La cérémonie du mariage de Keith et Lance débuta par l'avancé de Lance conduit par son père entre les rangées d'invités, précédé par Nora et Cassandra. Une immense arche de fleurs mauves était mise en place à l'entrée de kiosque.

Lance se tenait debout juste en dessous, quand Keith fit son apparition au bras de sa mère, devancés par Carla qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et ça y est, Lance sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Sarah lâcha Keith et il se plaça face à Lance.

Et il comprit, pourquoi on dit que le mariage est le plus beau d'une vie : l'expression de bonheur sur le visage de Lance était une preuve flagrante de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Ils se murmurèrent rapidement quelques mots.

"Tu es superbe, Lance.

\- C'est toi le plus beau."

Coran je rapprocha.

"Vous êtes prêt ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

"Mes amis, nous sommes réunis ici, en cette magnifique après-midi de printemps…C'est pour célébrer l'amour de ces deux jeunes hommes ici présents..."

Keith glissa ses mains dans celles de Lance et ne fut pas surpris qu'elles soient aussi moites que les siennes.

Lance le regardait dans les yeux, il était tellement heureux qu'il pensait réellement qu'il allait pleurer cette fois. Pourtant non. Parce qu'il était dans sa bulle. Cette bulle imaginaire qu'il avait toujours partagé avec Keith depuis qu'ils étaient amoureux.

"Lance Charles McClain, consens-tu à prendre Keith pour époux et à l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Oui, je...Je le veux."

La vue de Lance se brouillait petit à petit à cause de ses larmes et sa voix venait de dérailler. Keith serra ses mains un peu plus fort.

"Keith Akira Kogane, consens-tu également à prendre Lance pour époux et à l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Oui. Bien-sûr que je le veux.

\- Maintenant, l'échange des alliances."

Jun se précipita presque en direction du couple en tenant le petit coussin sur lequel étaient posés les deux anneaux en or.

Lance se baissa pour en prendre celle de Keith et fit un clin d'œil à la fillette.

"Merci ma princesse."

Jun répondit d'un simple sourire satisfait d'enfant. Keith imita Lance, le clin d'œil en moins.

"Bravo Jun."

Jun reprit sa place à côté de sa mère.

"C'est bien ma chérie."

Lance prit la main gauche de Keith, et glissa la bague sur son annuaire.

"Keith, je t'offre cette…"

Une larme perla sur sa joue, sa voix s'était perdue. Keith esquissa un léger sourire. Lance reprit :

"Je t'offre cette alliance en signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

\- Lance, je t'offre cette alliance en signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité...je t'aime."

Keith avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase, il voulait que Lance calme ses larmes, même s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

"Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Keith se mit à pleurer lui aussi.

Allura applaudissait en souriant quand Jun tira sur son coude.

"Maman !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

\- Il pleut !

\- Mais non voyons il ne...Tu as raison il va pleuvoir. Nora !"

Nora se retourna.

"Quoi ?

\- Il va pleuvoir.

\- Ayaya. Vite ! Carla et Cassie !

\- Sì !"

La pluie commença à tomber par petite goutte. Keith recula de Lance en riant.

"Il pleut...On a encore fâché Mère Nature tu crois ?

\- Je crois que là, Mère Nature, je l'emmerde."

Lance l'embrassa à nouveau et Keith éclata de rire et se baissa pour le porter.

"Tu fais quoi là ? Hahaha !

\- On va prouver à Mère Nature qu'on l'emmerde.

\- Hahahaha !"

Carla souriait à côté des jumeaux en admirant Keith tourner sur place avec Lance dans les bras comme on porte une princesse.

"On va faire pareil ?

\- Esteban tu viens ?

\- Non. Non merci."

Cassandra et Carla échangèrent un regard complice et tirèrent l'adolescent avec elles.

"Nooooon !

\- Vient Jun !

\- Attendez moi !"

La fillette lâcha la main de sa mère et sauta sur le dos de Carla.

"Jun !

\- Laisse la Allura, elle s'amuse.

\- Ces deux là. Toujours à entraîner les autres pour faire des bêtises.

\- Alors là...je ne peux pas te contredire. Ils seront tous malades et puis c'est tout.

\- Tu vas vraiment prendre des photos ?

\- Bien-sûr. C'est leurs moments les plus spontanés qui sont les plus intéressants à garder comme souvenir."

Nora McClain prit plusieurs clichés des mariés sous la pluie.

Esteban avait fini par se laisser aller et rire avec sa sœur jumelle, il la portait sur son dos et courait sous la pluie. Carla fit de même avec Jun avant que Keith l'attrappe par surprise

"AH MAIS QUEEF ! REPOSE MOI !

\- Non, non ! C'est tout ce que tu mérite pour les fois où tu m'appelles "Queef" !

\- MAMÀ ! AU SECOURS !

\- Chiquita, tu mérite ce qu'il t'arrive. Vas-y Keith. Venge toi ! C'est ta nièce maintenant !

\- MAIS T'ES QUEL GENRE DE MÈRE ?!

\- Merci Nora ! Tu veux aller te baigner dans la fontaine Carla ?

\- NON PAS LA FONTAINE ! KEEEEITH !"

Carla était maintenant officiellement trempée et se refusa à accepter la défaite.

"CASSIE ! ESTEBAN !

\- Désolé Keith !

\- Quoi ?! Nooon !"

Keith les tira avec lui dans sa chute. Lance qui tenait Jun par la main secoua la tête en les regardant rire, pataugeant dans l'eau de la fontaine.

"Hahahaha ! Mais regardez vos têtes HAHAHAHA !"

Jun recula, comme si elle avait senti que les trois autres s'étaient mis d'accord silencieusement. Keith se releva légèrement pour attraper la cravate de son, récent, époux et le tira avec l'aide des filles qui lui tiraient les bras.

"Mais vous êtes-

\- HAHAHA LANCE REGARDE TA TÊTE !

\- Hahaha !

\- ESTEBAN MÊME TOI ?!

\- Désolé ! Mais...Hahaha !"

La nuit était tombée. Ils étaient maintenant propres et secs mais toujours aussi joyeux.

"Lance et toi, vous formez une sacrée équipe.

\- Haha...On peut dire ça. Ça a été la cérémonie pour toi ?

\- C'était beau et j'ai même versé une larme.

\- Oh…

\- Keeeiith !

\- Oui, Maman ?

\- C'est terrible !

\- Quoi ?

\- Lance essaye d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne mais je pense qu'il va faire un massacre !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je te laisse Aaron. LANCE ! POSE CETTE BOUTEILLE !

\- LAISSE MOI FAIRE JE VAIS Y ARRIVER !

\- LANCE ! TU VAS BLESSER QUELQU'UN !

\- NON MAIS ATTENDS !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... sacré duo.

\- Ah ça...ils se sont bien trouvés. C'est bien que tu sois là Aaron.

\- Je me sens bien...J'avais peur d'être un intrus mais ça va. Keith est un homme bien. Tu l'as bien élevé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien élevé. Mais je suis sûre d'avoir fait de mon mieux.

\- Tel que je te connais, je crois que ton mieux a été plus que bénéfique."

Keith se leva en prenant son verre dans la main, Lance ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

"J'aimerais dire un mot.

\- OH MON DIEU !"

Pidge avait hurlé depuis sa table sous les rires peu dissimulés de Shiro et Matt.

"Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant. Je vous rassure, je suis toujours Keith mais j'ai bu environ quatres verres de champagne histoire d'être plus à l'aise.

\- Hahaha !

\- Blagues à part, je voudrais dire un mot, sur Lance. Lance, quand on s'est connu pour la première fois je me suis dis "Wow. Quel boulet."

\- Hahaha !

\- Et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un aspect de ta personnalité. J'ai compris que je t'appréciais pour ta gentillesse à toute épreuve. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez peu expressif et ça m'arrangeais que Lance soit très expressif parce que je n'avais pas forcément besoin de m'exprimer si il était là. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi pour cette raison, tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas. Voilà, je suis heureux qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi. Je t'aime."

Lance se sentait rougir sous les applaudissements des invités et il sentit qu'il pleurait pour la centième fois de la journée.

"Ça t'amuse de me faire pleurer ?!

\- Mais non voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Arrête de sourire !

\- Je peux pas, tu me fait sourire.

\- Pour la peine...MOI AUSSI J'VEUX DIRE UN TRUC ! Keith est un espèce de fou furieux, une boule de colère, un impulsif et...quand je l'ai rencontré je me suis dis : Wow. Comment il se la pète lui."

\- HAHAHA !

\- Pourtant on est devenus amis, principalement parce qu'on avait les même options au lycée mais je pense aussi parce qu'il arrivait à supporter mon caractère immature. Puis...il a eut un été, celui de nos dix-sept ans, j'avais le cœur en miettes, et avec du recul, je devais être insupportable.

\- Ah ça oui !

\- Hé. Keith, j'ai pas parlé pendant ton discours, moi !

\- Hahahaha !

\- Bref, Keith m'a éloigné de tout. J'veux dire, désolé ma chère petite belle-maman, mais le Texas quoi.

\- Et encore t'as pas fait de vrai rodéo Lance !

\- Hahahaha !

\- Hahaha. Tout ça pour dire : J'ai appris à le connaître mieux et j'ai compris qu'il était juste...sensible. Et donc, je suis tombé amoureux, ça fait à peu près...sept ans…que je t'aime Keith."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

"Et ça fait aussi sept ans que Shiro fait des insomnies chaque fois qu'il dort à New Ulm.

\- C'est vrai !"

Il y eut un fou rire général.

"Alors comme ça tu m'aime pour ma sensibilité ?

\- Toi tu m'aime parce que je suis expressif. Excuse moi mais t'es pas très original.

\- Je vais te taper.

\- Garde ça pour la lune de miel, c'est pas très décent Keithy.

\- Je vais VRAIMENT te taper.

\- Tìo Lance ! Queef ! La dame de l'agence dit que vous pouvez ouvrir le bal !

\- Déjà ?!

\- Bah le gâteau arrive donc...oui ?

\- Ramène toi Keith.

\- Sérieusement ? Maintenant, MAINTENANT ?!

\- OUI !"

Le lendemain matin, Keith ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Lance encore endormi. Il souleva sa main gauche et le soleil se reflétant sur la bague dorée le rassura : Il n'avait pas rêvé.

"Bonjour…

\- Hey. Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais... Quelle heure il est…?

\- Quatorze heures. Un record.

\- Woah ! Ça c'est de la grasse mat'. Pas de gueule de bois ?

\- Et non, t'as vu ça ?

\- Tu m'impressionne.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de boire tu m'as fait dansé toute la nuit.

\- C'était mon plan, c'est vrai. Il est une franche réussite.

\- Tssk."

Lance posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Keith qui passa sa main dans son dos pour le caresser avec le bout de ses ongles.

"J'ai rêvé de notre lune de miel…

\- C'est dans deux jours...Tu peux tenir deux jours ?

\- J'ai déjà tenu deux mois, donc je suppose oui.

\- Nora à l'air convaincue de son idée.

\- Arrête de raconter notre vie sexuelle à ma sœur !"

Keith observait l'extérieur du hublot de l'avion quand le stewart, charmant stewart, l'interpella.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Juste un peu d'eau s'il-vous-plaît.

\- D'accord. Voilà pour vous.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien.

\- Et vous monsieur ?

\- Un coca, merci.

\- Voilà ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit."

Le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil à Keith qui lui répondit d'un simple sourire. Lance lui mit un coup de coude.

"Tu crois que j'te vois pas ?

\- J'ai rien fait.

\- Le sourire je l'ai rêvé ?

\- C'était juste un sourire. Calme toi, on est marié depuis à peine une semaine et tu commence déjà à croire que je vais te tromper. Bravo.

\- Mais non mais lui là avec ses clins d'oeils et ses "Gnagna n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi gnagna gna !"

\- Il fait son travail.

\- Arrête de le défendre.

\- Il reste combien de temps jusqu'à Hong Kong ? Oh ! Quatre heures. Je vais faire une sieste.

\- Tu prends la fuite ?!

\- Non, non, je te laisse dans ta stupidité. Tu vois ce que je ressens à propos de Lola maintenant.

\- Mais Lola c'est juste une collègue !

\- Oui, oui. Allez, réveille moi dans quatres heures."

Chicago - Hong Kong.

Hong Kong - Colombo.

"Combien de temps il reste ?

\- Deux heures.

\- J'ai trop hâte !

\- Je vois ça…

\- Quoi, pas toi ?

\- Si, si.

\- J'ai envie d'aller dans la piscine, on devrait aussi totalement utiliser le jacuzzi. Oh et l'hôtel à un sauna ça serait cool je trouve. Et si on-"

Keith ferma les yeux en souriant. Lance était enthousiaste et c'était agréable.

"On y eeeeesssst !

\- Calme toi. Où est l'ascenseur..?

\- Je veux voir la piscine ! Et la chambre ! Surtout la chambre !

\- On est pas prêt de voir la chambre si on ne trouve pas l'ascenseur.

\- Il est là bas ! Vient !

\- Doucement ! Hahaha !"

Lance posa la carte magnétique contre la poignée et sautilla sur place pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pousser la porte.

"Ooouuuuaaaah ! C'est...trop beau ! Regarde ! On a vue sur la mer ! Le jacuzzi ! Trop bien ! Ils ont mis des pétales de roses sur le lit ! T'as vu ça ? C'est la salle de bain là bas ? Ooooh ! Y'a une grande baignoire ! Ah mais c'est une douche-baignoire ! C'est génial ! Il nous en faut une comme ça. Keith tu m'écoute ? Keeeiith !

\- Je t'écoute, je te regarde, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Oh mon chéri est fatigué. Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Hahaha...j'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.

\- Va prendre un bain. Parce qu'après presque vingt heures de vols accumulées à me supporter jalouser et m'exciter sur place, tu mérites un bain tranquille.

\- Oh wow. Tant d'amour, d'un coup.

\- Je sais que j'ai été insupportable. Je veux me racheter.

\- Je t'adore..."

Bien plus tard, la nuit tombait, Keith poussa un long soupir de bien-être en posant ses bras sur le rebord du jacuzzi.

"Tu devrais venir Lance…Lance ? Qu'est-ce que...tu fais ?"

Lance l'embrassa sur la nuque en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que ça à l'air d'être ?

\- Hum ? Je crois savoir…

\- Tu veux pas venir dans le lit…? Avec moi…? Keith…?

\- J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je préfère pas le jacuzzi.

\- Non mais tu plaisante ? Toi ?"

Lance se recula et Keith pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

"J'arrive.

\- Cool parce que ça fait deux mois et je tiendrais plus une seconde de plus !"

Keith se sécha avec une serviette avant d'ouvrir la baie vitrée qui séparait le balcon de la chambre, pour y découvrir Lance allongé sur le lit au milieu des pétales de roses dans une position digne d'une vraie pin-up.

"Je sais pas si c'est très sexy ou très stupide...

\- Ok, donc juste pour avoir osé dire ça, c'est moi qui vais te prendre.

\- Susceptible."

Lance se mit à genoux sur le matela pour tirer Keith sur lui en l'embrassant. Keith se laissa faire en s'allongeant contre lui, respirant un peu plus fort chaque fois que les doigts de Lance effleuraient sa zone intime à travers le tissus de son maillot de bain. Puis il roula pour se mettre sur le dos et écarta les jambes. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, les préliminaires se faisaient moins sauvages.

"Vas-y…"

Lance mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se glissa au-dessus de son mari. Il lui retira son bas et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis la clavicule, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

"Attention...Je rentre…"

À la surprise des deux, Keith poussa un grand cri dès que Lance fut en lui. D'habitude, parce qu'ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps sans avoir de relations sexuelles, Lance entrait en Keith sans même le préparer, leurs corps ayant prit l'habitude d'accueillir l'autre, mais là, ils l'avaient senti : Deux mois avaient passé entre temps.

"T'es...redevenu...hyper...serré. Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- C'est...parce que...ça fait un moment...Bouge doucement…"

Lance comprenait qu'après une certaine période le corps redevenait plus sensible, mais il ne pensait pas que ça le redeviendrait à ce point là.

"Plus...vite…"

Keith gémissait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que Lance accélérait ses coup de bassins, même s'il n'avait pas mal, il avait réellement la sensation que chaque geste était plus puissant en lui. Lance avait l'impression que tout était amplifié autour de lui, il était capable de sentir la moindre goutte de transpiration qui glissait sur son corps.

"LANCE ! JE VAIS- ! HA !

\- Moi- Moi aussi...HN !"

Keith était essoufflé, mais le temps de reprendre ses esprits il se rendit compte de quelque chose :

"T'es...T'es pas sorti ?!...Tu...T'as pas fini ?!

\- Ça fait deux mois, Keith."

Lance balança son bassin en avant et recommença à donner des coups de reins.

"Mais…hn...ha...Haa...ha…haaa ! J'ai...compris...Haaaa !"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enchaînaient après un premier orgasme mais jamais aussi rapidement. Lance y allait tellement rapidement que Keith eut l'impression qu'il en avait des bouffée de chaleur, et comme ils étaient collés, son sexe frottait contre le ventre de Lance, créant une stimulation supplémentaire.

"Hn..ha..Keith...Putain…

\- L-Lance...ha...Lance...J'y suis presque là...

\- Moi...Aussi…Hn. Hn ! Ha !"

Lance donna un dernier coup avant de venir pour la seconde fois, Keith atteignit l'orgasme avec quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur le torse de Keith et resta immobile le temps qu'ils récupèrent.

"C'est la première qu'on fait l'amour en étant mariés, et on a fait ça comme des sauvages…  
\- C'est vrai...On est terrible…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi...Moi aussi…

\- Tant mieux parce que j'ai pas la force de me lever...Tu peux me faire rouler jusqu'à la baignoire ?"

Keith éclata de rire.

Lance faisait des longueurs dans la piscine de l'hôtel pendant que Keith lisait un livre sur un transat protégé par un parasol. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

"Excusez moi de vous déranger.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai besoin de mettre de la crème solaire dans mon dos…Vous pourriez m'aider ?

\- Euh...Je...D'accord ?"

Keith haussa les sourcils, mais bon, elle semblait avoir réellement besoin d'aide. Lance sorti la tête de l'eau et vit que SON Keith appliquait de la crème solaire sur le dos D'UNE FEMME. Il retint son envie d'éclater de rire devant un tel spectacle et se rapprocha du bord pour entendre la suite.

"Merci beaucoup ! Avec ce soleil on est pas assez prudent. Vous voulez que je vous en mette aussi ?"

Lance colla sa main sur sa bouche, non, c'était trop pour lui : l'expression de Keith était bien trop précieuse à cause de sa surprise non dissimulé.

"Je...Comment vous dire…?"

Keith rechercha Lance du regard et quand il le trouva sur un rebord, les larmes aux yeux tant il se retenait de rire, il su qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide.

"J'ai un parasol, donc c'est inutile mais c'est gentil, vraiment.

\- Mais quand le soleil changera de position vous allez attraper un coup, ce serait dommage. Et puis ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider.

\- Je...C'est pas…"

Lance décida qu'il avait eut son amusement pour la journée de dirigea vers Keith, pour ENFIN lui venir en aide. Il l'embrassa doucement devant la fille.

"Hey chéri.

\- Oh.

\- ...La vérité c'est que si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me passer de la crème solaire, c'est à lui que je demanderai...C'est mon mari.

\- C'est notre lune de miel.

\- Oh. Je suis...je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas remarqué l'alliance ! Pardonnez moi.

\- Je vous en veux pas, je sais qu'il est très séduisant, mais il est prit, désolé.

\- Je...Au revoir ! Bon séjour !"

La jeune femme repartie, rouge de honte probablement. Une fois qu'elle eût disparu Lance explosa de rire.

"T'es vraiment pas possible !

\- HAHAHA ! Si tu avais vu ta tête quand elle t'as dit : "je peux vous mettre de la crème dans le dos" Hahaha !

\- Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle me draguait ?!

\- C'est hyper connu la technique de la crème solaire ! HAHAHA !

\- Tu pouvais pas venir m'aider avant ?!

\- Non, je n'allais pas gâcher cet instant si intime ! Hahaha !

\- Abruti.

\- Allez ne boude pas...Tu veux que je te mette de la crème solaire ?

\- Ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas, ne me parle plus. Je vais divorcer.

\- Un petit bisou de la paix ?

\- Oh oui, bien-sûr."

Alors que Lance fermait les yeux, Keith le poussa dans la piscine.

"J'espère que tu vas te noyer !

\- Et je t'aime aussi."

Après ça, leur lune de miel se déroula de manière classique : visites culturelles en couple, faire l'amour, manger dans des restaurants, faire l'amour, se tenir la main dans la rue et se dire des mots doux, faire l'amour, rêver leur futur, ce genre de choses que font les jeunes mariés.

Une après-midi d'été, Keith maudissait le Texas d'avoir une chaleure aussi intense alors qu'il était allongé dans le canapé de la maison de sa mère avec sa nièce endormie sur son ventre. Lance passa et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

"Oh, mon héros…

\- De rien, de rien. Tu veux que je la bouge à son lit ?

\- Ne la touche pas ! Laisse la dormir ! Elle a pas arrêté de sauter partout j'en peux plus.

\- Hahaha. D'accord."

Allura descendit les escaliers rapidement.

"Où est Shiro ?

\- Dehors avec Aki', ils sont entrain de peindre la dépendance.

\- Tout va bien Allura ?

\- Oui ! Je viens d'apprendre que je suis encore enceinte.

\- Oh ! Félicitations !

\- Merci. Il faut que je le dise à Shiro !"

Elle disparu à l'extérieur, et Sarah entra, couverte de peinture beige et blanche.

"Allura à l'air ravie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Cinq.

\- Quoi "cinq" ?

\- Quatre...Trois...Deux…Un."

Keith et Lance montrèrent en même temps la direction de la porte d'entrée. Shiro entra en criant :

"SARAH ! ALLURA EST À NOUVEAU ENCEINTE !

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oh... Félicitations ! Il faut fêter ça ! Je vais prévenir Katherine qu'on fait un barbecue !

\- ...se passe ? Pourquoi tu cri Papa..?

\- Jun ! Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

\- C'est vrai ?! OUIIII !"

Le soir, les deux familles se retrouvèrent assis sur une grande nappe dans le jardin. Cale et Dana avaient emmené leur fils âgé de presque un an, Lilian. Lance lui faisait toute sorte de grimace et le bambin se mettait à rire fort, et Dana aussi.

Keith observait la chose distraitement alors qu'il discutait avec Cale, à moins que ce fut l'inverse.

"Keith ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'écoute pas, c'est ça ?

\- Désolé. J'étais...dans mon monde.

\- Lance a vraiment un truc avec les gosses.

\- Oui.

\- Vous en voulez ?

\- On en a jamais vraiment parlé...

\- À votre place, je prendrai mon temps, ça fait quoi, un an que vous êtes mariés c'est ça ?

\- Ça fait un an et deux mois.

\- Excusez moi monsieur Kogane-McClain, vous comptez même les mois.

\- La ferme. Hahaha. Mais on compte prendre notre temps, je veux avoir Lance pour moi tout seul encore un peu…

\- Tu fais bien. Une fois que le bébé arrive, c'est fini. Le plus important ce sera lui.

\- CALE VIENT CHANGER SA COUCHE !

\- Tu vois ?...J'arrive, ma chérie !"

Le temps passait...

Lance était rentré, chose rare, en silence.

"T'as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça va…?

\- Oui, oui."

Keith fronça les sourcils : Visiblement non, ça n'allait pas. Mais il n'insista pas tout de suite. Ils mangeaient en silence.

"Shay est enceinte."

Lance l'avait dit d'une façon monocorde, presque blasé.

"C'est génial. Ils doivent être super contents...

\- Nora est enceinte de trois mois.

\- Oui...Mais ça on le savait déjà.

\- Allura depuis presque neuf mois.

\- Explique moi où tu veux en venir, je crois que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Je suis jaloux.

\- ...Oh...Lance…

\- Jaloux des femmes, parce qu'elles peuvent tomber enceinte. C'est débile, et je le sais mais je…

\- Tu veux un enfant.

\- Oui...mais je sais que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt, et je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligé...mais on dirait que tout le monde veut nous rappeler que nous, si on veut un bébé, ça ne prendra pas neuf mois...Et peut-être que... peut-être quelque part, c'est un peu un caprice que je fais.

\- Moi aussi je veux un enfant. Mais tu as raison...je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt. Donne moi un peu de temps...Je te promets de te le dire dès que je le serais.

\- Je m'attendais à cette réponse...Mais je suis content de l'entendre. Ça me rassure.

\- Par contre je n'en veux pas plusieurs…

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est vrai ? Je pensais que ce serait un problème pour toi.

\- Tu sais, j'adore mes frères et sœurs, sérieusement, mais...le soucis avec les familles nombreuses c'est que pour les parents c'est difficile d'avoir des moments de couple...Si mes parents s'en sont sortis, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement fusionnels, ils ont l'habitude de pas être proches constamment. Et…c'est clairement pas notre cas.

\- C'est...vrai.

\- C'est pour ça que...je ne veux qu'un enfant. Un seul, qu'on pourrait rendre complètement pourri-gâté.

\- Un petit gremlin à mettre entre toi et moi. Ce serait parfait…

\- Exactement...parfait…"

Quelques jours après cette conversation, le sujet ne fut plus vraiment abordé. Lance respectait le fait que Keith ne se sentait pas prêt. En pleine nuit, le téléphone de Lance sonna. Il décrocha, encore endormi…

"...hm...Allo…?...Quoi…? Shiro...qu'est-ce que tu dis...Allura a un cadeau...? Oh ! OH ! OKAY ! Oui, oui on arrive tout de suite ! Allez-y ! On s'en occupe ! Keith ! Keeeeiiiith !

\- Non laisse moi...j'ai pas envie là.

\- Allura a perdu les eaux ! Bouge toi ! Ils sont allés à l'hôpital et Jun est toute seule !

\- QUOI ?"

Jun sortit de sa chambre en frottant ses yeux.

"Hey la princesse est debout.

\- Bonjour Jun.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Y sont où Papa et Maman ?

\- Ils sont à l'hôpital pour aller chercher ta petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi moi je suis encore ici ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te réveiller...

\- On va aller les voir, dès que tu seras prête. Assied toi et prend un petit déjeuner.

\- D'accord."

Lance tenait la petite Jun par la main pendant que Keith était entrain de demander le numéro de la chambre à la réception.

"Pourquoi on est à l'hôpital ? Les bébés peuvent pas être cherché ailleurs ?

\- Tu sais ma puce, le bébé était dans le ventre de ta maman et pour le faire sortir il faut venir à l'hôpital. Parce qu'ils faut des experts pour l'aider. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui !"

Jun couru droit dans les bras de son père dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

"Papaaaa !

\- Jun ! Vous êtes là. Merci de vous en être occupé.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- On peut voir le bébé ?

\- Bien-sûr. Venez…Entrez.

\- Oooh ! Maman !

\- Chut...Jun...ne cris pas. Regarde...C'est Yuki. Ta petite sœur.

\- Bonjour Yuki !"

Keith resta immobile un moment à fixer la petite Yuki, il eut un sentiment de jalousie…Lui aussi voulait avoir un petit être comme celui là dans ses bras. Il attrapa doucement la main de Lance dans la sienne. Il était prêt, il en était sûr.

Lance rentrait du travail comme il en avait l'habitude mais il trouva Keith assis dans l'escalier de l'entrée avec une grosse enveloppe brune entre les mains.

"C'est...c'est à ton nom. Je l'ai pas ouverte… ça vient de...la Californie.

\- Comment c'est possible…?

\- Tu devrais l'ouvrir

\- Reste avec moi."

Lance ouvrit l'enveloppe en s'asseyant avec Keith. Elle contenait une lettre et un carnet avec une couverture noir couvert de motif de plantes stylisés vertes. Lance regarda Keith, comme pour demander s'il pouvait lire la lettre, Keith hocha la tête.

 _Lance,_

 _Je suis la mère d'Evan._

 _Je suis certaine que tu dois être un peu confus. Je t'écris cette lettre car, il y a maintenant plus de dix ans que mon fils, Evan, nous a quitté. Le temps a passé, et j'ai dû me résoudre à vendre notre maison. C'est en faisant du rangement dans les pièces pour la mise en vente que j'ai trouvé ce carnet sous le lit d'Evan. Il s'agit d'un journal intime, je voulais le garder, mais au fur et à mesure de ma lecture...je me suis rendue compte qu'Evan y racontait votre histoire. J'ai pensé qu'il était naturel que ce soit toi qui récupère ce journal. En le lisant j'ai découvert que mon fils aimait les garçons, et que grâce à toi, les derniers jours de sa vie ont été plus doux._

 _Ce sont les remerciements sincères d'une mère._

 _Linda Miller._

Lance tourna la tête, ses larmes coulaient.

"Excuse moi…

\- Ne t'excuse pas...Tu devrais lire ce carnet. Mais ça, tu dois le faire seul. Je sais déjà ce que j'ai à savoir sur votre histoire, je n'ai pas besoin de sa version. Ce sont vos souvenirs…

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Prend ton temps."

Keith caressa sa joue doucement, puis il s'éclipsa vers le salon. Après un moment pour se calmer, Lance monta sur le toit. Il ouvrit le carnet et s'alluma une cigarette.

 _Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'est décidé : je vais mourir. Parce que je ne supporte plus le regard de mes proches. Je ne suis plus "Evan", je suis une date, un compte à rebours…_

 _Alors je vais mourir aujourd'hui. C'est mon choix de mourir. Va te faire foutre saloperie de maladie ! C'est moi qui commande._

 _Finalement… je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite. J'ai rencontré un ange._

 _Je ne sais que trois choses sur lui : Il s'appelle Lance, il vit à Chicago et ses yeux sont magnifiques._

 _Il était entrain de se faire emmerder par ce connard de Ted, alors je l'ai aidé. J'ai envie de le revoir. Je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite...je veux le revoir. Je lui ai donné mon bonnet porte bonheur, celui avec mon numéro noté dedans. Je veux le voir._

 _Je le savais ! C'est un génie ! Il a trouvé mon numéro ! Je file le chercher. Rien à faire qu'il soit minuit. Je veux le voir._

 _Je l'ai embrassé. C'était son premier baiser, pas cool de ma part c'est vrai…_

 _Il a 14 ans (trop jeune !)_

 _Il est bi (comme moi !)_

 _Il est...parfait._

 _Il m'a embrassé aussi, audacieux pour un gamin. Je vais vivre encore un peu, au moins cet été. Pour être avec lui, parce qu'avec lui je suis Evan, pas un compte à rebours ou une date de fin. Je l'aime déjà._

Lance esquissa un sourire entre ses larmes. En continuant sa lecture il se rappela de certaines choses qu'il avait presque totalement oublié.

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Hannah lui tourner autour. Ça m'a énervé. Je la connaît, il lui plaît._

 _Il m'a dit qu'elle lui avait juste demandé s'il restait longtemps. Il a plaisanté sur le fait que j'étais jaloux et ça m'a énervé. Pour le punir je lui ai collé deux gros suçons dans le cou. Ça lui apprendra. Je l'aime._

 _Hannah ne lui tourne plus autour._

 _Je suppose que mes suçons ont servis d'avertissement. C'est le mien. Je l'aime._

 _Aujourd'hui, on aurait pu faire l'amour._

 _Je ne sais plus comment on en est arrivé là, mais on s'embrassait beaucoup et puis...son corps est devenu réactif, très réactif. Mais au moment où j'aurais peut-être dû le déshabiller totalement, je me suis bloqué. Je peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas…Il n'a pas l'air prêt non plus. Il est trop jeune. À la place on a dormi sur la plage. Je l'aime_

 _Aujourd'hui, on a fait une folie._

 _On a prit un bus de nuit vers Los Angeles. C'était magique, le seul truc qu'on a pu faire c'est manger une pizza, mais c'était déjà énorme. L.A la nuit avec la main de Lance dans la mienne c'était magique._

 _Je crois que ce j'ai préféré c'était le retour, il était 3h du matin et il dormait contre mon épaule dans le bus, on était seuls._

 _Quand il est avec moi, j'ai la sensation d'être invincible. Mais je suis conscient de ne pas l'être : Je vais mourir dans un mois. Après l'été._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai fumé devant Lance pour la première fois. Il a fait une tête pas possible quand j'ai allumé ma cigarette. Il a dit un truc du style "c'est mauvais pour ta santé !" Je lui ai rit au nez...je devrais lui dire que de toute façon, je vais mourir. Mais j'y arrive pas, je l'aime trop._

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai bu des bières avec Hannah et Fred. J'étais assez déplorable quand j'ai retrouvé Lance. Il n'a rien dit, il est trop gentil, je l'aime trop. Je crois qu'il a retenu quelque chose de moi : Pour me punir il m'a fait deux suçons dans le cou. Ça m'apprendra. Il m'aime._

 _C'est bientôt la fin._

 _La fin de l'été._

 _La fin de mon amour avec Lance._

 _Ma fin._

 _Ce soir, je lui dit._

 _Il a dormi ici. Contre moi. Quand je lui ai dit il voulu qu'on dorme ensemble, je n'ai pas pu refuser. On était tellement collés que j'entendais son cœur battre. Il m'a serré très fort, j'aurais peut-être pu m'étouffer entre ses bras, c'est peut-être une mort que j'aimerais : Étouffer entre les bras de Lance._

 _C'est fini. Il est parti._

 _Il a pleuré. Il m'a embrassé._

 _Quand il a lâché ma main, je me suis dit que j'avais eu de la chance._

 _Quand je serai mort, j'espère que je pourrais veiller sur lui. Le connaissant, il va encore trouver le moyen de se mettre dans la merde._

 _Je l'aime. J'espère qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui pourra le protéger contre ses bêtises._

 _Aujourd'hui, je meurs. Mais je ne suis pas triste. Parce qu'après relecture de mon carnet j'ai passé un dernier été merveilleux._

 _Donc je t'emmerde toujours autant sale maladie. T'as pas gagné, c'est moi qui me rend._

 _Adieu._

 _Evan._

Lance posa le carnet près de lui et s'allongea. Ses larmes devinrent sèches et il ferma les yeux un moment. Il les rouvrit et descendit rapidement pour prendre un papier et un stylo.

 _Evan,_

 _C'est bizarre d'écrire une lettre à un défunt._

 _Mais je crois qu'il faut le faire._

 _Moi aussi je t'aimais. Et je crois que tu veilles effectivement sur moi depuis tout ce temps._

 _J'ai rencontré un mec formidable. Au début c'était pas évident qu'on finirait ensemble...mais... Finalement j'imagine mal ma vie sans lui. On va avoir un enfant ! (On a fait une demande il y a un mois, on attend.) J'ai tendance à fumer parfois, c'est ta faute !_

 _Je suis heureux d'avoir fait de ton dernier été un merveilleux été...Je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as écris à mon sujet. Je vais garder ton carnet en souvenir de toi, de nous._

 _(Et oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me protéger de mes bêtises.)_

 _Adieu._

 _Lance._

Il brûla ensuite cette lettre, comme pour "l'envoyer" à Evan. Cette nuit là, Keith ne mentionna rien, il lui caressa le dos pendant que Lance pleurait. Un chapitre venait de se terminer définitivement.

Un nouveau pouvait commencer.

Lance serrait la main de Keith dans la sienne.

"T'as les mains moites.

\- La ferme.

\- Lance...Ça va aller.

\- On va voir notre bébé pour la première fois et toi tu me sors un simple "ça va aller." ?!

\- Lance, mon Lance. Vraiment, ça va aller."

Une femme aux cheveux très courts les accueillit et les dirigea vers son bureau.

"Bien, comme vous le savez, on a étudié votre dossier et il est juste...parfait. Donc plusieurs couples vous ont sélectionné pour que vous adoptiez leur bébé, mais une maman a plus insisté que les autres...et j'ai accepté que ce soit ce bébé là précisément.

\- Elle a insisté ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails. Elle a vu votre dossier et elle voulait que ce soit vous.

\- On peut la rencontrer ?

\- Malheureusement...Elle est décédée au moment de l'accouchement.

\- Oh non…

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...bien qu'elles soient tristes.

\- Et le père ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, en tout cas il ne s'est jamais déclaré. D'autres questions ? Avant que l'on rencontre le petit ?

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Il n'a pas encore été nommé. Vous êtes presque officiellement ses parents donc...vous devriez y réfléchir. Suivez moi, c'est par là.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra l'emmener ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- …C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Un petit garçon. Le voilà...

\- Ça fait tout drôle de le voir de loin comme ça…

\- Désolée pour cette vitre, je suis sûre que vous voulez le voir de plus près, mais il est encore un peu fragile.

\- Non, on comprend.

\- Oui...Bien sûr.

\- Dans le service on l'appelle Eyes.

\- C'est original ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a une hétérochromie.

\- Il a les yeux de deux couleurs différentes ?

\- Oui, un bleu et un marron.

\- Oh...Je comprends mieux."

Lance soupira en entourant d'un cercle rouge sa dernière copie pendant que Keith faisait son inventaire.

"Dix roses, quatre camélias, deux orchidées.

\- Pourquoi on l'appellerait pas Noah ?

\- Non. Cinq géranium.

\- Lisandro ?

\- Non. C'est trop long. Deux roses...non dix...deux...tsk. Ha..merde ! Tu m'as fait perdre mon compte.

\- Désolé. Mais je me demande comment on devrait l'appeler et tu n'es pas très coopératif.

\- J'aime bien...Konnor.

\- Jamais.

\- D'accord...Craig ?

\- Non...Dante ?

\- Non. Mike ?

\- Trop commun. Tyler ? Non, en fait, j'aime pas.

\- Pfff...On l'appellera pas du tout, il viendra tout seul.

\- C'est pas marrant Keith.

\- Je sais…"

Keith leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, le ciel était teinté de rose orangé…

"Sky.

\- Quoi ?

\- On devrait l'appeler Sky.

\- Je...j'aime bien. C'est court, c'est original et c'est mignon. Et pourquoi Sky ?

\- Disons que...C'est peut-être stupide mais, à chaque fois qu'il nous ai arrivé quelque chose de bien...J'ai regardé le ciel. Et étant donné que ce bébé est quelque chose de bien...je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler Sky.

\- C'est...trop chou. On l'appelle comme ça. Sky Kogane-McClain.

\- Sky, Konnor, Kogane-McClain ?

\- Jamais.

\- Au moins, j'ai essayé."

La directrice du centre d'adoption esquissa un sourire en remplissant le papier.

"Donc, ça y est. Je suppose que vous êtes fous de joie.

\- Si vous saviez !

\- Je vais chercher Sky. Attendez un moment.

\- Tu sers ma main trop fort...Calme toi.

\- J'ai peur..imagine, s'il ne m'aime pas ? Si à chaque fois que je le prend dans mes bras il pleure ?...

\- Lance. C'est un peu tard pour penser à ça. Et, qui ne t'aimerais pas ? Tu vas voir. Tout ira bien.

\- Dit-il avec les mains moites.

\- Je suis nerveux, c'est différent.

\- Voilà...Sky, je te présente tes parents. Allez y, prenez le. Lance ?

\- Ou-Oui...He-Hey toi."

Ça y est, Lance l'avait dans les bras, ça voulait dire tellement pour lui tenir ce petit être dans ses bras. Keith s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lance.

"Coucou toi…

\- A' ae' !

\- Il te parle j'crois…tu veux le prendre un peu ?

\- D'accord…"

Sky tira directement sur les cheveux noirs de Keith.

"Aie ! Hahaha, d'accord. Je vais couper mes cheveux.

\- Ae' a' !

\- Il a l'air d'accord…

\- Il sourit…

\- Il a des mains toutes petites…

\- Regarde ses yeux…"

La femme souriait en voyant ses deux jeunes parents enthousiastes sur leur bébé mais se raisonna pour les sortir un moment de leur bulle.

"On signe un dernier papier et vous pouvez y aller."

Lance ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les hurlements de Sky. Keith grogna en voyant l'heure : Trois heures du matin.

"Hn…

\- …J'y vais…C'est mon tour."

Il entra dans la chambre du bébé et le tira de son berceau doucement.

"Oui, je sais...tu veux ton biberon. Je sais bébé, je sais. Chut…"

Premier rendez-vous chez la pédiatre.

"Il est en très bonne santé. Un petit bébé de deux mois en pleine forme ! On se revoit dans un mois. Continuez le lait dès qu'il a faim, donc dès qu'il pleure pour manger.

\- Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pleure que parce qu'il s'ennuie.

\- C'est possible ! Les jeunes bébés ont besoin d'interaction avec leurs parents. Dites lui souvent son prénom et mettez lui des jouet dans la main.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- La prochaine fois, j'aimerais que le deuxième papa soit avec vous. Si c'est possible ?

\- Bien-sûr. Là il avait du travail donc il n'a pas pu se libérer.

\- Je comprends. Ah ! J'allais oublier, il faut lui faire ses vaccins...attendez je vous note ça.

\- Tout ça…?

\- Je sais, ça semble beaucoup pour un nourrisson. Mais c'est nécessaire. Voilà. Bonne journée Keith, au revoir Sky.

\- Au revoir, Molly."

Cassandra poussa la porte du magasin d'un air enjoué.

"Holà Keith !

\- Salut ! Tu me sauve, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu plaisante ? Tu sais bien que j'avais besoin d'un job à mi-temps et si en plus je peux aider mon beau-frère c'est une victoire.

\- Merci Cassie. Donc tu sais c'est vraiment simple : Tu accueille les clients, tu les aides s'ils ont besoin, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. Je suis en haut à la maison.

\- Pas de soucis ! Tu peux compter sur moi Keith. Va t'occuper du bébé, moi je surveille la boutique.

\- Je reviens dès qu'il fait sa sieste.

\- D'accord !"

Avec Cassandra pour l'aider, Keith se sentait déjà moins étouffé en journée. Lance faisait son maximum pour que son travail n'affecte pas les moments qu'il pouvait consacrer au bébé qui avait maintenant cinq mois.

"Coucou Sky. Coucou !

\- aaah ! Haaa ha !

\- Oui, oui. C'est Papa. Oui. Oui."

Le petit riait aux éclats et touchait souvent le visage de son père pendant ces étranges conversation qu'ont souvent les parents avec leur bébé. Keith regardait discrètement tout en lisant un mail d'une cliente. Il quitta la scène du regard un moment avant d'entendre Sky hurler et se mettre à pleurer.

"Ne pleure pas mon bébé...chut...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Molly avait dit qu'il allait commencer à faire ses dents...bah, c'est parti.

\- Aïe."

Sky avait neuf mois, il était donc capable de marcher à quatre pattes, ce qu'il faisait dans la salle d'attente de la pédiatre devant le regard amusé de ses parents, complètement gagas, avant que Keith ne le prenne finalement sur ses genoux.

"Ça suffit.

\- Papapapa !

\- Non. Ça suffit.

\- Papapapa !

\- Donne le moi.

\- Tiens.

\- Sky, c'est fini. On va voir Molly."

Sky arrêta de "parler" et fixa Lance avec ses grands yeux vairons et mettant sa main dans sa bouche.

"Et voilà. Tu vois ? Il a compris.

\- Papapapa !

\- Mais Sky !

\- Hahaha !

\- Lance, Keith et Sky ? C'est votre tour !"

Sky avait presque onze mois, avec lesquels viennent les fameux premiers pas.

"KEIIIIIIIIIIIITH ! VITE VIENS !

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde !"

Sky s'aidait du genou de Lance, accroupi, pour se mettre debout.

"Prend ses mains, tu vas voir, il marche !"

Keith attrapa les petites mains du bébé dans les siennes, et le voilà qui marchait vers lui en riant, cela ne dura que quelques seconde avant qu'il ne retombe sur ses fesses.

"Bravo Sky !"

Le petit tapait dans ses mains en riant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Keith était assis dans le canapé avec Sky.

"Dis...Papa.

\- Papapa !

\- Papa.

\- Papapa.

\- Papa.

\- Pa...pa.

\- Papa.

\- Papa.

\- Braavoooo !"

Sky avait un an, et s'il lui arrivait de marcher de temps en temps, il aimait mieux que Keith le porte, ou être dans sa poussette, ou encore dans l'emplacement du caddy au supermarché.

"Papa ! Papa !"

Là, par exemple il agitait les bras pour faire comprendre à Keith qu'il voulait être porté.

"Oui, oui. Attend.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !"

Comme il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Keith céda.

"T'es pénible tu le sais ? Non, pas "bravo" t'es pas sage Sky.

\- Je me disais que j'entendais un papa ronchon râler.

\- Salut Pidge.

\- Hey Keith. Salut Sky…

\- Regarde Sky, c'est Pidge."

Sky regarda Pidge un moment puis tourna la tête pour se cacher sur l'épaule de son père.

"Il est timide.

\- C'est bien que tu l'emmène faire des courses avec toi.

\- Je pensais que ça lui donnerait envie de marcher un peu, mais...il préfère être dans le chariot ou que je le porte donc... inutile. Mais j'aime tellement être avec lui je ne sais pas lui dire non.

\- Trop mignon.

\- Pourquoi dans ta bouche "trop mignon" à l'air de "dégoûtant." ?

\- Hahaha ! Je suis comme ça j'y peux rien !

\- Tu sais où sont les- Oh ! Coucou vous deux !

\- Salut Molly. Sky, regarde, c'est Molly.

\- 'Olly !"

Sky faisait "coucou" en ouvrant et fermant la main. La jeune femme brune lui rendit son "coucou".

"Pourquoi toi il t'aime bien ?!

\- Parce que je suis sa pédiatre, mon cœur.

\- Attendez...Tu sors avec ma pédiatre ?!

\- C'EST TA PÉDIATRE ?! T'es sa pédiatre ?!

\- Oui."

Molly éclata de rire sous les regards choqués de Keith et Pidge.

Sky faisait "bravo" en tapant dans ses mains.

Keith poussa la porte en riant, Lance le regarda en l'aidant avec les courses.

"Quoi ?

\- Pidge sort avec Molly ! Hahaha !"

Sky avait deux ans. C'était sa toute première rencontre avec la fille de Hunk et Shay, Mary. Il la désignait en la pointant du doigt.

"Qui ?

\- Mary. C'est Mary. Elle a ton âge.

\- Ma'hi ?

\- Mary.

\- Ma...ry ?

\- Oui."

La petite Mary le montra du doigt sans rien dire et regarda sa mère avec une expression de surprise.

"C'est Sky."

La petite fille resta un moment immobile, les yeux grand ouverts avant de pointer à nouveau le garçon du doigt.

"Sky !

\- C'est bien Mary.

\- Et là c'est...Yuki. Tu connais Yuki, Sky."

Sky mit un moment mais finit par se souvenir de sa cousine.

"Yuki ! Yuki !

\- Sky ! Sky !

\- C'est définitivement l'amour fou…

\- Tant mieux."

Les trois touts petits jouaient gaiement sur le tapis du salon d'Allura et Shiro sous le regard amusé et bienveillant de Jun.

Sky avait trois ans. Il était allongé dans l'herbe et admirait une coccinelle montant sur un brin d'herbe. La voix de Sarah se fit entendre.

"Sky ! On mange !

\- Attends Nana ! Y'a une Kossinelle !

\- On dit une Coccinelle...Je sais que tu adores les petites bête...Mais j'ai fait des crêpes ?

\- Des crêpes ! Au revoir Madame la Kossinelle."

Sarah esquissa un sourire quand le petit lui prit la main. "Nana" lui convenait bien mieux que "Grand-mère".

"Nana, il vient Lilian ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure.

\- Trop bien !"

Sarah était folle de son petit-fils. Un peu trop au goût de Keith.

"Maman, arrête de le gaver de sucre !

\- Mais il voulait une sucette…

\- Tu lui dit oui à chaque fois qu'il veut quelque chose.

\- Mais il est si mignon avec son visage tout rond, je résiste pas !

\- Mamaaaan !"

Sky avait quatre ans, il passait des après-midi entière chez les parents de Lance. Après-midi où son abuelita tentait de lui faire apprendre l'espagnol, au grand dam de Lance.

"Mamà ! Laisse le. Il n'a que quatre ans !

\- Lance. Plus il l'apprendra jeune mieux ce sera.

\- Mamà il a quatre ans !

\- Abuelita ?

\- Sì, mon trésor ?

\- Pue...do...tener un caramelo ?

\- Sì !

\- Il apprend vite…

\- Je te l'avais dit Lance.

\- Je peux avoir un bonbon aussi ?

\- Non, toi tu es trop grand.

\- Mais Mamà ?!"

Lance posa ses mains contre le ventre de Keith et embrassa son cou. Ils étaient dans leur lit et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment.

"Hey…

\- Hahaha...Vous voulez quelque chose monsieur Kogane-McClain ?

\- Peut-être…"

Ils arrêtèrent leurs baisers quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sky, cinq ans, tenait son lion en peluche dans ses bras en pleurant.

"Je peux...dormir...avec vous ?

\- Mais oui, bien-sûr mon bébé. Viens."

Lance se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour l'installer entre-eux dans les couvertures.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est fini, chéri. Ne pleure pas...Papa est là.

\- Oui…"

Le lendemain matin, c'était son premier jour en école maternelle, évidemment, Sky refusait catégoriquement de lâcher la main de Lance.

"Mon bébé, on en a déjà parlé, tu dois y aller.

\- Non ! Je veux rester avec Papa !

\- Mais je peux pas rester mon ange.

\- Je veux pas aller sans toi !

\- Je sais, je sais…mais je ne peux pas.

\- Mais...Mais...Mais…"

Le petit garçon commença à pleurer. Tapant des pieds et hurlant.

"Je veux paaaas que tu parte !

\- Chut...chut…

\- Sky !"

Mary arriva en courant vers eux, avec un grand sourire. Sky calma ses cris peu à peu, laissant uniquement place aux sanglots et aux reniflements.

"Salut Mary...Sky dit bonjour à Mary.

\- Bon...jour...

\- Pourquoi il pleure Sky ?

\- Il n'a pas très envie d'aller à l'école.

\- C'est trop bien l'école !

\- Mais mon papa il peut pas venir avec moi ! C'est nul !

\- Mais il vient te chercher après ! On va faire tout plein de trucs ! La maîtresse elle est gentille !

\- C'est vrai..?

\- Oui ! En plus Yuki elle a des bonbons dans son sac ! Tu en veux ?"

Sky leva les yeux vers Lance.

"Oui Sky, tu peux.

\- Merci Mary !

\- Tu vois ça à l'air chouette l'école non ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Tu sais quoi, on va aller dans ta classe et peut-être que ça ira mieux ?

\- D'accord…"

Quand Sky découvrit qu'il était dans la classe de Mary et Yuki, tout lui sembla génial. La maîtresse était effectivement très gentille.

"Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Il y a eut quelques larmes mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux. J'étais assez inquiet.

\- Il est très attaché à vous. Souvent les enfants qui ont une relation fusionnelle avec leurs parents ont du mal le premier jour.

\- Je suppose que c'est vrai...C'est mon mari qui viendra le chercher.

\- D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet…

\- Je sais d'expérience que pour les parents fusionnels aussi c'est difficile de laisser son enfant tout seul.

\- Vous avez raison...je devrais y aller…

\- Dites lui au revoir pour que ce ne soit pas trop dur.

\- Sky, bébé, vient par là.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Oui. Sois sage ok ?

\- Oui ! C'est promis !

\- Fais moi un câlin ! Je t'aime mon bébé.

\- Moi aussi...Papa."

Sky fit un bisous sur la joue de Lance avant de retourner jouer avec Yuki et Mary.

Quand Keith arriva l'après-midi, il trouva Sky avec Mary dans le toboggan extérieur.

"Papa !

\- Salut toi ! C'était bien l'école ? Salut Mary. Où est Yuki ? C'est moi qui la ramène.

\- Keiiith !"

La petite fille courut vers son oncle pour l'enlacer.

"Salut ma puce. Papa t'as dit que c'est moi qui venait te chercher ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Bonjour, vous êtes le deuxième papa de Sky, c'est ça ?

\- Bonjour. Oui. Je viens le chercher. Il a été sage ?

\- Un vrai petit ange.

\- Mon frère a dû vous prévenir, je récupère aussi Yuki.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Il y a une raison quelconque ?

\- Les enfants, vous pouvez jouer encore un peu, on partira quand les parents de Mary seront là.

\- D'accord !"

Une fois le trio éloigné. Keith prit un air plus grave.

"Les parents de Yuki sont en instance de divorce.

\- Je vois…

\- Mon frère préfère que les filles ne soient pas là lors des visites chez les avocats.

\- Je comprends.

\- On veut éviter que ce soit plus dur que ça ne l'est déjà pour elles."

Keith buvait une tasse de café quand Sky s'installa sur le bord du comptoir du magasin avec ses crayons de couleurs et une feuille blanche. Keith l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

"Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi un "bonheur" ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Sky ?

\- La maîtresse elle a dit de dessiner son bonheur mais je sais pas c'est quoi…on en a un ?

\- Le bonheur c'est pas un objet.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- C'est un sentiment. Comment t'expliquer..c'est quand tu es super content. Chaque personne est content pour des choses différentes. Moi par exemple, mon bonheur c'est quand tu viens passer du temps avec moi ici quand je travaille.

\- Aaah ! J'ai compris !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner alors ?

\- Quand Papa me porte sur ses épaules et que vous vous tenez la main quand on va au parc !"

Keith passa une main dans les cheveux châtains cuivrés de son petit bonheur.

Un soir, Sky rentrait avec Lance en sirotant un jus de pomme.

"Tu sais que qu'il a dit Tommy Hatcher ?

\- Non. Dit moi.

\- Qu'on faisait des bébés en mettant un zizi dans une chatte...mais moi je lui ai dit qu'il était bête parce que les chattes bah ça fait des bébés avec les chats, pas avec les humains.

\- ...D'où il sort ça Tommy Hatcher ?

\- C'est son grand frère du lycée qui lui a dit.

\- Tommy Hatcher dit des grosses bêtises. Faut pas l'écouter !

\- Même que Mary elle a dit pareil que toi. Et Yuki elle a dit que c'est débile parce que Allura a dit que c'était les cigognes qui apportent les bébés.

\- Elle a raison. C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés."

Lance ne voulais pas que son fils de six ans grandisse trop vite.

Sky avait dix ans et il était malade. Il avait de la fièvre et ça inquiétait ses parents.

"Ça va Sky ?

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne...

\- Je sais bébé...Je dors avec toi ok ?

\- D'acc...ord...Papa j'ai froid...

\- Je sais...Je sais…"

Lance ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, surveillant régulièrement la température de Sky avec sa main.

Sky avait douze ans, il était couvert de bleus. Il s'était battu. Lance était à la fois fou de rage et fou d'inquiétude.

"Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

\- Parce qu'il a dit que c'était dégoutant que j'ai deux papas.

\- Sky. C'est pas la solution, ce n'est jamais la solution.

\- Je sais...mais je vous aime tellement que ça m'a énervé.

\- On t'aime aussi, bébé, tu le sais. C'est ça le plus important, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Mais n'entre pas dans ce réflexe idiot de violence. D'accord ?

\- Oui…!"

Sky se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Keith soupira en entrant dans la salle de Madame Diaz, la professeure de Maths de Sky. Son fils était visiblement très énervé, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, il s'installa à côté de lui.

"Bonjour…je suis venu le plus vite possible.

\- Bonjour. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, le comportement de votre fils en cours de mathématiques commence à devenir plus que limite. Il n'écoute pas, il ne fait pas les exercices et il préfère dessiner ou écrire des idioties sur ses cahiers. Voyez par vous-même."

Elle montra un cahier sur lequel, entre deux exercices de maths, était noté des phrases d'un genre de récit. Keith regarda Sky, il découvrait à son fils une passion nouvelle.

"Je comprends Madame, je ferais le nécessaire pour qu'il arrête d'écrire dans son cahier de mathématiques.

\- Merci."

Sky leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'attendait à se faire engueuler. Du haut de ses quatorze ans il connaissait ses parents par cœur : On ne plaisante pas avec l'école. Il fut assez surpris par le silence de Keith dans la voiture.

"T'es énervé ?"

Silence.

"P'pa ?"

Keith restait concentré sur la route.

"Putain mais dis un truc ! Engueule moi au moins je sais pas ?! Dit moi que je te déçois, ce que tu veux mais parle moi !... Pourquoi t'as pas tourné ? La maison c'est de l'autre côté.

\- On va pas à la maison.

\- Mais…? On va où ?

\- Tu verras bien."

Keith s'arrêta devant une papeterie, ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Sky les mains dans les poches suivait son père avec peu de confiance.

"Ok j'ai pigé. Tu va se faire recopier mes cours de maths ? C'est ça ?"

Il se stoppa net. Ils étaient dans un rayon avec plein de carnet aux couvertures fantaisistes.

"Vas-y, choisis-en...cinq ? Ça suffira je pense pour l'instant.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- J'ai promi à ta prof que tu arrêterais d'écrire dans tes cahiers de cours. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais arrêter tout court. Tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

\- J'aime beaucoup...mais…je...cinq ça fait beaucoup.

\- Si tu écris autant, il te faut du matériel d'avance...on achètera des stylo aussi si tu veux."

Sky se rua contre lui en l'enlaçant.

"T'es le meilleur papa de l'univers...euh...l'un des deux meilleurs.

\- J'aurais le droit de lire quand tu auras fini ?

\- Oui ! Bien-sûr !"

Sky avait quinze ans. Il écrivait, assis sur la plage, écoutant le son des vagues. Il faisait du camping près de la mer avec ses parents, Shiro, Yuki et Jun. Il sursauta quand un garçon d'à peu près son âge l'interpella.

"Salut."

Il regarda autour de lui.

"Oui, c'est à toi que je parle...Haha. Je te dérange ?

\- N-Non…Je peux t'aider ?

\- C'est peut-être un peu bizarre mais...ton visage est...super mignon.

\- ...Oh...Merci.

\- Tu es au camping c'est ça ?

\- Oui...Je m'appelle Sky ! Au fait…Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Christian. Je suis aussi au camping. On fait une fête sur la plage tu devrais venir avec ton amie, l'asiatique...je connais pas son nom.

\- Elle s'appelle Yuki. C'est ma cousine.

\- Ouf...j'avais peur que ce soit ta petite-amie.

\- J'ai pas de...petite-amie.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça m'étonne. Tu es si...Wow. Excuse moi, je te gêne.

\- Je rougis...c'est ça ?

\- Oui...T'es vraiment adorable.

\- Pitié... arrête...je suis assez rouge je crois.

\- Désolé ! Mais... Viens ce soir, ok ?

\- D... D'accord…

\- Génial ! À ce soir Sky !"

Sky avait un visage rond et très féminin ça le rendait mignon. Autant auprès de la gente masculine, que la gente féminine. S'il avait l'habitude de flirter, dès qu'il se faisait draguer il devenait timide.

Keith regardait Sky depuis un moment, il discutait avec une cliente, accoudé au comptoir.

"Vous êtes aussi belles que toute les fleurs du magasin vous savez ?

\- Vous êtes gentil...

\- Vous avez une petite feuille dans les cheveux...laissez moi vous aider."

Keith soupira : Là c'était trop.

"Hep. _Don Juan_ , va ranger les pots.

\- Attends P'pa je-

\- Tout de suite."

Sky souffla et partit dans l'arrière boutique.

"Votre fils est charmant.

\- C'est vrai, et croyez moi, il le sait. Excusez le…"

Si Sky aimait flirter, il était surtout très romantique, il tombait amoureux très vite.

Le jour où Alice lui proposa une cigarette, il ne put pas lui dire non. Il était presque prêt à tout pour l'impressionner, il avait seize ans et il était amoureux. Ils se rapprochaient de jour en jour et il avait fini par trouver le courage de lui demander.

"Alice...Je...Tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

La blonde le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

"C'était direct.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que...tu me plaît et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque donc...

\- Ça l'est ! Tu es direct. C'est tout.

\- Donc...Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Oui."

Sky rentra chez lui en hurlant.

"Papaaaa ! Je sors avec Alice !

\- C'est génial.

\- Depuis le temps que tu nous parle d'elle.

\- Faut que j'appelle Mary !"

Il monta à sa chambre en un éclair et Lance s'installa près de Keith.

"Il grandit trop vite…Notre bébé.

\- Je sais…C'est terrible.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si le temps passe vite c'est parce qu'on est heureux. Donc c'est une bonne chose…

\- C'est vrai."

Keith embrassa son mari en souriant.

"Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi…

\- Berk. Quand vous le dites à voix haute c'est super mielleux, dégoûtant."

Keith éclata de rire, Sky ricana de moquerie et Lance grimaça d'énervement.

"Tu verras quand je montrerai les photos et les films de toi bébé quand tu prenais ton bain à Alice.

\- NON PAPA ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! T'OSERAIS PAS ?!

\- Je vais me gêner ! Sale gosse !

\- PAPA NON !"

Keith soupira en les regardant se chamailler.

Ses deux bonheurs.


	15. Épilogue 4 : Sky

Attention. Ce chapitre contient des passages explicites à propos d'actes sexuels

Été.

"Oh merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

\- T'es en retard ?

\- Je t'avais dit de te lever plus tôt.

\- Ça va, ça va, je sais !"

Sky attrapa rapidement une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés et avala vite une gorgée de café, il remonta aussitôt à sa chambre et attrapa un t-shirt noir pour seul vêtement par dessus son jean gris déchiré aux genoux. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe et se rua sur la porte d'entrée.

"JE VOUS AIME ! BYE !

\- Nous aussi ! Passe une bonne journée."

Keith ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

"Ne cours pas en traversant la rue !

\- OUI, OUI P'PA !"

Keith soupira, et Lance éclata de rire.

"Quel gosse.

\- Haha ! Oui mais c'est notre gosse."

Sky expira la dernière bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette, adossé contre un mur. Finalement, il était même en avance... Il jeta son mégot dans une poubelle après l'avoir bien éteint. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, ça s'annonçait être une bonne journée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira de sa contemplation. Il baissa la tête sur une adolescente blonde aux yeux verts.

"Salut Alice."

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa petite amie mais celle-ci recula.

"Il faut que je te parle

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Sky...C'est...C'est terminé. Je te quitte."

Il la fixa, il se demanda s'il était en train d'halluciner. Ça faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle lui balançait ça comme ça.

"C'est une blague ?

\- Non...S'il te plaît ne rend pas ça plus difficile.

\- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'aime plus...C'est comme ça."

Et Alice, le planta là, au milieu de la rue face au portail du lycée, seul. Il resta immobile un long moment avant que sa meilleure amie, Mary ne le rejoigne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Sky ? T'as pas entendu la cloche ? Oh ! Sky ! J'te parle !

\- Elle m'a…

\- Qui ? Quoi ?

\- Alice...Elle m'a largué…

\- QUOI ?!"

Mary observa son ami, ses yeux vairons fixaient le vide. Quand il était comme ça, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement impulsif.

"Sky on devrait aller en cours maintenant.

\- Vas-y toi. Moi je veux pas la voir….Je...j'peux pas.

\- Sky !"

Mary le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle regarda la cours du lycée, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, elle commença a courir pour le rattraper.

"Attend moi !"

Les deux adolescents s'étaient assis sur un banc dans un parc.

"C'est tout ?! C'est ça qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Ouai…Elle ne m'aime plus, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…ce genre de chose arrivent.

\- Tu veux un câlin ou quelque chose ?"

Il regarda la brune et esquissa un sourire triste en faisant "non" de la tête, il avait envie de pleurer.

"Ugh...Mary...T'aurais jamais dû sécher avec moi...Hunk va me tuer…

\- Si Lance ne te tue pas avant.

\- C'est pas Lance qui m'inquiète le plus…Sur le sujet des cours, le plus strict c'est Keith.

\- Arrête, tes parents t'adorent. Si tu leur explique ils te pardonneront.

\- Sûrement...hm…"

Cette fois Mary prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

"Dis toi, que c'est bientôt les vacances d'été. Tu vas être loin de la ville, loin d'elle. Et ça ira mieux ! Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît…Ça me rend trop triste quand tu pleure."

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux châtains de Sky.

"Allez, j'te paye un burger !

\- J'ai pas faim…

\- Tu refuse un burger de ta meilleure amie ? C'est pas gentil.

\- Mary…

\- Allez hop ! C'est un ordre."

Elle se mit debout et tapota sa jupe jaune avant de tirer Sky par le bras. Il esquissa un sourire et se leva.

"Ok...Je veux bien un burger. Merci Mary."

Il faisait nuit quand Sky poussa la porte de la maison. Ses parents l'attendaient, debouts dans le couloir de l'entrée.

"On peut savoir où tu étais ? Le lycée m'a appelé cinq fois parce que tu n'a pas été en cours une seule fois aujourd'hui !

\- P'pa je…

\- Laisse moi deviner. Tu as séché avec Alice et vous êtes parti vous amuser toute la journée.

\- Alors là vous y êtes pas du tout…"

Sky avait eu un petit rire sarcastique malgré lui.

"Et ça t'amuse en plus ?!

\- Franchement Sky si tu crois que..Pourquoi tu pleure…?

\- Laissez tomber. Vous comprenez pas.

\- Sky, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- LAISSEZ TOMBER !"

Il monta l'escalier en courant et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Dix-sept ans…Je vais lui parler, commande des sushis.

\- T'es sûr qu'il mérite qu'on lui commande son plat préféré ?

\- Fais moi confiance."

Lance embrassa Keith sur la joue et monta l'escalier à son tour. Keith secoua la tête et attrapa le téléphone fixe pour composer le numéro du restaurant.

Lance frappa doucement à la porte, aucune réponse, il entra, la chambre était vide et la fenêtre était ouverte, il escalada l'échelle qui menait au toit. L'adolescent était allongé et fumait une cigarette en écoutant de la musique.

"Hey.

\- Hey…

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- C'est ton toit techniquement non ?"

Lance sourit et s'allongea à côté de son fils.

"Donne moi une cigarette gamin.

\- Prend les tiennes le vieux.

\- Sky. C'est moi qui les paye tes clopes.

\- Non c'est moi.

\- Avec ton argent de poche que je te donne, donc c'est moi qui les paye indirectement.

\- Argh...Touché. Tiens…

\- Raconte moi tout.

\- Y'a rien à raconter...

\- Arrête, pas à moi. C'est Alice ? C'est ça ?

\- Y'a plus d'Alice. C'est fini…Elle m'a largué ce matin…C'est pour ça que je suis pas allé en cours...

\- Sky.

\- Je sais que c'est pas une excuse mais je... j'étais pas bien…En plus Mary m'a accompagné... J'espère que Hunk et Shay ne vont pas être en colère après elle…

\- Je les appellerais pour leur dire. Et Sky…"

L'adolescent tourna la tête.

"On n'est pas fâchés parce que tu as raté les cours, on était juste inquiet de ne pas savoir où tu étais. Tu aurais dû appeler.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Aller viens.

\- J'ai plus cinq ans Papa.

\- Viens faire un câlin à ton vieux père."

Sky poussa un long soupir puis roula sur le côté se blottir dans les bras de Lance.

"Je t'aime P'pa.

\- Moi aussi mon bébé.

\- Oh mon dieu mais Papa j'ai dix-sept ans. Sérieusement ! M'appelle plus comme ça !

\- Sky...Sky, Sky...tu pourrais avoir 100 ans, tu serais toujours mon bébé."

Lance exécuta une clé de bras à Sky et frotta son poing contre son crâne afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"HÉ LÂCHE MOI ! NAN P'PA T'ES PAS DRÔLE ! ARRÊTE ! PAPAAAAA !

\- Si mes deux hommes préférés arrêtaient de se battre un instant ? On mange.

\- Au secours ! Papa...

\- Lance s'il te plaît, laisse le respirer.

\- Rabat joie.

\- Merci ! J'me vengerai !

\- Oui, oui. Bien-sûr.

\- 'Façon c'est Keith mon père préféré.

\- Tu es mon préféré aussi Sky.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Sois pas jaloux Lance. Si je suis son père préféré c'est parce que je suis le meilleur.

\- SKY MÉFIE TOI DE LUI IL VOULAIT QU'ON T'APPELLE KONOR !

\- Toi tu voulais qu'on l'appelle Lisandro !

\- Hahahahaha !"

Enfin, Sky avait rit. Lance soupira et aida Keith à monter les boîtes.

"On mange sur le toit ?

\- Exceptionnellement, oui.

\- Cool. On mange quoi ?

\- Des sushis.

\- C'est ce que j'aime le plus ! Vous l'avez fait exprès ?"

Pour seule réponse Sky obtint un hochement de tête synchronisé de la part de ses parents.

"Alors il a parlé ?

\- Sa copine a rompu.

\- Alice ? Mais pourtant tout avait l'air bien entre eux ? Je veux dire...la semaine dernière elle était encore à la maison.

\- Tu sais comment sont les ados.

\- Effectivement. Je sais…

\- Demain il n'a pas cours. Peut-être que travailler un peu au magasin avec toi lui changera les idées ?

\- Hum...Tu veux pas l'emmener avec toi plutôt ? Il adore lire et tu sais bien que la bibliothèque de l'Université le rend hystérique.

\- Hors de question. Demain c'est le début de la période d'examen. Tu veux que mes étudiants soient déconcentrés par mon beau gosse de fils ?!

\- Pffft. Hahaha...Ok j'ai compris. Je l'emmène travailler avec moi demain."

Keith ouvrit les rideaux puis la fenêtre de la chambre de Sky brusquement.

"Hnnnng. Non...Encore une heure...

\- Allez lève toi. Tu vas m'aider au magasin.

\- D'accord. Juste laisse moi encore quinze minutes…

\- Non. Debout.

\- Encore cinq minutes ?

\- Sky.

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon !

\- En plus ton père a fait des pancakes.

\- Trop bien.

\- Allez debout, habille toi."

Sky arriva dans la cuisine habillé d'un t-shirt violet à motif étoilé et d'un jean noir.

"Hum des pancakes carottes-mandarines...C'est trop bon...Mais j'comprendrai jamais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ce mélange ?

\- Raconte lui Keith.

\- Parce que j'aimais pas les carottes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'avais ton âge, je détestais les carottes. Et ton père s'est dit, 'je vais forcer Keith à manger des carottes en les mélangeant avec la pâte des pancakes et de la pulpe de mandarine'. Parce que ton père est un génie de la bêtise.

\- C'est pas gentil ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé…

\- Je me demande pourquoi aussi ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh oui.

\- J'hallucine...Mes parents flirtent dans la cuisine... Dégoûtant.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime malgré tout ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non mais, vraiment ? Là ? Devant mes pancakes ? Allez-y, ignorez moi surtout."

Sky leva les yeux aux ciel, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser.

"Allleeez c'est parti...Nan mais faites comme si j'étais pas là...Vous avez qu'à carrément baiser sur la table aussi.

\- Hm. Language Sky.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Sérieusement. Je dois y aller. Amusez vous bien.

\- Bye P'pa.

\- À ce soir."

Lance embrassa rapidement Keith et passa une main dans les cheveux de Sky avant de quitter la maison.

"Vous me dégoutez.

\- Mais bien-sûr. J'te rappelle que quand tu avais cinq ans tu nous forçait à nous embrasser.

\- Oui, mais j'avais cinq ans !"

Sky aimait bien travailler avec Keith, principalement parce qu'il appréciait les fleurs et parce que c'était le calme assuré, et malgré son caractère fort, Sky adorait le calme.

"Tu sais que les clients t'adorent ? Et surtout certaines clientes.

\- Ah ouai ?

\- Elles disent que tu es "mignon" et quand tu les sers, elles achètent presque deux fois plus.

\- Je mérite une prime de beaugossitude ! Je vais fumer une cigarette. Je reviens.

\- ...Je suis un mauvais père à te laisser fumer.

\- Tu sais très bien que je l'aurai fait en cachette sinon. À tout à l'heure mon p'tit papa, tu déchire.

\- Depuis quand tu dis "tu déchire" toi ?

\- J'me met à ton niveau non ? Vous parliez bien comme ça quand t'étais jeune ?

\- Hors de ma vue."

Sky fit un rapide "finger guns" avant de disparaître à l'extérieur. Keith esquissa un sourire. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Lance dans son attitude.

La journée passa assez vite, Sky n'avait presque pas pensé à Alice, c'était juste agréable de s'occuper des fleurs et de passer du temps avec son père.

Le lendemain matin, Lance avait proposé de conduire Sky au lycée.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- Oui.

\- Non parce que sinon je te fais un mot et tu reste à la maison si tu-

\- Papa. Ça ira.

\- Appelle moi si tu veux rentrer.

\- Oui. Mais je te dis que ça ira."

Sky leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant : Lance avait encore cet air d'inquiétude collé sur la figure.

"Papa je te promet que tout ira bien. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et va travailler, tu vas être en retard."

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lance qui soupira, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

"Tu as raison, je m'inquiète trop…

\- T'en fais pas. J'ai Mary et Yuki pour me calmer si jamais j'en ai besoin.

\- D'accord...Passe une bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

\- Appelle moi si jamais-

\- Papa. Stop."

Sky sorti de la voiture de son père et soupira avant de se diriger vers le lycée.

Il tourna la tête et vit une fille brune à la peau foncé avec les cheveux coiffés en double chignon s'approcher petit à petit.

"Mary ! Ma Mary !

\- Sky ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je suis soulagée de te voir !

\- Moi aussi…Tu n'as pas été punie par ma faute ?

\- Non ! Non, non ! Papa m'a même aidé à faire des cookies pour toi.

\- C'est gentil…"

Alice passa au loin, seule. Sky décida qu'il allait lui parler.

"Hé ! Tu vas où ?

\- Aux toilettes."

Mary le regarda partir et soupira.

"Menteur…"

Sky entra dans les toilettes mixtes dans l'unique but de discuter avec Alice qui s'y était engouffrée quelques minutes avant, mais il resta pétrifié.

"HAN ! TOM ! Tooom ! Hn ! Hn...Hn !"

Il n'avait eu que le son mais il arrivait parfaitement à se figurer l'image. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre. Il se jeta sur le banc près de Mary.

"...Ça...va ?

\- Au top."

Il sortit une cigarette.

"Quelle journée de merde."

Mary n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, et Sky n'eut pas le temps d'allumer sa cigarette, Alice arriva vers un groupe de gens accompagné d'un garçon assez grand aux cheveux blonds.

"C'est qui lui ?

\- C'est Tom. On est en économie ensemble. C'est un pas un mec hyper sympa mais bon... Alice n'a jamais parlé de lui ? Ils sont amis. J'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs…Sky ?...SKY !"

Il venait de traverser la cours d'un pas beaucoup trop rapide.

"SKY ! ATTEND !"

Il entendait Mary, évidemment, mais il choisissait de l'ignorer. Il était furieux.

"Alice.

\- Sky…Je pensais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui...

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec lui ?

\- Sky...Je...

\- Hé ! Vous êtes plus ensemble, donc c'est pas tes affaires. Ferme la et tire toi.

\- Toi, ta gueule.

\- Ok, j'crois que t'as pas compris. Casse toi, ou je te t'explose connard."

Tom le poussa. Sky amorça un mouvement pour répliquer et Mary arriva à ce moment là. Elle agrippa son meilleur ami par le bras.

"Sky ! Laisse tomber. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

\- T'as raison.

\- Viens, on s'en va...

\- C'est ça. Casse toi.

\- Haha Tom, il a eu peur de toi ?

\- Il a bien fait tu l'aurais démoli.

\- Franchement Alice comment t'as pu sortir avec lui pendant un an ?

\- Tom arrête c'est-

\- En plus t'as dit qu'il était bi non ? Sérieusement ? Il est, genre, à moitié PD ? Ça se voit. De toute façon il a pas été élevé par deux mecs ? C'est pas sain de base."

Sky jeta son sac à dos et se retourna subitement.

"Retire ça.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

\- Tom arrête."

Tom leva la main comme pour dire à Alice de se taire. Sky serra le poing.

"Retire ça, immédiatement.

\- Non je le retire pas. Sale pédale."

Cette fois, c'était trop. Mary hurla son prénom mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà mit un coup de poing en plein dans le visage du garçon qui fut sonné un moment.

"Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Toi, t'es mort.

\- TOM ARRÊTE !

\- SKY !"

Keith poussa la porte du bureau de la principale Chase et passa près de Sky, déjà assis. Il avait les bras croisés. On lui avait mit un pansement contre l'arcade et il avait quelques bleus sur le visages.

"Bonjour. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Bonjour. Asseyez vous je vous prie. Votre fils s'est battu avec l'un de ses camarades…"

Keith tourna la tête vers Sky qui baissa instantanément les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer.

"Aucuns des deux ne veut nous donner d'explication... Habituellement, la sanction serait une suspension de quelques semaines. Mais...Sky est un bon élève, et il ne reste que quelques jours avant les grandes vacances. Sky. Si tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis prête à ne pas noter cet incident sur ton dossier."

Sky tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les larmes sortirent d'un coup.

"...Je...c'est moi qui l'ai frappé le premier...mais...il...je…

\- Sky, quoi qu'il se soit passé...il faut que tu nous le dise."

En disant cela Keith avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Sky hocha la tête et déballa tout, ou presque, il évita de mentionner l'histoire de toilettes et le passage sur Alice. Expliquant simplement les insultes homophobes et le premier coup de poing.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordés avant le retour de Lance. C'est à ce moment-là que Keith exigea plus d'explications.

"C'est le nouveau copain d'Alice. Et ça fait déjà un moment qu'ils sont ensemble…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Oh, Sky…

\- Je sais...c'est pas si grave. J'ai exagéré…"

Lance l'enlaça doucement.

"Mon bébé...Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper, mais…

\- Je ne l'ai pas frappé à cause d'Alice ! Il...a dit des trucs homophobes, j'ai craqué.

\- Sky.

\- Je sais, j'aurais pas dû. Mais j'y peux rien. Chaque fois que les gens ont ce type de propos ça me met dans une colère tellement intense... j'arrive pas à l'expliquer…je suis désolé."

Lance soupira et recula ne laissant qu'un bras autour des épaules de Sky.

"Écoute, ce genre de choses...je l'ai connu, longtemps. Tu ne peux pas réagir à chaque fois de cette façon, c'est de la perte de temps et d'énergie.

\- Met lui une assiette de purée sur la tête tu verras, ça calme vraiment.

\- Keith. Tu permets, je lui apprend le pacifisme.

\- Une assiette de purée ? C'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Et c'est partit.

\- Alors, quand j'ai rencontré Lance…"

Sky écoutait avec grand intérêt, et voyant ses parents partager des rires et des regards nostalgiques au sujet de cette époque de leur jeunesse, il soupira : _J'ai vraiment les meilleurs parents du monde._

Le lendemain matin, il dessinait distraitement sur sa feuille d'exercices de Maths. Il écoutait à peine et la porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer une jeune fille mince aux cheveux noirs lisses coupés jusqu'aux épaules.

"Bonjour ! Désolée j'suis hyper-super-méga en retard !  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était inhabituel Yuki.  
\- Hé c'est pas moi ! C'est le tram ! Y'avait...Pffff. Une demie heure de retard !  
\- Oui. C'est ça. Va t'asseoir.  
\- Merci M'sieur."

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Sky.

"Salut mon cousin chéri.  
\- Salut. T'étais où ?  
\- Tu vois Sean ?  
\- Le Terminale...?  
\- Ouai.  
\- Non...  
\- Si.  
\- Mais... Comment tu fais ?!  
\- Secret défense. Ma prochaine cible c'est Cherry. Elle est canon !  
\- Non fais pas ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est parce que...Mary est... amoureuse d'elle.  
\- Oh ? Oh ~! Okay. Je change de cible...Alice ?  
\- Bon courage, premièrement elle est hétéro à cent pour cent, et deuxièmement, elle sort avec quelqu'un.  
\- Déjà ?! Vous êtes séparés depuis quoi...Trois jours ?  
\- Ouai...  
\- Mais quelle connasse !  
\- Yuki. S'il-te-plaît.  
\- Oui bon ok. Mais quand même elle est pas cool."

Sky soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise. Yuki le regarda avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Vivement les vacances, hein ?

\- J'te jure.

\- Toi, moi, Lilian. Le bi-trio !...Enfin réunis ! On va briser des cœurs à New Ulm cet été !

\- Non, ça c'est votre truc à Lilian et toi. Moi je me fais briser le cœur.

\- Ça, c'est parce t'es trop romantique mon p'tit Sky."

L'après-midi, Mary révisait son cours de géographie appuyée dos à dos avec Sky qui écrivait dans son carnet tandis que Yuki fumait une cigarette.

"Fini !

\- Sûre ?

\- Ouaip ! Je suis prête pour mon contrôle !

\- Salut, le _losers club._

\- Hey Cherry !"

Cherry Tucker était le crush de Mary depuis quelques mois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi celle-ci devint muette dès son arrivé. Cherry était dans la même classe que Sky et Yuki. Ses longs cheveux blonds se finissaient avec des pointes roses, contrastant fortement avec ses yeux marrons. Elle ajusta la bretelle de son haut qui lui glissait sur l'épaule.

"Sky tu peux me prêter tes notes du cours d'histoire ? J'étais absente la dernière fois...

\- Pas de soucis ! Assieds-toi avec nous le temps que je cherche.

\- C'est gentil. Je savais pas que tu fumais Yuki…

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça m'arrive assez souvent, hein Sky ? Je fumais même avant lui.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu fume aussi Mary ?

\- Moi ? Je...Non...J'aime pas.

\- J'en étais sûre.

\- J'aime bien ton t-shirt Cherry ! Il est chouette, tu trouve pas Mary ?

\- Oui, il est belle...euh beau.

\- Haha, merci.

\- Tiens ! Voilà. Si tu arrives à déchiffrer mon écriture...

\- Merci. T'en fais pas, tu écris très bien. Je vous laisse je vais recopier ça à la bibliothèque. Je te le rend demain ? Vous allez rentrer non ?

\- Ça dépend. J'ai bien envie de squatter la bibliothèque, pour lire.

\- Sky et les livres. Une grande histoire d'amour. Moi je vais rentrer. À demain !

\- Bye Yuki !

\- Et toi Mary ? Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je...Ok…"

Sky avait un plan : Les laisser seules à la bibliothèque.

Étape une : Instaurer une bonne ambiance pour qu'elles se parlent.

"Cherry, tu veux pas raconter à Mary la fois où tu as brûlé tes cookies ?

\- C'était horrible. Et arrête Sky, j'ai honte...Mary cuisine tellement bien…

\- Tu as d'autres qualités. Par exemple tu dessines super bien !

\- C'est gentil Mary."

Étape deux : Faire mine de recevoir un message de son père lui disant de rentrer.

"Désolé les filles, il faut que je rentre.

\- Je te rend tes notes demain matin en littérature.

\- D'accord. À demain."

Étape trois : Ignorer le regard noir que Mary lancera en comprenant le plan.

 _Ne te retourne pas. C'est pour son bien !_

Mary observa son meilleur ami partir en ressentant un mélange de colère et de stress. Combien de fois avait-elle dit à Sky de ne plus lui faire ce genre de coup ? Ceci-dit elle n'allait pas laisser Cherry toute seule…Elle resta assise, en faisant semblant de lire une bande dessinée alors qu'elle tentait de rester discrète face à cette fille pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis plusieurs mois.

"Mary ?

\- Hein ? Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

\- Désolée. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu peux la reposer ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Tu...Je...Quoi…?"

Cherry releva la tête de sa feuille et esquissa un sourire.

"Mary, je sais que je te plaît.

\- ...C'est Sky qui te l'a dit ? C'est ça ?

\- Non. Je l'ai remarqué dans ton attitude.

\- ...J'ai honte.

\- Il ne faut pas. C'est adorable.

\- C'est quand même un peu gênant...depuis tout ce temps.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler avant ?

\- Je...Je croyais que tu ne t'intèressais pas à...ces choses...

\- En temps normal, non. Mais toi c'est différent."

Il y eut un silence et Cherry reprit le recopiage du cours.

"Tu me plait aussi, alors je me dis qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

\- ...C'est vrai ? Tu ne me trouve pas trop grosse ?

\- Non. Je te trouve superbe. Et si tu étais mince, ton style vestimentaire t'irais beaucoup moins."

Mary resta silencieuse, elle se demandait si elle rêvait…

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite. On peut commencer par se donner un rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Ça me va.

\- Génial ! Ce week-end ? On pourrait aller au parc ? Samedi après-midi ?

\- D'accord ! Passe me chercher au café de mes parents, comme ça je prendrai des choses à manger.

\- Hahaha. Okay."

Mary se demanda si elle avait rêvé.

 _(7:36pm) Mary : SKY !_

 _(7:37pm) Mary : SKYYYYYYYY !_

 _(7:39pm) Mary : SKY KOGANE-MCCLAIN !_

 _(7:39pm) Sky : Oui~ ?_

 _(7:41pm) Mary : Cherry veut sortir avec moi !_

 _(7:41pm) Sky : C'est génial !_

 _(7:42pm) Mary : On a rendez-vous ce week-end ! IL FAUT QUE TU M'AIDE À CHOISIR UNE TENUE !_

 _(7:42pm) Sky : T'en fais pas !_

 _(7:43pm) Mary : Merci !_

 _(7:44pm) Sky :_

Yuki ouvrit la porte de la maison en soupirant.

"Je suis rentrée !"

Personne.

"Cool."

Elle se jeta dans le canapé.

Son instant de repos fut de très courte durée, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa grande sœur Jun.

"T'es pas au lycée ?

\- T'es pas à la Fac ?

\- Je viens juste récupérer un truc.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Je l'ai ! À plus. Je rentre tard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je bosse. C'est Peter qui me ramène."

C'était presque toujours comme ça : Jun était un véritable courant d'air, soit elle bossait, soit elle était en cours, soit chez ou avec son petit ami "bon chic bon genre" : Peter. Yuki aimait bien Peter, mais il était beaucoup parfait, ça l'agaçait par moment.

Yuki soupira à nouveau et se déplaça à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord. Elle alluma une cigarette, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une seule bouffée, puisque la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le bruit des chaussures à talons contre le parquet.

"Fait chier."

Allura entra sans frapper.

"Yuki.

\- Bonsoir Maman.

\- Tu as été en retard en cours aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Ouaaaah. Pourquoi dès que tu rentre, t'es agressive ?! C'est dingue ça.

\- Tu ose me demander pourquoi je suis agressive ?! Tu arrive en retard aux cours en plein milieu de journée, tu sèche, tu ne dors pas à la maison...et tu fume ! Mais Yuki qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?!

\- C'est MA vie. C'est pas ton problème, mais le mien.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire ce genre de chose ! D'ailleurs...Tu es punie !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Parfaitement. Tant que tu ne changeras pas d'attitude, tu seras punie. Tu ne quitteras cette chambre que pour aller au lycée ou chez ton père suis-je bien claire ?

\- ...J'en ai rien a faire de ta punition ! C'est MA vie. Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Tant que tu habite ici, je suis celle qui décide de ce qui est bon pour toi…pour que tu devienne quelqu'un de bien.

\- Parce que selon toi, je suis une mauvaise personne ?!

\- Ton comportement n'est pas celui d'une jeune fille respectable.

\- Mais moi je m'en fout d'être "respectable" ! Les gens, y compris toi, peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi !...La vérité c'est que t'as honte de moi.

\- Oui. J'ai honte ! D'avoir une fille si…

\- Je me fous de ce que tu pense de moi. J'veux pas être comme toi ! FRUSTRÉE, SEULE ET TRISTE- ! "

Yuki sentit la claque que sa mère venait de lui donner brûler sa joue. Elle releva la tête vers Allura, les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle levait la main sur elle.

"Yuki...excuse moi…Je ne voulais pas…Mais tu as dit des choses si…

\- Je te déteste."

Une larme coula contre la joue d'Allura. Yuki ne pleurait pas, elle attrapa son sac de cours en vitesse.

"Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- ME TOUCHE PAS.

\- Où...Où-est-ce que tu vas ?

\- CHEZ MON PÈRE !"

Yuki claqua la porte et couru jusqu'à la station de tram la plus proche.

Une fois assise dans le wagon, presque vide à cette heure, là, seule : Elle laissa une larme sortir.

Shiro ouvrit la porte et fut surpris d'y trouver sa fille trempée à cause de la pluie.

"Yuki ?!

\- Salut Papa...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?...Peu importe... Entre.

\- Merci…"

Yuki s'était changée et séchée dans sa chambre avant de revenir au salon.

"Bah tu fais quoi habillé comme ça ?

\- Je t'emmène manger du poulet frit ça te dit ?

\- C'est pas un piège hein ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'une visite surprise de ce type mérite une petite entorse à mon régime qu'en penses-tu ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, elle souriait juste.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux, face à face partageant un seau de poulet frit légèrement épicé.

"Tu t'es encore disputée avec ta mère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je la supporte plus et elle non plus. Alors quel est l'intérêt de continuer à vivre ensemble ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je vais demander à ce que tu sois mon seul tuteur légal.

\- Yuki…

\- C'est pas sympa pour elle, ouais, je sais. Mais comprend moi...C'est invivable. Elle veut gérer ma vie de A à Z.

\- C'est ce que font les mères…

\- Tu ne veux pas m'avoir à plein temps c'est ça ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Allura est ta mère et elle t'aime. Peut-être que tu fais un simple caprice d'adolescente.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Prend le temps d'y réfléchir cet été d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Quand tu rentrera de vacances on prendra une décision officielle. En attendant, je vais voir avec ta mère mais je pense que tu peux rester chez moi.

\- T'es génial Papa !

\- Mais ne t'imagines pas que tous les repas seront composés de poulet frit et de sauce barbecue.

\- Hahaha !"

Yuki arriva à l'école le lendemain, et fait rare, à l'heure. Sky siffla en la voyant arriver.

"Attention ! Yuki arrive à l'heure, c'est une première.

\- Normal, j'ai dormi chez mon père.

\- Oh…Je croyais que tu étais chez ta mère cette semaine…"

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel et évita la question en prenant le briquet de son cousin pour allumer sa cigarette. La journée passa relativement vite. L'après-midi, après les cours Sky accompagna Yuki à son cours de danse.

"Pourquoi t'es venu Sky ? Si c'est pour mater les autres danseuses c'est nul, même pour toi.

\- Je suis venu parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire cette après-midi alors...Autant passer du temps avec ma cousine préférée.

\- Vilain flatteur. C'est plutôt pour essayer de rendre Alice jalouse en flirtant avec les filles du groupe, admet le.

\- N'importe quoi... Peut-être un peu.

\- T'es pas possible. Oublie la. Elle te méritait pas, je suis sérieuse. Oh attend !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens faut que j'aille acheter des capotes.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ça va, y'en a pour cinq minutes, respire."

Sky baissait les yeux, Yuki observait les divers produits.

"Hum...Si j'en prenait des avec des goûts ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Prend n'importe quoi c'est pas important. J'aimerais qu'on y aille...

\- Bien-sûr que si. Hé, c'est toi l'mec ici, tu prend quoi d'habitude ?

\- Heu...Je…

\- Quoi t'en a jamais acheté ?...C'est pas très classe, je croyais que t'étais un gentleman !

\- J'en ai même jamais mit.

\- Mais Sky ! C'est dangereux de le faire sans protection.

\- Je l'ai jamais fait Yuki.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Même pas des préli-

\- Non même pas.

\- Oh wow. Mais avec Alice vous aviez l'air...enfin...je sais pas mais…

\- On peut passer à autre chose ?

\- J'étais persuadé que tu l'avais fait avec ce mec là...Au camping il y a deux ans.

\- Yuki. Stop.

\- J'sais pas vous vous rouliez quand même pas mal de pelles alors je pensais que-

\- OUI J'SUIS PUCEAU C'EST BON LÂCHE L'AFFAIRE ! MERDE !"

Sky devint instantanément rouge en prononçant ses mots et se rappelant que la moitié des gens présents dans les rayons alentours l'avait sûrement entendu.

"Désolée...je voulais pas te mettre autant mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas grave...je me suis emporté. Excuse moi.

\- Du coup je vais prendre les fluorescents.

\- ...Quel intérêt ?

\- Si tu savais."

Yuki ouvrit la porte de la maison de son père en baillant, après ses cours de danse elle était souvent épuisée.

"Hého !...Papa ? J'suis là ! Oh. Bonsoir."

Shiro était dans le canapé à côté d'un homme du même âge avec les cheveux bruns clairs et des lunettes. Ils avaient l'air, très, très proches.

"Yuki. Je te présente Adam...un collègue. Adam, ma fille Yuki.

\- Enchanté Yuki.

\- Enchantée. Désolée je sors de la danse alors je transpire. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Yuki, si tu allais prendre ta douche.

\- D'accord, d'accord~"

Yuki descendit l'escalier avec une serviette enroulée autour des cheveux.

"Il est partit ?

\- Oui, on a fini de travailler donc il n'avait plus de raison de rester.

\- Je vois...C'est un collègue, hein ?

\- Exactement.

\- On mange quoi ?

\- Des raviolis.

\- Cool. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Très bonne.

\- Vous avez déjà déjeuné ensemble ?

\- Bien-sûr, souvent même. On est collègues c'est des choses qui se font.

\- Et il t'a déjà invité à dîner ou inversement

\- Oui.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Écoute Yuki, je vois où tu veux en venir et-

\- Et vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?

\- Yuki tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ?

\- HA ! J'le savais ! C'est ton petit ami ! Pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne suis même pas sûr moi-même de la nature de cette relation. Pour l'instant...c'est juste un collègue et un ami.

\- Mon p'tit papa. C'est cool que tu vois des gens. Mais faut assumer non ?

\- Yuki. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais tu sais que tu peux être pénible ?

\- C'est ma plus grande qualité Papounet."

Dernier jour de lycée, Sky écrivait dans son carnet, Mary et Cherry étaient allongées et se faisaient des câlins, Yuki fumait une cigarette. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le coin "nature" de l'école. Yuki posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sky, qui posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce fut le moment le plus agréable de sa journée.

À la sortie du lycée, elle vit que Jun, l'attendait.

"Oh...non."

Elle essaya de la contourner.

"YUKI !

\- Non. Vraiment, j'ai pas envie de te parler Jun.

\- YUKI."

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

"Tu arrête tes bétises et tu viens avec moi."

Yuki savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Yuki a quoi tu joue en ce moment ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais endurer à Maman ?

\- Et elle alors ? Elle me fait endurer plein de trucs aussi !

\- Arrête Yuki. Ne te pose pas en victime comme ça. Tu ne fais pas d'effort non plus.

\- Je me doutais que tu comprendrais pas."

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

"Yuki ! Arrête de fuir ! Je comprend ! Mais…

\- Non. Tu comprends pas. T'es tellement parfaite !

\- Yuki…

\- T'es belle, intelligente, t'es en fac d'économie, t'es douée, ton petit ami est parfait. T'es l'enfant de l'amour...l'enfant qu'ils ont eu avant le mariage, quand tout allait bien...Et moi...je fume, je bois, je couche avec n'importe qui parce que ça m'éclate, mais c'est pas ça que Maman juge "bien". Moi, l'enfant du divorce, le bébé qui a annoncé la fin de l'amour. Quand Maman me regarde c'est ça qu'elle voit : Un échec. Donc, non, tu peux pas comprendre Jun. Maintenant... Lâche moi."

Jun resta immobile, regardant sa petite sœur s'éloigner, en larmes. Effectivement, elle ne comprenait pas...

Mary et Cherry étaient venues dire au revoir à Sky et Yuki.

"Chaque été c'est pareil ! Vous m'abandonnez !

\- Mary ! Tu sais bien que j'adorerais rester avec toi !

\- Tu mens ! Tu préfère Lilian !

\- Mais non ma petite Mary !

\- Et puis cet été t'es avec Cherry.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Veille bien sur elle.

\- T'en fais pas Sky. Toi surveille Yuki, qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

\- Le problème c'est que dès qu'elle est avec Lilian elle passe en mode bêtises.

\- Hahaha...Ouais.

\- Ça va aller Sky ?

\- Mais oui. Tout ira bien Mary. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Mary le regarda d'un air peu convaincue : Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, il avait toujours le cœur en miettes à cause d'Alice.

"Tu es sûr ?

\- À deux cent pour cent, cet été, pas de romance pour moi. Je vais juste... Profiter.

\- On va essayer de le faire dépuceler parce que là c'est plus possible.

\- YUKI !"

Yuki éclata de rire devant le visage complètement rouge de Sky et le regard outrée de Mary. Cherry poussa un long soupir.

"Yuki, si Sky ne se sent pas prêt, c'est son droit le plus strict.

\- Ça va ! Je rigolais.

\- Sky ! Yuki ! On y va.

\- Oooh Keith, Lance, vous allez trop me manquer !"

Mary se jeta dans leur bras. Keith fixa le vide en souriant de sa petite comédie habituelle et Lance lui rendit son geste en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Tu vas aussi nous manquer pendant trois semaines."

Yuki regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre, elle repensait à sa situation : D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère, mais d'un autre côté ce n'était plus possible...Shiro avait raison, il fallait qu'elle prenne du temps pendant l'été. Sky écoutait de la musique avec son casque, et tourna les yeux vers Yuki lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et retira son casque quand Lance l'interpella.

"Sky ? Tu veux conduire après la prochaine aire de repos ?

\- Ouais, ok !"

Yuki souffla, laissant la fumée s'envoler. Elle était assise sur une table de pique-nique avec Sky. Keith et Lance étaient un peu plus loin en train d'acheter des repas.

"Ça fait vingt cinq ans...

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tes parents sont ensemble.

\- Ah...Ouais. C'est dingue.

\- Et ils sont... toujours amoureux.

\- J'aime bien me dire que ce sont des âmes sœurs.

\- T'es trop romantique Sky.

\- Je sais."

Sarah attendait sur les marches devant la maison avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Sky lui fit un câlin dès qu'il fut sorti de la voiture. Il faisait déjà nuit.

"Nanaaa !

\- Ooh ! Mon chéri ! Mais tu as encore grandi ! Toi aussi Yuki ! Vous avez fait bonne route ?

\- Ça a été.

\- Bonsoir Maman.

\- Sarah !

\- Bonsoir vous deux. Vous avez l'air épuisés. J'ai fait les chambres.

\- Sarah, tu es un ange !

\- J'étais juste très pressée de vous voir arriver ! Vous avez déjà manger ? Sinon je peux faire un petit truc. Et par "je" je veux dire Aki'."

Le lendemain matin, Sky ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond couvert de tags de Keith (et quelques-uns de Lance aussi). Il était...bien ? Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait.

"SKYYYYYYYY !

\- OH PUTAIN YUKI CASSE TOI !"

Elle se jeta sur lui en riant.

"Depuis quand tu dors en caleçon toi ?

\- J'avais la flemme de chercher mon pyjama."

Il la poussa et roula sur le côté pour sortir du lit.

"Preum's pour la douche.

\- QUOI !? HÉ NON ! DÉGAGE ! LES FILLES D'ABORD !

\- Hahahaha. Non.

\- SKY !

\- Va faire autre chose, je vais rester longtemps là dedans.

\- SKY PUTAIN ! NON ! Me dit pas que tu vas-

\- Si.

\- SKY JE TE JURE QUE T'ES VRAIMENT INSUPPORTABLE !"

Yuki tapa un long moment contre la porte, et finit par abandonner.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Tsk...Voilà pourquoi t'es toujours puceau.

\- J'ai entendu !

\- TANT MIEUX !"

Elle soupira et descendit à la cuisine. Keith et Lance mangeaient un petit déjeuner à base d'oeufs brouillés et bacon. Sarah et Aki' devaient dormir encore.

"Salut Keith. Salut Lance.

\- Bonjour Yuki ! Ce que vous êtes bruyants...

\- D'où vous puisez autant d'énergie dès le matin ?

\- Déjà, c'est Sky qui fait le con pas moi, et...c'est peut-être toi qui est trop vieux pour avoir de l'énergie ?

\- Pour la peine j'te ferais pas d'oeufs brouillés.

\- Oh nooon ! Laaaaannnce !"

Sky était allongé dans l'herbe en écoutant de la musique, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt en sentant qu'on lui cachait la lumière du soleil. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir courts et aux yeux bleus était penché sur lui.

"Coucou, toi.

\- Lilian !"

Sky bondit presque pour se jeter dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué.

\- Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué !"

Sky se recula et constata à quel point, Lilian avait changé physiquement en seulement trois ans. Il avait un peu grandi, et était assez musclé. Il avait un tatouage de Saturne sur l'avant bras droit.

"Liliiiiaaaaaaaaaan !

\- Yuki !"

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui en l'enlaçant.

"Tu m'as trop manqué beau gosse !

\- Hahahaha ! Tu m'as manqué aussi. T'as grossi non ?

\- OH ! ESPÈCE DE-

\- Hahaha !"

Sky resta silencieux en les observant, il observait surtout Lilian, il avait vraiment l'air tellement différent. Ça le perturbait.

"Sky ça va ?

\- Heu...Oui, oui.

\- Liliaaan t'as ta propre voiture maintenant non !?

\- Ouais.

\- Emmène nous au lac demain ! Juste toi, moi, Sky. Le bi-trio !

\- Le bi-trio ? D'où sort ce nom ridicule ? Hahaha !"

Alors que Yuki s'agitait dans tous les sens en riant. Sky leva les yeux sur Lilian qui baissa les siens sur lui. Ils se firent un petit sourire.

 _Il m'a manqué._

Yuki sauta dans l'eau en éclaboussant le rebord du ponton sur lequel Sky s'était installé pour écrire.

"Fait gaffe Yuki !

\- Désolée ! Mais lâche ton carnet et viens te baigner !

\- Laisse moi tranquille j'ai un pique d'inspiration."

Lilian s'installa près de Sky en riant.

"Il fait trop chaud... Vivement Chicago.

\- Tu vas faire ta fac à Chicago ?

\- Et ouais.

\- Cool ! On va se voir souvent du coup !

\- Ouais ! Haha. Aaaah...j'ai trop chaud.

\- Mais viens te baigner au lieu de te plaindre.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive."

Il se leva et retira son t-shirt, laissant découvrir un tatouage composé de pleins de petites étoiles partant de son épaule jusqu'à son biceps et s'étendant jusqu'à son pectoral. Sky réalisa à ce moment là qu'il était entrain de le fixer et tourna la tête.

"Wouah ! Cool le tatouage.

\- Merci. Et sur mon épaule j'ai un croissant de lune, derrière.

\- Tu nous fait la totale bad boy ?

\- N'importe quoi. C'est juste des étoiles et une lune. T'en pense quoi toi Sky ?

\- C'est très beau."

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Lilian se baissa vers lui en souriant.

"J'étais sûr que tu aimerais.

\- BON LES GARS VOUS VENEZ ?!

\- Tu viens te baigner aussi ?

\- Ou-Oui…"

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Sarah avait presque obligé Lilian a rester pour le dîner avec eux si l'ambiance était très chaleureuse, Sky avait ressentit le besoin de s'isoler un peu. Il était allongé dans les hautes herbes assez loin de la maison, il observait les étoiles, et les lucioles. Lilian arriva et s'allongea avec lui.

"Hey.

\- Hey...Tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Un peu. Et puis...J'avais envie d'être un peu avec toi."

Sky tourna la tête vers Lilian. Son expression transmettait tellement de calme, ses yeux étaient fermés et un sourire apaisé marquait ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- J'suis content que vous soyez là, Yuki et toi. Tu m'as vraiment manqué Sky."

Il avait ouvert les yeux en le disant. Le plus jeune des deux resta silencieux un instant avant de lui répondre.

"Tu...m'as manqué aussi...Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu…L'année dernière tu étais en voyage avec ta famille…

\- Oui. Et celle d'avant tu étais dans la famille de Lance. mais on se verra plus souvent, comme je pars à la Fac cette année.

\- Ouais...Ce sera génial."

Silence. Le vent, le bruit des grillons, le son du briquet de Lilian qui jouait à l'allumer et l'éteindre...Sky roula pour s'allonger sur le côté.

"Tu fume toujours autant ?

\- Un peu moins. Seulement pour me détendre et après le sexe.

\- Après...Le sexe ? C'est cliché. Haha !

\- T'as qu'à essayer tu verras bien, c'est super agréable.

\- Pour fumer après le sexe...Faut déjà...avoir le sexe.

\- Hm ? Tu...T'as pas... _sauté le pas_ avec Alice ?

\- ...Elle l'a sauté sans moi, _le pas_ …"

Sky resta silencieux un moment. Lilian le regardait, avec ses yeux bleus brillants. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par son regard.

"Yuki m'a dit...pour Alice et toi...C'est naze ce qu'elle t'a fait.

\- Hm...Je crois que...honnêtement...Je la comprend.

\- Comment ça ?"

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons se redressa pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe, il ramena ses genoux à son torse et enroula ses bras autour.

"Je...Je suis...J'étais visiblement pas son type de mec...Elle a l'air d'aimer les garçons...super virils et sexy, et attirants et...tu vois...Pas comme moi.

\- Non je vois pas."

La main de Lilian glissa dans ses cheveux, il caressa doucement son crâne. Il venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

"Tu dis ça parce qu'on est amis d'enfance. Soyons réalistes...Je suis...Juste "mignon"...C'est pas spécialement un critère pour être sexy ou attirant…

\- Sky.

\- Alice est juste sorti avec moi parce que je...lui ai demandé...et...que…

\- Sky."

D'énormes larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

"MErde ! Excuse moi Lilian...Je suis juste fatigué...Je…Tu sais...comment je suis...haha...Quand j'commence à pleurer j'ai...du mal à m'arrêter…

\- Sky...T'es un idiot.

\- T'es pas obligé d'être méch-"

Les yeux de Sky s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. Lilian venait de l'embrasser. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir.

"Les beaux garçons comme toi, ne devraient pas pleurer pour des filles comme elle.

\- L...Lilian ?!

\- Désolé. Mais au moins tu as arrêté de pleurer."

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

"On devrait y retourner."

Sky était complètement muet. Il attrapa la main de Lilian, mais il le tira vers lui, le ramenant au sol.

"Sky ?...Sk- ! Hmpf ?!...Hn…"

Un fois la seconde de surprise passée, Lilian commença juste...a se laisser aller. Il avait embrassé Sky, et maintenant Sky l'embrassait. Personne ne pouvait les voir, allongés dans les hautes herbes. Être invisibles aux yeux du monde entier, ça lui convenait. Plus, les bruit que faisait Sky quand sa langue touchait son palais, étaient...adorables.

"Hn...hm...L…"

Sky se rendait compte de la situation petit à petit, il était entrain d'embrasser son meilleur ami, sans raisons précises. C'était déjà arrivé qu'ils s'embrassent, pendant un "action ou vérité" mais pas comme ça, pas naturellement. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il appréciait ça, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il recula uniquement par manque d'oxygène. Lilian se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière de la lune, Sky baissa les siens.

"Je suis...désolé."

Les doigts du brun se glissèrent dans les cheveux du châtain.

"Arrête de t'excuser Sky."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, doucement. Ils se rapprochèrent et recommencèrent des échanges plus intenses. Lilian faisant glisser Sky sous lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, Sky enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

"SKYYY ! LILIAAAAN ! RAMENEZ VOUS ON MANGE LE DESSERT !"

Ils reculèrent, Sky était rouge écarlate, Lilian se releva pour sortir sa tête des herbes hautes.

"ON ARRIVE YUKI !

\- OKAAAY !

\- Oh putain…

\- Ça va, elle a rien vu, elle était loin."

Sky posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé, contenant son rire.

"Pffft...haha...Hahahahahaha !

\- Hahahaha !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'écroulant dans l'herbe l'un avec l'autre.

"On devrait vraiment y aller maintenant.

\- Ouais…"

Lilian se leva et l'aider à se mettre debout. Sky baissa la tête. Lilian comprit qu'il était entrain de s'inquiéter de la situation, il lui donna une légère tape dans l'épaule en souriant.

"N'y pense pas trop.

\- Oui...okay."

Sky passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres : _Il embrasse bien...!_

"DEBOUT MA COUSINE D'AMOUR !

\- Qu'est-ce que- Depuis quand tu te lève si tôt ?

\- La vie est belle c'est les vacances, allons vivre des aventures adolescentes incroyables !

\- Qu-Quoi…?"

Et il était déjà parti.

"Bonjour mes parents chéris !"

Un double câlin pour ses deux papas, un peu surpris.

"Oui...Bonjour…?"

Lance tourna le regard vers son mari, un peu confus. Keith haussa les épaules en souriant et secouant la tête.

" Nana ! Ma Nana ! La vie est géniale !"

Il fit tourner Sarah sur place et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Hahaha ! Tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Sky.

\- La vie est géniale je te dis !"

Il entra dans la cuisine.

"Oh ! Aki ! T'as fais des crêpes ! J'adooore les crêpes ! T'es le meilleur ! Merci ! Je vais faire la vaiselle si tu veux !

\- De rien…? Et euh...merci ?"

Keith fronça les sourcils : Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Sarah lui attrapa le bras.

"C'est beau l'adolescence, hein mon chéri ?

\- Dis moi si je suis fou, mais…Ça me rappelle…

\- Ton attitude à une certaine époque ? Humhum.

\- Attitude par rapport à quoi ?"

Il embrassa rapidement Lance et lui prit la main.

"Rien, rien. Maman tu as des courses à faire ? Lance et moi on va s'en occuper. Allez viens mon amour.

\- "Mon amour" ?! Tu me cache quoi encore toi ?

\- Mais rien ! Allez viens !"

Jusqu'à qu'il soit cent pour cent sûr de tout ça, Keith décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas avertir Lance.

"Sky, tu as besoin d'un truc ?

\- Non ! Mais je vais venir avec vous ! Attendez moi !"

Sky chantait, riait et souriait pour rien. C'était assez rare pour être souligné, une si bonne humeur.

 _(00:00) Lilian : Tu dors ?_

 _(00:02) Sky : Non_

 _(00:04) Lilian : On va faire un tour ?_

 _(00:05) Sky : OK_

 _(00:06) Lilian : Attends moi dans l'herbe_

Sky était allongé dans les herbes hautes, il avait un peu froid.

"Hey.

\- Hey…"

Lilian s'agenouilla puis rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Sky et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"J'aime...tes yeux.

\- Je préfère les tiens. Ils sont normaux au moins…

\- Normaux, hm...non. Ils sont ennuyeux."

Il posa sa bouche contre celle du châtain.

"On bouge ?

\- Ok…"

Il monta dans la voiture de son meilleur ami. Lilian faisait des "bip, bip, bip !" mimant un vaisseau spatial.

"On va où ? Co-pilote ?"

Sky éclata de rire. Ça lui rappelait leurs jeux d'enfants quand ils faisaient semblant de conduire la voiture de Cale.

"Où tu veux Capitaine !"

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes, Lilian l'avait emmené dans une aire de jeux d'un parc d'une ville voisine, l'endroit était vide étant donné l'heure avancée de la nuit. Ils étaient assis sur les balançoires. Sky se balançait pour de vrai, Lilian le regardait juste. Puis ils s'allongèrent au dessus des toboggans.

"Sky…

\- Hm…?"

Lilian profita qu'il avait la tête tournée pour l'embrasser, Sky posa ses mains sur son torse, approfondissant le baiser. À ce moment là, il ne voulait rien de plus : Embrasser Lilian et partager sa chaleur, encore un peu plus…

Pendant quelques jours, ce fut comme ça. C'était leurs secrets, leurs moments à eux.

"Sky ! Tu m'écoute ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es encore dans ton monde ! Ha ! Tu m'énerve !

\- Hahaha. C'est Sky, s'il n'était pas comme ça, on l'aimerait moins.

\- Désolé Yuki. J'étais dans mes pensées."

Yuki soupira et reprit sa conversation.

"Ce soir y'a une fête chez cette fille là, Billie. On y va ou pas ?

\- Tu la connais même pas cette fille.

\- Ouais mais elle m'a invité donc on s'en fiche. Et puis...j'ai supeeer envie de baiser.

\- Ça au moins c'est clair. Hahahaha !

\- Pas toi Lilian ? Bon Sky, c'est sûr qu'il veut pas vu qu'il a toujours la Carte V.

\- Pfff. Vous me saoulez."

Sky était embarrassé. Lilian le regardait en souriant, le plus embrassant c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire bienveillant au lieu d'un sourire de moquerie.

"Arrête Yuki. C'est son droit.

\- Ouais, ouais. J'vais appeler Billie."

Elle s'éloigna.

"Si tu ne veux pas y aller on y va pas.

\- Je veux y aller. Dis...Tu vas vraiment...coucher avec quelqu'un ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être. C'est au feeling ce genre de truc."

Sky baissa les yeux. Pourquoi le simple fait d'imaginer Lilian avec quelqu'un d'autre l'énervait ? C'est vrai : il n'avait aucune "priorité" sur Lilian. Techniquement ils étaient juste amis...Même s'ils faisaient des choses qui ne se font pas vraiment entre amis.

Yuki dansait avec un garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Sky observait les gens se déhancher sur une musique agressive, assis dans un pouf, avec un verre de whisky-coca.

Lilian discutait avec une fille et ça commençait réellement à énerver Sky. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se leva et attrapa Lilian par le poignet le tirant vers l'extérieur.

"Sky qu'est-ce t-

\- La ferme."

Ils étaient maintenant dehors, Sky était silencieux, énervé, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas exactement.

"Sky ! Tu fais sérieusement la gueule parce que je parlais avec une fille ?

\- Je- Peut-être ! J'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que ça m'énerve !"

Sky commençait à pleurer.

"Viens."

Lilian lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa voiture, ils s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière.

"Idiot.

\- Me traite pas d'idiot ! C'est toi l'idiot !...Me dire que tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un et après t'étonner que je sois énervé !...Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je serais peut-être un peu jaloux !?"

Lilian lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes.

"Quelle mauvaise raison de pleurer…

\- Me touche pas ! Je suis en colère ! C'est trop facile le coup du Lilian tout doux et mielleux !

\- Calme toi Sky..."

Lilian colla son front contre le sien. Sky ferma les yeux et finit par engouffrer sa tête dans le cou du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- La ferme.

\- Sk-

\- LA FERME !

\- ...T'es entrain de me faire un suçon là ?"

Sky leva son majeur pour toute réponse.

"T'es vraiment…HÉ ! Un ça suffisait !

\- La ferme."

Le plus âgé abandonna. Sky avait terminé. Il se redressa. Ils se regardèrent un moment

"Je coucherais avec personne cet été Sky. Arrête de jalouser...Et puis...quel intérêt j'ai à chercher quelqu'un de moins...intense que toi.

\- La f-...Hn…"

Lilian ne le laissa pas finir cette fois-ci.

Yuki se réveilla face à un torse musclé : Visiblement elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son partenaire de lit. Elle sortit, le soleil était à peine levé. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était mais elle s'en moquait. Marchant dans les rues matinales, une cigarette à la bouche. Elle réussit à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la maison familiale, où Keith était assis sur les marches, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Salut Keith… T'es debout tôt !

\- Je t'attendais. Faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu vas me faire la morale ? Non parce que j'ai une sale gueule de bois et j'ai pas trop envie.

\- Assied toi.

\- Tu vas faire comme Maman et me dire que je gâche ma jeunesse ?

\- Je faisais comme toi.

\- Quoi…?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Et tu sais pourquoi je faisais ça ? Parce qu'au moins je ne pensais pas à moi, à mes problèmes.

\- Quels problèmes ?

\- Un jour, je te raconterai. Mais...plus important actuellement, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

\- J'en sais rien ?

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème alors."

Yuki fronça les sourcils, Keith se leva et lui adressa un sourire avant de partir vers l'intérieur de la maison.

"Réfléchi un peu à ça."

Sky soupira devant son écran d'ordinateur, Mary et Cherry étaient de l'autre côté riant.

"Allez ! Dis nous son nom à ton chéri mystérieux !

\- J'ai pas de- C'est pas mon "chéri" ok ?

\- Yo.

\- Yukiii !

\- Hey."

La jeune asiatique s'installa sur les genoux de Sky.

"Oh ! Mon couple lesbien préféré. Ça va les filles ?

\- T'as dormi où Yuki ?

\- Chez un pur beau gosse.

\- Huhun.

\- Me "Huhun" pas. Lilian et toi vous avez complètement disparu hier soir ! J'étais seule et vulnérable et il était si beau et tendre et...sexy~ !

\- Épargne nous les détails !

\- Doucement avec ma Mary, elle est sensible.

\- CHERRY !"

Mary cacha son visage dans ses mains, embarrassée. Cherry l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Sky a un chéri mystère.

\- Déjà ? Ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est à New Ulm !

\- J'AI PAS DE- UGH."

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

"Oui ? Hm...là ? Tout de suite ? Ok…Les filles...j'dois y aller...

\- IL EST ROUGE ! C'EST LUI ?!

\- YUKI CHOPE LE NOM !

\- Numéro privé les filles !

\- Descend Yuki j'dois y aller.

\- Tsk. Ok, ok. Aaah...regardez le il est trop mimi...avec son mystérieux garçon…

\- L'aventure adolescente~

\- Le frisson de la jeunesse~

\- C'est bon les filles j'ai pigé là !"

Et il avait disparu en rougissant. Yuki soupira en s'allongeant à moitié sur le bureau.

"Un amour d'été..."

 _T'en a de la chance de n'avoir que ça comme préoccupation Sky..._

Sky arriva au lac un peu essoufflé, il avait couru pour éviter que Yuki n'essaye éventuellement de le suivre. Deux mains obstruèrent son champs de vision.

"Lilian ! Tu m'as fait-"

Lilian le tira sur lui pour l'embrasser, les faisant s'asseoir dans l'herbe. L'échange fut long et intense : Lilian faisant glisser ses doigts contre la nuque de Sky, les logeant dans ses cheveux. Sky passant ses mains dans le dos du brun. Leurs langues dansaient entre-elles. Et Sky gémissait chaque fois que Lilian effleurait son palais.

"J'adore quand tu fais ça...Hn…

\- Qu...Quoi ? Hm...Hn…

\- Ça."

Il fit gémir Sky à nouveau par le même procédé.

"Hn...Hm….Hn….Han…"

Lilian recula pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"T'es trop mignon…

\- T'as l'air fatigué…

\- Je suis épuisé.

\- A cause de la soirée ?

\- À cause de toi !

\- Hein ?!

\- J'ai pas dormi...parce que tu m'as...peu importe. Laisse moi me reposer un moment.

\- O...okay."

Lilian se laissa glisser pour mettre sa tête sur les jambes de Sky. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement le crâne en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Chante...ça fait trop longtemps.

\- Tu veux que je chante ? Là. Sans musique ?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Euh...Attends."

Sky chercha une musique sur son téléphone : Une mélodie rétro à laquelle s'ajoutait des sonorités assez _old electro_. Il le posa près de lui et avec une voix très basse commença à chanter.

" _ **I fall in love too easily  
I fall in love too fast...  
I fall in love too terribly hard  
For love to ever last…  
My heart should be well-schooled  
'Cause I've been fooled  
In the past  
And still I fall in love too easily  
I fall in love too fast…"**_

Lilian ferma les yeux. La voix de Sky s'éloignant doucement tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

" _ **But still… I fall in love too easily…**_

 _ **I fall in love...too fast…"**_

Le plus jeune des deux adolescents arrêta sa musique et essayant de bouger ses jambes le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller Lilian, s'allongea à son tour. Il était bien là, il n'aurait voulu être nul part ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux en chantonnant la fin de la chanson.

" _ **I fall in love too easily…I fall...in love...too...fast…**_ **"**

Il rouvrit les yeux subitement.

"Merde…"

Ça venait de le frapper en plein visage et en plein cœur. Il était déjà amoureux de Lilian, et ça, c'était mauvais pour lui.

Depuis qu'il l'avait réalisé, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Il était amoureux de Lilian.

Voilà pourquoi il avait pété les plombs à la soirée. Tout était clair et c'était clairement une galère.

La journée était passée vite. Sarah avait à nouveau forcé Lilian a rester manger. Sky avait espéré pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Lilian pour lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, parce que plus il le ferait tôt, mieux ça se passerait.

"L-

\- SKYYYYYYYY ! Chante un truc !"

Yuki était arrivée avec la guitare de Sky dans les bras.

"Euh Yuki je-

\- Vas-y Sky !  
\- Joue nous un truc !"

Tout le monde avait l'air si enthousiaste. Même Lilian. Sky s'installa sur la grande nappe au sol en soupirant, signe de sa résignation.

"Vous voulez que je joue quoi ?  
\- Ce que tu veux !

\- Hm...Ok…"

Sky observa la guitare un long moment puis il releva la tête vers Lillian, assit face à lui. S'il ne pouvait pas lui parler...il n'avait qu'à lui chanter.

"Je sais."

Il entama une suite d'accords.

 _ **"Bésame…"**_

Lance haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette chanson là.

 **"** _ **Bésame mucho...  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La última vez."**_

Keith se tourna vers Lance avec un grand sourire, celui-ci resta cependant concentré sur son fils.

 **"** _ **Bésame,  
Bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después"**_

Sky avait les yeux fermés, mais il espérait qu'en les ouvrant c'est le regard de Lilian qu'il allait croiser en premier.

 _ **"Bésame...  
Bésame mucho...  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La última vez."**_

Et ce fut le cas : Lilian le regardait, avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

 _ **"Bésame,  
Bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo a perderte,  
Perderte después."**_

Sky lui fit un sourire auquel Lilian répondit en soupirant.

 _ **"Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
Mirarme en tus ojos  
Verte junto a mí.  
Piensa que tal vez mañana  
Yo ya estaré lejos  
Muy lejos de ti."**_

Sky et Lilian se regardaient, et même si Lilian ne comprenait pas un seul mot d'espagnol, il avait saisi que la chanson était pour lui.

 _ **"Bésame...  
Bésame mucho...  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La última vez !"**_

Keith savait également pour qui cette chanson était joué. Il n'avait eu qu'à suivre le regard de Sky. Il n'avait plus de doutes : Son fils était visiblement amoureux du fils de Cale et Dana.

 _ **"Bésame, bésame !  
Bésame mucho...  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después"**_ _  
_  
Lance venait de comprendre, alors que la chanson s'achevait. Il regarda Lilian longtemps, remarquant qu'il tripotait son briquet entre ses doigts comme pour se calmer : Donc il était réceptif. Il y avait une bulle entre Sky et Lilian. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose...

 _ **"Bésame...  
Bésame mucho...  
Que tengo miedo a perderte...  
A perderte después..."**_

Sky ferma les yeux pendant les derniers accords. Quand ce fut fini, il observa autour de lui : sa grand mère était entrain de filmer en souriant, Yuki s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"T'es un génie ! C'est décidé ! Je vais t'inscrire au concours !  
\- Quel concours ?

\- Le concours de chants du festival d'été !

\- Oulà non ! Très peu pour moi-

\- OH QUE SI ! Et t'as intérêt à me gagner le pass gratuit pour les manèges !

\- Yu-"

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie, laissant place à ses parents. Keith avait un très grand, -trop grand- sourire et Lance semblait assez...surpris. 

"Papa ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non...C'est juste que...C'est pas important...laisse tomber.  
\- Euh...ok ?  
\- Je crois qu'il est impressionné par ton talent.  
\- Ah ? C'était pas si exceptionnel.  
\- C'était très bien.  
\- Merci...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sky ? Tu as l'air perturbé ?  
\- Non, non. Je..."

Il ne trouvait pas Lilian, voilà ce qui le perturbait. Il était parti ?! Keith avait visiblement lu en lui.

"Lilian est parti plus loin derrière l'arbre là bas. Il fume je crois."

Sky se leva directement pour partir. Lance tourna la tête vers Keith.

"Sois honnête avec moi. Depuis quand c'est sous mon nez et j'ai rien vu ?

\- A peu près...une semaine ?

\- Mierda."

Keith enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son mari, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Ça m'a pris un moment pour comprendre aussi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Hm. C'est ça, oui... Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était évident.  
\- Tu trouve pas ça étrange…?

\- De quoi ?

\- L'histoire se répète.

\- Comment ça…?

\- Toi et moi...Sky et Lilian."

Lance posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Keith.

"Ça ne t'inquiètes pas…?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que Lilian soit le fils de Cale…

\- Lilian n'est pas son père et cette histoire n'est pas...les situations sont différentes, ils sont différents.

\- D'accord. Si tu es confiant, je le suis aussi…

\- Comme on dit déjà...? Bésame ?

\- Ouah...quelle maîtrise de l'espagnol mon chéri.

\- Je sais, je sais...Embrasse moi.

\- Haha, ok, ok...

\- HÉÉ ! VOUS ÊTES TROP VIEUX POUR FAIRE DES TRUCS COMME ÇA SI NONCHALAMMENT !

\- Viens me le redire en face Yuki ! Et C'EST UNE BIÈRE QUE T'AS DANS LES MAINS ?!

\- Oupsi..."

L'adolescente se mit à courir parce que Lance la poursuivait en riant. Keith esquissa un sourire en les suivant.

"REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- COURS PLUS VITE LE VIEUX !"

Dans les hautes herbes, assis adossé à un arbre, Lilian semblait réfléchir. Sky s'appuya par le côté au tronc en restant debout.

"Hey…

\- Hey.

\- T'as aimé ma chanson ?

\- Hmhm. Mais j'ai rien pigé."

Il se leva et tira Sky sur lui pour qu'il ait le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

"Tu peux me faire une traduction ?"

Sky savait qu'il rougissait.

"Embrasse moi...Embrasse moi... beaucoup...Comme si cette nuit était notre dernière…"

Lilian l'embrassa, le soulevant doucement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sky se laissa guider, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand. Ça dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lilian y mette un terme. Il laissa descendre Sky et se recula.

"T'as rien a me dire de plus…?"

Sky le regarda et baissa la tête.

"Non. Rien de plus."

Il avait trop peur de se faire envoyer balader, il lui prit la main en souriant.

"On devrait...retourner là-bas…

\- ...Ouais…"

Keith observa son fils s'asseoir près de lui avec un air bizarre.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui ! Tout est ok !

\- Huhun…

\- Je…J'ai juste... Papa...Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- T'as déjà...Hésité sur tes sentiments envers quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question…?"

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel l'air pensif avant de tourner la tête vers Lance, qui était occupé à discuter avec Sarah.

"Hum...oui.

\- Et comment...comment tu as su ?

\- Je l'ai su...parce que ça me semblait évident. Entre lui et moi, il y avait...

\- Une bulle ?

\- Exactement. Tu vois, finalement...tu le sais aussi."

Sky tourna la tête.

"Je tombe amoureux...trop vite, et trop fort…

\- C'est de famille je crois."

Keith lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, et l'adolescent soupira en regardant Lilian rire avec Yuki un peu plus loin.

" _Sky…_

 _\- Hn…_

 _\- C'est la première fois qu'on te touche comme ça, hein ?_

 _\- Ha...Hn…Haaa..._

 _\- Tu aime ça...je me trompe ?_

 _\- Oui...Oui…_

 _\- Sky…_

 _\- Ha…!_

 _\- Tu es tellement mignon."_

"OUI ! HA !...Oh non ! Put-..."

Sky détestait avoir des rêves érotiques...parce qu'il réagissait trop…Il retira ses draps en grognant. Il était très tôt le matin et il espérait de tout son cœur que personne n'était là.

"Sky ?

\- HA ! ...Bonjour...Yuki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes draps...oh. HAHAHAHAHA !

\- ARRÊTE DE RIRE C'EST PAS MARRANT !

\- Oh nan ! Oh nan ! Le puceau a taché ses draps ! HAHAHA ! J'en peux plus !

\- Ferme la !

\- Ça va, ça va...Excuse moi...hahaha...ha...Besoin d'aide ? J'touche pas tes draps, mais je peux t'expliquer comment marche la machine.

\- Ce serait sympa mer…

\- Vous êtes bruyants.

\- HAAAAA ! L...L...LILIAN ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?! SI TÔT ?!

\- Arrête de crier Sky. Ah. Mais tu t'es endormi sur ton père hier...Lilian s'est endormi dans le canapé, monsieur a un peu trop bu Hahaha !

\- Oui, bon, ça va, Yuki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes...ah. Hum…"

Lilian avait légèrement rougi et tourna la tête, Sky baissa la sienne, complètement gêné, et complètement rouge. Yuki haussa les épaules et descendit les marches, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

"Débrouillez vous entre vous, c'est un truc de mec après tout."

Sky releva la tête, toujours rouge.

"Hum...je vais...me débrouiller.

\- Non, non...je vais t'aider."

Les voilà dans la pièce derrière la cuisine, Sky ouvrit la machine à laver et y déposa ses draps.

"Alors...t'as rêvé de quoi ?

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Je demande...comme ça, pour parler.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Tu veux savoir si j'ai rêvé de toi.

\- Pourquoi je...t'as rêvé de moi ?

\- NON ! Pas du tout !

\- ...Tout à coup, ça m'intéresse. Raconte moi un peu…

\- NON ! Recule ! Ne me…"

Sky se recula tellement qu'il était presque allongé sur la machine à laver. Lilian était debout, entre ses jambes avec un sourire séducteur, le visage bien trop près de celui de Sky.

"Alors...raconte ?

\- OUI J'AI RÊVÉ DE TOI C'EST BON T'ES CONTENT ?!...

\- Très."

Il l'embrassa doucement, et posa ses mains contre les hanches de Sky, qui glissa ses siennes le long de son dos, vers sa nuque.

La machine commença à trembler, faisant bondir Sky sur Lilian.

"Hiiii !

\- Hahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas je te protège du "lavo-monstre" !"

Sky colla son front contre le torse de Lilian en riant, se rappelant de leur enfance où ils affrontaient ce "lavo-monstre" dans leurs jeux.

"Ah...On était bêtes…

\- On était des gamins.

\- Ça a changé...

\- Non, t'es toujours un gosse toi.

\- HÉ !"

Le plus jeune lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Hahaha ! Ça va ! Je rigole.

\- Imbécile.

\- Un imbécile dont tu as rêvé de manière peu chaste.

\- Ouais, ne t'en félicite pas trop.

\- Pourquoi pas…? Pourquoi tu ne me le raconterais pas un peu dans les détails ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- T'es pas drôle."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

"Les garçons ?"

Sky recula rapidement à l'opposé de Lilian dans la pièce dès que Yuki passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"J'ai fait des pancakes.

\- On arrive."

Lilian passa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'allongeant sur le ponton près du lac. Sky souffla la dernière bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette. Yuki se leva en s'étirant.

"Je rentre. Il faut que j'appelle Papa…

\- Tu veux que je te ramène en voiture ?

\- Non...je vais marcher. Ça va me faire du bien. A plus les garçons, traînez pas trop.

\- A plus…"

Yuki composa le numéro de Shiro en regardant le soleil se coucher, petit à petit.

"Salut Papa.

\- Salut ma chérie. Ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Et toi, qu'est que ce tu fais de ton été, mon p'tit papa ?

\- Hm...Rien de vraiment spécial.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment...Comment va Maman ?

\- Je suis content, que tu demandes. Elle va bien...je lui ai parlé hier. Tu lui manque Yuki...essaye de l'appeler quand tu te sentiras prête d'accord ?

\- Ouais...ok. Je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard Papa.

\- D'accord...Au revoir.

\- Je t'aime Papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie."

Yuki raccrocha et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

"Alors...je lui manque, hein ?...Tsk."

Lilian se redressa en criant.

"T'as dis quoi ?!

\- J'ai rêvé que tu...me touchais.

\- Oh, wow.

\- Ouais...Tu voulais savoir ! Maintenant tu sais."

Sky ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et croisa les bras, pendant que Lilian s'allumait une cigarette.

"Je peux te faire une confidence moi aussi ?

\- Hm ?

\- L'autre fois...j'ai pas dormi parce que tu m'avais fait des suçons. Parce que je... j'étais excité.

\- Sérieux !?...Tu plaisante ?!

\- Non, je te jure.

\- Ça me flatte...Surtout...venant de toi..."

Sky tourna les yeux en rougissant, et Lilian le regarda en silence...et plus rien n'exista l'espace d'un instant, juste sa cigarette qui lui chauffait le bout de ses doigts en se consumant, et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

"Sky.

\- Oui…?"

Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du plus jeune en murmurant son nom entre chaque baisers.

"Sky…

\- ...Lilian…

\- Sky... raconte moi...ton rêve."

Il recula et comme Sky rougissait il lui caressa la joue en souriant.

"D'accord…mais...pas ici…"

Lilian poussa le siège passager de sa voiture en embrassant Sky. Il finit par s'éloigner un peu et pendant que Sky se redressait doucement, une manche de son t-shirt glissa laissant apparaître son épaule. Lilian s'installa correctement et planta son regard dans celui de Sky, assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Et maintenant…?

\- On peut...éteindre la lumière ?

\- Okay…"

La lumière de la lune était suffisante dans ce petit espace, Sky se retourna pour être assis sur les genoux de Lilian.

"Tu...Dans mon rêve, tu disais mon prénom...en chuchotant...près de mon oreille.

\- Comme ça ? Sky…

\- Hn...Oui...Comme ça.

\- Et ensuite, Sky…?"

Sky avait chaud au niveau de son bas ventre à cause de quelqu'un d'autre, pour la première fois de sa vie. Les paumes de mains de Lilian lui semblaient brûlantes, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient encore par dessus son t-shirt.

"Ensuite tu...as mis tes mains…tu sais...

\- Pour la suite...je crois que je sais quoi faire."

Lilian glissa sa main droite sous le boxer de Sky, tout doucement et commença à le caresser.

"Hn...Ha…

\- Sky…

\- Hn…

\- Ouah...tu durcit vite.

\- Je- hn…"

Il baissa un peu son jean et son sous-vêtement afin qu'il soit un peu plus à l'aise.

"Regarde pas…hn...

\- J'ai besoin de voir ce que je fais Sky...Relax, j'ai la même chose au même endroit."

Sky était rouge, même avec une faible lumière, c'était visible. Lilian l'embrassait dans le cou, lui parlait à voix très basse de façon à la fois rassurante et excitante.

"C'est la première fois qu'on te touche comme ça, hein ?

\- Ha...Hn…Haaa...

\- Tu aime ça...je me trompe ?

\- Oui...Oui…

\- Sky…

\- Ha…!

\- T'es tellement mignon.

\- Hé...C'est exactement comme dans mon...HN !

\- Oups, pardon...tu disais ?

\- R...rien...ha….haaa…"

Sky se surprenait à gémir comme ça, c'était vraiment bizarre, mais pas bizarre dans un sens désagréable, juste...bizarre.

Lilian avait du mal a rester concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, parce que Sky gémissait vraiment fort et régulièrement et ça lui faisait de l'effet. Sky bascula la tête pour poser son crâne contre l'épaule de Lilian et serra un peu les jambes : Il avait l'air d'être proche de la fin.

"Haaa…

\- WOw ! Doucement...

\- Hn…"

Lilian embrassa son oreille.

"Nh...Lil-Lilian...Ha…

\- Sensible des oreilles.

\- L-La ferme !

\- Haha…"

Encore.

"Nnh...Lilian je-...Je vais…

\- Vas-y."

Lilian mordilla son lobe.

"Lilian !...Je...je...Je jouiie...Haaaa...ha…"

Sky reprenait doucement son souffle et ses esprits quand il se rendit compte que Lilian était en train de pouffer.

"Q...quoi ?

\- HAHAHA ! "Je jouie" HAHAHA !

\- ...T'ES ENTRAIN DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! T'ES SÉRIEUX ?! Maintenant ?!

\- HAHAHA ! HA ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Arrête de me taper ! HAHAHA !

\- JE TE DÉTESTE !

\- Ok ! OK ! J'arrête ! J'arrête !...haha. Ha..."

Lilian embrassa Sky dans la nuque.

"...P'tit puceau.

\- RHAAA ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- HAHAHAHA !"

Beaucoup plus tard, Sky avait finit par s'endormir contre la portière pendant que Lilian conduisait.

"Sky. Réveille toi. On y est presque.

\- Hn..non...pas la maison...j'veux dormir avec toi...

\- Alors appelle tes parents, je tiens à la vie.

\- ...hmpf...ok…"

Il attrapa son portable et quand il l'alluma il vit deux choses : d'abord l'heure, à savoir environ vingts-trois heures puis qu'il avait environ dix appels manqués de ses deux pères.

"ugh...Ça craint."

Il composa le numéro de Lance.

"Sky ? Tu es où ?!

\- Je vais dormir chez Lilian ce soir...Je peux ?

\- Hum…"

Il y eut un silence et Sky devina instinctivement un échange d'argument par le regard, manière de communiquer dont seuls ses parents avaient le secret.

"...Ok tu peux.

\- Je rentre demain dans l'aprem. Bisous !"

Il raccrocha vite.

"C'est bon !...

\- Cool."

Son ventre gargouilla, et il cacha son visage rouge entre ses mains. Lilian éclata de rire.

"Haha ! Pizza ?

\- Pizza."

Lance posa son portable contre la table et regarda Keith en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'es pas stressé comme parent toi.

\- C'est des ados Lance...Nous aussi on a eu dix-sept ans.

\- Justement ! Je dois te rappeler tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison quand on avait dix-sept ans. Parce qu'on était tout seuls !"

Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu exagère.

\- Partout, sauf dans la chambre de tes parents !

\- Je me sens nostalgique.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Excuse moi, mon amour, mais tu es tellement drôle...D'ailleurs. Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Hm ?

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où l'on s'est officiellement mis ensemble.

-...Ça me donne le vertige d'y penser...Tu es toujours meilleur que moi avec les dates.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop occupé à râler."

Lance embrassa Keith.

"Mais si j'étais différent, tu m'aimerais moins, je me trompe ?

\- Je t'aime…"

Keith embrassa Lance doucement en lui caressant les joues.

"On l'a déjà fait ici ?

\- Non…Jamais."

\- Il y a une première fois à tout.

\- Keith…! T'es pas croyable !"

Sky sortit de la douche en s'essuyant les cheveux, Lilian était installé dans son lit avec son ordinateur.

"Ha...Ça fait du bien.

\- Tu as JOUI d'une bonne douche ?

\- Fait gaffe toi, tu marche sur la ligne rouge.

\- Hahaha ! Promis, demain j'arrête.

\- Enfoiré."

Il le poussa pour le renverser sous lui. Mais quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, Lilian posa sa main contre la bouche du plus jeune.

"Sky, Sky, Sky...Tu es trop pressé. C'est fini pour ce soir.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que t'as assez joui pour aujourd'hui.

\- ...Je vais te-"

Lilian recula en esquivant le coup que Sky avait fait mine de lui mettre et glissa sous la couverture.

"Aller, viens là, on regarde un film."

Sky esquissa un sourire et se blottit contre Lilian, en cuillère. (et oui, il était la petite cuillère.) Le plus âgé lança un dessin animé japonais assez ancien "Le Château Ambulant".

"Jouissons de ce classique de l'animation.

\- Ferme ta gueule Lilian !

\- Hahaha ! J't'aime."

Lilian l'avait murmuré si bas, que Sky avait à peine perçu le son de sa voix.

"Tu...T'as dit quoi là ?

\- Rien !

\- Si t'as dit un truc !

\- Non j'ai rien dit ! On regarde le film."

Lilian espérait que dans l'obscurité, Sky n'avait pas vu qu'il rougissait. Sauf que même l'obscurité ne pouvait pas masquer les battements de son coeur anormalement rapides, que Sky était clairement capable d'entendre.

Le lendemain matin, Sky ouvrit les yeux sur ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Lilian. Il tourna la tête en lâchant sa main pour coller son front sur le torse du brun, passant ses doigts contre les étoiles tatouées.

"Gn…

\- Pardon...Je t'ai réveillé.

\- Non, non...Bien dormi ?

\- Oui...Et toi ?

\- J'ai joui d'un très bon somm-."

Et Sky lui balança un oreiller à la figure.

Yuki était assise dans les escaliers quand les garçons arrivèrent au loin. Elle remarqua une chose : leur complicité semblait avoir évolué.

"Hé vous êtes en avance ! Il n'est que midi !

\- L'appel du Chili Con Carne de Nana et Papa !

\- T'es vraiment un estomac sur pattes Sky ! Hahaha !

\- J'adooore le Chili Con Carne j'y peux rien."

Sky haussa les épaules et Lilian leva les yeux au ciel.

"Moi, je voulais traîner à la maison, mais monsieur veut son Chili Con Carne.

\- Mais Liliaaaan ! T'es Texan, t'aime forcement le Chili Con Carne."

Elle observa son cousin agripper le bras du brun en disant cela et au vu du sourire que Lilian arborait, elle savait qu'elle avait raison : leur complicité avait vraiment évolué.

Et elle comprit la nature de cette évolution en plein milieu du repas, parce qu'en étant assise juste en face d'eux à table, elle pouvait assister aux échanges de regards et aux espèces de "regards volés" des deux adolescents.

Yuki n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce jeu de regard.

Keith se leva en même temps que Lance et ils prononcèrent les même mots en regardant leur fils.

"Sky, vaisselle."

Habituellement, Sky aurait râlé, et se serait plaint, mais là, il se leva avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"D'accord !"

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans la cuisine, Yuki se leva à son tour.

"Lilian, ramène toi on va se fumer une clope."

Lilian, n'osa pas discuter.

"Alors, c'était toi, son "mystérieux amoureux".

\- Et ouais...

\- Donc, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Pas vraiment...C'est compliqué, j'en sais rien.

\- Tu l'aime toi ?

\- J'étais pas sûr...mais...depuis hier...Je crois que oui."

Lance passa une assiette à son mari pour qu'il l'essuie et tourna les yeux vers Sky, qui avait la tête dans les nuages plutôt que dans la vaisselle.

"Sky.

\- Hm ?

\- T'as rien à nous dire ?

\- Non…?

\- Sky…!

\- Ok ! Ok ! Je...crois...que je suis amoureux de Lilian.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ou tu en est sûr ?

\- Ok. Je l'aime. Je le sais."

Keith posa l'assiette qu'il essuyait en souriant.

"Et tu lui a dit ?

\- C'est...difficile à dire non ? J'ai peur...qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à...tu sais, faire évoluer notre relation ? Et puis...je ne sais pas…

\- Sky. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Ton père a raison. Si Lance n'avait pas fait un pas vers moi, je crois que…

\- On ne serait probablement pas en train d'avoir cette conversation tous les trois."

Lance ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil vers Sky qui esquissa un léger sourire.

"Vous avez raison…merci. Vous êtes géniaux.

\- Tant que tu es heureux, nous le sommes aussi.

\- Puisqu'on est dans un moment important Pères-fils. J'peux demander un truc ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Hier avec Lilian, on a...regardé une série. Et dans un épisode l'un des couple avait une relation sexuelle...et l'un des deux a dit "je joui" en atteignant l'orgasme et c'est devenu un running gag dans la série. Et je...comprend pas en quoi c'est la honte de dire ça…?"

Lance ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Sky fut surpris de voir son père rougir et Keith exploser de rire.

"LA FERME KEITH !

\- HAHAHA !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris Papa ?

\- Hahaha ! Ha...Haha...hahaha...Quand...Haha...Humhum. Quand ton père et moi avons eu notre premier...moment intime, il était peu expérimenté, et les personnes peu expérimentées ont tendance à sortir ce genre de phrases. C'est pas une honte, c'est juste très marrant. HAHAHA !

\- JE TE DÉTESTE !

\- HAHAHA !"

Sky leva les yeux au ciel. Ça le rassurait quand même un peu de se dire qu'il n'était pas le premier ou le dernier à faire ce genre de choses.

Yuki soupira et s'asseyant sur la balançoire.

"N'empêche...vous auriez pu me le dire..je croyais qu'on était un super trio…

\- Je crois savoir que tu as d'autres préoccupations ces temps-ci non ?

\- C'est vrai…

\- D'ailleurs…"

Lilian s'installa près d'elle et passa un bas autour de ses épaules.

"Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi ma belle.

\- Je sais...je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de parler tu sais ? Je n'ai rien a dire. Parce que je...je ne sais pas..."

Un larme perla sur la joue.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'est mon problème…"

Lilian l'enlaça et Yuki recula pour essuyer ses yeux.

"Peu importe. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Faut que je dise à Sky que je l'ai vraiment inscrit au concours de chant du festival.

\- C'est dans trois jours ! Il faudrait que tu lui dise maintenant…"

Bien plus tard.

"Tu m'as vraiment inscrit à ce concours ?!

\- Je fais toujours ce que je dis mon cher Sky.

\- ...Oh mon dieu !? Je peux pas faire ça ! Chanter devant plein de gens !

\- Mais siiii ! Tu te sous estime mon cousin !"

Lilian les regardaient avoir une petite dispute en plein milieu du jardin, et ça l'amusait. Keith passa à côté d'eux, accompagné de Lance.

"Sky arrête de crier, je suis sûr que tu seras très bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais chanter ? De la country ?

\- Haha !

\- Ugh, pitié non.

\- On est d'accord Papa !"

Lance et Sky riaient de la country avec Yuki, et Keith et Lilian échangèrent un regard.

"Je peux te parler Keith ? Seul à seul ?"

Keith tourna les yeux vers Lance qui arqua légèrement les sourcils. Sky se pencha vers Yuki et murmura.

"Ils se parlent du regard. C'est trop bizarre.

\- Arrête c'est trop la classe…"

Finalement Keith ferma les yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Lilian.

"Allons faire un tour.

\- Okay.

\- Attends Lilian...Tu es sûr ?

\- T'en fais pas Sky."

Le brun fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de tourner le dos et d'aller vers Keith qui avait prit un peu d'avance en marchant. Lance posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et secoua la tête.

"Ils ont des choses importantes à se dire. Et toi et moi aussi. Viens."

Sky leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Yuki qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

"Oh. Ça craint…"

Keith se posa dans l'herbe et laissa un moment de silence pour que Lilian se décide à parler.

"Je sais. Pour...mon père et toi. Ce qu'il t'a fait c'est…Ça me dégoûte. Et je comprends pas...Tu...Comment t'as pu lui pardonner ? Moi j'pourrais pas.

\- Tu sais...Avec du recul, je me rend compte à quel point c'est grave. Mais on était des gamins ? Il ne savait pas sur le moment que c'était très mal...Qu'il me faisait mal. J'ai pardonné, parce que c'était une erreur.

\- Mais c'est un viol !

\- Je...ne l'ai jamais vécu comme ça.

\- Mais…Mais...Mais...

\- Lilian. De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Si ! Je...J'veux pas qu'à chaque fois que tu pose les yeux sur moi quand je suis avec Sky, tu ais peur que je lui fasse du mal...Parce que je suis le fils de mon père.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père, et ça je le sais. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Et ton père n'est pas un espèce de monstre, il a commis une erreur.

\- Une grave erreur…

\- Que j'ai pardonné Lilian.

\- Et je t'admire pour ça…"

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

"Sky.

\- Oui…?

\- Tu as dix-sept ans.

\- ...Euh...oui…?

\- Et même si je pense que tu sais déjà pas mal de choses il faut qu'on en parle.

\- De…?

\- Hum...Quand tu...joue au foot, il faut un gardien.

\- Quoi…?

\- Euh...Tu prends un parapluie pour sortir...Tu vois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte P'pa ?"

Lance soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était horrible, parce que tout d'abord, il avait espéré que ce serait Keith qui se chargerait de _cette discussion_ et parce que dix-sept ans, c'était tard pour _cette discussion._

"Je...Ok. Je vais m'y prendre autrement. T'as eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école ?

\- ...Ah. On est entrain d'avoir _La discussion…?_

\- Oui.

\- Ugh...Papa c'est super sympa mais tu vois je suis déjà assez renseigné, j'veux dire...Je…

\- Reste, assis.

\- D'accord…

\- On va faire plus simple, je vais te poser des questions, tu réponds oui ou non, comme ça, je ne suis pas gêné, tu ne l'es pas non plus et ça se finit vite ok ?

\- Ça me va.

\- Bon...Tu sais mettre un préservatif ?

\- Je suppose…?

\- Sky.

\- Oui, oui…

\- D'accord. Tu sais que les pornos, c'est pas la vraie vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien...N'oublie pas que tu as toujours le droit de dire non, et à n'importe quel moment. Ok ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Génial. Des questions ?

\- Ça fait mal…?

\- Ça dépend.

\- ...Ça...dépend ?

\- C'est différent en fonction des expériences, des personnes...de toi-même.

\- Toi, avec Papa ça faisait mal la première fois ?

\- Comme ton père était mon premier mec...Ouais. Ça a fait assez mal..."

Sky fit la grimace et Lance éclata rire.

"Rigole pas je déteste la douleur !

\- Je sais, je sais. Sky, sois pas pressé. Les choses iront à leur rythmes. Ne fais rien sans être sûr à cent pourcent d'être prêt.

\- Ouais ! Ok. Merci P'pa."

Yuki fixait le plafond de l'ancienne chambre de son père. Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux.

"C'est quoi mon problème…? J'aimerais bien le savoir."

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en se posant toutes sortes de questions, et celle qui revenait le plus était vraiment hors sujet : Pourquoi "Yuki" ?

"Et puis merde."

Elle attrapa son portable.

"...Allô ?

\- Pourquoi je m'appelle Yuki ?

\- Quoi…?

\- Pourquoi je m'appelle Yuki ?

\- Yuki, chérie, il est deux heures du matin.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît. Vous avez appelé Jun "obéissance", alors pourquoi moi je m'appelle "neige" ?! J'aime même pas l'hiver !

\- Neige ?..."

Shiro eut un léger rire, un peu fatigué et Yuki fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?

\- Le kanji de ton prénom ne signifie pas "neige". C'est vrai que c'est facile de confondre parce qu'avec l'écriture occidentale on ne met pas l'accent, mais techniquement...il y a un accent sur le "u".

\- Et ça veut dire quoi si ça veut pas dire "neige" ?

\- Courage. Tu t'appelle "courage"."

La jeune fille resta immobile un instant, fixant un point inexistant sur le mur, les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

"Yuki ?

\- Je m'appelle…"courage" ?"

Sa voix s'était cassée quand elle prononça ces mots.

"Tu pleure ?

\- Oui...Papa…Je veux rentrer à la maison…"

Et Yuki éclata en sanglots. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle s'autorisait enfin à pleurer, à pleurer intensément, à pleurer vraiment.

Le soir du festival, Sky était au comble de l'angoisse.

"Arrête de ronger tes ongles !

\- Mais Yukiiiii ! T'as vu tout ce monde ? Et les autres concurrents sont tellement meilleurs…."

Yuki fronça les sourcils et grimaça en entendant une voix frôler le croassement de corbeau dans les aigus.

"Tu déconne ?

\- Bon...peut-être pas tous…

\- Calme toi. Tu peux le faire !

\- Yuki a raison…

\- Lilian !"

Sky se jeta dans ses bras.

"Donne moi du courage pitié."

Lilian soupira en l'enlaçant. Yuki s'éclipsa pour leur donner un instant d'intimité.

"Sky...Je…

\- Oui ?"

Les yeux de Sky brillaient d'un éclat, plein espoir.

 _Dis moi que tu m'aime !_

"Je...Hum…

\- Eh gamin, c'est bientôt ton tour.

\- Euh...Laisse tomber, je te dirais ça tout à l'heure. Tu vas être génial."

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et Sky soupira avant de monter sur la scène. Il était hypertendu, face à tout ces gens...Il souffla et s'approcha du micro, et s'installa sur le tabouret.

"Bon...Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Sky."

Les gens applaudissaient.

"Je vais chanter _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ de Frankie Valli, en version acoustique. Et...Hum...Cette chanson est pour quelqu'un en particulier."

Après une seconde vague d'applaudissements, Sky commença à jouer et chanter.

" _ **You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you...  
You'd be like Heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much…"**_

Il chercha Lilian du regard.

" _ **At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive,  
You're just too good to be true...**_

 _ **Can't take my eyes off you…"**_

Il le trouva dans un coin de la salle, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, son regard était braqué sur lui.

 __ _ **"Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak…"**_

Il esquissa un sourire.

 __ _ **"But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you…"**_

Lilian décroisa les bras et sembla répondre au sourire de Sky. _  
_ _ **  
"I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night...  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say :  
Oh, pretty baby ! **_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray !  
Oh, pretty baby !**_

 _ **Now that I found you, stay !  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you…"**_

Yuki attrapa Lilian par le poignet et le tira vers la scène en se déplaça à travers la foule qui tapait dans leurs mains en rythme. Sky ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la chanson. __

 _ **"You're just too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off of you,  
You'd be like Heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much…**_

 _ **At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive !**_

 _ **You're just too good to be true…**_

 _ **Can't take my eyes off you…!"**_

Sky rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête pour pouvoir regarder Lilian dans les yeux en chantant le dernier refrain. __

 _ **"I love you, baby !**_

 _ **And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby !**_

 _ **To warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say :  
Oh, pretty baby ! **_

_**Don't bring me down, I pray...  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay !**_

 _ **And let me love you, baby, let me love you…"**_

Lilian secoua la tête quand Sky termina. Malgré le bruit autour d'eux, et les larmes qui obstruaient sa vision, Sky avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'avait dit Lilian : "Je t'aime aussi."

"Gagné ! J'ai gagné !"

Sky souleva Yuki et la fit tourner, il était tellement content.

"Et c'est grâce à toi, donc...Désolé Lilian. Mais c'est Yuki que je vais emmener au festival.

\- Oh Sky...Je ne te l'ai pas dit...Je voulais pas te déconcentrer avant le concours. Je rentre demain matin à Chicago.

\- ...Oh…

\- Oui. Excuse moi…

\- C'est pas grave Yuki."

Il l'enlaça.

"Je t'adore Sky. Profite bien de la fin de ton été.

\- Compte sur moi..."

Elle leva les yeux vers Lilian qui lui fit un petit sourire.

"Et toi, t'as intérêt à m'appeler dès que tu foule le sol de L'Illinois !

\- Ok, ok ! Haha !"

Keith tendit un chocolat chaud à Yuki. L'aéroport était bien calme ce matin là.

"T'étais pas obligé de rester. Je suis grande tu sais. Merci.

\- Ça me dérange pas. Et puis, je peux passer un peu de temps avec ma nièce.

\- Huhun…"

" **Votre attention s'il vous plaît, les passager pour le vol en direction de l'Aéroport international Midway de Chicago, sont priés de s'enregistrer à partir de maintenant. Merci."**

"C'est pour moi ça.

\- Ouais. Tu as bien ton passeport et ton billet ?

\- Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiéter, _Tonton_.

\- Gngngn. Fais attention à toi ma grande…et courage, Yuki."

Yuki éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras avant de foncer vers l'enregistrement.

Sky était entrain d'embrasser passionnément son petit-ami dans le jardin quand Lance passa près d'eux avec un gros sac de voyage à la main.

"Hey, niños, je sais que vous êtes jeunes et amoureux, mais peut-être que ça va suffire là ?

\- Ugh...Papa !

\- Besoin d'aide Lance ?

\- Merci Lilian, c'est gentil, mais j'ai fini.

\- Laaance !

\- J'arrive Sarah !"

Une fois que Lance eût disparu à l'intérieur de la maison, Sky enlaça Lilian.

"Tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu vas survivre, dix jours, c'est court.

\- Maaaaiiiis !"

Lilian leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa rapidement Sky.

"Dix jours c'est court.

\- Pas quand il s'agit d'amour !"

Sky recula en prenant une pose mélodramatique.

"T'es ridicule. Haha !"

Lilian l'enlaça par le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la joue.

"Je t'aime espèce d'idiot."

Automne.

"HAAAAA ! MERDE ! MERDE ! J'SUIS À LA BOURRE ! PUTAIN !

\- Je t'avais dit de te lever plus tôt.

\- Ça va, ça va, je sais !"

Sky attrapa un morceau de gaufre et le fourra dans sa bouche, en l'avalant presque sans mâcher. Il remonta ensuite l'escalier, attrapa sa veste en jean qui traînait sur son lit et l'enfila par dessus son t-shirt à manches longues noir.

"À ce soir je vous aime !

\- Bonne journée mon bébé.

\- Ne cours pas en…

-...Traversant la route ! Je sais Papa !"

La porte d'entrée se referma et Keith souffla, Lance l'enlaça par le dos.

"Tu te rend compte qu'il a oublié son propre anniversaire ?

\- Hum, hum. Oui, je m'en rend compte...Tu as acheté le cadeau ?

\- Ouais, il faut que tu ailles le chercher ce soir après le travail. Tu peux, mon amour?

\- Pas de soucis."

Sky regardait le vent faire tomber les dernières feuilles d'un arbre. Il adorait l'automne. Yuki souffla et posa sa tête sur sa table.

"Je déteste les équations, bordel...Tu pense à ton Prince Charmant ?...Oh nan ! Tu rougis ! Trop mimi.

\- Concentre toi sur le cours, tu feras mieux !"

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la cloche retentit.

Mary attendait juste à l'entrée, elle discutait avec Lilian qui était appuyé contre sa voiture en fumant une cigarette. Cherry déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie en arrivant. Sky sauta dans les bras de Lilian et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Yuki grimaça.

"Zéro pudeur les garçons."

Cherry lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Au lieu de râler, regarde plutôt là-bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a ta mère qui t'attend dans sa voiture.

\- Ah oui...J'dois y aller ! Bye !"

Yuki s'installa et attacha sa ceinture. Allura lui fit un petit sourire.

"Ça a été ta journée ?

\- Ouais, et toi ?

\- Oui, oui. Tu veux manger quelque chose où on va directement chez la thérapeute ?"

Yuki et Allura se rendaient à des séances hebdomadaires chez une thérapeute spécialiste des relations familiales, et ça leurs faisaient énormément de bien.

"T'as pas l'impression de t'afficher ?"

Sky recula de Lilian et se tourna vers Tom. Mary passa devant lui et posa sur mains sur ses hanches.

"Va t'en Tom.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné la grosse.

\- Laisse la tranquille !

\- Mais retourne la lécher, toi."

Cherry et Mary étaient sans voix. Sky, dans un calme olympien, s'approcha de Tom en souriant.

"Allez, c'est bon, t'as fait le gros dur, maintenant va t'en.

\- Tu veux te battre toi, ?

\- T'es ridicule. Et je perd plus mon temps avec les crétins. D'ailleurs tu trouve que je m'affiche en embrassant mon copain, mais toi t'as pas l'impression d'afficher ta stupidité en venant me provoquer ?

\- Sale p-

\- Tom ! Tu avais promis que tu laisserais Sky et les autres tranquilles !

\- ...Alice…! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ce que je crois, c'est que t'es vraiment un sale con !...Je suis désolée Sky."

Alice s'en alla énervée, vite poursuivi par son petit ami. Lilian se tourna vers Sky et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Félicitation pour cette maîtrise de ta colère, tu m'impressionne.

\- Tu as une bonne influence sur moi."

Le visage de Sky vira au rouge, il frissonna quand Lilian lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Je te ramène chez toi.

\- ...okay…Bye les filles !

\- À plus Sky, a plus Lilian."

Cherry pencha la tête.

"Dis...Il a vraiment oublié son anniversaire ?"

Mary haussa les épaules.

"C'est Sky, tu sais, la neuvième planète du système solaire."

Lilian se gara devant le magasin de Keith et les deux jeunes entrèrent dans la boutique et se tenant la main.

"Salut P'pa !

\- Bonsoir Keith.

\- Hey, salut les garçons. Alors Sky, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ouaip. Et toi ?

\- Oui. Ça a été. Dis est-ce que Lilian peut rester manger ce soir ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Cool ! Merci P'pa !"

Sky ne remarqua pas que Lilian et Keith venaient d'échanger un regard complice.

"C'est quand même vachement pratique d'habiter au dessus de la boutique.

\- Ouais. Quand j'étais bébé, c'était plus simple pour Papa de s'occuper de moi sans arrêter de bosser."

Lilian se posa sur le lit de Sky et soupira avant de s'affaler.

"HÉ ! Espèce de larve ! C'est MON lit ! Hiii !"

Le brun lui avait agrippé les hanches pour le tirer contre lui sur le matelas.

"Non mais tu te crois où ?

\- Dans la chambre de mon adorable petit-copain.

\- Hé. Où tu fous tes mains toi ?

\- Nul part, nul part."

Sky souffla en leva les yeux au ciel, sentant les mains de Lilian enfoncées dans les deux poches arrières de son jean, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'étaient ensuite allongés l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Ça va la fac ? Pas trop dur d'avoir mon père comme prof ?

\- C'est génial ! Et ton père est mon meilleur prof...Il a du succès avec les étudiantes, haha !

\- Ouais je sais, chaque Saint-Valentin il a des centaines de cartes dans son casier

\- Ça doit rendre Keith dingue, haha !

\- Complètement ! Hahaha !

\- Et il a l'air d'avoir du succès auprès de ses collègues aussi...Genre l'autre prof d'astrophysique là...euh…

\- Une jolie rousse, très sexy ?

\- Ouais ?"

Sky plissa les yeux et murmura.

"Lola.

\- Visiblement tu l'aime pas trop.

\- Je suis sûr à deux cent pourcent qu'elle aimerait bien que Papa lui...range son dossier.

\- ...Oh mon dieu. Hahahaha ! J'ai saisi."

Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après midi à jouer à des jeux vidéos. Sky, assis sur les genoux de Lilian, fut surpris de voir débarquer dans sa chambre ses deux cousines.

"Joyeeuuuux anniversaire !

\- Hein…? HA ! Mais- ! C'est aujourd'hui ?!"

Lilian éclata de rire.

"Mais oui, idiot ! Hahaha !

\- ...Mais…

\- Le mec a ENFIN dix-huit ans et il pense pas à son anniversaire !

\- Mais personne me l'a souhaité !

\- Normal crétin, on t'as préparé une fête !

\- QUOI ?! T'étais au courant Lilian ?

\- Bah, bien-sûr."

Jun lui attrapa la main et l'emmena au salon en souriant. Sky ouvrit la bouche en grand en remarquant toutes les personnes présentes.

"OUAH !

\- Joyeux anniversaire !"

Lance enlaça son fils, les larmes aux yeux, Keith se contenta de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

"Déjà dix-huit ans...Tu grandis trop vite mon bébé !

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sky."

Il hurla en ouvrant le cadeau de ses parents : Une enveloppe qui contenait une invitation pour un stage d'écriture donné par une grande écrivaine à New-York, pendant une semaine.

Sky avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en les enlaçant.

Allura discutait avec Jun quand Shiro entra dans son champs de vision, elle s'approcha de son ex mari en souriant, il était accompagné d'un homme châtain qui portait des lunettes.

"Bonsoir Shiro.

\- Bonsoir Allura. Oh, heu...Adam, je te présente Allura, la mère de mes filles.

\- Bonsoir, enchanté…

\- Également.

\- Adam...tu...

\- Je vous laisse."

Adam s'éclipsa en frolant simplement l'épaule de Shiro en souriant.

"Tu...tu es très belle ce soir Allura.

\- Merci. Dis moi, tu l'as rencontré au travail ?

\- Oui...On est ensemble depuis...quelques mois.

\- Ça se passe bien ?

\- Très.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Merci. Et tu as rencontré quelqu'un aussi, non ? C'est Yuki qui m'a dit ça.

\- Haha...Oui, bon, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que l'on se fréquente. C'est Lance qui me l'a présenté. C'est un de ses collègues, mais il est dans le département littérature, il est charmant.

\- Et il a un nom le charmant professeur de littérature ?

\- Lotor, si ça devient sérieux, je le présenterais peut-être aux filles et à toi.

\- En parlant de choses sérieuses…Jun et Peter.

\- J'espérais qu'on aborde le sujet !"

Jun avait emmené Peter, son petit-ami à la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le présentait officiellement à l'ensemble de la famille, et presque tout le monde semblait l'accepter.

Sky cherchait Lilian depuis plusieurs minutes et il le trouva entrain de rire avec son cousin, Léo. Léo avait les cheveux bruns clairs et les yeux bleus, le tout avec une peau matte, il ressemblait à sa mère, Nora. Parfois, plus jeune, Sky avait jalousé cette ressemblance à la soeur de Lance, et donc indirectement à Lance.

"Ouah Léo ! C'est un nouveau tatouage !

\- Yep. Il est cool, hein ?"

Il baissa sa manche pour exhiber son tatouage de lion sur son épaule.

"Tu vas t'en faire un aussi Sky ?

\- Oulà...Je sais pas.

\- Ah ouais, à cause de la douleur ?

\- Ou..Ouais…

\- Hé tu te souviens quand t'as fais ton piercing à l'hélix ? T'avais même pleurer ! Hahaha ! "

Sky baissa les yeux, Léo venait de balancer l'une de ses plus grosses hontes devant Lilian.

Il releva la tête quand Lilian toucha son piercing du bout de ses doigts en lui souriant tendrement, comme il savait si bien le faire.

"La classe. J'ose pas m'en faire un, j'ai peur d'avoir mal."

Léo fit un petit sourire à Sky avant de partir en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

"Bon, j'vous laisse les amoureux."

Sky lui agrippa le bras et murmura une menace à son cousin.

"Raconte plus jamais ce truc, o si no te mato.

\- Okay, he entiendo."

Léo avait rejoint Yuki avec qui il adorait faire des ragots.

"Il est trop beau le mec de ma soeur. Le stéréotype du beau gosse.

\- C'est clair…Même moi, pur hétéro, il pourrait me faire craquer. Mais regarde le ! Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, grand et musclé. Genre il fait de l'économie !

\- Je te jure !"

Yuki regarda son téléphone en souriant et Léo siffla en voyant un nom s'afficher.

"C'est qui ça, Jake ?

\- Un pote.

\- Un pote ? Avec un emoji double coeurs ? Et que tu souris quand t'as un message de lui ?

\- Un pote plus, plus.

\- Yuki amoureuse ? Est-ce possible ?!

\- Tout de suite le grand mot. On est juste pote plus, plus, j'te dis.

\- Ouais, ouais. Il te rend un poca loca j'suis sûr."

Elle devait au moins se l'admettre, elle était sous le charme de Jake, le fils de sa prof de danse, le seul garçon qu'elle ait rencontré à avoir refusé de coucher avec elle dès le premier soir. Elle l'avait vécu comme un défi et en essayant de le conquérir, c'est elle qui avait été conquise. Elle n'avait parlé de Jake à personne, même si cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après avoir convaincu Léo de garder le secret, elle se promit d'en discuter au moins avec Sky.

Sky écrasa son mégot sur le sol et regarda le paysage nocturne de la ville, il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en sentant un baiser dans son cou.

"Hey, c'est ta fête et tu t'isole ?

\- J'avais envie de calme.

\- Je vois...Profitons en. Joyeux anniversaire…"

Lilian lui tendit une petite boîte : Elle contenait un collier avec un pendentif de forme de soleil, doré.

"C'est super joli Lilian...Merci.

\- Attends, t'as pas tout vu."

Il sortit de sa poche un bracelet avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, argenté, qu'il enfila à son propre poignet.

"Le soleil et la lune...T'es un romantique, finalement.

\- Tu m'as influencé.

\- Pff."

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Hiver

Un matin, Mary rêvait au comptoir du café, Hunk lui donna une pichenette sur le nez.

"Ah ! Papa !

\- Concentre toi un peu ma puce, les clients vont arriver.

\- Désolée !...

\- Cherry doit passer ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Chouette. Je vais lui faire un muffin au chocolat !"

Hunk et Shay adoraient la petite-amie de leur fille, ce qui rendait Mary heureuse. Les filles avaient déjà prévu de s'installer ensemble pour leur fac, elle recommença à rêvasser en imaginant leur vie étudiante.

Il neigeait dehors.

Yuki rêvassait aussi, en se rappelant quel goût avait le tabac comme elle passait devant un café-tabac au bras de Jake. Elle ne fumait plus depuis six mois et même si parfois elle en avait très envie, elle résistait.

"Alors, tu me la présente quand ta mère ?

\- QUOI ?! T'es fou ou quoi ?

\- Yuki, ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. J'ai envie de la rencontrer.

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais Yuki !..Bon...D'accord. Mais tu peux me présenter à tes amis ? J'en ai marre d'être ton petit secret.

\- Mais j'aime bien, moi...que tu sois mon petit secret."

Jake la regarda avec ses yeux marrons et souffla, il craquait dès que Yuki montrait un signe de douceur, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira.

"D'accord...Prend ton temps. J'attendrais."

Yuki esquissa un sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

"Promis, j'y réfléchirais."

Après plusieurs secondes, Jake recula à contre coeur.

"J'ai cours…On se voit ce soir ?

\- Je vais à la danse, donc oui.

\- Alors, à ce soir…"

Lilian entra dans l'amphi' en soupirant, il rejoignit sa place habituelle, et tapa dans la main de son seul vrai ami de promo, qui semblait déprimé.

"Ouh cette tête.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Ouuuuh ! Cette humeur de chien ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Ma copine veut pas me présenter à sa famille et à ses potes. Mais...J'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. J'suis amoureux mec…

\- Laisse lui du temps.

\- Ouais...ouais.

\- Sérieux Jake, je le vois bien que t'es super amoureux d'elle. Gâche pas tout.

\- T'as raison. Et toi avec ton copain ?

\- C'est génial. J'ai pas à me plaindre…sauf sur un truc.

\- Vous avez toujours pas dépasser les préliminaires, c'est ça ?"

Lilian laissa tomber sa tête contre la table et souffla.

"T'as tout pigé.

\- J'ai mal pour toi.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui nous en manque mais...J'ai trop peur de ses parents.

\- Voilà ce que c'est de sortir avec le fils du prof ! Hahaha ! Ha...Quand on parle du loup."

Lilian écouta le cours de Lance avec une concentration exemplaire, même si c'était difficile à cause de ces deux filles devant lui qui parlaient d'à quel point elles trouvaient le prof beau et comme elles aimeraient être l'assistante de ce dernier, et comme c'était tellement dommage qu'il soit marié. C'était sûr que Lance avait pleins de propositions pour se faire assister, Lilian aurait voulu postuler aussi mais il n'osait pas trop à cause du sentiment d'être pistonné. Finalement quand il vit Lance rentrer dans le bureau du département il prit son courage à deux mains.

"Jake, j'te rejoins après !

\- Je commande pour toi ?

\- Un double cheese et un coca. J'te rembourse promis !

\- Nan, j't'invite. Fonce."

Lance tomba sur Lola, assise sur le bureau.

"Lance…

\- Lola. Hum. Bonjour.

\- Je t'attendais…"

Elle décroissait lentement les jambes, et Lance se rendit compte, qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa jupe et il leva immédiatement les yeux vers le plafond.

"Hm, hum. Écoute, Lola, je vais...y aller.

\- Lance, je vais te le dire puisque tu ne comprends pas…

\- Non, non. J'ai compris. Justement, j'ai compris.

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne te plaît pas ?

\- Lola, tu es très belle. Mais...Je suis marié et pleinement satisfait dans mon couple. Laisse tomber.

\- Vraiment ? Les femmes ne te manquent jamais ?"

Il se trouvait dos contre un mur et elle le collait presque.

"Pitié, Lance, ne me dit pas que ça ne tente jamais ?

\- Lola, j'insiste je suis-"

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, sur un Lilian au regard choqué.

"Je...Je dérange ?"

 _C'est bien le fils de son père._

Lance le regarda avec toute la détresse du monde et Lilian sembla comprendre puisqu'il adopta un ton de voix assez niais.

"Je voulais juste...savoir si vous aviez besoin d'un assistant professeur McClain, parce que j'aimerais postuler, mais j'ai peur que cela soit déplacé, juste parce que je connais votre fils et votre mari."

Lola recula rapidement suite à ça.

"Ah. J'ai réussi a enlever ce fil sur ton pull. Haha."

Elle sortit en passant rapidement à côté de Lilian, qui reprit son air habituel. Lance posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules et souffla.

"Lilian, tu viens de me sortir d'une situation horrible, merci.

\- J'ai vu...Ça arrive souvent ?

\- D'habitude elle reste assez sur l'implicite. Mais crois moi, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle fait ça...aaah...Keith avait raison sur elle.

\- Keith a presque toujours raison.

\- Tu marque pas des points avec moi en disant ça.

\- Oups.

\- Peu importe. Tu veux vraiment postuler pour être mon assistant ?

\- Ouais...Mais je veux pas avoir l'air de vouloir un piston, si tu veux pas de moi je demande ailleurs.

\- Non, non. Au contraire. Au moins avec toi, je suis sûr que c'est pas une manoeuvre pour me draguer. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

\- Ouah t'es génial ! Merci _Beau-Papa._

\- Ça, par contre, t'arrête immédiatement ! Haha !

\- Rhooo ! Pas drôle _Beau-papa_. Hahaha !"

Sky écrivait, assis dans le salon et sursauta quand Keith hurla.

"JE L'SAVAIS ! JE L'SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE..UNE...UNE CHAUDIÈRE !

\- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

\- Si jamais elle ose ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur toi je te promets que je la-

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout et te calmer. J'en ai rien à faire d'elle et tu le sais. Hm ?

\- Oui mais...Aaargh ça m'saoule !

\- De toute façon, elle risque plus de m'approcher maintenant que j'ai un assistant, à savoir Lilian."

Keith enlaça Lance, il semblait calmé.

"Tu me trompera jamais avec cette chaudière…?

\- Mais non, et avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs...et tu le sais.

\- Hmhm...Oui."

Sky les observa un instant en souriant puis secoua la tête.

Une fin d'après-midi, Lilian et Sky s'embrassaient dans le lit de Sky. Ce dernier glissa lentement ses mains sous le haut de Lilian, qui se redressa un instant pour retirer complètement son sweat et son t-shirt.

"Il fait chaud, pour un hiver...Ou alors...C'est juste moi.

\- ...Bizarre, moi j'ai froid. Réchauffe moi Lilian…

\- Demandé comme ça...Difficile de refuser."

Le plus âgé embrassa le cou de Sky, puis mordilla, puis fit un suçon, puis deux, puis trois.

"Hn...Lilian…Ha...Hoo...L-Lilian…

\- SKY ?

\- HA !"

Sky poussa son petit ami sur le côté et il tomba à l'autre bout du lit, l'adolescent se leva rapidement et courru ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à Keith.

"Papa !...Hum. T'as besoin, d'un truc ?

\- Ton père va bientôt être là, alors...dit à Lilian de mettre un tee-shirt s'il reste dîner.

\- ...C...Comment tu sais que-?

\- J'ai eu ton âge avant toi, et j'ai pratiquement inventé la technique de dissimulation de petit-copain. Demande à ton père. Ça va Lilian ?"

Lilian leva juste un pouce en l'air.

"Super. Descendez quand vous serez un peu...arrangés."

Sky soupira et s'adossa à la porte.

"...Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Hahaha…"

"Haaa…."

Yuki se laissa tomber contre Jake en soufflant.

"C'était...génial…

\- Hm, mouais...pas mal.

\- Comment ça ? "Pas mal" ?!"

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires sur le sol.

"Pas mal. Je te met un cinq sur dix.

\- Hé ! Tu déconne."

Il lui aggripa les hanches pour la tirer à nouveau contre lui.

"Non, non. Cinq sur dix.

\- Donne moi au moins un sept.

\- Non, non !

\- Yuyu !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! DEUX SUR DIX !

\- Mais Yuyuuuu !"

Jake la renversa sous lui.

"Ok. Je reste sur un cinq !...J'dois y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- J'ai...un truc a faire en famille. Excuse moi…

\- C'est pas grave."

Yuki se rhabilla et au moment de passer la porte elle se tourna vers Jake en souriant.

"Disons, huit sur dix."

Jake lui tira la langue de façon enfantine en riant.

"Ha ! J'le savais !"

Elle l'imita puis finit par partir.

"...Elle est merveilleuse…"

Jake se laissa tomber dans son lit.

"...Il est fantastique..."

Yuki resta adossée à la porte d'entrée dans le couloir de l'immeuble un instant avant de s'en aller.

"Salut Papaaaa ! J'ai acheté du poulet frit !...Adam n'est pas là ?

\- Non, ce soir c'est juste toi, moi et le tout premier godzilla.

\- Waaaah ! Un film rétro ! Trop cool."

Lance chantonnait dans la cuisine autour de la table.

"T'es de bonne humeur, Papa.  
\- Tu m'étonne, qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Il part une semaine à Paris pour un séminaire.  
\- Wow. Cool !  
\- C'est suuuper cool ! Je voudrais emmener ton père mais tu connais Keith le rabat-joie ?  
\- Oh ! Je serais RAVI, d'aller à Paris avec toi. Mais on ne va pas laisser Sky seul en pleine période scolaire.  
\- Hum...J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis plus un bébé, et si j'ai un soucis j'peux demander à Abuelita ? Ou à Shiro, ou à Allura ? Ou à Tìa Nora ? Ou à Lilian ?  
\- Mais oui Keith. Notre fils peut se débrouiller tout seul. Interdiction que Lilian dorme ici en mon absence.  
\- ...Mais pourq-"

Lance pencha simplement la tête pour que Sky comprenne implicitement la raison.

"...Hum. Okay.  
\- Allez Keith. Toi, moi, une semaine, Paris.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir."

Keith quitta la pièce après avoir embrasser Lance, qui s'appuya contre l'épaule de son fils, il leva le poing pour faire un check auquel Sky répondit instantanément.

"Bien joué mi hijo.  
\- Du coup...Lilian peut dormir ici ?  
\- Non, ça c'est hors de question."

Sky avait la maison pour lui tout seul, pendant une semaine. Et il en profitait.

" _ **Hey girl, let's get out the house  
And make some news, put on your shoes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah !"**_

Il avait mit de la musique à fond et il chantait fort et dansait dans le salon en utilisant un balais comme "micro".

" _ **Let's do something wild, and break some rules**_

 _ **'cause we can't lose !  
Let's go city bound, you and me can paint the town  
Have the time of our lives !  
At the hot spots, buyin' 'rounds, all they do, shut it down  
Shut it down !  
Let's rock steady, I'm so ready !"  
**_

Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. _ ****_

 _ **"Let's have some fun, baby, show me the party  
Let's get it started, I'm feelin' naughty !  
We gettin' down, crazy, call everybody  
Let's get it started, I'm feelin' naughty !"**_

Il était entrain de danser sur la table basse du salon.

 _ **"And we're gonna live today like we should  
'Cause who knows if tomorrow comes?  
And we're gonna celebrate, 'cause life is good  
And we're gonna dance until the sun !  
Tonight we're goin' out, you and me can paint the town **_

_**OH ! Paint the town !  
Let's groove to the sounds, we get free, and break it down !  
YEAH ! Break it down !  
Let's rock steady, I'm so readyyyy….**_HIIIIIIIIII !"

Il tomba de la table en hurlant. Pidge le regardait, adossé.e à un mur les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur collé sur le visage, Molly s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

"Ça va, mon grand ?

\- Wow. La classe internationale gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Lance nous a demandé de passer voir si tout allait bien, et tout va bien visiblement.

\- Vous auriez pu frapper !

\- On l'a fait !

\- On a même appelé, deux fois.

\- ..ugh…

\- On t'a apporté un repas.

\- Oh...C'est gentil. Mais je…

\- T'as mangé quoi hier midi ?"

Pidge était dans la cuisine et Sky sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de honte.

"Heu...De la pizza.

\- Et hier soir ?

\- Le...reste de la pizza.

\- Et ce midi ?

\- Le reste des restes de la pizza.

\- ...T'es comme ton père c'est terrible.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le brun."

Sky fronça les sourcils, Keith, accro à la pizza surgelée ? Bizarre.

"J'allais commander des sushis pour ce soir.

\- Mais Molly t'as fait un sauté de légumes, tu mangeras des sushis un autre jour.

\- Pff...Merci Molly."

Molly eut un léger rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

"J'ai du mal à me dire que je t'ai connu tout bébé.

\- J'ai du mal à me dire que t'a été ma pédiatre…

\- J'ai du mal à me dire que je vis avec ton ancienne pédiatre.

\- Oh, Trésor…

\- Pidge, un trésor ? Tu parles. C'est un gremlin, ouais.

\- C'est toi le gremlin ! Et d'où tu connais ce film d'abord ? Même à mon époque, c'était déjà classé rétro.

\- Papa me l'a montré quand j'avais huit ans, et il avait dit : "ça, c'est Pidge."

\- ...Dit à Lance qu'il est sur mon Death Note.

\- C'est quoi un Death Note ?

\- Gamin, je vais t'éduquer !" 

Pidge força Sky a regarder l'intégralité des épisode de l'anime "Death Note" ce soir là. Il avait finit par s'endormir entre deux saisons, sur les genoux de Molly.

Printemps.

"Sky, tu rêve ?

\- NON !...Non...Oui, désolé Yuki.

\- Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Haha ! Sky, mange un peu !

\- Mary a raison. Tu mange pas assez, on est en période de révision, t'as besoin de force !

\- Ouais...Vous avez raisons les filles."

Sky frotta l'arrière de son crâne il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Cette impression resta avec lui toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lycée et tomba sur Lilian. Il l'embrassa.

"Tu me ramène ?

\- Mh...Non. Ce soir, tu dors chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- C'est Keith qui m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service.

\- Que…

\- Y'a des fringues à toi dans un sac, dans le coffre.

\- Mais...mais !

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- ...OH ! JE SAIS ! C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents !

\- Exact. Donc ta maison est une "no go zone" pendant, au moins, vingt-quatre heures."

Keith tapa dans la main de Nora en contemplant l'appartement décoré de bougies et de pétales de roses.

"Simple mais efficace…

\- Le romantisme à son paroxysme.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- À charge de revanche Keith. Bon, je file. Bonne soirée, attention avec les bougies hein !

\- Oui, oui, Nora…"

Lance laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et souffla…La journée lui avait semblé longue. Il poussa un petit cri quand il eut son champs de vision obstrué par deux mains. Keith lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et murmura.

"Ferme les yeux, et donne moi tes mains. Ne triche pas !

\- Euh...ok ? Haha..."

Il se dirigea au salon et leva un sourcil d'incompréhension devant la décoration.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...Ha. Haaaaa...Mais oui !

\- Gngngn, "moi Lance Charles Kogane-McClain je n'oublierai jamais notre anniversaire de mariage" gngngn. T'as l'air bête un peu, avoue."

Keith le poussa légèrement pour qu'il soit assis dans le canapé et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

"Oui, bon, ça va...T'auras un cadeau demain.

\- Bon, dans ce cas je vais te donner le tien tout de suite. Sinon...on peut manger d'abord ? Tu as faim ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus."

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis Keith glissa pour déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de Lance.

"Attend ! Attend !...Où est Sky ?

\- Sky ?

\- Oui, Sky, notre fils de dix-huit ans ?

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé pour ce soir.

\- Débarrassé ?!

\- Chut. Chut. Tu parles trop.

\- Mais Kei-...Hm…"

Sky se laissa tomber sur le lit de Lilian.

"J'ai trop...mangé…

\- Hahaha ! J'aurais pas dû t'emmener dans un resto à volonté de sushis.

\- Ah si ! T'as bien fait ! C'était génial...Mais...J'ai trop...mangé.

\- Tu veux dormir tout de suite ? Ou on regarde un film ?

\- Oh oui ! Un film !"

Sky s'était redressé à quatre pattes sur le lit et Lilian ricana.

"Toi t'as peur de rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien, rien...Te mettre à quatre pattes dans le lit de ton petit ami, fait gaffe ça pourrait être sexy.

\- Oh. Tu trouve pas ça sexy ?

\- Pft. Hahaha ! Te cambre pas comme ça tu vas te faire mal.

\- Et comme ça ?

\- O...ok...hm. Ça suffit.

\- HA ! J'ai trouvé ton point faible !

\- Oui, oui. C'est bon, stop.

\- Ouah...T'es rouge.

\- T'es vraiment…"

Lilian le poussa pour l'allonger et bloqua ses poignets avec ses mains.

"Vraiment quoi ?

\- Rien...Tu m'énerve. Laisse tomber le film."

Il commença à embrasser Sky dans le cou.

"Hn...Hé...Lilian…?

\- Oui ?

\- Et si...Et si on...allait au bout...Cette fois ?"

Le plus âgé afficha un regard surpris.

"Je…

\- Sauf si...T'as pas envie.

\- J'en meurs d'envie !...Mais...T'es sûr de toi ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Si...Si jamais tu as envie d'arrêter, même en plein milieu, on arrête.

\- Tu t'inquiète trop Lilian.

\- Je m'inquiète pas je-

\- Tais toi !"

Sky ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur monter en lui quand Lilian caressait sa peau, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se touchaient sans parler, se concentrant sur la respiration de l'autre quand Lilian s'écarta sans prévenir.

"Sky c'est la merde !

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- T'as pas de capote avec toi je présume ?"

Sky devint rouge écarlate et bégaya, parce que Lilian avait rallumé la lumière sans prévenir.

"B-b-bien-sûr que non !..."

Lilian roula sur le bord du lit et soupira en se rhabillant vite fait.

"Ugh...Je vais en acheter, bouge pas.

\- O-Ok…

\- Et Sky…

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Même sans lumière, j'ai déjà tout vu. Inutile d'être gêné. Et puis t'es très beau, tu sais.

\- VA VITE ACHETER CES PUTAINS DE CAPOTES !"

Sky se cacha sous la couette, hyper embarrassé, pas parce qu'il avait honte, au contraire.

"Idiot."

"ET BOUM ! DANS TA FACE ! JE T'AI EXPLOSÉ ! HAHAHA !

\- ...C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

\- Oui. Hihihi !

\- De toute façon. J'aime pas ce jeu.

\- Menteur ! T'aime pas perdre Jake ! C'est tout ! Mauvais perdant.

\- N'importe quoi ! T'es mauvaise gagnante, ouais !

\- C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

\- Tu...T'as dis quoi là ?

\- Que je t'aime même si t'es un mauvais perdant.

\- Wow.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- WOW !

\- Mais quoi !?

\- Tu m'aime.

\- Et…?

\- Non, rien. Tu m'aime, je t'aime, la vie est belle.

\- T'es surpris ?

\- Non, non. Mais c'est...La première fois que tu le dis c'est tout.

\- N'importe...quoi…"

C'était vrai. Yuki s'en rendit compte : Elle ne l'avait jamais dit avant.

"Quelle importance ? Tu le savais déjà de toute manière.

\- Ça fait du bien de l'entendre, c'est tout."

Yuki regarda Jake sourire comme un idiot et soupira. Il avait sûrement raison. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle avait décidé de le prouver.

"Demain...Tu veux...venir déjeuner avec ma mère et moi ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, et après on pourrait passer l'aprem avec mon cousin et son petit copain ? Ça te tente…?

\- MAis ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma Yuyu ?!

\- Tsk ! Tu m'énerve !

\- Ah ! La voilà ! Ma Tsundere !

\- TSUNDERE TOI MÊME !"

Keith souffla quand Lance s'écroula sur le matela à côté de lui.

"Ouah...

\- Ça t'as plu ?

\- C'était bien...Très bien. Bon. Maintenant qu'on s'est bien amusés. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de notre fils ?

\- Il est chez Lilian.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Relax, ils sont responsables, je leur fait confiance. Et puis...Sky n'est plus un bébé.

\- ...C'est vrai…M-Mais…

\- Hé...Détend toi. Tout va bien."

Lance ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la douceur des "papouilles" de Keith contre son dos.

"Hm...Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi…Tellement.

\- Tu as l'air triste en le disant..?

\- Est-ce que parfois tu penses à...plus tard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais...On est pas éternels tout ça…

\- Oh...Keith...Bien-sûr que j'y pense."

Il se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu sais...Parfois j'espère que je partirais le premier...Parce que sans toi je...J'ai trop besoin de toi Lance."

Lance le serra plus fort, sans oser lui dire que ce sentiment était partagé.

"Hé...Tu sais ce qui est vraiment important ?

\- Je crois savoir, mais dit le quand même.

\- Le moment présent. C'est notre anniversaire et on parle de trucs déprimants !? Et si on allait manger maintenant.

\- Bonne idée, mon amour."

Lilian posa un sac sur son bureau.

"J'me suis tapé la honte intergalactique avec la dame du magasin…

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais...C'était horrible.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était une vieille ?

\- Pire ! C'était une jeune ! T'aurais vu son regard en mode "Hé ben...des courses en catastrophe."

\- Ah.

\- Ouais…

\- C'est...quoi, le flacon ?

\- Ça ? C'est du lubrifiant...C'est pour...tu vois.

\- Ou-ouais…

\- Je...Je me suis dis que...pour une première fois c'était sûrement mieux...Vu que...je sais que tu supporte pas la douleur.

\- T'es un amour…Bon. Reprenons où on s'était arrêté."

Quelques minutes plus tard. Lilian regardait Sky, allongé sous lui, de dos, sans bouger.

"Ça fait mal ?

\- Non pas vraiment...C'est bizarre. Bouge pas.

\- T'inquiète, je bouge pas."

Sky souffla et ferma les yeux.

"Ok...Vas-y.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui."

Lilian bougea son bassin lentement, il n'en revenait pas : Ça y est... C'était vraiment entrain d'arriver.

Sky commençait à s'habituer à l'étrange sensation d'accueillir Lilian en lui, il y avait pourtant toujours quelque chose qui le perturbait.

"Attends ! Stop !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Non, non. Juste...attends. Sors."

Lilian exécuta la demande de Sky, légèrement perplexe en l'observant se retourner.

"Mais Sky, ça fait plus mal de face.

\- Pas grave. Je veux...J'ai besoin de te voir...Vas-y... Doucement.

\- D'accord."

Lilian caressa la joue de Sky avant d'amorcer le geste de pénétration, contrairement à la première fois, Sky poussa un cri, probablement dû à la position différente.

"Ça va ?

\- Ouais...ouais...Juste…

\- Je bouge pas.

\- Tu peux te rapprocher un peu ?...

\- Je peux mais tu-

\- J'm'en fous de la douleur !"

Sky avait eût un peu mal, mais il avait tellement apprécié ressentir Lilian près de lui, qu'il avait pris sur lui. La douleur s'était estompée au fur et à mesure que Lilian avait soufflé de plus en plus fort contre sa clavicule.

"Sky...Je…Je vais…

\- Vas-y…

\- Tu...Hn...T'es loin ?

\- Non...Je...ha…"

Lilian avait accéléré sur la fin, et Sky atteignit l'orgasme seulement quelques secondes après lui. Le reste de la nuit était assez flou pour lui, il se souvenait s'être endormi dans les bras de Lilian.

Sky poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison tout sourire, il était rayonnant.

"Bonjoooouuuur mes parents chéris !

\- Sky ! Mon bébé !"

Lance prit son fils dans ses bras et lança un regard noir à Lilian qui lui souriait.

"Bonjour Lance, bonjour Keith.

\- Salut vous deux ! Lilian tu reste manger avec nous ?

\- Heu ben...je…

\- Oh allez ! De toute façon on doit sortir avec Yuki cet aprem ! Reste…

\- D'accord...Besoin d'aide en cuisine Lance ?

\- Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

\- J'me débrouille.

\- Hm...Tu marque un point.

\- Cool."

Sky esquissa un sourire en regardant son petit-copain rire avec son père, sourire qui fut remplacé par une grimace dès qu'il s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon. Il rougit et tourna la tête vers Keith qui soupira.

"Je dirais rien à Lance, promis."

Yuki tenait la main de Jake en tremblant.

"Pourquoi tu stresse ? Je suis le gendre idéal.

\- Je stresse pas, et non, T'es pas le gendre idéal et tu sais quoi ? C'est ce que je préfère chez toi."

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et conduisit Jake au salon, où Allura attendait, assise dans le canapé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Maman. Je te présente...mon petit-ami : Jake.

Jake voici ma mère, Allura.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Jake.

\- Enchanté également."

Le déjeuner se passa bien, et Yuki se sentit soulagée de voir que le courant passait bien entre Jake et Allura. Peut-être un peu trop bien.

"Yuki a toujours été plus turbulente que Jun. Elle faisait toujours des bétises.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas !

\- Je suis là, j'vous signale…

\- Ne t'énerve pas Yuyu, j'aime bien t'imaginer petite, faisant les quatre cents coups.

\- Pff.

\- J'ai des photos si tu veux.

\- Oh ! Je serais ravi de-

\- NON ! On doit y aller.

\- Oh déjà…?

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. On y va. A plus tard Maman, je t'aime bisous.

\- Je...t'aime aussi...A plus tard."

Lilian regarda sa montre et soupira.

"Yuki est en retard.

\- Pour une fois que c'est elle et pas moi...Mais je sais pourquoi elle est en retard.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle a présenté son copain à Allura aujourd'hui. Et elle compte nous l'amener.

\- Je me demande qui serait assez solide pour supporter notre chère Yuki.

\- Ah ! La voilà ! Beau gosse son mec.

\- Quoi ? J'l'ai pas vu…

\- Ils arrivent chut, chut.

\- Salut les garçons !

\- Salut.

\- JAKE !?

\- LILIAN ?!

\- Vous...vous connaissez ?

\- Tu parles si on se connait ! Ce mec c'est ma bouée de sauvetage à la fac !

\- Exactement ! Mais attend...Le cousin de Yuki, c'est le fils du professeur McClain...Ouaaah !

\- Et toi tu sors avec ma meilleure amie et je le savais pas...C'est incroyable."

Yuki regarda Sky en soupirant, ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules en riant.

"Dis Sky...C'est de famille, tu crois, d'aimer les idiots ?

\- Peut-être... Hahaha !"

Été.

Sky entra dans la chambre de ses parents après avoir frappé.

"Dites...J'peux dormir avec vous ?

\- T'es pas un peu grand ?

\- Justement...Je suis grand.

\- D'accord, viens."

Sky avait réussi ses examens et allait bientôt entrer à la fac, il venait de prendre conscience qu'il devenait réellement adulte. Il s'installa entre ses deux papa et eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant.

"J'vous aime. Vous savez ?

\- On sait, on sait.

\- Et nous aussi on t'aime, bébé.

\- Hé...Vous pouvez me le raconter encore ? Comment vous êtes tombé amoureux ? Mais la version longue cette fois !

\- D'accord. C'est toi qui commence Keith.

\- Ha ? Alors...Tout à commencé une après-midi dans la bibliothèque du lycée…Lance était ENCORE entrain de se plaindre à cause de sa rupture. Et ça me rendait dingue ! Parce que je voulais pas le voir triste, mais comme à l'époque j'arrivais pas à exprimer mes émotions...je me suis juste énervé.

\- Et là...Il m'a sorti de la bibliothèque avec son air furieux et au milieu de la cours il m'a chopé par les épaules et il a planté ses yeux dans les miens et il a dit «Lance, qu'est-ce que tu fais cet été ?»"

Sky ferma les yeux, laissant ses parents lui raconter cette histoire qu'il adorait écouter, même s'il la connaissait presque par cœur.

L'histoire d'un amour d'été qui, finalement...était devenu bien plus.

 _ **Fin.**_

Musiques dans l'ordre :

I fall in love too easily - Cover de Crush

Bésame Mucho - Cover de Jorge Blanco

Can't take my eyes off you - Version acoustique par Joseph Vincent

Naughty - William Davies / Charles Nutbrown / Edward Nutbrown / Tajh Abdulsamad (BO de Life Is Strange)

Voilà ! C'était le tout dernier épilogue, et donc la fin de Summer Love. J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire, je crois, parce que c'est super difficile de finir une histoire si...personnelle que celle-ci. Beaucoup de passages sont inspirés de réels événement de ma vie, voilà pourquoi cette fanfic me tenait tellement à cœur. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de tout l'intérêt que vous avez porté à cette histoire, et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'elle vous a plu.

Je dédie cette histoire à mon "Evan", qui m'a aidé à comprendre à quel point la vie est belle, même quand ça ne va pas. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Je remercie mes amis qui ont dû supporter mes crises de stress et de manque d'inspiration, je ne vous cite pas par pudeur mais vous vous reconnaîtrez je le sais.

À vous qui lisez ces lignes...Merci.

[J'ai hâte de vous faire parvenir plus de Klance, n'hésitez pas à me suivre pour voir les nouveautés.] 


End file.
